Coleccionista de miradas AU
by claricia
Summary: Ella era popular, él era nuevo en el instituto. Amor a primera vista por parte de él. El amor llega suavemente para ella. Muchas personas en contra de esa relación, el primero: el novio de ella. ¿Podrán Ron y Hermione vencer los obstáculos y estar juntos?
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola, chicas!  
Aqui estoy de nuevo con una historia que ya os sonará de algo.  
Hace un par de meses publiqué un avance para ver si me merecía la pena continuarla. Tengo que decir que recibí bastantes comentarios y eso me animó mucho.  
Esta es una historia larga, de unos 30 capítulos más o menos, y ahora voy a presentárosla un poco.  
Sobra decir que es un AU y un Ron y Hermione, pues lo pone a continuación del título.  
Hermione Granger es la chica más popular de Plymouth, es rica, guapa y tiene un novio guapísimo. Pero debajo de tanta perfección siempre está la triste realidad. Y Hermione no es feliz, siente que su vida va en dirección a un iceberg sin que ella pueda hacer nada. Su madre la manipula como quiere y nunca le ofrece cariño, perdió a su padre dos años antes y su novio Cedric no la ama, le engaña con otras y solo está con ella por conveniencia.  
Ron Weasley es un chico conflictivo. Ha tenido problemas en Londres, por eso sus padres han decidido trasladarse a la tranquilidad de Plymouth y le obligan a terminar el instituto allí. Es el chico nuevo, algo totalmente inusual para él. Se siente muy desdichado, hasta que la ve a ella. Se enamora a primera vista, sus ojos achispados lo atraen como la miel a los osos. Y en ese momento jura que esa chica será suya. Solo hay un problema: la chica tiene novio.  
Bueno, a grandes rasgos este es el resumen de los dos personajes principales de esta historia.  
Tengo que decir que aunque hay drama, ni Ron ni Hermione mueren o algo por el estilo. Lo aviso porque tal vez os lo parezca por el contenido del prólogo, pero no es así.  
Y bueno, sin más que decir...os dejo con el prólogo y el primer capítulo.  
Besotes,  
Fani.**

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Prólogo**

Dicen que encontrar al amor de tu vida a una edad muy temprana es casi imposible. Que los amores adolescentes no existen más allá de los muros que comprenden el instituto. Pues bien, yo, Ron Weasley, puedo demostrarles que están equivocados.

Dicen que el amor puede ser algo pequeño, algo simple, pero en realidad no se dan cuenta de lo complicado que es. Que un corazón roto no tiene edad ni comprende realidades o conveniencia. Un corazón roto esta lleno de sueños que nunca se cumplirán.

Dicen que solo se puede amar de verdad una vez en la vida. Que todos tenemos un alma gemela y que cuando la encontramos ya debemos dejar de buscar. Pero nadie habla de cuando esa alma gemela se marcha, nos es arrebatada de manera desgarradora y cruel.

Dicen que nosotros, los jóvenes de hoy en día, no sabemos amar. Que la tecnología ha ocupado el lugar de las mentes románticas, que somos seres vacíos y sin corazón. No tienen en cuenta que debajo de toda esa tecnología, el amor es lo único puro que nos mantiene con vida.

Dicen que no se puede morir de amor. Que por mucho que te duela una herida, esta siempre tiende a cerrarse con el paso del tiempo. Pero… ¿qué pasa si no es así? ¿Qué pasa si nunca puedes superar lo que sucedió un trascendental año de tu adolescencia?

Yo creía que mudarme a Plymouth y afrontar un nuevo año escolar sin la compañía de mis amigos de toda la vida iba a ser lo más duro que tendría que soportar. Pero no fue así. El destino me tenía guardada una sorpresa que en su momento me pareció emocionante y que más tarde fue mi perdición.

El amor…

Generación tras generación hemos escuchado a nuestros mayores hablar de las diferentes formas de amar. Pero nadie te prepara realmente para cuando el aguijón, la flecha de cupido, atraviesa tu corazón. El amor es el único sentimiento del mundo que puede hacer cambiar a las personas.

Esta es mi historia…y como toda historia, gira alrededor de una chica en particular.

Aun recuerdo el día en que la vi por primera vez, como sus cabellos castaños se agitaban con la dulce brisa procedente del mar. Sus mejillas sonrojadas eran sinónimo del enfado que llevaba encima. El mismo viento que acariciaba sus cabellos, levantó levemente su falda de gasa en tono azul cielo, y ella la bajó con cansancio.

Te invito querido lector a que averigües quien es esa chica.

Pero te advierto una cosa…

…te vas a enamorar de ella…aunque no lo quieras…aunque no lo percibas…lo harás.

Su nombre…Hermione Granger…y esta historia comienza una mañana de principios de septiembre.

_**Fragmento de la novela  
"Atrapando un sueño"  
de Ronald Weasley.**_


	2. A primera vista

**Capítulo 1: A primera vista.**

El coche familiar enfiló el último tramo de carretera. Un giro de volante más y ya estarían en su nueva calle. Era el día perfecto para la mudanza. Soleado, sin nubes, y con las gaviotas sobrevolando el azul del cielo. La brisa del mar ayudaba a sobrellevar el calor y varias familias habían salido a montar en bicicleta, hacer volar una cometa o simplemente pasear. Era un domingo tranquilo y familiar. Sin embargo, de las cuatro personas que iban en el interior del coche, tan solo una no sonreía e insistía en tener el rostro pegado al cristal acompañado de una mueca aburrida y enfadada.

A Ronald Weasley no le había sentado nada bien que sus padres hubieran decidido cambiar el bullicio de la ciudad de Londres por la tranquilidad de Plymouth, al sur-oeste del país. A sus 17 años, se había visto obligado a abandonar a sus amigos, hacer las maletas y cambiar de escuela. Y a pesar de que sus ojos azules no podían evitar mirarlo todo con interés, no se iba a dar por vencido tan pronto. Él deseaba volver a Londres y a su vida de siempre, pero no tardaría en cambiar de opinión.

Su hermana Ginny tenía un año menos que él y no era ni por asomo tan testaruda. También había sido difícil para ella acatar la decisión de sus padres, pero afrontaba el futuro con una sonrisa. Sus ojos, del color del chocolate amargo, no estaban nada contrariados y ya contaba los minutos para asentarse en su nueva habitación. En el maletero del coche viajaban sus tesoros más preciados: todos los posters de Trading Yesterday y Maroon 5, sus bandas favoritas. Ron sentía náuseas cada vez que los escuchaba.

- Es una calle bonita, ¿verdad? –preguntó su madre desde el asiento delantero. La señora Weasley era una mujer regordeta, de rostro maternal y un genio de mil demonios. Había criado a siete hijos y ahora comenzaba a gozar de cierta libertad, siendo Ron y Ginny los únicos que quedaban en el hogar familiar.

- Es la mejor de Plymouth, y también la más tranquila. –opinó el señor Weasley mientras agarraba el volante con seguridad y soltura. Era un hombre hecho a si mismo, que a base de trabajar mucho había conseguido sacar a su familia adelante y posicionarla muy bien económicamente. Pero no era un hombre nada altivo o desdeñoso, al contrario, era toda dulzura. Despegó una mano del volante y la alargó hasta el regazo de su esposa, que la apretó suavemente.- Vamos a ser muy felices aquí.

- Ha sido una suerte que todavía quedasen plazas libres en el Instituto Hogwarts para jóvenes notables. –siguió diciendo la señora Weasley. Llevaba su cabello rojo recogió en un moño alto.- Me han dicho que es el mejor de Plymouth, y las clases no comienzan hasta dentro de dos días. Lo justo para que os aclimatéis a vuestra nueva vida aquí.

- Estoy deseando conocer gente nueva. –dijo Ginny para contentar a su madre. Su voz sonó algo lejana, pues estaba muy concentrada en mirar las lujosas casas que pasaban por sus ojos. Sin duda estaban en una zona muy buena de la ciudad.- ¿Queda mucho para llegar?

- No, cielo. Nuestra casa está al final de la calle. A la izquierda de la rotonda. Espero que os guste; es amplia y los dos tendréis vuestro propio cuarto de baño. ¿No es emocionante? –sonrió la señora Weasley con entusiasmo mientras volteaba la cabeza para mirar a su dulce Ginny y a su díscolo Ron.

- Pues claro que es emocionante, mamá. No todas las chicas de dieciséis años que conozco pueden decir que tienen baño propio. Se van a morir de envidia cuando lo sepan. –la pelirroja le guiñó un ojo a su madre y las dos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

- ¿Tu no dices nada, Ron? Has estado muy callado todo el viaje, cielo.

- Oh, si. Es justo lo que pensaba, tirar toda mi vida al retrete a cambio de un baño para mi solo. No he dejado de pensar en ello durante todo el camino. Espero que cuente con una soga fuerte, así podré colgarme de la viga del techo nada más llegar. –dijo Ron con sarcasmo y sin apartar la cabeza de la ventana.

- Ron, ya basta. No me gusta que digas esas cosas, ni siquiera en broma. –la señora Weasley usó un tono de disgusto que hizo que Ginny abandonara su semblante feliz y se concentrara en mirar por la ventana. Cuando su madre se enfadaba…no convenía estar cerca. Y ese tono de voz solo era el preludio.

- ¿Qué más da? Ya estoy muerto. Tengo diecisiete años y es mi último año de instituto. ¿Cómo quieres que no me sienta como si me hubierais destrozado la vida? No entiendo porqué nos hemos tenido que mudar a este estúpido pueblo. -repuso el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos.

- Ron, no le contestes así a tu madre. –le reprendió el señor Weasley sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

- Nosotros solo queremos lo mejor para ti, cielo. Comprende que después de lo que pasó en Durmstrang el curso pasado, no podías seguir yendo allí. –la señora Weasley había dulcificado su tono de voz y habló con mucha paciencia.

- Ni siquiera me habéis dejado despedirme de mis amigos.

- Esos chicos no eran tus amigos, cielo. Eran unos gamberros que te llevaban a hacer cosas malas. ¿Dónde se ha visto que un chico de diecisiete años participe en carreras de coches? ¿O que se salte las reglas del internado? –el disgusto volvió a la voz de la señora Weasley.

- Eso ya da lo mismo. Habéis impuesto vuestro castigo. Me habéis cortado las alas. –dijo Ron dando por terminada la conversación.

La señora Weasley miró con impotencia a su esposo, pero este se limitó a encogerse de hombros. De todos sus hijos, Ron siempre había sido el más difícil, aunque no sabían muy bien porqué. De pequeño siempre había sido muy dócil, pero al llegar a la adolescencia parecía que se había cansado de esa docilidad. Habían abandonado Londres justo por él. Porque querían alejarlo de ese ambiente pernicioso que ejercía la ciudad. Con la jubilación del señor Weasley y dejando la empresa familiar en manos de su hijo mayor Bill, lo habían tenido más claro que nunca. Cuando fuera mayor, estaban seguros de que Ron se lo agradecería.

Ron seguía ceñudo, miraba por la ventana si gana alguna. Sentía que sus padres lo estaban matando poco a poco, porque para un chico de diecisiete años, no tener vida social era la muerte. Estaba dolido y rabioso con ellos, deseando cumplir dieciocho años para largarse a Londres de nuevo. Estaba pensando en todo eso y mucho más cuando el coche se detuvo en un semáforo. Un rayo de sol se coló por el cristal de la ventana, sofocando la piel del pelirrojo, así que se decidió por bajarlo. En Londres ni siquiera hacia tanto calor, pensó con un resoplido mientras sacaba la cabeza levemente y su cabello rojo era acariciado por el viento.

Fue entonces cuando la vio.

Pasó por sus ojos como si fuera una visión, una princesa sacada de un cuento de hadas. Y Ron ya dejó de pensar en sus padres y lo mal que lo estaba pasando para concentrarse en ella. Abrió sus ojos de tal manera que pensó que le dolerían más tarde, y la boca se le quedó abierta. La flecha de cupido había dado en el blanco de su corazón. Nunca pensó que él, Ronald Weasley se enamoraría a primera vista. Eso estaba reservado para los libros pastelosos que leía su madre. Pero la vida te da muchas sorpresas, y el pelirrojo estaba a punto de descubrir que después de todo, no iba a ser tan malo eso de mudarse a Plymouth.

La chica en cuestión caminaba de manera airada por la acera. Su falda de gasa en tono azul cielo volaba a su alrededor mientras ella no le prestaba atención. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas, signo de enfado. El color ambarino de sus ojos era lo más fantástico que había visto nunca. Era como si salieran chispas de ellos, y pensó que no le gustaría ser el blanco de las mismas. El cabello castaño y rizado, le llegaba hasta la cintura y bailaba al son del viento, con finas hebras arremolinándose en su rostro. No era la chica más bonita del mundo, pero para Ron era su chica.

Desgraciadamente, "su chica" estaba cogida. El blanco de las chispas de sus ojos debía de ser un chico castaño que venía corriendo detrás de ella. Iba vestido con un traje la mar de formal, y Ron se preguntó de donde vendrían. El chico se desvivía por alcanzar a la castaña, pero ella había cogido la directa a pesar de llevar unos tacones de diez centímetros. Se notaba que su enfado no era pasajero.

- Hermione, por favor…-las palabras del castaño llegaron a los oídos de Ron.- Detente, tenemos que hablar. Si me dejarás explicarme…

- No quiero que me expliques nada, Cedric. Yo sé muy bien lo que vi. –ella se dio la vuelta y lo encaró de tal manera que al castaño casi no le dio tiempo a frenar.

- No estábamos haciendo nada. Ha sido todo un malentendido. Hermione, por favor. –él intentó cogerle la mano, pero la castaña no se lo permitió.

- Tal vez debería de morrearme yo también con el primer chico que vea. Entonces te diré: no estábamos haciendo nada, ha sido un malentendido. –acusó ella con acritud.- Me has hecho daño, Cedric.

- Millicent es una vieja amiga de la familia, somos como hermanos. –se justificó él. Luego la miró a los ojos y vio que efectivamente ella estaba herida, aparte de molesta.- Lo siento. No sé qué más puedo decirte.

- Pues entonces será mejor que no me digas nada. –terminó ella antes de continuar su camino con paso airado. El castaño la siguió como un perrito faldero, pero ella no se dio la vuelta en ningún momento. Continuó con el ceño fruncido agarrando su bolso de cóctel con más fuerza de la normal.

Pasaron por delante del coche de los Weasley, pero ni los vieron. El semáforo cambió a verde y el señor Weasley pisó el acelerador. El coche los dejó atrás enseguida, pero Ron tenía un nuevo reto para su nueva vida. Quería a esa chica y sería suya tarde o temprano.

Al final hasta podría llegar a gustarle Plymouth y todo.

**-cambio de escena-**

- Ron, ¿puedes venir un momento? –pidió el señor Weasley levantándose de la mesa después de desayunar. Sin esperar la respuesta de su hijo, caminó hacia la puerta principal, la abrió y salió al jardín delantero.

- Vamos, hijo. –la señora Weasley dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se fue a reunir con su esposo. Aunque antes de desaparecer se volteó y añadió.- Tú también, Ginny.

- ¿Tu sabes algo de eso? –preguntó Ron con un movimiento de mentón para indicar hacia fuera. Estaba a medio desayunar, a pesar de que no tenía mucho apetito. Lo hacía más que nada por costumbre y para no tener que oír replicar a su madre.

- No. Pero vayamos a averiguarlo. Solo se ponen así cuando traman algo. –Ginny dejó la servilleta doblada encima de la mesa y se levantó con más rapidez que su hermano. Llevaba unos pantalones tejanos cortos y una camisa amarilla anudada en la cintura y dejando a la vista su ombligo.

- Umm, si piensan que con tanto misterio van a conseguir que se me pase el enfado de que me hayan traído aquí…van listos. Esto es algo que no les perdonaré en la vida. –refunfuñó Ron mientras seguía a su hermana y salía por la puerta principal, que ya estaba abierta.

Sus ojos azules se tuvieron que acostumbrar a la repentina luz solar. Por unos instantes lo cegaron y tuvo que llevarse un brazo a modo de visera. Pero fue el gritito de emoción de Ginny, lo que finalmente le hicieron mirar al frente. Sus padres estaban en el césped, a medio camino de la casa y la carretera, y sonreían, porque sabían que habían acertado en su decisión después de todo. Ron siguió mirando al frente al tiempo que su boca se desencajaba. En la carretera, aparcado delante de la casa, había un Ford Anglia azul y tenía un gran lazo rojo alrededor de la luna delantera. Se llevó una mano al estómago. ¿Era para él? Poco a poco fue saliendo al jardín y finalmente corrió sobre el césped hasta la acera que los separaba de la carretera. Como temiendo estar viendo una visión, se inclinó hacia delante y miró en el interior. No había nadie. Se dio la vuelta y miró a sus padres con una expresión de desconcierto y emoción a partes iguales.

- ¿Es…es para mi?

- Así es. –el señor Weasley se sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y las agitó al aire.- Tu madre y yo pensamos que sería conveniente que tuvieras uno para poder moverte por aquí. Las distancias son largas y sabemos que no te gustaría ir en autobús. Eso si, tendrás que acompañar a tu hermana también.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Ohhh! ¡Qué ilusión! –fue Ginny la que habló primero y la que corrió y cogió el manojo de llaves de las manos de su padre. Siguió corriendo de vuelta hacia el coche y metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta acompañando su acción de un "ahh". Se sentó en el lado del copiloto.- ¡Vamos, Ron! ¡Tenemos que ir al instituto! Ya verás, vamos a triunfar.

- Espero que esto no haya sido un intento desesperado para que deje de estar enfadado con vosotros. El coche no cambia nada. Sigo pensando que este sitio es una mierda y me habéis jodido la vida pero bien. –dijo Ron metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

- Ron…-comenzó a decir la señora Weasley. Tanto por la expresión de su rostro como por su tono de voz, ambos, el señor Weasley y Ron, supieron que ahora venia una gran regañina.

- Está bien, Ron. No es ningún soborno. De verdad que tu madre y yo pensamos que seria más fácil para vosotros dos si pudierais moveros con algo de libertad por aquí. –la cortó el señor Weasley. Ignoró la mirada de reproche de su esposa, que estaba deseosa de darle un collejón a ese hijo tan testarudo que les había salido.- No te olvides de que Ginny también se beneficiará de él.

- Claro. Ginny, baja del coche. –dijo el pelirrojo volviéndose hacia su hermana.

- Pero, Ron, papá ha dicho que…-iba a protestar la pelirroja, aunque ya había sacado una pierna fuera del vehículo. No le gustaba discutir con su hermano, porque sabia que siempre tenia las de perder. Además de que necesitaba pedirle un favor muy especial.

- No has terminado de desayunar, ni siquiera has cogido tus cosas para el instituto. –se explicó Ron y le revolvió el cabello rojo cuando pasó por delante suyo. Había momentos como ese en que agradecía tener una hermana como Ginny, aunque no sabría decir a ciencia cierta porqué.

- Tienes razón. –recuperando su buen humor, la pelirroja entró dentro de la casa.

- Bueno, creo que ya está todo hecho y dicho aquí. –dijo el señor Weasley dándose la vuelta para entrar también en la casa y seguir su rutina diaria. Su esposa seguía mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, pero dejó, que por una vez, las cosas se hicieran como él quería. No había nadie más bondadoso y bueno que Arthur Weasley.

- Papá…-Ron se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se echó el cabello hacia atrás. La dejó en su nuca y con el rostro algo sonrojado, le dijo a sus padres lo que estos habían deseado oír pero que imaginaban que no iba a ocurrir.- Gracias.

- Haz un buen uso de él. Esa será tu forma de decir las gracias. –zanjó el tema el señor Weasley y cogiendo de la mano a su esposa, se dispusieron a entrar juntos en la casa.

- Perdón. –en la puerta se chocaron con Ginny, que salía con su mochila colgada a la espalda, la de su hermano en una mano y un par de tostadas frías en la otra mano. Corrió hacia el coche de nuevo y lanzó las mochilas hacia el asiento de atrás. Después se sentó en el asiento del copiloto de nuevo y esta vez cerró la puerta. Se puso el cinturón de seguridad y comenzó a comer sus tostadas tranquilamente.- ¿Nos vamos?

- Eh…-Ron estaba tan impresionado por la actuación de su hermana que no pudo replicar nada ingenioso para quedarse con ella. Además que se le veía muy emocionada de comenzar esa mañana en el nuevo instituto. Ahí fue cuando Ron arrugó la nariz. Algo le decía que el Instituto Hogwarts no era su sitio. Respiró hondo con resignación.- Nos vamos. –añadió mientras rodeaba el coche y se sentaba en el asiento del conductor.

- ¡Adiós papá, adiós mamá! –gritó Ginny mientras agitaba las manos y encendía la radio. Estaba de suerte, puesto que en la radio ponían a su grupo favorito: Trading Yesterday. Ron arrugó el morro, pero no estaba de humor para comenzar una discusión con ella, así que lo dejó estar. Además de que Ginny fue lo bastante sensata como para mantener el volumen ligeramente bajo.

El Ford Anglia dejó atrás la calle donde estaba su nueva casa y pronto giraron hacia otra que era un calco. Se notaba que estaban en una urbanización de lujo, aunque se podría decir que había muchos niveles de lujo. Ron conducía despacio, con responsabilidad. En parte era una de las razones por las que la señora Weasley había accedido a comprarle el coche. Al contrario que los gemelos, Ron siempre había demostrado un respeto inusitado por los coches y las normas de tráfico. Todo lo contrario que por las normas de casa o de la sociedad. Y por mucho que al pelirrojo le molestase, el detalle de sus padres para con él, le había emocionado. A lo mejor estaba equivocado y era cierto que todo lo que hacían era por su bien. Suspiró de manera imperceptible, porque no quería que Ginny lo molestase luego al decirle que suspiraba como una chica o cualquier tontería de las suyas.

- Ron… ¿puedo pedirte algo? –dijo la pelirroja cuando se hubo terminado sus dos tostadas.

- ¿Qué quieres, Ginny? –Ron desvió ligeramente los ojos de la carretera para mirarla.- ¿Ya estás pensando en que te lleve al centro comercial?

- No. ¡No! Aunque ahora que lo dices…-se puso una mano pensativa en el rostro.- Pero a lo que iba. Aun no necesito que me lleves al centro comercial, aunque te tomaré la palabra claro.

- Claro. Porqué será que no me sorprende lo más mínimo. ¿Entonces qué quieres? ¿Ya te echaste una nueva amiga aquí y quieres que te deje en su casa a la salida?

- No listillo, aunque eso también lo apuntaré en la lista para cuando suceda. Y ahora escúchame a mí, o la lista va a ir creciendo por tu propia culpa. Lo que quería pedirte es que…-se sonrojó, cosa nada frecuente en ella.- Me da un poco de vergüenza, pero…

- ¿Qué ocurre, Ginny? –a Ron le desconcertó su sonrojo.

- Me preguntaba si… Bueno, esta tarde están las pruebas del equipo de baloncesto, necesitan a una nueva jugadora porque la anterior ya terminó el instituto y pues no puede seguir jugando en el equipo el instituto. El caso es que…había pensado en presentarme. –hizo una pausa, y al ver que su hermano no hacia ni decía nada, añadió.- Ya puedes reírte si quieres.

- ¿Porqué habría de reírme? No es como si me hubieras contado un chiste. Se que echas de menos jugar, aunque no estoy seguro de que aquí se tomen tan enserio el baloncesto como en tu antigua escuela. Pero si quieres intentarlo…yo te apoyo.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Ay, Ron, que bueno eres! –Ginny le echó los brazos al cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Fue una suerte que estuvieran parados en un semáforo, porque sino habrían corrido el riesgo de que del coche se hubiera desestabilizado.

- ¡Ginny! ¡No me beses en la calle! –Ron suspiró, al menos no estaban aun en la calle del instituto.

- Las pruebas son en el gimnasio después de la última clase. –le informó Ginny ignorando el último comentario de su hermano. La verdad es que estaba muy nerviosa por las pruebas. Hacia ya seis meses que había dejado de jugar por culpa de una lesión, pero ya estaba bien. Ginny sabía que era buena, pero como Ron había apuntado implícitamente, a lo mejor era demasiado buena para el equipo de baloncesto de Hogwarts.

Llegaron a la calle del instituto y no se sorprendieron al comprobar que estaba llena de coches, motos, bicicletas y autobuses. Lo bueno es que delante tenían un gran descampado donde podrían aparcar. Ron giró hacia la derecha y a punto estuvo de darse un golpe contra otro coche que venia contra dirección. El conductor le dedicó una mirada despectiva con sus ojos grises y después les hizo un gesto despectivo que incluía el dedo corazón de la mano izquierda hacia arriba. Ron murmuró algo por lo bajo y no le quitó ojo hasta que el Lexus negro se fue. Ginny se volteó para mirar a los ocupantes y llegó a la acertada conclusión de que se habían tropezado con uno de los chicos más populares del instituto. Eso la emocionaba mucho, al contrario que a su hermano. Ron ya maldecía el tener que ir a un instituto de snobs como ese. Nada bueno podría salir de aquel primer día. Estaba seguro de ello.

La seguridad le duró veinte segundos. Fue el tiempo que tardó en aparcar el coche y levantar la cabeza hacia el frente. Sus ojos azules la encontraron como los imanes encuentran los objetos de metal. Fue como si una honda invisible le hubiera conectado a ella. Su mente estaba en blanco y solo era capaz de mirarla. Parecía fuera de lugar entre tanta escena ordinaria. Ella era como una diosa, con su vestido blanco de tirantes y su chaqueta tejana sobre los hombros. Llevaba los cabellos castaños sueltos, se había puesto dos clips para evitar que le tapasen la cara. Durante una milésima de segundo, sus ojos se encontraron. No había chispas esta vez en los de ella, y Ron esbozó una medio sonrisa. También le gustaba cuando estaba serena.

- Ron…Ron… ¡Ron! –Ginny lo zarandeaba para que saliera de su ensoñación, y surtió efecto, porque al instante, el pelirrojo la miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Volvió a mirar al frente, pero la chica castaña ya se había dado la vuelta, y lo que era peor, caminaba abrazaba por la cintura de un chico alto y moreno. Ron lo reconoció como el chico con el que discutía el domingo.-¡Ron!

- ¡¿Qué quieres Ginny? –dijo al fin exasperado.

- Llevo un rato llamándote. Ya podemos bajar o llegaremos tarde. Y no querrás llegar tarde el primer día de clase, ¿verdad? Quita el seguro automático anda, que sino no puedo salir.

- Claro. –Ron lo hizo y ambos salieron del coche. Esta vez, la luz del sol se le antojó como un vaso de agua fría que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

- ¿A quien mirabas con tanto interés? –preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.- Parecías como ido.

- No miraba a nadie, Ginny. Solo estaba pensando. –le quitó importancia él.

- Bueno, pues que el pensar no te haga olvidarte de mi prueba. Recuerda, es a las cinco en el gimnasio.

**-cambio de escena-**

Un nuevo año comenzaba, Hermione Granger suspiró con resignación mientras subía las escaleras de la puerta principal. No es que le disgustase estudiar, ni mucho menos, era la mejor alumna del instituto, pero no dejaba de molestarle tener que aguantar a Cedric hasta en clase. Cedric Diggory era su novio, el chico perfecto, aquel por el que todas las alumnas de Hogwarts suspiraban. Pero Hermione no pensaba lo mismo. Para ella su relación con Cedric era una imposición de sus familias por el bien de las empresas de los dos. Cuando era pequeña hasta le había parecido divertido, pero ahora ya no. Ahora que su corazón se movía por otras lindes, no quería tener que aguantar un compromiso con Cedric. "Compromiso", la palabra maldita en su casa. Esa misma mañana ya había discutido con su madre por mencionar le tema. Jane Granger le recordó a su hija que después de la graduación le esperaba una boda por todo lo alto. Cedric no se había declarado aun, pero no eso importaba.

Hermione suspiró de nuevo al ver que todo el mundo se apartaba para dejarlos pasar y Cedric alzaba la cabeza con orgullo mientras blandía esa sonrisa de anuncio que hacía que todas las chicas cayeran rendidas a sus pies. Dentro ya les esperaban su grupo de amigos igualmente populares. La castaña se desasió del abrazo posesivo de Cedric y corrió hacia donde estaban sus amigas. Se alegró sobretodo de ver a Pansy, no sabría qué hacer sin ella. La morena era su mejor amiga y confidente, la única que se atrevía a decirle las cosas tal y como eran. El resto siempre tendía a dorarle la píldora, no demasiado tampoco, pero lo suficiente para que de cuando en cuando Hermione se rebotase. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener una vida normal, ser como las chicas que cuchicheaban en las escaleras del instituto. Cedric fue al encuentro de sus amigos e intercambiaron los típicos saludos masculinos al tiempo que se congratulaban de lo guapos y populares que eran.

- Menos mal que has venido, Pans. –dijo Hermione abrazando a la morena.- Cuando te llamé ayer tu madre me dijo que estabas enferma y que no sabía si hoy vendrías al instituto o no.

- Bueno, obviamente mi madre se equivocaba. He pasado un par de días muy malos. ¿Quién iba a pensar que me resfriaría en pleno verano? Pero bueno, me han cuidado bien. –Pansy desvió sus ojos azules hacia delante durante una milésima de segundo, después volvió a sonreír mirando a Hermione.- ¿Y qué te cuentas tú?

- Nada nuevo, lo de siempre. Mi madre dice que este es mi último año. –suspiró Hermione. Últimamente lo de suspirar se le daba muy bien, pero claro, no estaría bien que una chica de su clase se pusiera a llorar o a gritar.

- Chica, tu madre es un autentico coñazo, no dejes que te amargue el primer día de clase. –Pansy le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la llevó hacia donde estaban las otras chicas.

- Hola, Hermione. Bonito vestido. ¿Sabes que las mariposas se sienten atraídas por el color blanco? No te extrañe que si sales al jardín acudan todas a ti. –dijo Luna Lovegood. Era una chica soñadora que enseguida desvió sus ojos azules hacia una mosca que se había colado por una de las ventanas del techo. Iba vestida con unos pantalones naranjas, una camiseta amarilla y una cinta de pelo rojo que contrastaba sobremanera con su cabello rubio.

- Si, Hermione, vas ideal. –Lavender Brown ensombreció su mirada castaña al ver que su vestido verde no era ni mucho menos tan estiloso como el de Hermione. Y eso que el blanco era mucho más sencillo, no tenía ningún adorno, era básico. Pero Lavender tuvo que reconocer que ella nunca tendría ese aire de dignidad y elegancia que derrochaba Hermione se pusiera lo que se pusiera.

- Si me gustasen los vestidos, seguramente me pondría uno de esos. –dijo Daphne Greengrass; ella siempre iba con ropa de deporte y con tejanos cuando hacia un esfuerzo. Desde que terminaron la escuela elemental, nunca la habían visto con vestido ni siquiera en una fiesta.- ¿Qué tal el verano?

- Podría haber ido mejor si don perfecto no hubiera insistido en venir también. –murmuró Hermione de manera que tan solo Pansy lo escuchó. Luego, en uno tono de voz más alto, añadió.- Bien. Estuvimos en París. Fue una gozada estar en el museo de Louvre. También pasamos una semana en Saint Tropez, a mamá se le antojó.

- Ay, que romántico. Pasaste el verano en París con Cedric. –Lavender, que era con diferencia la más romántica de las cinco, se puso a dar saltitos de emoción mientras aplaudía con sus manos.- Yo tuve que quedarme en Londres. Papá quería que le ayudase en la empresa.

- Mira que sois petardas. Yo me fui a un campamento de baloncesto en Brasil. –Daphne cerró su taquilla con un fuerte golpe y le quitó importancia a su comentario.

- Pues ya que estamos de repaso, tengo que decir que yo me quedé aquí todo el verano. Y fue una suerte que mis padres se marcharan a Nueva York. Pude estar a mis anchas durante dos semanas. –terció Pansy mirando su reloj de pulsera.- Y ya se nos hace tarde para el discurso de Dumby. Ese viejo no se cansa de decir siempre lo mismo cada año.

- Hola, Hermione. –dijeron los chicos cuando la castaña y el resto de chicas se acercaron a ellos. Draco, Blaise y Cormac la miraron de arriba abajo. Siempre hacían lo mismo, cualquier cosa con falda era su perdición. Pero Cedric siempre estaba ahí para dejar claro de quien era ella. Y esa era una actitud que últimamente le molestaba mucho a Hermione.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? –preguntó Daphne mientras hacia explotar la burbuja que había creado con su chicle de fresa. No esperó a que nadie le dijera "si" o "no", sino que emprendió el camino hacia la sala de actos con sus andares despreocupados. Draco Malfoy se la quedó mirando con sus ojos grises entrecerrados. Esa chica…bueno, a veces de chica no tenía nada, pero…si algo era cierto es que le intrigaba…y mucho.

- Si, claro. –se apresuró a contestar Pansy. Miró hacia donde estaba Hermione, y al ver su incomodidad, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la llevó con ella hacia delante. Cedric se la quedó mirando con pocos amigos.- Ey, que tu ya la tuviste todo el verano. Ahora deja que sus amigas disfrutemos un poco de ella también.

- Gracias. –susurró Hermione a su amiga.

- No sabía que pudieras poner cara de lagarto australiano, Cedric. –comentó Luna como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. El castaño se la quedó mirando totalmente desubicado, pero Luna no agregó nada más a su comentario.

- Hola, Lav. ¿No vas a saludarme? –preguntó Blaise Zabini mientras se acercaba a la rubia con sus andares de chulito. Todo era una pose, claro, porque en el fondo el chico era un romántico empedernido, pero eso no habría quedado bien de cara a sus amigos.- Te eché de menos este verano.

- Veo q ue empiezas el curso del mismo modo que terminaste el anterior: siendo un mentiroso. –dijo Lavender mientras se echaba su cabello rubio hacia atrás y componía la mejor expresión de indiferencia ante su exnovio. Blaise y ella habían estado saliendo durante el último año, pero todo se había ido al garete cuando el moreno la había engañado con otra alumna del instituto.

- Vamos, Lav, no seas así. –insistió Blaise. Su piel de ébano contrastaba sobremanera con la lechosa de ella, pero más aun contrastaban los ojos entrecerrados y poco confiados de Lavender y los sonrientes de Blaise. Parecía mentira que unos mismos ojos pudieran expresar tantas emociones.

- Olvídame, Blaise. –la rubia aceleró y pronto se encontró entre Luna y Cormac. La infidelidad de Blaise le había hecho mucho daño, aunque nunca lo reconocería delante de él. Ella realmente había estado enamorada de él, y en cierto modo aun lo estaba. Sin embargo, cada día era más consciente de que lo suyo con Blaise nunca había tenido futuro. Ahogó un suspiro y entró junto a los demás a la sala de actos.

- ¿Porqué eres así? –le preguntó Draco a Daphne cuando se sentaron en una de las filas del final. El rubio era la clase de chico que siempre controlaba todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Pero con Daphne todo era saltar a la piscina sin saber si habría agua o no al llegar al fondo. La había estado observando desde el curso anterior y durante el verano no había podido quitarse su recuerdo de encima. Y eso para un chico como Draco Malfoy…era más bien un maleficio.

- ¿Así como? –la bella Daphne se encogió de hombros mientras miraba hacia el escenario. El viejo director de Hogwarts aguardaba a que todos los alumnos se sentasen y guardaran silencio. Sabia que su discurso seria seguido con un mínimo o nulo interés, pero aun así disfrutaba de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras con los más jóvenes.

- Así como tu. –simplificó el rubio. Daphne lo miró de manera que le invitaba a que le dijera como era ella, o más exactamente, como la veía él a ella. Draco carraspeó y se pasó una mano por su cabello pulcramente peinado.- Pues…despreocupada. Ese sería el adjetivo con el que te definiría. No sientes la misma atracción por la ropa ni los buenos modales que el resto de chicas del instituto. No te importa lo que piensen de ti, y creo que nunca has salido con nadie de por aquí.

- Me has definido perfectamente, Malfoy. Cualquier diría que te intrigo. –afirmó Daphne, lo miró fugazmente y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, señal inequívoca de que la conversación había terminado. A ella también le gustaba controlar la situación.

- ¿Qué te pasa con Hermione, tío? –le preguntaba Cormac a Cedric. Estaban sentados juntos porque a la castaña se le había ocurrido sentarse con Pansy y Luna. El castaño no estaba de muy buen humor y mantenía los labios en tensión continua. Sin embargo, era un actor pésimo si hasta el despistado Cormac lo había notado.

- Nada. –Cedric escuchaba con atención el discurso del director, que había comenzado tres minutos antes. Era mejor eso que comenzar a analizar la actitud fría y distante de Hermione. Desde lo ocurrido con Millicent en la fiesta de los Malfoy que estaba así. No debería de haberse arriesgado tanto, se dijo a si mismo Cedric. La próxima vez intentaría que Hermione no estuviera merodeando por los alrededores.

En las filas del medio hubo un movimiento para dejar pasar a un chico que llegaba tarde. La mayoría de los alumnos se voltearon para mirarlo con curiosidad, pero el chico pelirrojo no se dio cuenta del escrutinio al que era sometido. Él estaba demasiado concentrado en no pisar a nadie. Tenía un semblante tranquilo, en el cual destacaban unos enormes ojos azules. Era increíble como una sala tan grande se podía llenar de aquella manera. Parecía que ningún alumno del ilustre Instituto Hogwarts se quería perder el discurso de su director. Ron Weasley era nuevo, y como tal solo atinó a vislumbrar a un hombre mayor con el cabello blanco y una larga barba puntiaguda que vestía con túnica. Decir que no le llamó la atención sería quedarse corto, pero nada más allá de eso. Las palabras del viejo no atravesaban los conductos de sus oídos ni llegaban a su subconsciente. Y encima, la hilera de asientos era tan grande que parecía no tener fin.

- Aquí hay un asiento libre. –le susurró un chico cuando ya estaba por darse por vencido y tenía pensado sentarse en el suelo. Ron levantó la cabeza y vio a un chico castaño de ojos azules y rostro bonachón. Estaba rodeado de otros chicos que también le sonreían invitándole a unirse a ellos.

- Gracias. Soy Ron, Ron Weasley. –se presentó entre susurros el pelirrojo mientras miraba a un lado y a otro de su nuevo asiento. Si había algún alumno más pendiente de sus movimientos, en ese momento ya pudo volver su atención al director.

- Neville Longbottom. Bienvenido a Hogwarts. –le tendió la mano y procedió a presentarle al resto.- Ellos son Harry Potter, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan.

- Encantado. ¿Tanto se me nota que soy nuevo? –preguntó con una sonrisa que escondía sus pensamientos. Porque en realidad pensaba que dos meses antes no se habría fijado en ninguno de los cuatro chicos, pero tiempos desesperados exigían medidas desesperadas. Así que Ron se prometió que trabaría amistad con esos chicos y dejaría de pensar en la forma en que lo hacía en Londres. Ya no estaba en Londres, eso era Plymouth, las reglas cambiaban.

- Un poco si. –sonrió el chico que se llamaba Harry. Era imposible no fijarse en sus increíbles ojos verdes, aunque estuvieran escondidos tras una gafas de montura redonda.- Si te estás preguntando sobre el discurso del viejo Dumby…no te has perdido nada. Cada año es lo mismo, le gusta mantener las tradiciones y eso nos da una excusa a nosotros para librarnos de las primeras clases del día.

- Ah, ya decía yo que esto estaba excesivamente abarrotado.

- No te creas, hay gente que siempre está atenta. –comentó Seamus abriendo mucho los ojos y ganándose miradas de complacencia del resto.

- ¿Todavía no hemos tenido ni una sola clase y ya estás hablando de ellas? –le preguntó Dean y puso los ojos en blanco.- Madura un poco, tío. Ella nunca se fijará en ti, juega en otra liga superior.

- No seas así, Dean. Estás coartando todas mis posibilidades de crecer como persona.

- Querrás decir que te mantengo en la realidad ¿no?

- ¿Quiénes son ellas? –preguntó Ron con bastante curiosidad. Era la primera vez que se sentía excluido de un tema de conversación en la escuela. Normalmente, él era el tema de conversación, él era quien proponía los temas, él era el que hablaba primero. Pero volvió a recordarse que aquello era Plymouth no Londres.

- Hablamos de las Veelas. –le explicó Harry bajando mucho más la voz.

- ¿Las Veelas? –Ron no había escuchado ese nombre en su vida.

- Si. Son las componentes del equipo de baloncesto.

- ¿De verdad? Mi hermana va a presentarse a las pruebas esta tarde. –la afirmación de Ron hizo que los cuatro chicos se echaran a reír, aunque de forma muy discreta, no querían llamar la atención más de lo que la estaban llamando. Aunque en el fondo estaban disfrutando de ese momento de gloria gratuito. La actitud de los cuatro chicos hizo que Ron torciera el morro.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he dicho?

- Nada, nada. En realidad no es gracioso. Es solo que… ¿Sabe algo tu hermana de las Veelas? –al ver como el pelirrojo negaba con la cabeza, Neville prosiguió.- Son las chicas más populares y bellas del instituto. No se juntan con el resto de nosotros, son como un clan cerrado. Son simplemente…

- …inalcanzables. –terminó Dean mientras miraba a Seamus.- Lavender no te hará caso este año tampoco. Tienes que superar lo que ocurrió entre vosotros cuando ibais a preescolar.

- Pero es que me besó. –se justificó Seamus y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás en el mullido asiento.

- ¿Tu hermana es guapa? –preguntó Harry con interés.

- Bueno, no sé, es mi hermana. Nunca me lo he planteado, la verdad. No se parece a mí, si es a lo que te refieres. Ella tiene el cabello rojo también, aunque más largo, sedoso y brillante, como esos que salen en los anuncios de televisión. Y sus ojos son marrones.

- Pues si no se parece en nada ti…tiene posibilidades de ser guapa. –bromeó Dean.

- Estoy seguro que la hermana de Ron será más que satisfactoria para las Veelas. –terció Harry.- No quedan muchas chicas guapas en Hogwarts, no con esa belleza elegante que desprenden esas chicas.

- Hombre, yo nunca diría que Daphne Greengrass es elegante. –opinó Seamus y los otros tres se rieron. Ron también sonrió, aunque fue más por inercia que por otra cosa. Pensaba que durante el descanso, en la cafetería, sería un buen lugar para aprender sobre las Veelas esas. Le habían dejado intrigado, y de todas formas las vería a la tarde si tenía que esperar a que Ginny hiciera su prueba para el equipo.

**-cambio de escena**

La cafetería del instituto Hogwarts era muy amplia, se parecía más bien a un gran comedor de techos altos y regio mobiliario. Las mesas eran alargadas, no redondas, y de madera de roble, no de plástico y hierro. Los alumnos parecían avenirse muy bien y todos sabían donde estaba su sitio. Ron estaba seguro de que no había cambiado desde el año anterior. Con su bandeja en la mano, siguió a Harry, que abría la marcha del grupo de cuatro chicos que había conocido durante el discurso de inauguración del director. No se había enterado de nada de lo que había dicho, no había prestado atención alguna. Pero es que Ron Weasley no se caracterizaba por eso, por acatar las normas. Se sentaron en la mesa de un lateral. Desde allí podían ver al resto y pasar desapercibidos. Aunque claro, Ron todavía no sabía que se había unido al "club de ciencias" del instituto y que estos no tenían muy buena acogida en el resto de gente. Tampoco es que le fuera a importar demasiado, pero era un dato a tener en cuenta.

- Supongo que estarás en las mismas clases que nosotros. –comentó Harry mientras atacaba su sándwich de pepino y queso. Ron ya se había dado cuenta de que de los cuatro, Harry era el más sensato y el más a tener en cuenta.- Siempre es mejor conocer a alguien que entrar completamente solo.

- Si, supongo que si. –contestó Ron con un encogimiento de hombros.- ¿Y vosotros os conocéis desde siempre? ¿Siempre habéis sido amigos y siempre habéis estudiado aquí?

- Así es. Mis padres se trasladaron aquí cuando yo apenas era un bebé. Tú eres de Londres, ¿no? –ante el movimiento de cabeza afirmativo del pelirrojo, Harry prosiguió.- ¿Y no lo echas de menos? Plymouth es muy diferente a Londres.

- Y que lo digas. –Ron dio un trago largo a su coca-cola.- Lo echo muchísimo de menos, pero ante la decisión de mis padres de venir aquí no puedo hacer nada. –carraspeó.- De hecho, creo que fui yo el catalizador del traslado, lo que me jode aun más.

- Bueno, aquí tampoco se pasa tan mal. –dijo Neville. Era el más tímido y tranquilo de los cuatro, pero Ron no tenía duda de que si tenía algún problema debía acudir a Neville en busca de apoyo. El castaño era la clase de persona que pasaba desapercibida pero sin la que no podías vivir.- Tenemos la playa, es muy entretenida en verano.

- Uy, si. Pero no por la clase de entretenimiento al que Neville se refiere. Es que el pobre es muy inocentón. –rió Dean mientras le daba un codazo a Seamus y los dos se reían. Ron miró a los tres chicos y después a Harry, el moreno no cambió su semblante en ningún momento. No había seguido la broma, pero tampoco le había desagradado. Neville, sin embargo, se había puesto rojo.- Las Veelas suelen ir a la playa todas juntas y…umm…

- Eso. –apoyó Seamus mientras se reía.- Aunque para mi no hay ninguna como Lavender.

- ¡Que dices! Donde estén Hermione y Pansy que se quiten las demás. –lo contradijo Dean. Miró a Ron y estuvo más que encantado de ponerlo al día. Se volteó en su asiento y buscó con sus ojos negros la mesa de las Veelas.- Vaya, Hermione parece que no está hoy. Pero en aquella mesa de allá están el resto.

- ¿Hermione? Que nombre más raro, ¿no? –comentó Ron mientras seguía la vista de Dean.

- La morena con esos arrebatadores ojos azules es Pansy Parkinson. Tiene mucho genio, así que yo de ti, si alguna vez te la cruzas en el camino…cambia de lado. La rubia de ojos azules alelados es Lunática Lovegood. Está como una cacerola, pero a saber tú porqué, Hermione la tiene en mucha estima.

- No la llames Lunática. Se llama Luna. –corrigió Neville un poco molesto.

- Daphne Greengrass es la que se viste como un chico. Es una pena, porque la chica es muy mona, pero…nadie quiere salir con alguien que es más masculina que uno ¿no? Lavender es la del pelo color trigo. Pero esa ya sabemos todos que es propiedad de Seamus, lástima que ella nunca llegue a saberlo. –rió de nuevo Dean.

- ¡Oye! Que me besó. –siguió justificándose el castaño.

- Olvídate ya de eso. Pasó hace más de diez años, tío. Desde entonces ha cambiado tanto que ya ni siquiera recuerda tu existencia. –Dean hablaba con un tono tranquilo, sosegado, incluso en broma, pero hasta debajo de la broma más preparada se podían apreciar restos de verdad absoluta. Quizás por eso, a sus palabras siguió un silencio algo incómodo.

Fue entonces cuando Ron desvió la mirada y se concentró un poco más allá de donde estaba la mesa de las chicas que habían estado repasando. La verdad es que él casi no les había prestado atención. Desde el domingo que solo tenia en mente a una chica, y desgraciadamente no sabía ni como se llamaba. El haberla visto esa mañana en la calle le había devuelto las esperanzas de conocerla, pero ya habían pasado casi tres horas de eso y no había habido ni rastro de ella. Hasta ese momento, claro. Porque los ojos azules de Ron se vieron atrapados como imanes hacia la figura de ella. Allí estaba, con su mismo cabello castaño suelto y su mismo vestido blanco de gasa, con una actitud de dignidad y elegancia absoluta que la hacia destacar por encima del resto. No sabía qué tenia esa chica, pero nuevamente se convenció de que era "su chica".

- Ah, esa es Hermione Granger. –dijo Harry bajando la voz. Pronunció su nombre como si lo reverenciara. Y todos se voltearon para mirarla. De hecho, todo el colegio estaba a expensas de lo que iba a hacer la castaña. No había entrado acompañada de su inseparable novio Cedric, y eso ya era señal de alarma.

Ron se dio cuenta enseguida de la curiosidad que suscitaba.

- ¿Quién es? ¿La reina de Hogwarts? –preguntó sin llegar a creérselo y esperando que el resto se lo tomara como una broma. Pero la reacción de los cuatro chicos fue justamente la contraria. Harry fijó sus ojos verdes en él y básicamente asintió con ellos y la mueca de sus labios. Lo mismo hicieron Neville, Dean y Seamus.- No jodas.

- Hermione es la capitana del equipo de baloncesto. Digamos que es la VEELA original. Y no solo por eso es famosa. Su familia es la más rica de la escuela y ella es la heredera de las empresas Granger. Además, su novio es el capitán del equipo de fútbol y todas las chicas suspiran por él. Es extraño que no haya aparecido colgada de su brazo. –explicó Harry.

- Están peleados. –comentó Ron sin pensar. Luego, al ver que los demás lo miraban expectantes y curiosos, añadió.- Los vi esta mañana mientras aparcaba el coche. Entonces no sabía quienes eran, pero estaban discutiendo. Ella estaba especialmente enfadada. –Ron se refería a la discusión del domingo anterior, pero no pensaba decirles ese pequeño detalle. No pensaba revelar a nadie que esa chica…pronto pasaría a ser "su chica".- Es guapa.

- ¿Bromeas? Es la chica más espectacular de la escuela. –terció Neville con emoción. El rubor hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo.- Además es muy buena persona. Quiero decir que siempre me saluda cuando me ve y no le importa compartir conmigo un libro si coincidimos en la biblioteca, no es como el resto del grupo.

- ¿Y quien es la pelirroja que está con ella? –preguntó Harry con renovado interés.- No la había visto nunca por aquí, tiene que ser nueva. -todos centraron su atención de nuevo en la castaña. El moreno, sobretodo, se dio cuenta del buen cuerpo que exhibía la recién llegada. Sus ojos se sintieron atraídos enseguida por ella y la boca se le hizo agua cuando detuvo su escrutinio en sus carnosos labios rojos.

- Es mi hermana. –dijo Ron con total despreocupación, pero sus ojos se contrajeron al ver como Hermione sonreía y blandía sus brazos en todas direcciones.- ¿De qué estarán hablando?

- Bueno, tu hermana es nueva, sí que le estará preguntando por donde se va a la próxima clase. Menos mal que eligió a Hermione, cualquiera de los otros del grupo se habría reído de ella o la habría ignorado. –comentó Neville.

- Tenías razón al decir que tu hermana no se parece mucho a ti. Es guapa. –advirtió Dean mientras daba un mordisco a su sándwich de jamón y queso.- Hasta ahora no lo había pensado, pero tiene posibilidades de entrar a las Veelas.

- Oye, que estás hablando de mi hermana. –a Ron no le había gustado el tono en que Dean había dicho que Ginny era guapa. Al fin y al cabo, era su hermana pequeña y su deber era protegerla.- Solo tiene dieciséis años.

- Uuuu, ha salido el instinto de hermano mayor, eh. –rió Dean.- Tranquilo, solo hablaba por hablar, no tengo ningún interés en ella. Es demasiado pequeña, ¿verdad, Harry?

- ¿Eh? Ah, si claro. –contestó el moreno vagamente y se obligó a desviar la mirada. Lo tenía claro si empezaba a fijarse en la hermana pequeña de su nuevo amigo. Tal vez debería centrar su atención de nuevo en Cho. Lástima que su relación se había enfriado durante el verano.

- Bueno, chicos, siento tener que ser yo el que lo diga, pero ya es hora de ir a clase. –dijo Dean levantándose.- ¿Con quien tenemos clase, Nev?

- Clase de matemáticas con Snape en el aula 247. –informó el castaño después de consultar el horario que llevaba pegado en el reverso de su carpeta. Imitó a Dean y también se levantó junto al resto.

- Uff, Snape, vaya forma de comenzar el curso. –refunfuñó Seamus. Había estado medio ausente durante todo el desayuno, mirando a Lavender. Caminaron con despreocupación hacia el centro de la cafetería, donde aun estaban Hermione y Ginny.

- Hola, Hermione. –saludó Dean con una sonrisa y prosiguió su camino sin esperar contestación alguna. Sin embargo, los ojos de la castaña se posaron en los azules de ese chico pelirrojo que iba con ellos. Sintió como algo la recorría de arriba abajo y se quedó bloqueada. El pelirrojo la miró con intensidad, pero no le dijo nada.

**-cambio de escena-**

El gimnasio del instituto era el sitio elegido para las tan esperadas pruebas del equipo de baloncesto. Todo el mundo sabía que pertenecer al equipo te daba un estatus diferente dentro de esa sociedad de adolescentes tan reducida. Tal vez por eso, había más de cincuenta chicas postulando para un solo puesto. Poco importaba si sabían jugar al baloncesto no; ganarse la simpatía y la confianza de Hermione y compañía era suficiente. Sin embargo, no todas estaban por ese motivo, como muy bien comprobaría la castaña. Una chica más segura, elegante, descarada y cínica que el resto, escondía su figura detrás del cuerpo de otra chica más robusta. Pero sus ojos azules no quitaban ojo a la castaña. Siempre habían sido principales rivales, y no todo el mundo lo sabía. Luego estaba Ginny Weasley, una chica sencilla, que tenía nociones básicas de baloncesto y sabía muy bien cual era su lugar. Estaba nerviosa mientras hablaba con su nueva amiga: Parvati Patil.

Ron llegó al gimnasio más por obligación que otra cosa. Siendo las pruebas después de las clases, no le quedaba otro remedio que esperar a su hermana para llevarla a casa. No sabía que el que estaría más entretenido de todos sería él. De momento, entró con paso cansino y la cabeza gacha. Los grititos femeninos de aquellas chicas eran molestos a más no poder. Solo se trataba de una prueba de baloncesto, ni que les fueran a decir quien era el chico de su vida. Con un suspiro se sentó en una de las gradas más altas y alzó la cabeza para mirar el conjunto de la estancia. No pudo ver mucho, porque enseguida sus ojos, como si dispusieran de visión rayos X, captaron el movimiento de ELLA. Se la quedó mirando sin vergüenza ninguna. Así que ELLA era una de las jugadoras del equipo; nunca lo habría dicho, pues era más bien pequeña y frágil.

Hermione estaba sentada en el centro de todo el grupo. Sus piernas cruzadas y enfundadas en una mini falda desatacaban por encima de las de las demás. Se notaba que tenía mucha clase y saber estar. Se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño y captó un reflejo azul. Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia las gradas. Un chico la estaba mirando. Debería de estar acostumbrada, pero había algo en sus ojos que le decía que aquella no era una mirada cualquiera. Incómoda, se removió en la silla y bajó la vista hacia el suelo. Carraspeó y se miró las uñas de las manos. No entendía porqué esos ojos azules habían hecho que sintiera mariposas en el estómago. No conocía a ese chico, no lo había visto nunca antes.

- Mirad, chicas, tenemos un mirón. -dijo la morena de los ojos azules. Sin duda era la más guapa del grupo, pero también la más predecible. Pansy sonrió coqueta mientras miraba hacia las gradas.

- Pansy...no empieces con tus numeritos. -le reprendió la castaña que tenía hechizado al pelirrojo. La chica levantó la cabeza y miró fugazmente, con sus ojos ambarinos, a Ron. Se sonrojó ligeramente y volvió a bajar la cabeza.

- Pues no te quita ojo. Pansy tiene razón. Tenemos un mirón-admirador de Hermione. -opinó Daphne repantingada en su silla de cualquier manera. Era una chica muy poco femenina.

- Ya basta. Sigamos con las pruebas. -puso orden la castaña mientras arreglaba las hojas de las posibles candidatas.

- Te has puesto roja. -le señaló Pansy y se echaron a reír todas menos la castaña, claro.

- Es un gimnasio muy pequeño y el aire está muy cargado. Afuera hay unos 35º; es normal que la pobre Hermione esté sofocada. -acudió en su ayuda Luna y le guiñó un ojo cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

- La verdad es que el chico es la mar de mono. –siguió diciendo Pansy ignorando el comentario bienintencionado de Luna. A ella le interesaba caldear el ambiente de otra manera, y conociendo a la castaña como la conocía, solo había una manera de hacerlo.- Tiene que ser nuevo, no lo había visto antes por aquí.

- Pues alguien debería de decirle que Hermione está con Cedric. –aconsejó Lavender analizando también al pelirrojo.- Se la está comiendo con los ojos.

- Yo creo que le ha entrado algo en el ojo. –Luna seguía buscándole el lado inocente a la situación, pero siempre estaba Daphne para hacer todo lo contrario.

- Si, claro. Lo que le ha entrado por el ojo es el escote de Hermione. –rió haciendo que su coleta alta se agitara.- Si es que...no se puede tener tanto, luego pasa lo que pasa. –le dio una palmadita en la espalda a la castaña y siguió riendo acompañada por el esto.

- ¿Queréis parar de decir gilipolleces y dejar al chico tranquilo? Hemos venido aquí a hacer las pruebas para el equipo. Y el chico no me está mirando a mí. Fin de la discusión. Ahora comencemos…-quiso imponerse de nuevo Hermione.

- ¿Quién estaba discutiendo? –sonrió Pansy sosteniéndole la mirada. Le gustaba sacarla de sus casillas de vez en cuando, y nuevamente sabia cómo.- Solo estábamos constatando un hecho.

- Pansy…-Hermione levantó sus ojos ambarinos de la carpeta con los nombres de todas las participantes en la prueba. No le gustaba que la interrumpiesen cuando estaba haciendo algo que consideraba como un trabajo.

- ¡Al chico pelirrojo le gustas! –dijo Pansy con un tono de voz más elevado de lo habitual. Suerte que estaban lo bastante alejadas como para que nadie más que ellas lo escuchase.

- ¡Pansy! –gritó Hermione al tiempo que se le caía el bolígrafo. Se agachó para cogerlo, pero recordando lo que había dicho Daphne, se puso una mano en el pecho. Enseguida se sintió como una tonta, tampoco tenía tanto.

- Vale, vale. Ya me callo. –Pansy puso las manos al aire de la forma más teatral posible. Se repantingó en su silla, aunque más finamente que Daphne, cruzó las piernas y miró de reojo la carpeta de Hermione.- Empieza con las pruebas.

Fue entonces cuando Hermione repasó la conciencia la larga lista de candidatas para suceder a Angelina, que se había graduado al final del curso anterior. Los labios de la castaña se apretaron hasta formar una línea recta. No ocurría muy a menudo que la veían realmente enojada, pero cuando pasaba, todas sabían que tenían que apartarse de su lado. Y eso fue lo que percibieron cuando levantaron la cabeza y la miraron. Los ojos de Hermione buscaban con ansias al objeto de su desasosiego repentino. La búsqueda fue rápida y brutal. Varias chicas abrieron mucho los ojos al ver la expresión furibunda de la castaña. Esta se guardó las ganas de levantarse y personarse allí mismo para solucionar el conflicto en cuestión. Sin embargo, en vez de eso, lo que hizo fue pedir explicaciones a sus amigas.

- ¿Y esa qué coño hace aquí? –tenía los dientes tan apretados que su voz chirriaba. La susodicha le devolvió la mirada con astucia e incluso tuvo el descaro de sonreírle y saludarla de manera "cariñosa" con la mano.

Ni Lavender, ni Daphne, ni Luna sabían qué decir. Así que recayó en Pansy la difícil tarea de hacer frente a la mira inquisidora de Hermione. La morena era su mejor amiga y quien mejor la conocía, así que se podía tomar unas licencias que el resto no tenía permiso. Desvió su cabeza hacia donde Hermione señalaba, aunque ella ya la había visto al entrar. Y después respiró hondo antes de contestar con su menor tono de indiferencia.

- ¿Millicent? Pues supongo que se apuntaría a la pruebas, sino no tiene sentido.

- ¡Eso ya lo veo! –contestó Hermione tamborileando en la carpeta con sus uñas rojas.- Pero… ¿quién la dejó? ¿Quién es la responsable de que esté aquí?

- Cielo, no podemos prohibir a nadie que se presente a las pruebas. Es una convocatoria abierta. –siguió diciendo Pansy con su voz más calmada.

- Es una zorra. Solo lo ha hecho para fastidiarme.

- Lo más probable, pero no dejes que te incomode.

- Pansy…la encontré comiéndole la boca a Cedric. Y no es la primera vez que me hace algo así. –en su voz había rencor y rabia más que dolor.

- Bueno, tu lo has dicho, es una zorra. No pienses en ella. Hermione, tu estás por encima de ella, haz valer tu saber estar. Ella quiere que te rebotes, que montes una escena. Pero no vamos a darle esa satisfacción, ¿verdad?

- No…no. Tienes razón, Pans. –Hermione respiró hondo y se serenó. Miró a la morena y le sonrió ligeramente.- Gracias, no se que haría sin ti.

- Pues probablemente tirarte de los pelos. –rió Pansy.- ¿Comenzamos?

- Si. –Hermione cogió de nuevo la lista de las chicas inscritas e hizo una cábala mental de las que había que rechazar de entrada. Miró al frente y carraspeó antes de alzar la voz.- Las chicas que tienen menos de dieciséis años se pueden marchar, por favor.

- Y las que no sepan jugar al baloncesto también. –añadió Daphne con un gruñido.- Esto no es un club social, es un equipo deportivo.

Las protestas no se hicieron esperar, pero enseguida vieron como la zona de las aspirantes se clareaba bastante. Hermione suspiró, no entendía porqué cada año les sucedía lo mismo. Miró a las que se marchaban con cara de decepción, apenas eran unas crías. Después, sus ojos se desviaron hacia las gradas. Allí estaba aun el chico pelirrojo que no dejaba de mirarla. ¿Tendrían razón las chicas y se trataba de un mirón? Ella particularmente no lo creía, pero… ¿entonces porqué no dejaba de mirarla? Volvió a desviar la mirada, esta vez nerviosa. No prestó demasiada atención a las pruebas de la veintena de chicas que habían quedado. Sabia de antemano que muchas de ellas se habrían presentado por formar parte del grupo más allá del equipo. Eso la exasperaba. Ellas eran buenas, habían ganado varios trofeos, entre ellos el del condado. Necesitaban a alguien sencillo, que se tomara más enserio el juego que la popularidad.

- Ginny Weasley. –dijo Pansy leyendo el nombre de la lista. Hermione enseguida levantó la mirada y vio como la chica pelirroja que le había preguntado por las aulas en la cafetería daba un paso al frente. Le había caído bien.- ¿Has jugado alguna vez al baloncesto?

- Era capitana del equipo junior en mi anterior escuela. La academia Beuxbatons. –explicó Ginny con algo de nerviosismo. Todas aquellas chicas eran impresionantes, tal vez no había sido tan buena idea presentarse a las pruebas. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Ginny había impresionado a las chicas con esas dos afirmaciones.

- Vaya, la academia Beuxbatons. Nos enfrentamos a ellas el año pasado. No me gustó su capitana. –comentó Daphne.- Parecía una princesa perdida en un día de mercado en la ciudad.

- Bueno, es que Fleur no le gustaba a mucha gente, la verdad. Excepto a los chicos, claro, porque es muy guapa, pero… -Ginny se retorcía las manos.- Perdón, tal vez no debería de haber dicho eso.

- Tranquila, nos gusta tu sinceridad. –habló Pansy con delicadeza. Hermione se dio cuenta enseguida de que la morena compartía sus pensamientos. Ginny era lo que estaban buscando para el equipo: una chica sencilla, sin pretensiones y que encima sabia jugar al baloncesto.- ¿Cuánto hace que juegas al baloncesto?

- Pues creo que desde que tengo memoria. Soy la menor de siete hermanos, así que cuando era pequeña mi hermano Charlie se entretenía conmigo pasándome la pelota. Él es jugador profesional. Está en los Chudley Cannon's.

- ¿Enserio? –Daphne abrió mucho los ojos.- ¿Tu hermano es Charlie "trueno" Weasley?

- Si. –sonrió la pelirroja.

- Que pasada, soy su fan número 1. Hizo una temporada fantástica con los Cannon's. –se acomodó mejor en su silla.- Chica, si juegas un tercio de bien que él…va a ser sensacional tenerte en el equipo.

- Daph, aun no hemos decidido nada…y hay más gente esperando a hacer la prueba. –terció Hermione, siempre intentando mantener la diplomacia. Sin embargo, cuando miró a Ginny le sonrió abiertamente.

- Esto…hay algo que probablemente influirá en vuestra decisión. –declaró Ginny después de tragar saliva. Le gustaba como la estaban tratando las chicas y para nada se sentía cohibida, tan solo un poco nerviosa. Vio como Lavender dejaba de limarse las uñas, pero Luna siguió mirando a saber tú donde.- Hace seis meses sufrí una importante lesión en el tobillo. Fue en un partido contra las Arpías de Holyhead. Me tuvieron que operar dos veces, pero ya he recibido el alta y mi tobillo no esta resentido. Soy la misma de antes pero… Quería que lo supierais.

- Admiro tu sinceridad, Ginny Weasley. –declaró Hermione antes de escribir unas líneas en la hoja de candidatas.

- Las Arpías de Holyhead…-pensó Daphne en voz alta-…son un equipo duro, que a menudo utiliza el juego sucio. No me extraña que te lesionases. Por cierto, ¿quién ganó ese partido?

- Mi equipo. –suspiró Ginny al recordarlo.- Fue así como me lesioné, al lanzar el tanto de la victoria. Calculé mal a la hora de apoyar el pie en el suelo y me rompí el tobillo.

- Umm, tuvo que ser un momento agridulce para ti, ¿no? –preguntó Pansy sintiendo también simpatía por esa chica pelirroja.

- Bastante. –sonrió Ginny algo más calmada, no entendía porque todo el mundo hablaba de esas chicas como si las temiera, aunque en el fondo era más respeto que otra cosa.- He pasado todo el verano practicando en el jardín de mi casa y fortaleciendo el tobillo, no quería quedarme oxidada.

- Eres una luchadora. –afirmó Daphne.

- Bueno, yo creo que estamos todas de acuerdo en que queremos verte jugar. Pero esa es la siguiente prueba, que la haremos dentro de dos días. –terminó por decir Hermione.- Muchas gracias por venir, Ginny.

- A vosotras. –más contenta que un niño con una piruleta, Ginny se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la zona de la gradas. Iba dando saltitos a su paso y contenía las ganas que tenía de gritar. Ella no era tonta y sabía que por la forma en que había ido la "entrevista", tenía ya un pie dentro del equipo.

Ron se levantó de su asiento en las gradas y bajó los seis escalones que lo separaban de la pista. No era ningún secreto que siempre se había sentido orgulloso de su hermana pequeña como jugadora. También había sufrido mucho cuando le pasó lo del tobillo; durante un par de semanas temieron que no pudiera volver a jugar al baloncesto. Así que cuando Ginny llegó a su lado, no tuvo reparos en participar de su alegría. La cogió al vuelo y dio una vuelta sobre si mismo con ella en brazos. La pelirroja le plantó un beso en la mejilla y rió como si volviera a ser una niña pequeña. En los últimos años Ron se había dado cuenta de que era importante para él ver feliz a su hermana. Era algo que le hacia feliz a él también.

Los dos hermanos eran ajenos al par de ojos ambarinos que habían seguido todo el camino. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al ver esa muestra de afecto entre los dos hermanos. Ella era hija única y siempre había echado de menos ese sentimiento de consanguinidad con otra persona. Se consoló pensando que en Pansy había encontrado a una amiga y hermana del alma. Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando el chico pelirrojo se alejó de su hermana y caminó hacia donde estaban ellas. Andaba con seguridad, sin perder ni la compostura ni la alegría de su rostro. Eso puso nerviosa a Hermione y agarró con fuerza la carpeta que había encima de la mesa. Era más alto de lo que pensaba, y tremendamente atractivo, con ese cabello rojo y rebelde.

- Perdona, quería aclarar una cosa. –dijo Ron cuando llegó a la altura donde estaba ella. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los de ella. Hermione sentía que estaba siendo atravesada por un rayo láser. A su alrededor las conversaciones cesaron y todas prestaron atención al singular intercambio de palabras.

- Tu dirás. –a Hermione le costó una eternidad pronunciar esas palabras sin que se le notase lo nerviosa que estaba. Nunca ningún chico había conseguido ponerla nerviosa, y ese desconocido conseguía eso y mucho más.

- Mi nombre es Ron Weasley, y no soy un mirón. Solo estaba esperando a mi hermana, que acaba de hacer la prueba. –declaró con algo de descaro y mucho encanto. Había apoyado sus manos en las esquinas de la mesa de Hermione. Se quedó esperando unos veinte segundos, tal vez a que Hermione contestara, pero la castaña estaba literalmente muda. Se apartó de la mesa y después de mirar al resto de chicas, añadió.- Aun así, ha sido un placer contemplarte. –dicho esto, caminó de regreso a donde estaban Ginny y Parvati y salió por la puerta del gimnasio más ufano que cuando había entrado.


	3. Un encuentro casual

**Capítulo 2: Un encuentro causal.**

El primer trabajo del semestre no se hizo esperar. El señor Sloughorn, el profesor de ciencias naturales, quería un detallado trabajo sobre las presas más grandes del mundo y su historia. A Ron le pareció que era una verdadera tomadura de pelo y se negó a hacerlo. Entonces Harry le dijo que el señor Sloughorn miraba mucho las notas en función de los trabajos que hacían a lo largo del curso. Ron chasqueó la lengua asqueado, pero aceptó pasar parte del sábado trabajando con Harry. El moreno se había mostrado más que encantado con ir a su casa, aunque Ron no estaba del todo seguro del motivo. De todas formas, el trabajo no tenía que ser muy complicado, se dijo el pelirrojo. Él sabía que una de las presas más grandes, o al menos lo había sido en su tiempo, era la presa Hoover, y que actualmente el título lo ostentaba una de China. Podían empezar desde ahí.

El comedor de los Weasley se había convertido en su estudio personal. Ron había aprovechado que toda la familia estaba fuera, pues en su habitación hacia calor y era más fácil coger el portátil y ponerlo encima de la larga mesa de madera negra tratada. Harry pareció un poco sorprendido por la opulencia de los Weasley. Sin embargo, pronto se fue a la verdadera razón por la que había aceptado pasar el sábado con Ron: quería ver a su hermana. Había pasado toda la semana con el recuerdo de ella en la mente, y eso que no habían hablado todavía. Ginny era para él, el mismo espejismo perfecto que Hermione era para Ron. Aunque el moreno no podría decir que lo suyo era amor, más bien era atracción y mucha curiosidad. De nada había servido recordar a Cho Chang ni a su primera novia. Ginny tenía algo y Harry quería averiguar el qué.

Ron había dicho que Ginny había ido a pasar el día al muelle con sus amigas, pero Harry esperaba que alguna fuerza providencial la trajera a casa antes del mediodía. Sentados los dos a la mesa, daban vueltas sobre la misma información una y otra vez. Siendo simple el proceso de buscar, copiar y pegar, no habían rellenado más que dos hojas de Word en una hora. Y es que Ron también estaba distraído. Se podría decir que su curiosidad era aun mayor que la de Harry. La chica de los ojos chispeantes copaba toda su capacidad de pensar. Era su rostro el que tenía en aquellos momentos en su cabeza. Era tan fuerte lo que sentía por ella, el irresistible magnetismo que le unía a ella, que Ron no era consciente de que se había enamorado de una completa desconocida. Ni siquiera sabía donde vivía, ni nada más allá de su nombre: Hermione Granger. Hermione. Hermione. Ron lo susurraba al vacío cada noche hasta quedarse dormido.

- ¿Sabes qué? Este trabajo es una auténtica mierda. –dijo Ron de repente mientras cerraba el libro de consulta de un plumazo. Se pasó una mano por el cabello pelirrojo consiguiendo desordenarlo aun más y miró a Harry con resolución.

- Ron, tenemos que terminar el trabajo. El señor Sloughorn…-comenzó a decir Harry, aunque sin mucha convicción. Él tampoco tenía ganas de seguir trabajando, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería aprobar el curso. Si ya empezaban así la primera semana, no quería ni pensar en como estarían durante el segundo semestre.

- Harry, estamos a sábado, y este trabajo no lo tenemos que entregar hasta el viernes que viene. Además, ya tenemos la mitad hecha ¿no? –negoció el pelirrojo de la misma manera en que lo hacia con su hermana cuando quería conseguir algo.

- Si, bueno, pero…-Harry vio estupefacto como Ron apagaba y cerraba el ordenador portátil y recogía todos los libros y libretas que habían encima de la mesa. Bien parecía que aquella era una batalla perdida para él, así que se recostó con el respaldo de la silla y suspiró.

- ¿Te apetece una cerveza? –preguntó Ron levantándose. No hacía demasiado calor, pero una cerveza siempre apetecía. Además, teniendo en cuenta que sus padres no estaban y Ginny no se podría chivar porque tampoco estaba…Ron tenía que aprovechar de esa irregular libertad.- Venga, Harry. –lo animó.

- Está bien, pero solo una. –la cerveza no era una bebida que especialmente le llamase la atención, pero no quería quedar mal ante Ron, así que la aceptó cuando instantes después el pelirrojo regresó con sendas latas bien frías. Las abrieron haciendo un "clic" conjunto y dieron el primer trago en la tranquilidad del comedor.

- ¿Te hacen unas canastas?

- Claro.

Ron era bastante más alto que Harry, pero este tenía la ventaja de que se movía con más rapidez. El jardín trasero de los Weasley era bastante amplio y contaba con una piscina, una cancha de básquet, un invernadero y una zona solarium con mesas, sillas, tumbonas, sillones… Harry vivía cerca del puerto en una casa pequeña pero bien situada y arreglada. A él tampoco le faltaba el dinero, más bien le sobraba. Sus padres habían muerto cuando era muy pequeño y casi no los recordaba. Vivía con su tía-abuela Minerva, que se había hecho cargo de él desde siempre. Dejaron las cervezas encima de la mesa de piedra y cogieron una de las pelotas que se movían por el pavimento acariciadas por el viento. Las primeras canastas fueron fáciles, pero a medida que el sol apretaba y el cansancio se hacia notar, los dos chicos bajaron el ritmo.

- Cuéntame que tienen esas chicas velas a las que veneráis tanto aquí. –aprovechó para preguntar Ron mientras el moreno cogía la pelota y la lanzaba hacia el aro pero fallaba y no entraba. La pregunta le había pillado por sorpresa.

- ¿Las Veelas? –se encogió de hombros mientras recogía la pelota del suelo y la botaba.- Pues no lo se. Siempre ha sido así desde que comenzamos el instituto, tal vez incluso antes. Esas chicas no son como el resto, tienen algo especial que las distingue de las demás. No sabría decirte el qué, aunque a mi tampoco es que me interesen demasiado. –medio sonrió y añadió.- Yo no soy como Seamus.

- Ah, es verdad. El pobre Seamus que se muere por los huesos de una Veela de esas. –Ron se terminó su cerveza y cogió al vuelo la pelota que Harry le pasaba. No añadió que a él le pasaba lo mismo, y que la suya no era una más del grupo, era la líder del grupo, la reina de Hogwarts.- ¿Tiene alguna posibilidad nuestro amigo?

- Pues no lo creo. Las Veelas no salen con chicos como Seamus o como nosotros. Son un grupo cerrado y es muy difícil entrar en él. Solo salen entre ellos, se divierten entre ellos, se sientan entre ellos… No son muy dados a socializar con el resto del instituto y del mundo.

- Pero… ¿qué tendría que hacer un chico para que una Veela se fijase en él? –insistió Ron mientras encestaba la pelota y la volvía a recoger del suelo.

- Definitivamente tiene que ser alguien popular, alguien bueno en deportes y bien plantado económicamente. Aunque esto último no es ningún problema entre los alumnos de Hogwarts, pero bueno. No es lo principal. Luego supongo que sería más fácil entablar relación con Luna o Lavender que con las otras tres.

- ¿Enserio?

- Si. Daphne es demasiado…no se…masculina, se rumorea que puede ser lesbiana incluso; no es que a mi me importe, pero…-se encogió de hombros.- Luego tenemos a Pansy que es demasiado lanzada, demasiado agresiva verbalmente, que intimida vaya. Y finalmente Hermione…supongo que quien intentase algo con ella estaría rematadamente loco. –rió.

- ¿Porqué? –Ron, que iba a lanzar de nuevo la pelota, desistió en su intento y se volteó para mirar a Harry. Esa información le interesaba especialmente, aunque no podía decirle aun la razón al moreno.

- Bueno, porque todo el mundo sabe que está comprometida con Cedric. Lo suyo es casi un contrato desde que nacieron, es así y nadie se lo plantea de otra forma. Son los más populares del instituto, no se relacionan con el resto porque no tienen necesidad de ello. Aunque hay algo que diferencia a Hermione del resto: es buena persona. No quiero decir que el resto no lo sea, pero…ella lo demuestra. Supongo que si encontrase a alguien bueno y que se preocupase por ella… No quiero decir que Cedric no lo haga pero…

- No te cae bien Cedric ¿no?

- Cedric no cae bien a nadie, Ron. Son solo las chicas que se mueren por sus huesos, pero es porque no saben como es realmente. Tiene un envoltorio muy atractivo pero…como persona deja mucho que desear. –afirmó Harry bastante serio. Algo en el tono de voz le dijo a Ron que el moreno hablaba por experiencia propia.

- ¿Conocías a Cedric? –Ron dejó caer la pelota y se sentó encima de la mesa de piedra. El sol daba de lleno en su cabello rojo robando destellos anaranjados.

- Era mi mejor amigo. –Harry miró de reojo a Ron y sonrió tristemente.- Parece mentira ¿no? Cedric y yo fuimos amigos desde el primer día de guardería. Lo compartimos todo durante la infancia e incluso se podría decir que formé parte de la primera "pandilla" popular de Plymouth. Yo jugaba con Draco, Blaise, Cormac… Eran mis amigos hasta hace unos tres años.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Una chica. Mi novia para ser más precisos. Era mi primera novia; se llamaba Susan, Susan Bones. En pocas palabras Cedric me la robó, la sedujo, se acostó con ella y después la dejó tirada. Hizo como que no la conocía. Susan se volvió algo inestable, cortó conmigo y comenzó a perseguir a Cedric por todo el pueblo. Le decía a todo el mundo que era su novia y que se iban a casar, y bueno, muchas cosas más. –tragó saliva.- Eso a Cedric no le gustó nada y fue en busca de papá. Sin embargo, las cosas se salieron de madre cuando…cuando Susan intentó cortarse las venas. Lo hizo cuando se dio cuenta de que Cedric solo la había utilizado para pasar un buen rato y se había pavoneado de qué le había quitado la virginidad.

- Pero… ¿qué clase de tío es ese? –preguntó Ron con los puños fuertemente apretados.

- Alguien que está acostumbrado a salirse siempre con la suya. Susan solo tenía 14 años, Ron. Pero como ya te he dicho, Cedric fue a ver a su papá y este lo arregló a golpe de talonario. La familia Bones se marchó de Plymouth y nunca he vuelto a saber de ella. Cuando me enteré de lo ocurrido me encaré a Cedric, nos peleamos y ahí fue cuando rompimos nuestra amistad.

- Y la chica esta, Hermione, ¿ella lo sabe?

- Hermione es otro títere más en la vida de Cedric, Ron. Llegué a conocerla bien durante el tiempo que estuve con ellos. Pero el enemigo más feroz que tiene Hermione es su propia madre. La señora Granger es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de fusionar las empresas de su familia con la empresa de los Diggory. Y si tiene que utilizar a su hija para ello…pues lo hace.

- Pero eso es…horrible. No me extraña entonces que los ojos de esa chica reflejen tanta tristeza. ¿Por qué nadie la ayuda?

- Porque no es asunto nuestro, Ron. Créeme, si pudiera, si hubiera alguna forma de ayudar a Hermione, me uniría sin más. Ella fue la única del grupo que se preocupó por mi cuando lo de Susan. Ella, que no tenia culpa de nada, que no sabia nada. Vino a mi casa, me abrazó y me consoló cuando yo quedé destrozado por la marcha de Susan. Incluso me pidió perdón por lo que había hecho Cedric. –Harry levantó la cabeza para mirar al pelirrojo. Ron se dio cuenta de que sus ojos verdes estaban húmedos.- Ron, me pidió perdón por ser la novia de Cedric. Me dijo que no podía hacer nada, que no podía evitarlo.

- Pero… ¿ella lo quiere?

- No lo creo. Su relación con Cedric siempre ha sido una obligación.

- Pero eso es… ¿Cómo puede una madre hacerle eso a su hija?

- Tú no conoces a la señora Granger. –sentenció Harry meneando la cabeza con resignación.

- ¿Te gusta esa chica? ¿Hermione?

- ¿Qué si…? ¡No! No, no podría. Quiero decir que es una chica guapa y atractiva, tiene mucha clase y todo lo que tú quieras. Pero yo no podría verla como algo más que una amiga. De vez en cuando hablamos juntos, siempre y cuando no nos vea Cedric. Nuestra relación se basa más en e-mails que otra cosa. Hermione es muy buena persona, pero no sería una chica de la que pudiera enamorarme.

- Ya, si. Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Es una chica muy muy guapa. –dijo Ron sin mostrarse demasiado entusiasmado. Carraspeó antes de proseguir.- ¿Y dices que no hay ninguna forma de que deje a ese tal Cedric? Quiero decir que si ella se enterase de que él se lía con otra, ¿no lo dejaría?

- Eso ya ha pasado, Ron, y todavía siguen juntos. Sospecho que Hermione esta obligada a aguantar, aunque no llego a entender muy bien la razón. Desde que murió su padre se ha vuelto más introspectiva. Él era la única persona con la que se la veía realmente feliz. Supongo que ahora la persona más cercana a ella es Pansy. –Harry bebió un trago de su cerveza y miró a Ron.- ¿Te interesa Hermione?

- ¿A mi? ¡Que va! –se obligó a reír Ron.- Es una chica que está fuera de mi alcance ¿no? Solo preguntaba porque sentía cierta curiosidad. Las cosas en Londres son muy distintas, además de que en mi antigua escuela yo era el popular. Así que las tornas han cambiado para mi y quería saber como son las cosas aquí.

- Ya.

- ¿Y tu? ¿Tienes novia? ¿O te interesa alguna chica?

Antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, escucharon la puerta de la casa abrirse y cerrarse con un estruendo. Lo que siguió después fue una retahíla incoherente de insultos y exclamaciones. Ron se bajó de la mesa y con las manos en los bolsillos entró despreocupadamente a la casa. Harry siguió a Ron, pero se quedó parado unos pasos atrás. Sus ojos verdes se quedaron paralizados al observarla. Parecía que si que había alguien allí arriba que le escuchaba. En el recibidor, colgando su bolso y quitándose el cabello mojado de la cara, Ginny Weasley echaba humo por los ojos. Estaba enfadada y sus mejillas pecosas hervían de indignación.

- ¿Qué te pasado, Gin? –le preguntó Ron intentando esconder una sonrisa. No convenía discutir con su hermana cuando tenía tal grado de enfado. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que una Ginny enfadada era peor que su madre en el mismo estado.

- ¿Qué que me ha pasado? ¡¿Qué me ha pasado? –gritó Ginny mientras se abría paso por el pasillo y agitaba los brazos con teatralidad. Pasó por delante de Harry, pero ni se fijó en él. En esos momentos no se podía fijar en nadie.- ¡Tu amigo Dean! ¡Eso es lo que me ha pasado!

- ¿Dean?

- ¡Si! ¡Dean! El muy imbécil. ¡Argg! –caminaba de arriba abajo del salón. De vez en cuando se llevaba los brazos al cabello y lo escurría al tiempo que lo sacaba de su ángulo de visión.- ¡Me ha tirado al agua!

- ¿Cómo que Dean te ha tirado al agua? A ver, vamos por pasos, Gin. Explícame que ha pasado, pero ves paso por paso. Tranquilízate.

- ¡No puedo tranquilizarme! –espetó la pelirroja, aun así, respiró hondo y recomenzó su explicación.- Las chicas y yo habíamos ido al muelle para pasar la mañana y después teníamos pensado bajar un rato a la playa y sentarnos en la arena a hablar de nuestras cosas. Pero estando en el muelle ha llegado tu amiguito Dean con otro par de imbéciles y han comenzado a decirnos cosas. No se quien se cree que es, pero bueno. El caso es que después, sin previo aviso, han pensado que sería divertido tirarnos del muelle al agua. ¡Y lo han hecho!

- ¿Cómo? –esta vez fue Harry quien preguntó. Estaba horrorizado. ¿Quién en su sano juicio lanza a una muchacha indefensa desde un muelle hasta el agua? Se podría haber dado algún golpe, podría haber caído mal, darse con una roca en la cabeza…- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te ha pasado nada?

Ginny se quedó callada unos segundos mientras lo miraba. Era ahora cuando reparaba en él, en sus ojos verdes que la miraban con sincera preocupación. Y fue ahora cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio del salón, empapada, con la ropa pegada a su cuerpo y salpicando de agua el suelo por el que pisaba.

- Si, estoy bien. Tan solo tengo un rasguño en el brazo, pero no es nada. –le aseguró Ginny y enseguida se volteó para dejar de mirarlo. Esos ojos verdes le provocaban mariposas en el estómago.- Ron, haz el favor de decirle a ese imbécil que no se vuelva a acercar a mí jamás. Sino él acabará encontrándome, y sabes que cuando me buscan y me encuentran…

- Lo se, Gin, lo se. ¿Seguro que estás bien? –Ron se acercó a su hermana y le miró el brazo. Había una parte de él que estaba furiosa con Dean por haberse metido con su hermana, pero luego estaba la otra parte que no dejaba de pensar en Hermione y en lo que Harry le había contado de ella.

- Estoy bien. –Ginny suspiró.- Supongo que lo mejor es que me dé una ducha y me cambie de ropa.

- Si, sube. –Ron observó como su hermana cojeaba un poco al andar.- Ginny, el tobillo…

- ¿Qué? Oh, es que cuando caí…-Ginny se mordió el labio inferior al mirar a su hermano de nuevo.- No es nada, Ron, aunque lo más seguro es que se me hinche dentro de media hora o así.

- Ese Dean…el lunes cuando lo vea en Hogwarts se va a enterar. –dijo Ron mientras iba hacia su hermana y la ayudaba a subir las escaleras.- Ahora bajo, Harry.

El moreno se quedó mirando como los dos hermanos Weasley desaparecían en la planta de arriba.

- Si, hay una chica que me interesa mucho. –murmuró a la nada.

**-cambio de escena-**

Pansy Parkinson estaba nerviosa, y eso no era muy normal en ella. Paseaba de arriba abajo en su cómoda habitación de paredes violetas. Encima de la cama había esparcidos más de dos docenas de vestidos, todos descartados después de haber sido probados con paciencia y esmero. Estaba desesperada, por primera vez en su vida no encontraba nada que le quedara bien. Y esa noche de sábado era sumamente importante para ella. Desde el curso anterior que se había ido fijando en Cormac. Al principio pensó que estaba completamente loca o que se trataba de un capricho pasajero, pero después de que durante el verano pasaran más tiempo juntos y solos, y después de comprobar lo solícito que se mostró él durante su resfriado…Pansy había terminado por enamorarse de él. Una información que no estaba al alcance de nadie, bueno, de Hermione. Pero Pansy sabía que podía confiar en Hermione.

Se miró su reloj de pulsera, se suponía que habían quedado en el centro en una hora más. Iban a ir todos juntos, como una pandilla, aunque Hermione y Cedric ya habían avisado de su ausencia. Pansy no estaba enfadada con la castaña, al contrario, la compadecía. Tener que aguantar a la señora Granger y a los Diggory para cenar iba a ser agotador. Pero nuevamente Hermione había demostrado ser como una hermana para ella al aceptar abandonar su casa por unos minutos para ayudarla en su difícil tarea. Se sobresaltó al escuchar el timbre de su teléfono móvil avisándole de que tenía un mensaje. _Pans, la idiota de mi hermana se ha roto una pierna y estoy en el hospital con ella. No puedo ir al cine, lo siento. Lav tampoco va porque no quiere estar con Blaise. Divertíos el resto. Un abrazo._ El mensaje era de Daphne, y Pansy suspiró con fastidio. ¿Ahora que se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Cancelar la salida?

Realmente Hermione subía escalafones en la pirámide de ángel que le estaba haciendo Pansy. La castaña entró justo en ese momento por la puerta de la habitación y la cerró tras de si. Con la espalda apoyada en la misma, miró el desorden que reinaba en la cama y sonrió. Lo hizo porque no era frecuente ver a Pansy nerviosa o ilusionada por algo. También sonrió porque no había sido nada fácil convencer al resto de miembros del grupo de que no fueran al cine esa noche. Hermione quería que esa fuera una especie de primera cita entre sus dos amigos, así pararían de jugar a las escondidas.

- Oh, Hermione es todo un desastre. Un desastre. –dijo Pansy caminado hacia ella con las manos en la cabeza. Su desesperación era palpable, y ese era otro aspecto nada común en ella.- Daphne no viene, su hermana se ha roto la pierna y está en el hospital con ella. Y Lav no quiere venir porque estará Blaise. Tampoco encuentro nada bonito que ponerme. Uno pensaría que teniendo un armario tan grande debería de encontrar algo, pero no. Me lo he probado todo, todo, Hermione. ¿Qué hago? ¿Llamo a todos y les digo que dejamos la salida para la semana que viene? –la morena hablaba muy deprisa y apretaba con fuerza el teléfono móvil en su mano derecha.

- Lo primero que tienes que hacer es tranquilizarte, no puedes acudir en este estado. –la castaña le puso las manos en los hombros al tiempo que le hablaba, era la única forma de asegurarse de que Pansy estaría atenta.- No vamos a cancelar la salida. No pasa nada porque seáis menos de los que había previstos.

- Pero, Hermione, va a parecer una cita entre Cormac y yo si somos la única…-Pansy se calló antes de decir la palabra que estaba pensando. Pero Hermione no pudo remediarlo, y con una sonrisa burlona la dijo.

- ¿Pareja? No pasa nada, Pans. Entre nosotras puedes decirlo.

- Ay, Herm, es que estoy tan nerviosa. Nunca antes me había pasado con un chico. Y encima es con Cormac. ¿Desde cuando me pongo yo nerviosa cuando salgo con Cormac? Llevamos saliendo en grupo desde hace más de seis años.

- Bueno, es que las cosas han cambiado mucho en estos seis años, ¿no? Cuando teníamos once años no estabas enamorada de él. Ni con doce, ni con trece, ni con catorce, ni con quince; ni siquiera con dieciséis. –le explicó Hermione dulcemente mientras removía entre el revoltijo de ropa que había esparcida por la cama. Fue descartando pantalones largos, camisetas de manga larga, abrigos, gorros de lana… Realmente Pansy tenía un problema si había sospesado la posibilidad de ponerse algo de eso en septiembre, con el calor que hacia.

- Piensas que soy una tonta, ¿verdad? Por enamorarme de Cormac. A veces lo pienso hasta yo. ¿Cómo he llegado a esta situación? –se sentó en la cama y se tapó la cara con las manos.- Tu sabes que podría tener al chico que quisiera. Y no es por vanidad, es que es verdad. Pero me he ido a enamorar del único que siempre me ha tratado como a una hermana. Soy un desastre.

- Primero: no pienso que seas tonta. Pans, en el corazón nadie manda, y es fantástico verte así de pillada por un chico. –Hermione se sentó en la cama a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.- Segundo: no creo que Cormac te haya tratado siempre como a una hermana. ¿No me dijiste que fue él quien te cuidó durante tu resfriado veraniego? Y además, habéis pasado mucho tiempo juntos este verano, y solos. Tercero: tu no eres un desastre, pero la que has montado encima de la cama si.-ese último comentario pareció devolverle el buen humor a Pansy que se rió como acostumbraba a hacer.

- Lo siento. Siento comportarme como una niña tonta.

- Tranquila, alguna de las dos tenía que hacerlo. –suspiró Hermione.- Y en vista de que la única que se va a enamorar vas a ser tu…pues espero que me cuentes todos los detalles de lo que se siente.

A las palabras de Hermione siguió un silencio que durante unos segundos fue incómodo para Pansy. La castaña ya había aceptado que esa era la vida que le esperaba, así que respiró con ligereza y se puso de pie. Comenzó a rebuscar de nuevo entre la ropa de Pansy; estaba decidida a encontrar algo veraniego entre ese montón incoherente de ropa. La morena se la quedó mirando durante unos segundos y se levantó también. Pero lo que Pansy hizo fue abrazar a Hermione por la cintura y pegar su cabeza en su hombro. Las muestras de cariño siempre habían sido fluidas entre las dos amigas, pero ese intempestivo abrazo tomó por sorpresa a la castaña.

- Gracias por ser mi amiga, Herm.

- Bien, ahora vamos a encontrar un vestido cómodo, bonito y sencillo para que puedas llevarlo esta noche. –siendo práctica, Hermione escondió la emoción que le había provocado el gesto de Pansy.- Tu mientras tanto ve a peinarte y maquillarte. No tenemos tiempo que perder.

- A sus órdenes, mi capitana. –tonteó Pansy mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente y la ponía en forma de visera. Después estalló a carcajadas y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño antes de que Hermione le lanzase uno de sus vestidos descartados.

Así fue como después de media hora de fructuoso trabajo, Hermione dejó a una Pansy serena y lista para su cita con Cormac. La castaña le había buscado unos finos pantalones negros que le llegaban hasta la rodilla e iban conjuntados con una blusa del mismo color azul que sus ojos. En el cabello se había hecho un recogido desenfadado, y entre sus manos retorcía la cuerdecilla del pequeño bolso de cuentas. Habían quedado ya en el centro, por lo que Pansy había sido la primera en llegar y ahora le tocaba esperar. Se sentó en uno de los bancos que había en el paseo marítimo y subió la cabeza para contemplar el cielo. Desde pequeña era algo que la tranquilizaba. Y esa noche la luna brillaba con un significado especial para ella. Apenas había brisa, pero nuevamente haciendo caso a Hermione, Pansy llevaba colgada del brazo una chaqueta de mezclilla de color negro. Se miró el reloj de pulsera y consultó su teléfono móvil. Pasaban de las ocho de la tarde-noche y no tenía ningún mensaje. Suspiró y bajó la cabeza hacia el suelo.

- Hola, siento el retraso, pero es que…-Cormac llegó corriendo y respirando aceleradamente. Se detuvo delante de Pansy, cogió aire y miró alrededor.- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

- Daphne está en el hospital con su hermana, Lavender no viene porque no quiere ver a Blaise y Hermione tenía cena en casa con los padres de Cedric. –explicó Pansy con calma y sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente. Cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que estaba muy guapo con sus pantalones piratas en color caqui y su camisa blanca.- ¿Has venido solo?

- Si, bueno…-Cormac se llevó la mano izquierda hacia la cabeza y se rascó la nuca. Acababa de darse cuenta de que finalmente serían solo ellos dos para ir al cine y que eso se asemejaba demasiado a una cita. Una primera cita.- Blaise no viene porque Lavender no viene. Luna está fuera de la ciudad y Draco tiene grastrointeritis. Por eso he tardado un poco más, porque me he parado en su casa unos minutos a ver como estaba. ¿Llevabas mucho tiempo esperando?

- No, no. Solo hacía unos segundos que me había sentado.

- Ah, bueno. –Cormac bajó las manos y se las metió en el bolsillo del pantalón.- Supongo que deberíamos de ir tirando si no queremos perdernos la película.

- Si, claro. –Pansy se levantó bastante arrebolada. Tampoco había pasado por alto para ella que la salida se había reducido a ellos dos. Su corazón latía tan acelerado que era una suerte que Cormac no lo hubiera escuchado. La morena agarró con fuerza su bolso de cuentas y comenzó a caminar al lado del rubio.

- Por cierto, estás muy guapa esta noche. –comentó Cormac después de mirarla fugazmente. Él también sentía algo por Pansy, aunque no estaba seguro de que era exactamente. Durante el verano había aprendido a verla de manera diferente, a ser feliz cada vez que escuchaba su risa y a hablar de casi cualquier cosa.

- Gracias. –la morena carraspeó y rogó al cielo porque la voz no le fallase.- Supongo que siendo solo dos será más fácil ponerse de acuerdo con que película vamos a ver.

- Umm, eso depende. ¿Qué película quieres ver tu? –cuando Cormac le preguntó ya estaban delante de la cartelera del cine que había junto al paseo marítimo. Su pregunta la acompañó de una mueca de sufrimiento que hizo reír a Pansy.

- Tranquilo, no voy a llevarte a ver "_El diario de Bridget Jones_". Hermione y yo la vimos la semana pasada. –Pansy se cruzó de brazos y después de estudiar la cartelera, añadió.- Realmente me da igual, así que elige tu.

- ¿Enserio? Mira que a mi me gustan las películas de terror, eh. –intentó provocarla él y la miró con su encantadora sonrisa de niño travieso. Pansy sentía especial adoración por el hoyuelo que se le marcaba en la mejilla derecha.

- No soy una chica especialmente miedosa, pero…-dejó de mirarlo a él y notó como el rubor teñía de nuevo sus mejillas-…si me aseguras tu hombro para las escenas fuertes, no me importará verla.

- Realmente verías "_Alien vs Predator_" tan solo por complacerme. –afirmó Cormac bastante tocado.- Eres una chica fuera de lo normal, Pansy. Y tan solo por eso…creo que esta noche iremos a ver "_Wimbledon_". Se estrenó ayer mismo, así que no creo que la hayas visto.

- Eso es una comedia romántica. –le recordó ella. La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de ver esa película, pero no se había atrevido a proponérsela por miedo a que pensase que era una romántica y sentimental. Pansy no sabía que era eso precisamente lo que a Cormac más le gustaba de ella.

- Lo se. –aseveró él mientras iba hacia la taquilla y pedía dos entradas para dicha película.

Se sentaron hacia la mitad, ni muy delante ni muy atrás. Había bastante gente, aunque en su mayoría eran parejitas adolescentes que se sentaban en las últimas filas a darse el lote. Pansy particularmente no entendía esa actitud. Si ella quisiera besarse sin cesar con su novio, se habría quedado en casa disfrutando de la comodidad del sofá o incluso de su cama. Cormac también pensaba que era una tamaña gilipollez pagar por una película que no iban a ver. Observó de reojo a Pansy y le gustó el detalle de que sus asientos estuvieran tan juntos que sus brazos se rozaban al más mínimo movimiento. La morena puso la bolsa de palomitas, que Cormac había insistido en comprarle, entre los dos y le invitó a que comiera. Durante unos segundos se quedaron mirando a los ojos, pero justo cuando los labios del rubio comenzaban a moverse para decir algo, las luces se apagaron y comenzó la proyección de la película.

Pansy estaba muy nerviosa, tanto que no atinaba a disfrutar de esa película en la que entraban en conflicto el deporte y el amor. No importaba, lo más seguro es que durante la semana fuera con Hermione a verla y entonces si que le prestaría atención. Pero esa noche no. Se sentía demasiado cerca de Cormac. Y ya más de una vez sus manos se habían rozado y entrechocado cuando habían ido a la vez a coger palomitas de la bolsa. Pansy luchaba contra si misma, contra la Pansy que opinaba que todo aquello era una ridiculez y que estaban actuando como si tuvieran ocho año y no diecisiete. Pero es que Cormac le hacia sentir tantas cosas y sabía tan poco de lo que él sentía por ella. Eso la ponía en una situación vulnerable, y Pansy Parkinson nunca había estado en esa posición anteriormente.

Cormac, por su parte, estaba disfrutando más en observar de reojo a Pansy que de la película. Tampoco es que la trama fuese demasiado complicada: chico conoce a chica, se enamoran y empiezan los problemas hasta que llega el final y terminan juntos y felices para siempre. El mismo coñazo de siempre. Pero por Pansy, Cormac era capaz de tragarse esa película y cien más. Estaba pensando en como poco a poco la morena se había ido metiendo en su corazón, como había ido dándose cuenta de que sus mejores momentos eran en los que ella también estaba o en como su bienestar se había convertido en una de sus prioridades. Cormac sentía que se estaba enamorando de ella y eso le asustaba y maravillaba por igual. No habían compartido sus pensamientos con nadie más, porque al fin y al cabo era un tío. Y los tíos no hacen eso.

- ¿Quieres más coca-cola? –le preguntó hacia la mitad de la película cuando Pansy se removió en su asiento. ¿Estaría incómoda?, se preguntó Cormac a si mismo.

- No, gracias. –Pansy se mordió el labio inferior y se agachó aun más en su asiento.- Es que tengo que ir al baño.

- Ah, vale. Pues ve. –dijo Cormac soltando todo el aire que había ido conteniendo sin darse cuenta. Tener una cita con la chica que te gustaba era mucho más difícil de lo que la gente se imaginaba. Se pasó las manos sudadas varias veces por las rodillas en un acto de devolverles su estado normal.

- ¿De verdad? ¿No te importa? –Pansy pareció aliviada.

- Claro que no. No pienso moverme de aquí. Te contaré lo que suceda en la película.

- Gracias, eres un sol. –afirmó Pansy y se levantó rápidamente. La verdad es que no tenía que usar el baño con tanta presteza, pero era la única excusa plausible que había encontrado para alejarse de Cormac durante unos minutos. Las razones eran varias, pero se podían resumir en dos: estaba a punto de volverse loca por tenerlo tan cerca y no poder tocarlo, y tenía que hablar urgentemente con Hermione. Así que cuando arribó al baño, lo primero que hizo fue buscar el teléfono móvil en su bolso de cuentas y marcar el número de Hermione.- ¡Hermione!

- ¿Qué pasa, Pans? –preguntó la castaña al otro lado de la línea. Estaba tumbada en su cama con un libro en las manos y una música relajante de fondo. Sonrió al notar el tono ansioso de la voz de Pansy. Todo había salido a pedir de boca.- ¿Estás bien, cielo? –pero tenía que fingir que no sabia nada.

- Si, si. Bueno, no. –Pansy tomó aire mientras caminaba de un lado a otro del baño.- Estoy en el cine, con Cormac. Solo con Cormac, no se que ha pasado que todos se han rajado y ninguno ha podido venir. Hermione…esto es como una cita a ciegas. No se qué hacer, estoy muy nerviosa y él…él es cada minuto más maravilloso y…

- A ver, tranquilízate, Pans. ¿Dónde está Cormac ahora?

- En la sala de cine, yo estoy en el baño. Pero es que tenía que hablar contigo; estoy bloqueada, Hermione.

- No, no lo estás. Todo va a salir bien, Pans. Cormac y tu ante todo sois amigos ¿no? Pues comportaos como tal y lo demás ya vendrá.

- Pero es que… Herm siento unas ganas tremendas de cogerle de la mano, solo eso. Pero no me atrevo. ¿Y si él la retira? Entonces querré morirme y me encerraré en mi habitación para siempre jamás. No volveré a salir y me convertiré en una vieja decrepita y amargada que le teme a la luz del sol y que…

- ¡Pansy! Para el carro, cielo. No va a suceder nada de eso. –rió Hermione.- Ahora escúchame. Vas a colgar este teléfono y vas a volver con Cormac a la sala de cine. Comportarte normal. Te sientas a su lado y sigues viendo la película. ¿De acuerdo? Y deja que lo que tiene que suceder suceda ¿si?

- Ay, Hermione, ¿y si sucede lo contrario de lo que yo quiero?

- Pansy…

- Está bien, está bien. Ya me voy. Gracias por aguantarme. Te quiero. –dijo Pansy antes de colgar el teléfono y guardarlo de nuevo en su bolsito de cuentas. Se dio la vuelta y se miró su reflejo en el espejo. Abrió el grifo del lavamanos y se echó un poco de agua en la nuca, en el cuello y en las mejillas.- Actuar normal, actuar normal. Somos amigos, somos buenos amigos. Si algo tiene que suceder ya sucederá. –se repitió a si misma y salió del baño con renovada emoción.

- ¿Todo bien? –preguntó Cormac cuando Pansy se sentó de nuevo a su lado. Se había pasado esos minutos pensando en ella, así que rogaba porque la morena no le preguntase que había pasado en la película. Le habría gustado cogerla de la mano, sentir su piel contra la suya, sentir su respiración más cerca, pero de momento se conformaba, no sin esfuerzo, con tenerla sentada a su lado.

- Si, perfecto. –Pansy le otorgó una fugaz sonrisa antes de volver sus ojos hacia la pantalla, aunque no su atención. Cormac se la quedó mirando unos segundos más y después, obligado por el decoro y las circunstancias, también posó sus ojos en esos personajes de película que ya no sabía ni que finalidad tenían.

Como era de esperar, cuando la pareja protagonista se besó delante de todo Wimbledon, llegó el final. Las luces de la sala de cine se encendieron y con ellas volvieron los nervios en el estómago de Pansy. Seguramente, Hermione le habría rectificado que eran mariposas, pero Pansy solo podía pensar en que estaba muy nerviosa. ¿Qué se suponía que iban a hacer ahora? Porque si hubiera ido toda la pandilla como tenían planeado, seguramente habrían ido a hacer un poco el tonto a la playa y comentar la película. Pero siendo Cormac y ella solos…seguramente el rubio daría por terminada la cita y cada uno se iría a su casa. Tal vez por eso su sorpresa fue mayor cuando al salir del cine, Cormac le propuso que fueran a dar un paseo por los alrededores.

La luna seguía estática y majestuosa en su lugar del firmamento. La brisa del mar había arreciado y enviaba un aire frío que envolvía los cuerpos de los escasos habitantes de Plymouth que habían decidido, como ellos, disfrutar de un paseo nocturno. Pansy y Cormac caminaban por el paseo empedrado en armonía y silencio absoluto. No era un silencio incómodo, sino más bien contenido. Ambos sabían que si hablaban acabarían diciendo cosas que en ese momento les aterraban y confundían por igual. Sin embargo, no se puede dar un paseo con otra persona sin expresar ninguna emoción al respecto, así que el rubio fu el encargado de romper el hielo.

- Hoy me lo he pasado estupendamente. –declaró mirando a Pansy y esgrimiendo su pícara sonrisa.

- Si, yo también lo he pasado bien. –dijo la morena más tímida de lo que Cormac habría podido llegar a pensar. Vio como su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía con la llegada de un brote de aire frío.

- ¿Tienes frío? –era una pregunta tonta y lo sabía, pero ahora que habían comenzado a hablar de nuevo, no quería que sus palabras cayesen al vacío. Y si tenia que preguntar una obviedad para evitarlo, pues lo haría. Sin añadir nada más, Cormac le cogió de las manos la chaqueta de mezclilla y le ayudó a ponérsela. Sus manos rozaron el cuello de Pansy al intentar colocarle mejor el cuello, y ambos sintieron como un chispazo. Se miraron a los ojos: azul zafiro y marrón caoba.

- Gracias. –dijo Pansy sin dejar de mirarlo y sin dejar de sentir que en cualquier momento el corazón se le saldría por la boca. Cormac volteó un instante la cabeza y volvió a mirarla con su siempre adecuada sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes qué? Me siento como en una canción de los Beatles, y la verdad es que es una sensación de lo más estúpida. –comentó sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Se regodeó con la pequeña confusión que asoló el rostro de Pansy.

- ¿Me estás hablando de los Beatles? ¿Tu? ¿Ahora?

- Si, bueno, es que son un clásico.

- ¿Y qué canción es esa?

- _I wanna hold you hand_ (quiero cogerte de la mano). Y ahora si que me siento un completo estúpido.

- ¿Porqué?

- Porque no se si tu sigues la letra como yo.

- Realmente el romanticismo no es tu fuerte, eh. –Pansy lo miró sonriendo.

- Lo se. –suspiró él.

- Lo estás haciendo bien, Cormac.

- ¿De verdad?

- Mira mi mano. –Pansy tenia la palma de la mano abierta y extendida, esperando ese contacto.- La verdad es que me he pasado toda la película pensando lo mismo que tu.

- Vaya par de tontos ¿no? –preguntó Cormac aun sin coger la mano de la morena.

- La verdad es que si. –rió ella.

- Me encanta cuando te ríes. –dijo Cormac y por fin la cogió de la mano.

**-cambio de escena-**

Hermione sentía físicamente como Cedric entraba y salía de su interior. Sus gemidos no eran fingidos, ni tampoco su excitación, que hacia que el roce fuera más fácil. El castaño sabía muy bien lo que hacía y poseía un cuerpo digno de admiración. Pero más allá de todo eso, Hermione no sentía nada. Cedric no era capaz de llegar a su corazón y comenzaba a preguntarse si alguna vez lo había hecho. Desde el principio lo suyo había sido algo inevitable y natural, esperado por todos. Su madre estaba encantada y no perdía ocasión en decirle a todo el mundo la unión tan ventajosa que sería para las empresas Granger y para la familia Diggory. Los padres de Cedric también estaban entusiasmados con ella. Cedric no parecía tener problemas… Todos estaban contentos excepto Hermione. Nadie tenía en cuenta sus sentimientos o lo que ella quería.

Era como estar en un pozo de arenas movedizas. Cada movimiento, cada pensamiento en falso hacia que te hundieras a un más. Era como esperar una muerte lenta y llena de agonía, un final que sabías que tarde o temprano llegaría. Así era como se sentía Hermione la mayor parte del tiempo que pasaba con Cedric. El castaño era una burda burla del destino, un lobo con la belleza de los dioses griegos. Pero Hermione se ahogaba a su lado, notaba como su estómago se contraía de tal manera que terminaba haciéndole daño. Quería gritar de dolor, de frustración; simplemente gritar. Pensó en como serían las cosas si tan solo su padre no hubiera muerto, pero de seguro se encontraría en la misma encrucijada.

Cedric alcanzó su clímax y se derrumbó encima de Hermione. Nunca le había preocupado si ella llegaba también a la cima del placer o no. Y eso no significaba que fuera un mal amante, simplemente que era un amante egoísta. El castaño respiró hondo recuperando el aliento y una gota de sudor de su frente cayó en el hombro izquierdo de Hermione. Cedric se congratuló mentalmente por la faena que acababa de hacer, y tras darle un beso en la frente a la castaña, se salió de encima suyo y se dio la vuelta para dormir. Nada. Ninguna caricia, ninguna palabra bonita, ningún gesto cómplice. Nada que evidenciara que entre los dos había algo, algo especial. Así habían terminado siendo sus relaciones sexuales, mera rutina. Pero no siempre había sido así. Hermione recordaba como al principio Cedric era más cariñoso y tierno, como se había preocupado por ella cuando lo hicieron por primera vez. Pero aquello parecía muy lejano, a pesar de que tan solo habían pasado seis meses.

Hermione agarró con fuerza la sábana blanca y la subió para cubrirse hasta el cuello. Se sentía tan vacía, tan miserable. No entendía como Cedric aceptaba de tan buena gana la farsa en que se había convertido su relación. Pero Hermione se esforzaba, se esforzaba mucho. A pesar de que tenía la certeza de que nunca podría amar a Cedric, ella lo intentaba. Una lágrima se deslizó por cada una de sus mejillas; eran lágrimas de tristeza e impotencia a partes iguales. Hacia ya muchas noches que había dejado de preguntarse porqué a ella. Porqué le había tocado vivir esa vida a ella. Y lo peor de todo era tener que aguantar los flirteos de Cedric con otras chicas, como Millicent. Pero Hermione sabía que había muchas más.

Tan pronto como escuchó los ronquidos pausados de Cedric a su lado, la castaña suspiró, se destapó y salió de la cama. La desnudez de su cuerpo se vio reflejada por el brillo de la luna que entraba por la ventana entreabierta. Hermione fue hasta el armario y con cuidado lo abrió para sacar un camisón, una bata y ropa interior. Después se metió en el cuarto de baño y abrió los grifos de la bañera. Su vista era nublada por cientos de lágrimas que aparecían sin ningún pudor o contención ya. El ruido del agua ahogaba sus sollozos. Entró a la ducha y se apoyó en la pared con las manos tapando su cara. Se dejó caer hasta que estuvo sentada en el suelo, con el agua cayendo a su alrededor. Allí, en la soledad de su cuarto de baño, Hermione dio rienda suelta a su sufrimiento.

¿Cómo había llegado a ser tan desdichada? Desde que murió su padre las cosas no habían dejado de ir de mal a peor. Y Hermione se sentía como ese pajarillo que tiene una jaula de oro y todas las comodidades que el dinero puede contar, pero que no puede salir de la jaula. Está encerrado en ella, abocado a ver la vida pasar. Así era como se sentía Hermione la mayor parte del tiempo. Su vida era una carrera de obstáculos entre las arenas movedizas y la jaula de oro. No había compartido nada de esto con nadie, ni siquiera con Pansy. Se habría sentido sumamente ridícula al segundo siguiente de haber pronunciado las palabras. ¿Cómo alguien que lo tiene todo se puede sentir tan desdichada? ¿Era una inconformista? ¿Una malcriada? Eso es lo que Hermione imaginaba que diría el resto si se enteraba de sus verdaderos sentimientos en cuanto a su vida.

Cuando salió de la ducha, se arrebujó en una de las toallas de algodón egipcio que su madre insistía en comprar. El cuarto de baño se había llenado de vaho y ella se sentía un poco mareada después del berrinche. En su cabeza parecía que se estaba librando una lucha a capa y espada. Se puso delante del espejo dorado que había sobre el lavamanos, y con su mano misma limpió el vaho. No reconoció a la persona que le devolvía el reflejo. Le llamaron la atención los enrojecidos e hinchados ojos, la mueca de disgusto de su boca con las comisuras hacia abajo, la gota de lágrima o agua que colgaba de la punta de su nariz, la blancura mortecina de sus mejillas. Definitivamente, esa no era Hermione Granger.

Se vistió; se puso el camisón y la bata, y se cepilló el cabello mojado. Pero no regresó a su habitación, a su cama, donde estaba Cedric. Esa noche, Hermione necesitaba algo que la reconfortara. Podría haber llamado a Pansy y se habrían tirado dos o tres horas al teléfono. Hermione sabía que a la morena no le importaría si con eso la ayudaba. Pero entonces tendría que contárselo todo y eso era algo que no se podía, ni quería, permitir. Así que bajó a la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de leche y volvió a subir. No se detuvo en la primera planta, tampoco en la segunda, sino que siguió subiendo hasta el ático.

La habitación del ático era el rincón preferido de Hermione. Allí estaban guardados cientos de recuerdos y disponía de la soledad que una persona como ella necesitaba. También disfrutaba del pequeño balcón en forma de media luna y con baranda de hierro forjado con motivos de fantasía. Había sido uno de sus caprichos de pequeña al cual su padre había transigido. Fue él mismo quien supervisó el trabajo y la posterior colocación. Hermione estaba muy unida a su padre, era su mejor amigo, la persona en quien más confiaba. Pero el señor Granger había muerto dos años atrás al sufrir un inesperado y fulminante ataque al corazón. Hermione todavía se sentía devastada por su pérdida.

Dejó el vaso de leche, todavía intacto, encima de una mesilla redonda de caoba que había en un rincón. Estaba profusamente arreglada con un tapete de hilo blanco y un jarrón con tulipanes rojos en el centro. En casa de las Granger nada fallaba, ni siquiera en el ático. Pero Hermione no se sentó en la silla a contemplar por la ventana la inmensa luna llena que se veía en el cielo. Se sentó en el suelo, cerca del arcón que contenía los álbumes de fotos. Siempre que estaba triste, sacaba las fotografías suyas y de su padre, se deleitaba viendo lo felices que eran, y en su corazón el recuerdo de aquel hombre entrañable y bueno crecía. Así era como Hermione superaba sus malos momentos. Y así fue como Hermione superó ese momento de autocompasión. Sacó uno de los álbumes de cuando era pequeña y contempló las fotografías con deleite y cariño reverencial. Pasó los dedos de su mano izquierda por esos pequeños trozos de tinta y papel. Acarició el rostro de su padre con la misma cadencia que si fuera su piel de verdad. Suspiró. El ladrido de un perro se escuchó en la calle, pero nada más perturbó el silencio de la noche.

Hermione se apoyó en la base del viejo arcón de madera de pino. Estuvo durante más de media hora mirando las fotografías, hasta que una consiguió robarle un recuerdo del día en que fue tomada. Se arrellanó mejor en el suelo y cerró los ojos. Al instante una sensación de calidez envolvió su cuerpo. Ya no era una chica de diecisiete años, ya no tenía responsabilidades, ya no vivía con esa opresión constante en el pecho. No. Ahora volvía a ser aquella niña de mirada inteligente, trenzas y sonrisa mellada.

"_Matthew Granger era un hombre feliz y estaba absolutamente encantado con su pequeña hija Hermione de cinco años de edad. Hacia ya mucho tiempo que había asimilado que no tendría más hijos; su esposa se lo había dejado bastante claro. Pero Matthew había encontrado en Hermione a aquella personita por la cual estarías dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa. Era un padre amoroso y atento, por lo que la pequeña castaña lo quería con locura._

_Aquel día era el cumpleaños de Hermione y habían decidido hacer una fiesta por todo lo alto en el jardín. Había globos, serpentinas, mesas con manteles de topos, un mago, un teatro de marionetas… Nada era suficiente para agasajar a su pequeña. La ausencia de la madre de la niña no empañaría la celebración. Hermione estaba contenta de que su padre fuera el que se quedaba en casa y su mamá la que viajaba todo el tiempo. Jane Granger nunca había demostrado tener instinto maternal, en cambio si que tenía mucho instinto empresarial. Por eso, nada más casarse se había hecho con el mando completo de las empresas Granger. A Matthew no le había importado, nunca había querido el puesto de presidente y lo había obtenido de rebote al morir su hermano mayor. Ahora todo el patrimonio era de ellos. Pero Matthew solo quería tener una familia, era todo cuanto quería._

_- Papá, papá…-la pequeña Hermione montada en el lomo de un pequeño poni le saludaba con la mano mientras él tomaba fotografías sin parar. Solía decirle a Hermione que las fotografías eran capaces de hacer que un día triste fuese feliz. Allí quedaba plasmado siempre un momento que no se volvería a repetir._

_- ¿Te gusta el poni, cariño? –le preguntó con una sonrisa en su castaño rostro. Su hija se parecía más a su esposa, al menos físicamente, porque lo demás, lo que tenía en su interior, lo había sacado de él. Aun así, Matthew tenia que reconocer que no podía ser más hermosa._

_- Siii. ¿Podemos quedárnoslo?_

_- Bueno, no creo que a tu madre le gustara regresar de Nueva York y encontrarse un poni en casa, cariño. No es una buena idea. –Matthew dejó la cámara a un lado y se acercó a su hija que hacia un puchero con sus morritos._

_- A mamá no le gusta nunca nada. –afirmó Hermione, y no le faltaba razón. Se agarró con fuerza a los brazos de su padre y dejó que la bajara del poni. Matthew la abrazó tiernamente contra él y le dio un beso en la frente._

_- Hermione, cariño, eso no es cierto. A mamá le gusta mucho estar con nosotros, es solo que es una mujer muy ocupada._

_- ¿Podemos tener un perrito? ¿O un gato? ¡Sii, papi, un gatito! ¡Quiero un gatito! Si a mamá le gusta estar con nosotros y a nosotros nos gusta estar con el gatito, a mamá le gustará estar con nosotros y con el gatito. –pensó Hermione arrugando la frente mientras lo decía muy deprisa._

_- Hermione…-Matthew no quería decirle a su hija que Jane nunca consentiría tener un gato merodeando por la casa. Casi había tenido que suplicarle para que le diera un hijo. Se preguntó cómo había llegado a esa situación, pero después miró a Hermione y sonrió ampliamente. Era la niña de sus ojos y él se enorgullecía de poder decirlo._

_- Quiero subir al poni otra vez, papi. –pidió Hermione y cuando lo estuvo, agarró con fuerza el brazo de su padre impidiéndole que se marchara. Miró al chico que guiaba al animal y le dijo con su mejor vocecita de niña buena.- ¿Puedes hacernos una foto a mi papá y a mi con el poni?_

_- Claro. –dijo el chico escondiendo una sonrisa. No debía de tener más de dieciséis años, pero a Hermione le parecía que era un adulto ya. El chico cogió la cámara que Matthew había dejado encima de la mesa.- Decid: "Luis"._

_- ¡Luiiiiiisssss! –gritó Hermione enseguida mientras su sonrisa mellada salía a la luz.- Papi, tu no dices: Luis. Vamos, dilo._

_- Está bien, lo diré contigo. –rió Matthew._

_- ¡Luuuiiiiiissssss! –dijeron los dos y el chaval hizo la fotografía_

_- Te quiero mucho, papi. –Hermione abrazó con fuerza a Matthew y le dio un beso en la mejilla.."_

Doce años después, Hermione sostenía la fotografía de su padre, el poni y ella entre las manos. Había regresado de su viaje hacia el pasado y ciertamente se sentía mucho mejor. Su padre tenía razón al afirmar que las fotografías eran poderosas. Si bien la tristeza no se había ido de su corazón, ahora la rodeaba un aura de calma y ternura que solo el rostro de su padre era capaz de provocarle. Se llevó la fotografía hasta el pecho, justo encima del corazón y la colocó allí con cuidado. Habían pasado dos años desde que Mattew había muerto, y no había pasado ni un solo día en que Hermione no lo echara de menos.

Hermione no bajó de nuevo a su habitación. Se estiró en el suelo del ático y tapada, tan solo, por su bata blanca, se durmió. Durmió cerca del único hombre que la había querido de verdad y la hacia sentir segura.

**-cambio de escena-**

- Ron, por favor, ¿puedes sacar la basura? –pidió la señora Weasley desde la cocina. Estaba acabando de recoger los platos de la cena y se disponía a meterlos en el lavavajillas mientras su esposo adecentaba la mesa del comedor. Ginny se había perdido en su habitación para hablar con su nueva amiga Parvati, y el pelirrojo era el único a mano.

Si hubiera sido otro día, Ron se habría negado sin ninguna razón de peso aparente. Habría dicho simplemente que no, con las manos en los bolsillos y habría tomado la dirección contraria a la cocina. Pero ese día estaba de buen humor. Gracias a Harry había descubierto algunas cosas de la chica misteriosa. Aquella que había conseguido captar su atención y embrujarlo el domingo anterior. Era la misma chica que estaba en las pruebas del equipo de baloncesto a las que se había presentado su hermana. Y Ron había corroborado que si aun no se había enamorado de ella, estaba en el camino de hacerlo. Lo sabía, y por eso no podía borrar la sonrisa de tonto que tenía en la cara.

Cogió la bolsa de la basura con gesto cansino, tampoco convenía mostrarse muy entusiasta, y se encaminó al jardín trasero, donde estaba el cubo verde. A la mañana siguiente los trabajadores de la limpieza lo recogerían. Salió de la casa, contento por poder respirar ese alud de aire puro. Porque si algo tenía Plymouth, y ningún tonto podría negar, era ese ambiente puro y costero. Londres pecaba de demasiada polución. Aunque Londres no dejaba de ser Londres, su hogar. Bajó las escaleras arrastrando los pies y sin prisa alguna. Llevaba la bolsa cogida con una mano, sin esfuerzo alguno.

El cubo verde estaba pegado a la verja que separaba su jardín del contiguo. Subió la cabeza para mirar la casa, pues hasta ese momento no había reparado en ella o no había llamado su atención lo suficiente como para fijarse. Era una casa bonita, decidió. Aunque tal vez demasiado grande. Sin duda era la más grande de la calle. De color amarillo pálido, los marcos de las ventanas eran blancos, así como el tejado y el rebozado de ladrillos de las dos chimeneas que alcanzaba a ver. Las luces de la planta baja estaban encendidas, las dos plantas superiores permanecían a oscuras.

Ron se estaba preguntando quién viviría en aquella mansión cuando su curiosidad fue satisfecha, y en más de un sentido. Escuchó voces que provenían de la casa en el mismo momento en que levantaba la tapa del cubo verde para tirar la bolsa. Se quedó estático unos segundos y aguzó el oído a ver si pillaba alguna frase o palabra.

- ¡Hermione! No te vayas cuando te estoy hablando. Tu abuela Cicely quiere saber si tú y Cedric anunciaréis vuestro compromiso en su aniversario. Pienso que sería el momento ideal, una unión muy ventajosa para el Imperio Granger. ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!

Hermione salió de su casa dando un portazo y con lágrimas en los ojos; tenía ganas de ponerse a gritar de rabia y frustración. Nuevamente había discutido con su madre, y nuevamente había sido por lo mismo. A Jane no le interesaba lo que pensaba o quería su propia hija, solo miraba el interés del Imperio, como acostumbraba a llamarlo. Con molestia, se llevó una mano a la mejilla y detuvo el goteo de lágrimas por su piel. Nunca le había servido de nada llorar. Con la otra mano sacó un paquete de cigarrillos que llevaba en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y se encendió uno. Dio una calada rápida y respiró esperando la calma. Se apoyó en la verja que separaba su jardín del de al lado y cerró los ojos.

El pelirrojo, que había estado todo el tiempo en silencio y estático al otro lado de la verja, no sabía qué hacer o decir. Por un lado no podía creer su suerte. Precisamente ella, ELLA, vivía en la casa de al lado. La chica de sus sueños. Suspiró. Ese pequeño detalle se le había olvidado a Harry. Pero así había sido mejor la sorpresa. Y por otro lado, no llegaba a entender como alguien podía hacer daño a una criatura tan perfecta como ella. Porque las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos le confirmaban que estaba dolida, con su madre, seguramente.

El humo del cigarrillo fue echado hacia atrás por una pequeña ráfaga de aire que también agitó los cabellos castaños de Hermione. Ron tosió y agitó la mano para apartar las partículas de tabaco. Sorprendida, la castaña se dio la vuelta y lo estudió con sus ojos ambarinos. Ese cabello rojo le sonaba, pero estaba tan ofuscada que no encontraba la respuesta. Al día siguiente recordaría quién era. Ron, lejos de amilanarse con la mirada felina, le obsequió con una sonrisa.

- Hola. –la saludó levantando la mano como un tonto, pero estaba demasiado feliz de poder hablar con ella.

- ¿Y tu qué narices quieres? Déjame en paz. –ella volvió a llevarse el cigarrillo a la boca disgustada y de nuevo el humo le dio de lleno en la cara al pelirrojo, que tosió. Se la quedó mirando, sospesando su suerte y decidió que después de todo, no era el mejor momento para ella.

- Lo siento. No pretendía…incomodarte. –dijo bajando la cabeza y dispuesto a darse la vuelta. Nadie es perfecto, y "su chica" tenía mucho carácter, eso ya lo había notado el domingo, además de que fumaba, tendría que quitarle ese vicio.

- Oh, Dios mío. –se llevó una mano la frente y movió la cabeza; después suspiró.- Lo siento, perdóname tu a mi. He tenido un día muy duro y no sé ni lo que digo. Habrás pensado que soy una grosera y una maleducada.

- No, no lo he pensado. –Ron se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se detuvo a mirarla, una vez más. No se cansaba de mirarla, sobretodo sus ojos ambarinos, que tenían algo que lo atraía de una manera misteriosa.- Me di cuenta de que estabas pasando por un mal momento.

- Toda mi vida es un mal momento. –hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa triste. A continuación, se dejó caer en el césped y apoyó la espalda en la verja de hierro verde.

- Lo siento. –dijo Ron imitándola y sentándose de la misma forma en su lado de la verja. De ese modo, estaban los dos más cerca que antes y podían mirarse a la cara.

- Yo también. –el cigarrillo volvió a sus labios, pero esta vez, ella volteó la cabeza hacia el otro lado para echar el humo.- ¿Eres nuevo? Nunca te había visto antes por aquí. –ella todavía no había caído en que era el chico que había en las gradas mientras hacían la prueba de baloncesto.

- Si. Nos mudamos el domingo desde Londres.

- Vaya. No sé quién estaría tan loco como para abandonar Londres por Plymouth.

- Mis padres lo están. –recogió las piernas de manera poco elegante y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás contra la verja.- Dicen que es por mi bien y el de mi hermana.

- Por nuestro bien…los padres suelen decirlo muy a menudo. Cuando en realidad solo les interesa su propio bien, el buen funcionamiento de la empresa, lo que dirá la gente y quedar bien con la prensa. –opinó ella de forma amarga.

- Bueno, yo…-Ron estaba molesto con sus padres en ese momento, pero no podía aplicar lo que había dicho la castaña. Lo suyo habían sido malentendidos de adolescente, pero sabía que sus padres lo querían y se preocupaban por él.

- Perdona, me he dejado llevar y estaba hablando de mi madre solo. No sé cómo son tus padres.

- Supongo que como todos los padres. Un coñazo pero en el fondo no sabría vivir sin ellos. –suspiró.- Espero que no me haya escuchado mi hermana, sino ella me hará la vida imposible. –añadió con una medio sonrisa, pero la castaña no le correspondió.

- Tienes una hermana…que suerte. Yo soy hija única. Mi madre no quiso pasar otra vez por el proceso de embarazo y de parto. Estaba demasiado ocupada llevando las empresas y yendo a fiestas de cócteles. Habría arruinado su figura. –Ron se dio cuenta de que siempre había amargura en su voz cuando hablaba de su madre.

- Bueno, yo tengo seis hermanos. Si quieres te puedo prestar alguno. –sonrió a ver si conseguía en ella el mismo efecto, aunque lo veía difícil.- Los gemelos son especialmente molestos cuando quieren, pero aun así son buenos hermanos.

- Tu madre es una mujer muy valiente; la admiro por tener una familia tan grande.

- Uno no tiende a pensar eso de su madre, pero supongo que tienes razón. –vio como ella se terminaba el cigarrillo y lo apagaba en un rincón del césped.- No deberías de fumar así, eres muy joven aun.

- ¿Cómo, el chico rebelde no fuma? –preguntó ella con incredulidad.

- Pues no. Y no soy muy tolerante con el olor. –al ver la mirada desdeñosa de ella, se echó el cabello hacia atrás al tiempo que añadía.- Lo siento, en mi casa somos todos así.

- Puede que tengas razón. De todas formas, yo no fumo como un carretero. Es solo cuando…cuando algo me saca de quicio o cuando estoy nerviosa. De alguna forma consigue calmarme o hacer que me olvide del problema.

- Cuesta imaginar nerviosa a una chica como tu.

- ¿Una chica como yo? ¿Qué clase de chica piensas que soy? ¿Cómo me ves?

- Bueno, eres una chica muy guapa y segura de ti misma. Todo el mundo te conoce y te admira en el instituto. Sacas las mejores notas de la clase, no tienes problemas de liquidez. Tienes un grupo de amigos que te acompaña a donde vayas…y un novio que es el sueño de todas las chicas del instituto. –añadió esto último con algo de acritud en la voz, pero ella no se dio cuenta.

- Acabas de describir la imagen que doy por fuera. Pero no todos somos perfectos por dentro. De nada sirve todo eso si no tienes amor, si no tienes a alguien que te quiera por ti misma, y no por lo que representas o podrías representar para su familia. –metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó otro cigarrillo. Lo encendió y le dio una calada.- ¿Vas al instituto?

- Si. Y compartimos unas cuantas clases.

- Oh, vaya. Siento no recordarte.

- Da igual. –ya te recuerdo yo por los dos, pensó él.- Digamos que no nos movemos en el mismo círculo social. Además de que soy nuevo, claro.

- Claro.

- Pero creo que conoces a mi hermana. Se presentó a las pruebas de baloncesto el miércoles pasado. Una chica pelirroja y con mucho entusiasmo. Realmente no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando se presentó pero…

- Ah, si. Ya la recuerdo; es muy guapa. No sabía que era tu hermana…aunque debería de haberlo adivinado por el cabello. Tenéis un rojo muy inusual.

- Es muy común en la familia Weasley. Mis padres también son pelirrojos, así como el resto de mis hermanos. A veces pienso que es una cruz, pero la mayor parte del tiempo estoy contento conmigo mismo. –se encogió de hombros. Metió un par de dedos por entre las aberturas de la verja.- Ron Weasley. –se presentó.

- Hermione Granger. –correspondió ella y esta vez si que rió cuando llevó dos dedos suyos al encuentro de los de él.- De verdad siento haberte hablado así al principio. Normalmente soy una persona muy cordial y afable…aunque no te culpo si piensas lo contrario.

- No deberías de disculparte tanto. Ya te he dicho que comprendía como te sentías. Todo el mundo tiene un mal día. Algunos más de uno.

- Si. –se terminó el cigarrillo y elevó la cabeza para mirar el cielo oscuro, sin estrellas ni luna.- Supongo que debería de entrar ya. –suspiró y se levantó apoyando una mano en el césped.- Ha sido un placer conocerte, Ron.

- Lo mismo digo, Hermione. –concedió el pelirrojo levantándose también. En ningún momento había hecho referencia a las lágrimas que al principio sondeaban su cara sonrojada o al hecho de que sus ojos ambarinos no tenían brillo alguno.

- Supongo que ya nos veremos por el instituto o por aquí. –dijo Hermione recobrando su aplomo y apagando el segundo cigarrillo antes de entrar en la casa de nuevo.- Bueno…adiós.

- Adiós. –Ron se apoyó en la verja y no le quitó el ojo mientras ella se marchaba.- Buenas noches y que sueñes bonito. –ella se dio la vuelta y le dedicó algo así como una sonrisa que él no se pudo quitar del pensamiento en toda la noche. Al final el que iba a soñar bonito y con un angelito en particular iba a ser él.


	4. Sombra y estrella

**Capítulo 3: Sombra y estrella.**

La segunda semana del curso empezó con mucha excitación para las Veelas. El jardín del instituto se convirtió en su sala de juntas particular. Estaban todas sentadas en el césped al resguardo de un viejo roble. El día había amanecido soleado y eso se notaba en el ambiente caldeado y en la ropa ligera que llevaban los alumnos. Las clases aún no se habían vuelto insoportables ni les habían cargado de apuntes o deberes. De ahí que las mentes adolescentes estuvieran preocupadas por otras cuestiones más de carácter sentimental. Particularmente Pansy Parkinson estaba radiante esa mañana y sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial. No podía creerse todavía lo ocurrido el sábado entre ella y Cormac. Tampoco es que hubiera ocurrido algo en mayúsculas, ni siquiera se habían besado. Pero precisamente por eso era especial.

Hermione escuchaba a Pansy con atención y se sentía muy feliz por ella. La morena era su mejor amiga y merecía ser feliz como el resto del mundo. El resto del mundo menos ella, claro. Recordó por un instante la discusión que había tenido el domingo por la noche con su madre y sus ojos adquirieron un tono más oscuro, el tono de la tristeza. Había comprobado una vez más que Jane Granger no abogaba por lo que deseaba su hija, tan solo le importaba el maldito imperio. No le bastaba con estar en el tercer puesto de la lista Forbes en cuanto a imperios empresariales, ella quería el primer puesto, y Hermione tenia la llave para conseguirlo. La empresa de los Diggory era modesta en comparación con las muchas que poseía ella, pero los beneficios económicos eran muy buenos.

En el instante en que unas manos pequeñas y cálidas aferraron las suyas, Hermione levantó la mirada. No le sorprendió encontrarse con los bondadosos ojos azules de Luna. La castaña sabía que mucha gente se preguntaba qué tenia Luna para que ella la considerase su amiga. Porque siendo sinceros, Luna Lovegood era una chica muy extraña y la mayor parte del tiempo parecía que estaba en otro planeta. Pero Hermione había descubierto algo que el resto ni se había molestado en buscar: la bondad, la ternura y la sabiduría que había en su interior. Apretó la mano de vuelta dándole las gracias en silencio por el gesto, y siguió mirando hacia el vacío.

Daphne escuchaba a medias lo que contaba Pansy. Parecía que tan solo Lavender estaba prestando íntegra atención. La morena pensaba que le estaban dando más importancia de la que tenia a una simple cita. Obvio que no se le ocurriría nunca decirlo en voz alta, pero era lo que pensaba. Ella tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que estar escuchando una escena que parecía sacada de un culebrón de la televisión. Sin embargo, tal vez en el fondo, en el hondo de su corazón, sentía celos de Pansy. Ella nunca se había ilusionado tanto con un chico; de hecho, su única ilusión siempre había sido jugar al baloncesto. Desvió su mirada y recorrió el jardín en busca de algo, o de alguien. Fue nuevo para ella el aura de decepción que la envolvió al no encontrarlo.

- …paseamos cogidos de la mano por el paseo de la playa. –terminó Pansy con ojos soñadores.- Después me acompañó a casa y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse a la suya. Fue…fue muy bonito, de verdad. Nunca pensé que mi primera cita con Cormac fuese a ser así.

- ¿Entonces ya no estás enfadada por que arreglásemos lo de la cita a vuestras espaldas? –preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa en sus labios.- He de admitir que fue un poco complicado buscar excusas para todos, pero…

- Bueno, al principio quería mataros, pero luego ya no, claro. –sonrió Pansy.

- Me cuesta asimilar ese comportamiento en Cormac. Que se comportara como un caballero y no intentase nada raro…-Daphne se encogió de hombros.- No se, no casan con su forma de ser.

- Es que un chico se comporta diferente cuando está enamorado. –terció Hermione mientras seguía mirando al vacío.

- Yo no creo que Cormac esté enamorado. –opinó Luna mientras arrancaba pequeños trocitos de césped del suelo y los retorcía entre sus dedos para dejarlos caer de nuevo después.

- Bueno, pero Pansy le gusta mucho, lo que viene a ser lo mismo para que se comporte de forma diferente a como lo hace normalmente con nosotras. –siguió diciendo Hermione. Se sentía muy feliz por como estaba la morena y nadie le haría cambiar de actitud.

-Lo dices por Cedric, ¿verdad? –preguntó Lavender mirándola con sus ojos pardos.- Quiero decir que estoy segura de que no se comporta igual cuando está en el instituto que cuando está a solas contigo, ¿verdad? Es un chico tan encantador, tan atento, tan tierno y tan todo.

- ¿Entonces se puede saber si un chico esta enamorado o interesado en una chica según su manera de comportarse con ella? –Daphne llenó el incómodo vacío que se había instalado tras las palabras de Lavender. Hermione seguía estando sin estar allí. no le había hecho mucha gracia la referencia a Cedric.

- Eso parece, si. –declaró Pansy en un susurro. Estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a la castaña, aunque no quería que las demás percibiesen su misma preocupación. Eso era algo de lo que más tarde hablarían Hermione y ella a solas.

- Umm, ¿qué os parece si lo probamos? Miramos a los chicos que pasan por aquí y decimos si están enamorados o no. –propuso Daphne ajena a que su idea iba a ser recibida como un regalo caído del cielo.

- Claro. –asintió Pansy.

- Ay, si. Que emoción. ¿Por quien empezamos? –Lavender se dio la vuelta en su asiento y con las manos juntas a la altura del pecho, comenzó a mirar a todos los chicos que pasaban por delante. Para su desgracia, uno de los primeros que divisó fue a Blaise, que iba acompañado de Draco.

- Hola, Lav. –saludó el moreno mientras esgrimía una de sus sonrisas irresistibles. Se detuvo delante de ellas y se llevó una mano a la frente como visera contra el sol. También saludó a las otras chicas, pero estaba claro que su atención era solo para Lavender.- Te sienta bien ese vestido gris, Lav.

- Arg, márchate, Blaise. No quiero hablar contigo. –contestó ella enfurruñándose como una niña pequeña. Se cruzó de brazos arrugó el morro y se dio la vuelta para ofrecerle la espalda al moreno. El gesto no hizo más que acrecentar la sonrisa en el rostro de Blaise. Sabía que iba a ser difícil conquistar de nuevo a Lavender, pero no imposible.

- Bueno, solo hemos pasado a saludar. Vamos, Draco. –le hizo señas al rubio y comenzó a alejarse.

Pero Draco no se movió de su sitio; era como si estuviera clavado en el asfalto de grava que bordeaba la zona verde de los jardines del instituto. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los azules de Daphne. No había dicho nada a ninguna de las chicas, ni siquiera a ella. Simplemente se sentía irremediablemente atraído por esa mirada que hasta hacia unas semanas no le había importado nada. Se sintió dichoso cuando un pequeño rubor comenzó a teñir las mejillas de Daphne; un rubor que había provocado él con la mirada. Le dio un último vistazo a la chica, que seguramente tendría que dar explicaciones a sus amigas, y caminó airoso hacia Blaise.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Pansy entre maravillada y curiosa.

- Eso ha sido un chico interesado en una chica. Aun es pronto para decir enamorado. –dijo Luna saliendo de nuevo de su ensimismamiento. Cuando parecía que no estaba allí o que no prestaba atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, la rubia siempre daba en el clavo con su explicación.

- ¿Enamorado? ¿Quién? ¿De quien? –inusualmente, Hermione se mostró curiosa. Cualquier cosa con tal de mantener su mente ocupada en algo que no fuera su penosa vida sentimental y familiar.

- Draco. –respondió Luna con sencillez.- Y de quién...bueno, eso ya se verá con el tiempo. Todo depende de si ella le corresponde.

- ¿Estábamos mirando al mismo Draco Malfoy las dos? Porque yo no he percibido nada de eso. –Pansy frunció el entrecejo.

- Es que tu eres muy poco observadora, cielo. –sonrió Hermione mientras le daba un toque en la pierna.

- Que graciosa.

- ¿Y ese chico de allí? ¿Diríais que está interesado en esa chica o no? –Daphne señaló hacia las mesas y los asientos de piedra que habían a la izquierda del camino de grava. Normalmente los alumnos los utilizaban para terminar de copiar los deberes a la hora del recreo o para charlar animadamente con sus amigos o su pareja.

Todas se voltearon para seguir la dirección del brazo de Daphne. Hermione fue la primera en reconocerlo. Allí estaba el chico pelirrojo, Ron, le había dicho que se llamaba. Reía mientras una suave brisa le acariciaba el cabello y lo echaba hacia atrás. Se le veía cómodo, feliz y tierno con su compañera de mesa. Mientras respiraba hondo, Hermione centró su atención en ella. No era precisamente una belleza, con el cabello teñido de ese color tan llamativo, la ropa negra al estilo gótico y sus maneras toscas de moverse. Sin embargo, en su rostro se adivinaban las mismas sensaciones que en el de Ron. Eso la molestó y no supo porqué. Ella casi no conocía a ese chico, tan solo habían intercambiado unas palabras sin importancia. Tampoco estaba interesada en él. ¿Entonces por qué le molestaba que tuviera una amiga tan especial?

- ¿No es el chico "mirón" del otro día en el gimnasio? –preguntó Pansy entrecerrando los ojos para que el sol no le diera de lleno en ellos.

- Creo que dejó claro que no era un mirón. –dijo Hermione secamente. Su voz sonó reseca, cortante.

- ¿Creéis que esa es su novia? –aventuró Daphne. Estaba feliz de haber desviado la atención de la actitud de Draco hacia ese chico. No estaba preparada para escuchar nada de lo que Luna iba percibiendo en el rubio. De hecho, no estaba preparada para nada que tuviera que ver con Draco y con analizar la forma en que la miraba y le hablaba desde que habían comenzado el curso.

- Pues si es su novia mejor. No puede ir comiéndose con los ojos a las novias de los demás. Si se llega a enterar Cedric de lo que ocurrió en el gimnasio… No entiendo como no sabia que Hermione era la novia de Cedric, todo el mundo lo comenta a todas horas. Son la pareja más popular del instituto. Cedric tiene un talante muy tranquilo pero no creo que se hubiese quedado de brazos cruzados viendo como a su novia…-dijo Lavender de carrerón.

- Yo no soy la propiedad de nadie, Lav. Si ese chico me hubiera estado comiendo con los ojos, cosa que no hizo, habría sido problema mío. Un problema que yo habría resuelto sin la participación de Cedric. –habló Hermione con los ojos fijos en ella. A Ron le habría gustado saber que allí estaban de nuevo esas pequeñas chispas alrededor del iris.

- Pero Hermione si Cedric se preocupa mucho por ti. Es el mejor novio que he visto en mi vida. –siguió diciendo Lavender.

- Pues si tanto te gusta de novio, quédatelo tu. –dijo Hermione al tiempo que recogía su bolso del césped y se ponía de pie para marcharse con prisa y enojo.

- Pero… ¿qué tiene de malo lo que he dicho? –Lavender no entendía la actitud de Hermione para con ella. Y no era la única. Pansy y Daphne intercambiaron una mirada y después se encogieron de hombros.

- Ese chico quiere mucho a esa chica, aunque no es su novia. La trata más como si fuera su hermana. –interpretó Luna.- Aunque por las veces en que ha mirado hacia otro lado, está enamorado de una chica.

Efectivamente, los ojos azules de Ron siguieron a la silueta de Hermione. La vieron alejarse con pasos airados y cada vez más grandes. Una arruga afeó el semblante de su rostro. ¿Qué le habría pasado a la castaña? Estaba enojada, de eso no cabía duda. Pero ignoraba que parte de su enfado estaba en él y en su compañera de mesa.

**-cambio de escena-**

Tenía el cabello teñido de un color morado chillón que la hacía destacar por encima de todas las personas que había en el muelle. Pero por si eso no fuera bastante, la chica vestía de una forma muy peculiar: botas de militar en negro, medias de color rosa, una falda tutú en negro y camiseta de manga corta y chaqueta de color negro también. Tanto las muñecas como los dedos de las manos estaban repletos de cientos de pulseras y al menos unos ocho anillos. Una nube de humo la envolvía mientras fumaba al estilo francés y miraba a los ancianitos guiñándoles un ojo. Nymphadora Tonks era una provocadora, pero tenía buen corazón y era una chica sensacional. O al menos eso debía de pensar Ron para ser amigo suyo.

Se habían conocido en la escuela de verano a la que sus padres le habían obligado a ir el verano anterior. Escuela para adolescentes conflictivos, recordó Ron en su mente. Salió del coche con una sonrisa en los labios, deseando poder abrazar ya a Tonks. Era la chica más rara que había conocido jamás, ni siquiera quería que la llamasen por su nombre. Pero desde que había dejado Londres, Tonks era su último y único vínculo con el pasado. Desde el principio, entre los dos, se había establecido una relación fraternal, sobretodo cuando Tonks había acudido en rescate de Ron durante su primera pelea en San Bruno. Ella era unos cinco años mayor que él, pero ante su comportamiento nadie lo diría.

Cuando Ron ya estuvo a la vista de ella, la chica no perdió el momento de hacer algo escandaloso para las puritanas mentes de los ancianos que se hacinaban alrededor del muelle y el embarcadero. Movió rápido sus botas negras, como cogiendo carrerilla al tiempo que una sonrillisa de niña pícara iluminaba sus ojos marrones. Con las manos a la altura de los hombros, los puños cerrados y sin dejar de moverlas como si estuviera agitando unas maracas, dejó salir unos grititos de emoción de su garganta, tal y como había visto hacer a las niñas pijas en la televisión. Y entonces, cuando ya todo el mundo estaba pendiente de ella, comenzó a correr como una posesa, haciendo aspavientos y obligando a todo el que estaba en su camino a apartarse si no quería ser arrollado. Ron se la quedó mirando un poco temeroso; nunca se podía estar seguro de lo que Tonks estaba a punto de hacer. Pero por la ligera idea que el pelirrojo tenía, ya se veía tumbado en el suelo con ella encima.

¿Acaso Ron era adivino?

Porque eso fue exactamente lo que pasó. El impacto de Tonks saltando hacia sus brazos fue tan fuerte que terminaron los dos en el suelo de madera. La risa de la chica era contagiosa y su perfume embriagador, pero Ron nunca había abrigado ningún sentimiento que no fue amistoso hacia ella. El pelirrojo también rió y se pasó una mano por el cabello de forma despreocupada. Tonks seguía encima de él y no parecía tener ninguna prisa que salirse. Por el rabillo del ojo, ambos vieron como la mayoría de las personas mayores arrugaban el entrecejo y meneaban la cabeza al tiempo que susurraban "jóvenes".

- ¿Me has echado de menos, calabaza? –le preguntó Tonks a Ron mientras se dejaba caer a su lado en el suelo y se ponía en posición vertical. El sol dio de lleno en su rostro y arrancó destellos a los cientos de abalorios que llevaba encima. Cruzó las manos en su cintura y esperó.

- No me llames "calabaza". –repuso Ron frunciendo levemente el ceño. Solo Tonks le llamaba así cuando estaban a solas, y se lo permitía, claro que eso no significaba que le gustase.- ¿Tenías que montar el numerito?

- Pues claro. Sino no habría sido lo mismo. Imagínate, con el tiempo que hace que no nos vemos. Soy una chica, también puedo llegar a emocionarme con las pequeñas cosas de la vida.

- Pero si hace tan solo seis horas que nos vimos en el jardín de Hogwarts. ¿O ya lo has olvidado?

- Si, bueno, pero allí no pude explayarme en mi saludo. Además, no seas tan gruñón, que sé de buena tinta que te ha gustado.

- Si, claro. Por cierto, ¿qué hacemos todavía aquí tumbados?

- Contemplar el cielo.

- ¿Para qué?

- Ya vuelves a ponerte gruñón. –dijo Tonks incorporándose sobre un codo y alargando el otro para darle un manotazo en el abdomen al pelirrojo. No hizo caso del quejido que brotó de los labios de Ron y siguió mirándolo del mismo modo que una hermana mayor miraría a su hermano pequeño.- Te he echado de menos, Weasley. San Bruno no fue lo mismo sin ti.

- ¿Quieres decir que no tenías a nadie que te hiciera de dominguillo y te aguantara tus excentricidades? –sonrió Ron incorporándose a su vez, pero no se quedó sentado sino que se puso de pie y alargó una mano para ayudar a Tonks.

- Si, básicamente, si. –cuando estuvo de pie, miró a su alrededor.- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? No me vayas a llevar a la bolera donde seguro que se reúnen todos tus compañeros de clase, eh,

- Vaya, que decepción, era justamente donde iba a llevarte. Mañana tendré que aguantar a mis compañeros quejarse, pero tranquila, les diré que el domingo lo tenemos libre para jugar al mus y puede que se contenten con eso. –contestó Ron volviendo a ser el chico bromista, ocurrente y gracioso, con un toque de rudeza, que no había encajado bien en el carísimo internado de Durmstrang.

- Ahora si que te conozco. –dijo Tonks mientras echaba a andar sin rumbo fijo y sintiendo la brisa del mar acariciar su rostro.- Vamos, Weasley, que siempre tengo que solucionártelo yo todo.

- Bueno, eres la mayor ¿no?

- Que jodío. Pero tú eres el chico.

- ¿Y qué? ¿No estamos en la era de la igualdad? Pues la chica también debe de tomar la iniciativa de vez en cuando. Además, reconoce que los tíos no tenemos tanta capacidad de inventiva como las tías. A vosotras se os da mejor eso de buscar un sitio para quedar.

Tonks se lo quedó mirando con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Parece que te enseñé algo aparte de a solucionar los conflictos sin el uso de los puños. ¿Hay algún pub por aquí o una cafetería? Algún sitio en el que permitan fumar, por favor.

- ¿No que lo ibas a dejar? –preguntó Ron mientras la escoltaba hacia un pequeño pub que había al final del muelle, cerca de donde estaba el faro de Plymouth. Era pequeño y estaba frecuentado sobretodo por turistas. La gente de allí tenía ya sus sitios tranquilos y amistosos.

Cuando entraron, nadie se fijó en ellos; la luz era tenue y de fondo se escuchaba música típicamente irlandesa, folklore. Tonks arrugó un poco la nariz ante este detalle, pero se alegró de poder pedir una pinta de cerveza. Se sentaron en una de las mesas más apartadas, pues no querían oídos curiosos escuchando su conversación. Un camarero curtido en años les atendió. Tonks pidió la consabida pinta y Ron un refresco. La chica enarcó una ceja y dejó entrever una sonrisa divertida, a lo que el pelirrojo, con los brazos en alto y encogiéndose de hombros dijo "soy menor de edad".

- Bien, ahora cuéntame como se vive en la patria del inserso y los disidentes de la vida urbana y moderna. –pidió Tonks llevándose el cigarrillo a la boca.

- Sigues siendo tan directa como siempre; y tu abanico de adjetivos no ha decaído ni un ápice. –Ron bajó la cabeza para mirar el mantel de papel en color verde.- La vida en Plymouth es tranquila, aunque tampoco es que haya tenido mucho tiempo para averiguarlo. Pero se podría decir que llevo la clase de vida que querían mis padres. Voy a un colegio de elite, tengo un grupo de amigos respetables que no saben lo que es meterse en problemas y hago de chofer de mi hermana siempre que me lo pide. Es un poco coñazo, la verdad. Echo de menos la adrenalina de cuando haces algo que sabes que está prohibido, pero lo llevo bien. –esbozó una sonrisa- Tampoco es que me hayan enterrado en vida.

Tonks iba a contestar, pero justo en ese momento apareció el camarero con sus bebidas. Sin embargo, tan pronto como este se fue, la chica no se pudo reprimir más. Conocía al pelirrojo demasiado bien, se atrevería a decir que incluso mejor que su madre. Y a ese chico que tenía delante, le pasaba algo que hacia unos meses no le pasaba. Así que después de dar un pequeño sorbo a su pinta y apagar el cigarrillo en un cenicero de vidrio, junto las manos encima de la mesa y lo miró con sus insondables ojos oscuros.

- Bien, dime quién es ella. ¿Cómo se llama?

- ¿Quién es quien?

- La chica que ha conseguido que dejar Londres por Plymouth no te parezca tan mal. La chica que ha embrujado tu corazón. La chica de la que estás enamorado. La chica…

- Bien, vale. Lo he pillado. –carraspeó un poco incómodo.- Hay una chica...

- Dime algo que no sepa.

- ¿Me dejas hablar? Hay una chica que…que lo es todo para mí. Desde el momento en que la vi…-cerró los ojos para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.- No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, Tonks.

- Bueno, nunca antes te habías pillado por una chica. –sonrió Tonks.- ¿Y ella que tiene que decir al respecto?

- Nada, ella no tiene que decir nada porque ni siquiera sabe que existo. Bueno, si lo sabe. Vive en la casa de al lado y…

- Ay, que bonito. Es la chica de la habitación de al lado, como la de la canción. –Tonks no podía evitar ser una romántica debajo de esa imagen de chica dura que pretendía mostrar en todo momento.

- Hombre…yo no iría tan lejos…-Ron se encogió de hombros e intentó recular en sus declaraciones. Porque si que era cierto que estaba enamorado, pero también era un chico y la cursilería no tenía cabida en su vida.

- Si vive en la casa de al lado lo tienes súper fácil para ligártela…-una mirada a la mueca que hizo Ron, le bastó para cambiar el verbo-…quiero decir enamorarla.

- Bueno, es que hay un pequeño problema: tiene novio. –suspiró el pelirrojo.

- Vaya, ese si que es un gran problema. –dijo Tonks fingiendo grandilocuencia.- Vamos a ver, no es porque me considere tu hermana mayor, pero tengo que decir que eres un chico muy guapo, casi demasiado, así que no creo que ese noviete de tu chica te haga sombra alguna.

- No lo entiendes, Tonks. Hermione es la chica más popular de Hogwarts y su novio es el chico más popular. Sin embargo, no es oro todo lo que reluce en su relación. Me han dicho que pueden estar presionándola de alguna forma para que siga con la relación. Es más una cuestión de conveniencia y negocios.

- Pero, ¿quién podría hacerle eso a tu chica?

- Su madre. ¿Conoces las empresas Granger? –a un asentimiento de Tonks, el pelirrojo prosiguió.- La chica de la que estoy enamorado se llama Hermione Granger, y es su única heredera. Hasta que cumpla 18 años las empresas están controladas por su madre, y al parecer también la controla a ella. El novio es un Diggory. Si sabes algo de la petrolera Diggory…no hace falta que te diga más.

- Pues si que lo tiene complicado tu chica. Cualquier tonto sabría que si se une el imperio empresarial Granger con la petrolera Diggory, serán el grupo más influyente del planeta. –repiqueteó en la mesa con sus uñas pintadas de negro.- ¿No podías enamorarte de la hija del lechero?

- Tonks…-suspiró Ron. Hasta ese momento, cuando lo había puesto todo sobre la mesa, no se había dado cuenta de lo complicado que era que Hermione se fijase en él. Ni qué decir lo de alejarla de su círculo de amistades. Lo único que tenia a su favor parecía ser que no quería a Cedric.

- Bueno, es todo un reto para ti.

- Lo es. Pero no quiero conseguirla porque sea parte de un reto, sino porque la quiero. –respiró hondo.- No dejo de pensar en ella, incluso cuando duermo sueño con ella. La mayor parte del tiempo me tengo que contener para no correr detrás de ella y tocarla. Me estoy volviendo loco, Tonks.

- El amor en si es una forma de locura, calabaza.

- Supongo que si quiero que se fije en mi, tendré que destacar. –reflexionó Ron mientras una idea cruzaba por su mente a la velocidad de un rayo.- Pero para ello voy a necesitar tu ayuda. ¿Qué tal llevas la asignatura de historia?

**-cambio de escena-**

El plan de Ron se puso en marcha el lunes siguiente. Después del almuerzo tenían su primera clase de historia. El pelirrojo se sorprendió al enterarse de que ninguno de sus nuevos amigos tomaba esa clase, aunque minutos después Harry le explicó el motivo. Al parecer, el profesor Bagman tenía la "mala" costumbre de convertir todas sus clases en debates que ponían en cuestión las diferentes fases de la historia. Harry también le avisó de que el viejo profesor siempre comenzaba el curso con su tema favorito: la revolución francesa. A Ron le bailaron las neuronas y tuvo que contenerse para no hablar más de la cuenta, pero lo cierto era que él también era un apasionado de ese período de la historia.

La clase de historia estaba en el último piso y como Ron pudo comprobar, muy pocos alumnos asistían a ella. El resto de los alumnos se repartían entre la profesora Véctor y el profesor Binns, que eran mucho más tradicionales a la hora de dar la asignatura. El pelirrojo llegó con soltura, apoyando la mochila en un solo hombro y dando zancadas seguras y confiadas. Una semana había sido más que suficiente para que las féminas del instituto se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Y aunque Cedric seguía siendo el parangón de dios griego en la tierra, Ron tenía un encanto especial que no pasaba desapercibido.

El profesor Bagman era bajito y tenía sobrepeso. A Ron le recordó a un retrato de Enrique VIII que había visto en un museo de Londres. Las arrugas de sus ojos indicaban lo bien predispuesto que estaba a echarse unas risas con quien fuera. Dio la bienvenida a Ron con una amigable palmada en la espalda, comentó cuatro cosas con él y se maravilló con las respuestas que le daba el pelirrojo. No le gustaba tener a gente tonta en su clase, quizás por eso sus alumnos era tan solo 14 en ese instante. El aula era pequeña y contaba con los asientos justos, así que a Ron no le quedó otra que esperar a que todos se sentasen en sus sitios habituales y conformarse con el que quedase libre.

Hermione arribó la última y con cara de pocos amigos. Acababa de discutir con Cedric. Últimamente era lo único que hacían. Pasó por delante de la mesa del profesor con la mente en otra parte. No tenía pensado ser muy participativa en esa primera clase. Dejaría que el resto de sus compañeros discutieran en su lugar. Todos sabían que Hermione era la mejor debatista de la clase y muy pocos se atrevían a enfrentarse a ella porque tenían las de perder. Estaba a punto de llegar a su pupitre cuando la carpeta se le resbaló de las manos y todos sus papeles se esparcieron por el suelo. De su boca salió una maldición que fue acallada por el murmullo de sus compañeros. Se agachó para recoger todas sus cosas y se sorprendió cuando una mano pecosa se interpuso en su ángulo de visión mientras le ayudaba a recoger. Alzó sus ojos color ámbar y la sorpresa se adueñó de ellos momentáneamente. El chico del jardín de al lado estaba allí con ella. ¿Era su compañero de clase? Sin saber porqué, el corazón se le aceleró al tiempo que alargaba la mano de manera mecánica para recibir los papeles que él le tendía. Ni siquiera fue capaz de darle las gracias. ¿Porqué le ponía tan nerviosa ese chico? Había sido así desde el principio, aunque apenas lo conocía. Se levantó antes de que un rubor incómodo inundara su rostro y se parapetó detrás de su pupitre con la vista fija en su carpeta mientras la reorganizaba de nuevo.

A Ron le mandaron sentarse justo en el pupitre de al lado de Hermione. Cuando se sentó, aspiró hondo y se encontró maravillándose con el perfume a fresas, orquídeas y rosas de ella. No le dijo nada, ni esperó que ella le dijera algo. El profesor Bagman comenzó con su explicación habitual, pero ninguno de los dos lo escuchaba. Hermione apoyó el brazo en la mesa y después descansó el mentón en el puño. Un suspiro se escapó de sus dulces labios rojos y Ron pensó que se desmayaría de amor en aquel mismo momento. ¿Es que ella no era consciente de lo que le provocaba?

- Como viene siendo habitual, comenzaremos la primera clase del año haciendo un debate sobre la revolución francesa. Un tema apasionante, ¿no creéis? –el profesor Bagman estaba apoyado en la mesa del profesor y miraba expectante a todos.- El debate de este año estará centrado en el período del terror. ¿Fue negativo o positivo para la población francesa de finales del siglo XVIII? ¿Se podría haber evitado? –paseó su mirada por la clase.- ¿Quién quiere empezar? ¿Hermione, querida?

La castaña respiró hondo y se obligó a mirar al frente. La única suerte era que ese tema le apasionaba tanto como al profesor Bagman y no tendría ningún problema en hacer una presentación precisa y concisa del período.

- El terror estaba caracterizado por la brutal represión de los revolucionarios mediante el recurso del terrorismo de estado. Fue negativo y se perdieron muchas vidas inocentes durante casi un año. La población francesa no volvió a ser la misma y es la base del golpe de estado de Napoleón. Como ya he dicho en diversas ocasiones, mi lectura sobre ese periodo es negativa. Se podrían haber hecho las cosas de otra manera.

- ¿Ah si? ¿De cual? Porque yo pienso lo contrario que tu. –Ron pensó que era el momento que había estado esperando. Se haría notar delante de ella. Por el momento parecía haberlo conseguido, porque la mirada sorprendida que le dedicó, bien valía lo que estaba a punto de decir.- Vale, es cierto que murió mucha gente inocente, pero también se acabaron con complots que pretendían desestabilizar al país. Así que en parte fue un período necesario. Tal vez algo negro, pero necesario. Francia no sería como es sin haber vivido ese período.

- ¿Enserio? Ninguna persona civilizada de nuestro tiempo puede pensar igual que tu. –Hermione enfatizaba sus palabras con una vocalización perfecta y un tono monocorde que por momentos se convertía en enfado o repulsión.- Murieron más de 35.000 personas; nada justifica la muerte de tantas personas inocentes.

- El terror no es más que la justicia rápida, severa, inflexible. –citó Ron satisfecho consigo mismo. Sus compañeros se habían volteado en sus pupitres para mirarlos con atención, y el profesor Bagman no podría estar más complacido. Al fin parecía que había un alumno capaz de seguir el ritmo de debate que presentaba Hermione.

- ¿Robespierre? –la castaña alzó una ceja mientras lo taladraba con sus ojos ambarinos. No echaban chispas en esta ocasión, pero Ron estaba seguro de que no tardaría en conseguir que lo hicieran.- Ese hombre se convirtió en todo lo que supuestamente odiaba. El terror no fue más que la excusa de unos cuantos literatos con aires de grandeza.

- Uff, es una declaración un poco arriesgada ¿no crees? –el pelirrojo resopló y respiró hondo.

- No es más arriesgada de lo que han sido tus declaraciones hasta ahora. –Hermione colocó ambas manos encima de la mesa y frunció el ceño.- ¿Te recuerdo como murió Robespierre?

- Lo guillotinaron. Pero fue porque no se supo adaptar a los nuevos tiempos. Cuando después de la batalla de Fleurus, el ejercitó francés salió victorioso, se dieron cuenta de que ya no hacia falta el comité de salvación publica. Y Robespierre se quedó solo, pero fue porque defendió sus ideales hasta el final. –una ojeada rápida a Bagman estuvo a punto de hacer carcajear a Ron. El viejo profesor se había sentado en su mesa y miraba embelesado a sus dos alumnos como si de un partido de tenis se tratase. Pero no era un partido cualquiera, aquello era como la final de Wimbledon.

- No fue por eso. –Hermione se reprendió mentalmente por haber subido el tono de voz. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y los volvió a abrir. Ese chico pelirrojo empezaba a sacarla de quicio. ¿Cómo podía ser el mismo chico de la noche del jardín?- Fue porque no quería resignarse a perder un poder que nunca llegó a imaginar que estaría en sus manos. Nunca pensó que la alta burguesía le reprocharía al gobierno la política económica dirigista que había implantado. Pensaban que guillotinando a la nobleza estaban protegidos, pero la burguesía creciente siempre fue el gran problema de los regimenes absolutistas.

- No fueron sus compatriotas jacobinos los que llevaron a Robespierre a la guillotina. Fue victima de una conjura de girondinos no confesos y de varias personas que clamaban venganza por las muertes tanto de los hebertistas como de los "moderados" del grupo de Danton. –Ron nunca había sido un alumno tonto, pero estaba sorprendido de lo que podía conseguir si tenía un objetivo al final del camino. Quería hacerse notar, que Hermione lo recordase, y lo estaba consiguiendo a golpe de datos históricos.

- Robespierre murió según su criterio.

- Robespierre no murió según su criterio. No creo que alguna vez pensase en lo "digno" que sería morir en la guillotina. –una sonrisa afloró a sus labios y se dio cuenta de que Hermione volteaba la cabeza, de manera nerviosa, para no mirarlo. Un momento, ¿la ponía nerviosa?

- Pero si que lo pensó para miles de personas ¿no? La muerte de Robespierre fue un pequeño consuelo para muchas personas que lo habían perdido todo. –ese chico la ponía muy nerviosa, y encima tenia una sonrisa encantadora y preciosa. Hermione había tenido que dejar de mirarlo porque había notado como un escalofrío la recorría de pies a cabeza. Cada vez que se encontraba con esos ojos azules mirándola, era como si se accionase algo dentro de ella. Algo desconocido, y eso no le gustaba nada.

- Chicos, chicos, este no es un debate sobre la muerte de Robespierre, recordad. –a pesar de que lo estaba pasando de maravilla, el profesor Bagman era muy profesional y nunca olvidaba el tema a discusión. Aunque tal vez, mas adelante, se decidiera por uno sobre la muerte de Robespierre. Esos dos chicos tenían madera.- Aquí debatimos si el régimen del terror implantado en Francia de septiembre de 1793 a la primavera de 1794, fue justificado o no.

- Obvio que no fue justificado. –rugió Hermione con la misma intensidad que una leona cuando acecha a su presa.- Francia ya vivía momentos de penuria y hambruna antes de la revolución. Pero después fue peor, la gente no se atrevía a salir de sus casas, estaban aterrorizados. Nadie estaba a salvo, cualquiera podía morir en la guillotina.

- En tiempos de guerra no se puede pensar con sentimentalismos. Hay que actuar por un bien mayor. –más que por seguir el debate, Ron habló por contradecirla. Creyó que había muerto y subido al cielo cuando ella se volteó lo miró con los ojos echando chispas. Las mariposas revolotearon en su estómago y tuvo que echar mano de todo su control para no levantarse y cogerla por el cuello para plantarle un beso en la boca.- ¿Qué importan unas cuantas muertes si con Napoleón Francia recuperó su esplendor de antaño?

- ¿Napoleón? –Hermione abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Ese chico se estaba quedando con ella? Aunque lo cierto era que estaba disfrutando. Normalmente discutía ella sola con el profesor Bagman, y ya era hora de encontrar a un compañero a su altura. Aunque ese compañero la estuviera sacando de sus casillas a base de datos históricos muy bien contrastados.- Te recuerdo que fue un dictador que pretendía conquistar toda Europa y el mundo entero.

- ¿Y no es eso lo que todos queremos? Conquistar el mundo entero. –solo que ahora mi mundo se reduce a ti, pensó Ron.

- No estamos hablando de nosotros ni de ahora. Estamos hablando de una época en la que se produjeron muchas injusticias: tasación a la alta del precio de los granos de cereales y legumbres. La gente no podía comprarlos y se moría de hambre. El impuesto sobre la fortuna que confiscaba las tierras de los "enemigos del pueblo" y de los sospechosos. Mucha gente se quedó sin nada por meras conjeturas. –Hermione ahora no podía quitar sus ojos de la tranquila mirada azul del pelirrojo. ¿Tenían ese mismo color la otra noche? No se había fijado lo suficientemente bien, aunque si que lo había hecho en otra ocasión. ¡Claro! Ahora caía, era el mirón del gimnasio. Bueno, no era un mirón, se autocorrigió, pero era así como Pansy lo había bautizado. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar ese incidente?

- Abolición de la esclavitud fue otra de las medidas adoptadas durante el terror y la supresión del derecho de primogenitura, dotando a todos los hijos del mismo patrimonio. Ah, y se hizo un proyecto de Código Civil que quedó inacabado. –viendo que ella enumeraba las cosas malas, quedó en poder de Ron enumerar las buenas. ¡Dios, como le gustaba debatir con ella!

- Eso no son más que nimiedades en comparación con lo que yo he dicho. ¿Abolición de la esclavitud? ¡Ja! No te lo crees ni tu. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de saber que murieron más de 35.000 personas por no pensar igual que cuatro energúmenos? O simplemente por tener más dinero o más títulos que ellos.

- Se hizo un censo de indigentes y percibían ayudas de las tierras y riquezas confiscadas a esa gente que tenía más dinero y que tu tanto defiendes.

- No las defiendo porque tenían más dinero. –el grado de indignación de Hermione estaba ahora en lo más alto.- Las defiendo porque el tener más dinero o no tener dinero no debería de ser motivo para matar a nadie. Todas las guerras se han llevado a cabo por desacuerdos nimios que han costado la vida de muchos inocentes. Así que no voy a aceptar de ninguna de las maneras que el período del terror fue algo positivo para Francia.

- El período del terror no se simplifica en cargarse a la gente de dinero de la época.

- ¡Ya lo se!

- ¿Entonces porque no hacemos más que discutir sobre eso? –le preguntó Ron con una sonrisa.

- No lo se. –río Hermione. Era extraño verla así de relajada y "cordial" con otra persona que no fuera nadie el grupo de las Veelas o los chicos del equipo de fútbol.

- Bueno, lo que está claro del período del terror es el carácter expedito y muchas veces sumario de los procesos incoados contra los supuestos o reales contrarrevolucionarios. Aunque muchas personas fueron enviadas a la guillotina injustamente, a veces solo por meras sospechas, también es cierto que el terror revolucionario se volcó primariamente sobre los ricos y los involucrados en conspiraciones con las monarquías vecinas para el derrocamiento del gobierno revolucionario.

- ¿Justificas el período del terror como arma de los jacobinos para defender su gobierno? –Hermione entrecerró los ojos mientras lo miraba. Tenia que reconocer que era sumamente guapo e intelectualmente rebigorizante.

- Así es. El efecto del Terror en la sociedad francesa y europea tuvo dos vertientes. Por un lado la manera en que se hacían las ejecuciones públicas en la guillotina promovían la violencia popular y callejera, y ello coadyuvó a la misma muerte de Robespierre, que fue abucheado y apedreado por la muchedumbre, en la cual probablemente pocos sabían con certeza a quién apedreaban. Por otra parte tanto la vieja nobleza francesa como el clero reaccionario fueron fuertemente desmembrados y diezmados como estamento, además de que fue un proceso que aceleró la repartición de tierras en el campo entre los campesinos y sentó las bases para erradicar el latifundio. Puede decirse que la fuerte reforma agraria promovida por los jacobinos y sustentada con la violencia del Terror fue el primer ladrillo de la economía agro-industrial de la Francia actual.

Hermione se quedó muda ante esa conclusión del pelirrojo. ¿Podía ser real un chico como él?

- Muy bien, chicos. –el profesor Bagman se bajó de la mesa y miró con una sonrisa a todos sus alumnos, pero en especial a los dos debatientes. En sus treinta años de profesor, esa había sido la mejor clase a la que había asistido.- La clase ha terminado.

Mientras sus compañeros iban saliendo de la clase, Ron y Hermione se quedaron en sus pupitres. Cuando ya estaban casi solos, la castaña no pudo evitar reírse. Ron se la quedó mirando con una sonrisa de tonto en su rostro, le encantaba su risa. Ella subió las manos hacia arriba y las colocó junto a su mejilla derecha.

- ¿Realmente piensas todo lo que has dicho? –preguntó ella sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Bueno, se trataba de un debate con datos históricos contrastados. Realmente lo que yo piense no importan mucho ¿no?

- Supongo que no. Eres un buen compañero de debate. –concedió ella mientras alargaba una de sus finas manos y la sacudía contra la del pelirrojo.- Supongo que ahora, aparte de maleducada, soy una repelente sabelotodo, ¿no?

- Solo si tu piensas que aparte de mirón, soy un intelectualoide insoportable. –sonrió el pelirrojo sin soltarle aun la mano.

- No creo que seas un intelectualoide insoportable. Y en ningún momento pensé que fueses un mirón.

- Bien, porque yo tampoco creo que seas una repelente sabelotodo y ya te dije que entendía que estabas pasando por un mal momento.

- Pareces un buen chico, Ron. –Hermione se soltó del apretón de manos y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

- Lo parezco, pero no lo soy. –dijo él levantándose al fin.

- Yo sé que lo eres. –Hermione se levantó también y caminó hacia la puerta.- Hasta otra, Ron.

- Hasta otra, Hermione. –vio como ella se perdía al otro lado del pasillo y se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla. Esa chica iba a ser su perdición, y lo peor de todo, realmente lo iba a convertir en un buen chico y en un intelectualoide insoportable.

**-cambio de escena-**

El buen humor que esa primera clase había dejado en la mente de Hermione, se esfumó cuando se reencontró con Cedric a la salida del instituto. El castaño estaba inusualmente contento y cariñoso para con ella. Tanto es así que se ofreció a llevarle la carpeta y sus demás cosas mientras caminaban hacia el coche. Hermione siempre se había sentido muy confusa con respecto a Cedric. Al principio había llegado a quererlo, pero ahora simplemente había un vacío donde se suponía que debía de estar su amor por él. Con la mente aun puesta en la clase de historia, Hermione subió al coche y se mantuvo mirando por el cristal mientras iban hacia su casa. Cedric también estuvo callado, lo cual era algo inusual en él. Normalmente se pasaba el viaje hablando de lo que los chicos y él habían hecho en el entrenamiento de fútbol. Cierto era que la temporada aun no había comenzado, pero aun así, el castaño no dejaría pasar una oportunidad de alabarse a si mismo.

Llegaron a la casa de Hermione, y para su disgusto se encontraron con el coche de su madre en el camino. Eso solo podía significar que Jane estaba en casa. La castaña había discutido con ella aquella mañana y no estaba de humor para compartir una de las elaboradas cenas de Jane. Pensaba coger una bandeja con una cena ligera y subírsela a su habitación. Cedric salió del coche para abrirle la puerta y esperó hasta que ella salió para plantarle las manos en las caderas. A Hermione el contacto no le gustó, pero tampoco lo rechazó. A pocos metros de allí, un Ford Anglia se detuvo en la casa de al lado. Ron y Ginny salieron a la vez y enfilaron el camino hacia el interior de su casa. Hermione tragó saliva con algo de dificultad e intercambió una fugaz mirada con Ron. ¿Porqué le ponía nerviosa que el pelirrojo la viera con su novio? Cedric siguió en su particular planeta y le cogió del mentón para girarlo y besarla en los labios. Hermione correspondió con un par de movimientos, pero casi todo el trabajo se lo llevó el castaño.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe adentro? –preguntó Cedric mientras le colocaba un mechón de cabello castaño detrás de la oreja. Sabia que Hermione estaba enfadada con él, y todo eso formaba parte de su estratagema para ablandarla.

- No, gracias. Sé el camino perfectamente. –dijo Hermione apretando la carpeta contra su pecho y ahogando un suspiro. No sabía cuanto tiempo más podría aguantar a Cedric. Estar con él solo le proporcionaba quebraderos de cabeza, y él ni siquiera la amaba. Había transigido en todos los deseos de su madre hasta la fecha, pero había llegado el momento de parar.- Te veré mañana en el instituto.

- ¿No quieres que venga a buscarte? Vamos, Hermione, sé que he hecho mal en hablar con Millicent después de lo que ocurrió en el cóctel de hace dos semanas, pero es que es mi compañera de laboratorio en ciencias. –intentó justificarse Cedric.- Tan solo estábamos hablando, no es como si la hubiera besado delante de toda la escuela.

- Bueno, te doy permiso para hacerlo la próxima vez. –dijo Hermione con amargura y se dio la vuelta para entrar en su casa. Cedric la alcanzó cuando tan solo había dado unos pasos.

- No entiendo que te pasa últimamente, Hermione. Y ya me estoy cansando. No estoy haciendo nada para que me trates así. Solo demuestras que eres una niña engreída, caprichosa e infantil.

- ¿Ah si? Pues no deberías de salir con una persona tan caprichosa e infantil. Supongo que si tan poco deseable te parezco, deberíamos de dejarlo. –Hermione respiró hondo y se obligó a mirarlo. La mueca de estupefacción que había en el rostro de Cedric era la que espera encontrar.- Eso pensaba.

- Hermione, sabes que ni tu madre ni mis padres…

- Lo sé perfectamente, Cedric. –le cortó Hermione. El dolor que había en su corazón veló sus ojos momentáneamente. ¿Es que no era capaz de decirle que la estimaba? ¿Qué le tenía, al menos, algo de cariño?- Nos vemos mañana, Cedric.

Esta vez, cuando la castaña se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia el interior de su casa, Cedric no la retuvo. Hermione cerró la puerta de la calle tras ella y apoyó la espalda en la madera blanca. Con los ojos cerrados y la carpeta fuertemente cogida contra su pecho, se obligó a contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus cansados ojos. Un nudo atenazaba su garganta y estaba segura de que no saldría ningún sonido en toda la noche. Si tan solo tuviera a alguien con quien hablar… Respiró hondo y abrió los ojos de nuevo. No quería encontrarse con su madre en ese momento, así que subió de golpe las escaleras hasta su dormitorio. Una vez allí, tiró la carpeta y el bolso en la cama y ella se fue a refugiar al pequeño alfeizar que había en su ventana.

La luz del sol dio de lleno en sus ojos, robándole destellos dorados. Se quitó los zapatos con un par de puntapiés y recogió las piernas hasta que tocaron el abdomen y el pecho. Las envolvió con sus brazos y recostó la cabeza en las rodillas. Ojalá alguien supiera lo desdichada que se sentía. Sacó la cabeza de su escondite para recoger una bocanada de aire que aliviara sus pulmones. Fue entonces cuando lo vio. El chico pelirrojo, Ron, estaba haciendo unas canastas con su hermana. Los dos se reían y jugaban con confianza fraternal. Durante una jugada que terminó en canasta por parte del pelirrojo, Hermione vio como este acariciaba los cabellos de su hermana. Se notaba que la quería mucho y que estaría dispuesto a bajar la luna a la tierra si ella se lo pidiese. ¿Por qué ella no podía tener alguien así?

Se apartó de la ventana y encaminó sus derrotadas piernas hacia la cama. Allí se dejó caer de una manera muy poco elegante. Su habitación estaba pintada de un color lila difuminado, aunque el techo era azul, en un intento de imitar al mismo cielo. Sus ojos ambarinos se perdieron en esa basta mancha de azul. Sendas lágrimas mojaron la almohada por ambos lados, pero de la garganta de Hermione no salió ni un sonido. Daba gracias a dios de que al menos su madre no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia. No estaba en condiciones de discutir con ella de nuevo. Se sorbió la nariz al cabo de un rato y cerró los ojos. Pensó que si leía un rato dejaría de sentirse tan atribulada, pero lo más seguro es que no se concentraría en la historia, así que para qué molestarse.

No supo el tiempo exacto que estuvo en duermevela, pero abrió los ojos con el sonido de su teléfono móvil entrando por sus oídos. Alargó la mano hasta su bolso y buscó entre las cientos de cosas que había dentro. Cuando lo encontró, había dejado de sonar. Pero tan solo se trataba de un mensaje de texto. Era de Cedric. _"Hermione, siento lo de hoy. Te recogeré mañana como siempre. Cedric."_Sabia que era una estúpida por esperar un "te quiero" o alguna palabra cariñosa por parte de él, pero aun así la esperaba. Cerró el móvil con más fuerza de la requerida y lo tiró de nuevo en el interior del bolso. No quería saber nada de Cedric en ese momento. Miró por la ventana y vio que había anochecido. Se levantó y fue hasta su cuarto de baño. Allí se quitó la ropa, deshizo su coleta y limpió su maquillaje con una toallita. Después se metió en la bañera y dejó que el agua corriera por su cuerpo. Contra más caliente, más la calmaba. El cuarto de baño pronto se llenó de vaho y calor. Hermione salió de la bañera, se secó y se puso un camisón de algodón en color azul marino. Volvió a recogerse el cabello en una coleta y salió a su habitación.

Encima de la cómoda había una bandeja con un poco de fruta, un yogurt y un zumo de frutas del bosque. Hermione dio gracias mentalmente a Lottie por preocuparse en subírselo. La vieja ama de llaves era la única que seguía tratando a Hermione con amor. Y aunque no tenía casi apetito, la castaña se obligó a comer un poco de aquí y un poco de allí. Se sentó delante de su ordenador y abrió la pantalla del portátil. En cuanto se conectó a Internet, aparecieron cuatro pantallas para hablar con ella. Eran Pansy, Daphne, Lavender y Luna. Hermione las ignoró y enseguida se puso en "no conectado". Estaba a punto de cerrar la página cuando una petición de amistad, le llamó la atención.

"_**Calabaza83 quiere ser tu amigo, ¿lo aceptas?"**_

Hermione se quedó mirando el mensaje. Dejó la manzana a medio comer encima de la bandeja y se arrellanó mejor en su silla. ¿Calabaza83? ¿Quién podría ser? Como estaba en modo "no conectado", se dijo que no pasaba nada si lo aceptaba. Y así lo hizo. Enseguida se abrió una nueva pantalla. Calabaza83 le estaba hablando. ¿Pero es que no se había dado cuenta de que ella no estaba conectada? Aun así, Hermione abrió la pantallita y no pudo más que sonreír. Primero por la imagen de perfil que tenía Calabaza83. Era una calabaza, y también era la primera sonrisa que Hermione esgrimía en toda la tarde. Segundo, por el mensaje que Calabaza83 le estaba dejando.

"_Hola, Hermione. Espero que no te importe, pero he encontrado tu dirección en el plano de alumnos. Quería decirte que esta tarde lo pasé estupendamente discutiendo contigo. Bueno, eso tal vez no ha sonado muy bien. No quería decir que quisiera discutir contigo… Me estoy haciendo un lío. Lo que yo quería decirte era que espero poder seguir hablando contigo, ya sea de Robespierre, los jacobinos o lo que tu quieras. Nos vemos. Ron. P.D.: no tengas en cuenta mi nik, me lo puso mi hermana una vez que se enfadó conmigo."_

Si pudiera verse la cara en ese momento, Hermione se habría caído del susto. Sus ojos refulgían como pequeñas velas de candil y sus mejillas estaban arreboladas por el calor del baño, pero también por la calidez que transmitían las palabras de Ron. Se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa en si contestar a Calabaza83 o no. La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas, pero…que su corazón latiera acelerado la desconcertaba. Se llevó una mano al rostro y mordió el dedo índice ligeramente. Sacó la mano de su boca y se dejó caer hacia atrás en la silla. ¿Porqué no podía hablar con Ron como hacia con Harry? Ahora recordaba vívidamente el color de sus ojos cuando la estuvo mirando durante las pruebas de baloncesto. Eran de un azul tan intenso, tan maravilloso…

Movió el ratón para poner algo de música y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que eran las nueve de la noche. Bajó el volumen de los altavoces y enseguida la habitación se llenó de la dulce voz de Katie Melua. Era una cantante con matices de _blues_ que le ayudaba a relajarse, sobretodo cuando estaba en el ordenador o cuando estaba leyendo un libro.

Siguiendo un impulso, finalmente se decidió a contestarle a Calabaza83.

"_Hola, Ron. Para nada me importa que te pongas en contacto conmigo. La verdad es que a mi también me ha gustado mucho discutir contigo esta tarde. Ha sido muy gratificante encontrar a alguien, por fin, con los conocimientos suficientes como para seguirme. Nos vemos, Hermione. P.D.: vaya con tu hermana, jaja. Pero me gusta tu nik, me recuerda al color de tu cabello."_

Hermione pensó que seguramente sonaba demasiado soso y empollón, y que Ron no le contestaría. Pero se equivocaba.

_**Calabaza83**: Hermione, ¿estás ahí? ¿Hola?_

_**(flor)**: Si. Hola, Ron._

_**Calabaza83**: Veo que te llegó mi mensaje._

_**(flor)**: Y a ti el mío._

_**Calabaza83**: Jaja, si. Bueno, lo que es seguro es que nos gusta discutir._

_**(flor)**: Si, pero sobre temas históricos. No pienses que voy discutiendo con todo el mundo. Aunque no te culparía, después de la noche en que nos conocimos y yo…_

_**Calabaza83**: Deja de disculparte por estar pasando un mal momento. ¿Eres así siempre?_

_**(flor)**: ¿Así como?_

_**Calabaza83**: Bueno, así de correcta. Ya te dije que no hacían falta más disculpas. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?_

_**(flor)**: ¿Me preguntas que estoy haciendo? Bueno, aparte de hablar contigo, tomo una cena tardía y escucho música._

_**Calabaza83**: Umm, interesante. Yo estoy a punto de arrancarme los pelos de la cabeza por culpa de mi hermana. Tiene puesta su música a todo trapo. Pero me resigno._

_**(flor)**: Que buen hermano eres._

_**Calabaza83**: ¿Es eso una ironía?_

_**(flor)**: No, lo digo enserio. Hoy te vi jugando con ella al baloncesto. Se os veía muy a gusto el uno con el otro._

_**Calabaza83**: Bueno, es mi hermana. A veces querría matarla, pero mataría por ella._

_**(flor)**: Si, lo suponía._

_**Calabaza83**: Un momento. Eso quiere decir que nos estabas espiando._

_**(flor)**: ¡Noo! Coincidió que estaba sentada en el alfeizar de mi ventana._

_**Calabaza83**: Ah, bueno. Ya pensaba que te habías enamorado de mi y que pensabas acecharme desde la distancia._

_**(flor)**: Jaja._

_**Calabaza83**: Oye, no es broma. Gente más rara hay por ahí._

_**(flor)**: Eres gracioso._

_**Calabaza83**: Bueno, cada uno hace lo que puede con sus cualidades. Por cierto, ¿qué haces en desconectada?_

_**(flor)**: Oh, bueno, es que no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y…_

_**Calabaza83**: Vaya, y yo te he interrumpido._

_**(flor)**: No, no. Me…me ha hecho bien hablar contigo, me he reído un poco._

_**Calabaza83**: Pues me alegro de haberte servido de algo. ¿Y sueles hacerlo muy a menudo, esto de ponerte en desconectada?_

_**(flor)**: De vez en cuando. Sobretodo cuando he pasado un día duro._

_**Calabaza83**: Entiendo; todos tenemos días duros._

_**(flor)**: Si._

_**Calabaza83**: Ahora tengo que irme, antes de que mi hermana se entere de que le he escondido su dvd favorito._

_**(flor)**: Oh, pues…_

_**Calabaza83**: Ha sido divertido hablar contigo, Hermione. Espero que podamos seguir haciéndolo._

_**(flor)**: Claro. Suerte en la pelea que seguro te espera con tu hermana._

_**Calabaza83**: Gracias. Hasta mañana en el instituto._

_**(flor)**: Hasta mañana, Ron._

Hermione se quedó mirando la pantalla con una sonrisa. Ese chico, Ron, tenía algo que la hacia sentir muy bien. No habían hablado concretamente de nada y, sin embargo, se había divertido mucho. Se planteó que con el tiempo, Ron podría llegar a ser un buen amigo. Esa clase de amigo con el que compartes todo. Se recostó en el sillón de cuero negro y pensó que el día no había terminado mal después de todo.


	5. Lecciones de amor

**Capítulo 4: Lecciones de amor.**

Draco Malfoy no podía dormir, era un hecho más que consumado. Su cuerpo estaba dolorido de las vueltas que había dado en vano sobre el mullido colchón. Aunque lo más desconcertante de todo era pensar en la razón por la que no podía conciliar el sueño. Es que era sumamente ridículo. Él nunca se había fijado antes en Daphne Greengrass. Siempre había creído que de tener que fijarse en alguna de las Veelas sería en Pansy o Hermione. Eran mucho más femeninas, más guapas, más de su círculo social, más como él. En cambio, Daphne era… Bueno, Daphne era Daphne, no tenía un apelativo que la clasificase.

Salió de la cama para observar el cielo en medio de la noche. Aun faltaba casi una hora para el amanecer. Pero volver a intentar dormirse era impensable. Tenía que reconocer que tenía problema, y gordo. Se había encaprichado de Daphne, justo la única chica del instituto que no se moría por sus huesos. ¡Manda huevos!, pensó exasperado mientras se cambiaba el pijama por unos tejanos, una camiseta y una sudadera. Se aseó con rapidez, procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar al personal de servicio. Sus padres no estaban, como era habitual. Siempre viajando y haciendo negocios alrededor del mundo. Era el síndrome del niño rico. Claro que él ya no era un niño.

En el exterior la temperatura era algo baja y la niebla se extendía con el mismo sigilo que lo haría un ladrón en la oscuridad. En la calle residencial donde vivía, todos sus vecinos seguían durmiendo, los coches aun en las rampas de entrada. Draco elevó su fino rostro hacia el cielo, donde la luna comenzaba a desdibujarse, dejando pleno esplendor para la salida del sol. Chasqueó la lengua contrariado. Era una lástima, a él siempre le había gustado más la luna que el sol. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera y echó a andar con paso enérgico. Aun faltaban cuatro horas para que tuviera que ir al instituto. Y allí estaría Daphne.

Mira que había chicas y chicas y chicas.

Lo más sensato sería quitársela de la cabeza. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer; olvidarse de ella.

Pero… ¿cómo?

Como se suponía que tenía que hacerlo si con cada mirada de sus ojos azules sentía que las piernas le temblaban. Si cada vez que se cruzaban en el pasillo y se rozaban el corazón se le aceleraba. Si cuando estaban juntos y sentía su aliento y su calor a su alrededor tenía que controlar las tremendas ganas que tenía de besarla. Si hasta le había cogido cariño a su manía de no ponerse nunca jamás un vestido o una falda. Si le encantaba la forma en que movía los labios cuando hablaba. Si le hacia sonreír la forma en que solía sentarse en una silla, tan alejada de las finas posturas del resto de sus amigas.

Se detuvo en seco en medio de la calle, se estaba volviendo un sentimental, un gilipollas. Estaba dejando que una chica cualquiera cambiase su forma de ver la realidad. Lo mejor sería que viera como era Daphne en realidad. Una chica ruda, no muy guapa y con demasiada testosterona en el cuerpo. ¡Exacto!, pensó. Eso haría que su encaprichamiento volviera al sitio del que había salido y él podría continuar con su vida como siempre.

Emprendió de nuevo el camino, más contento con la última resolución que acababa de pasar por su mente. Seguramente, su encaprichamiento para con Daphne se le pasaría antes del fin de semana. Solo tenía que encontrar a otra chica con la que distraerse. Pero por alguna razón, eso se le antojó mediocre y aburrido. Estaba cansado de ir detrás siempre de las mismas chicas tontas y carentes de personalidad que solo iban con él por ser quien era. A Daphne nunca le había importado que él fuera un Malfoy y no mostraba consideración alguna, eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella.

Soltó una maldición cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba pensando en ella de nuevo.

No se la podía quitar de la cabeza.

Sus pasos acelerados lo condujeron hasta el parque de la urbanización. No espera encontrarse con nadie a aquellas horas intempestivas de la mañana. El sol en el horizonte estaba a punto de salir, pero aun estaba relativamente oscuro. Por eso le pareció extraño el ruido de un balón de baloncesto botando en la cancha del parque. Levantó la cabeza para mirar conforme se iba acercando. Y cuando la vio, cerró los ojos con fuerza e inspiró hondo. Parecía que alguien allí arriba tenía ganas de jugar con él, sus sentimientos y sus inseguridades. Pero no pensaba darle tregua.

Él era Draco Malfoy; los Malfoy no se enamoraban.

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

¿Enamorarse? ¿Amor? ¿Estaba pensando en amor mientras miraba a Daphne?

¿No era solo un encaprichamiento?

Ajena a la consternación del rubio, Daphne botaba el balón, lo pasaba entre sus piernas, daba un salto y encestaba. Llevaba así ya casi una hora, y debajo de su chándal azul, podía sentir las primeras evidencias de sudor. La coleta alta que sujetaba su cabello se iba deshaciendo por momentos, pero no podía parar de entrenar. Era su forma de mantener sus pensamientos a raya. Y la última semana habían pasado demasiadas cosas como para que fácilmente su mente se dejara llevar por ellas. La más importante tenía nombre y apellidos.

Durante toda su vida, Daphne Greengrass había sido el patito feo de la familia. Era consciente de que todas las miradas siempre iban a ser para su preciosa hermana Astoria. Ella no tenía clase, no tenía sentido de la moda, no tenía una risa bonita, no tenía nada de lo que gustaba a los chicos. Así que era una tontería pensar que un chico como Draco se podría fijar en ella. ¡Que estúpida había sido! Contra más lo pensaba más se lo recriminaba. Lo mejor sería que ella siguiera concentrada en jugar al baloncesto, que era lo que realmente le gustaba.

Nunca más volvería a desvelarse por un chico, eso solo traía complicaciones. Abandonar la comodidad de su cama en medio de la noche porque no podía dormir, enfundarse en un chándal viejo y echarse unas canastas antes de la hora del desayuno, era algo que no había hecho nunca. Los temas del corazón no iban con ella, se recalcaba una y otra vez. Disfrutaba escuchando como Pansy se emocionaba cada vez más con Cormac, compadecía a Hermione por estar con una persona que solo se quería a si mismo, apoyaba a Lavender en su decisión de no darle otra oportunidad a Blaise. Pero ella siempre se mantenía al margen.

No había estado enamorada, no había salido con ningún chico.

A sus diecisiete años nunca nadie la había besado.

Esa era Daphne Greengrass; la Daphne con la que todos podían contar pero a la que ninguno podía arribar. Mantenía los secretos de su corazón bien guardados, solo para ella. Ni siquiera escribía un diario ni nada parecido. ¿Qué sentido tenía? Tampoco es que tuviera mucho que apuntar y, sinceramente, no se le daba bien eso de escribir. Astoria, en cambio, ya había llenado dos con sus problemas amorosos. Pero Daphne opinaba que la vida ya era demasiado complicada como para añadirle un chico. Y menos uno como Draco Malfoy, que no se fijaría nunca en ella ni aunque fuera la única mujer de la tierra.

Siguió botando el balón, afianzando sus pasos por la pequeña cancha de baloncesto, demostrando que era la mejor incluso cuando jugaba contra si misma. Había descubierto el juego cuando era muy pequeña, para disgusto de su madre. La señora Greengrass esperaba tener otra pequeña estrella del ballet, como Astoria, pero Daphne se decantó por el sudoroso deporte del baloncesto. La muchacha meneó la cabeza y se alzó de puntillas para lanzar la siguiente canasta. Obviamente, el balón entró por la red e hizo tambalearse la tabla. Pero con lo que Daphne no contaba era con que no volviera a sus manos.

El balón se desvió de su trayectoria y botó hasta la inadvertida figura de Draco al pie de la cancha. Llevaba allí casi diez minutos, sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta. Había sido testigo de su tenacidad, de sus cambios de humor reflejados en su singular rostro. Le gustaba como le quedaba el cabello alborotado, con mechones escapándose de la coleta. Nunca la había visto con el pelo suelto, y sin entender porqué, se vio deseándolo con impaciencia.

Daphne se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y se sonrojó. Después de pensar en él durante tanto tiempo, allí estaba. Sus ojos azules bajaron al suelo con presteza, no quería que él fuera consciente de su confusión. ¿Qué hacía allí a aquellas horas de la mañana? Draco botó el balón un par de veces y lo lanzó hasta encestarlo. Había sido un lanzamiento impresionante, teniendo en cuenta desde donde había sido hecho. Pero esta vez, cuando el balón rebotó en el suelo y corrió unos cuantos metros hacia la derecha, nadie fue a buscarlo. Draco y Daphne estaban embobados mirándose el uno al otro.

- ¿Tu tampoco podías dormir? –preguntó Daphne sacándolos a ambos de su burbuja. Era más fácil comenzar una conversación así, porque no se iban a pasar la siguiente media hora mirándose como bobos.

- Supongo. –contestó Draco, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que esa no era una respuesta coherente, así que añadió.- Anoche me fui a dormir muy temprano; podríamos decir que he hecho mi cupo de cinco horas de sueño diarias.

- ¿Cinco horas solo, enserio? –Daphne se cruzó de brazos, más que nada porque no sabía qué hacer con ellos.- Te faltan tres horas para llegar al número recomendable.

- Nunca he dormido más de cinco horas seguidas. –el rubio se encogió de hombros y después de unos segundos, se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia un banco de madera que había a ras de cancha. Daphne no lo imitó, aun no, así que siguió plantada de pie en su sitio.

- Ah. –como no sabía qué más decir, y de seguro que lucía un peinado espantoso, la chica intentó ganar tiempo deshaciéndose la alta coleta y dejando caer su cabello castaño, que según Draco pudo apreciar, sobrepasaba los hombros. Nunca la había visto con el pelo suelto, y el encuadre que le daba a su rostro, le gustó. Además, con el sudor, las puntas se le habían ondulado. Daphne levantó la vista y se sonrojó, de nuevo, al encontrarlo mirándola.- ¿Qué?

- Nada. Es lo que nunca te había visto con el pelo suelto.

- Lo se. –Daphne suspiró y se hizo de nuevo la coleta, procurando que todos los mechones se quedasen en su sitio. Por el momento, no podía hacer nada más por mejorar su aspecto.

- Te queda bien. –añadió Draco en un impulso.- El pelo suelo, me refiero. Aunque también está bien como lo llevas ahora. Pero suelto queda más…femenino.

- Entiendo. –la chica tragó saliva y se fue a reunir junto a él en el banco. Aunque mantuvieron una distancia de medio metro entre los dos. Miró a su alrededor mientras buscaba un tema del que poder hablar, pero no le venía a la mente ninguno. Tampoco se atrevía a girarse para mirarlo. Draco estaba guapísimo, con su acostumbrado atuendo negro. Y ella solo podía pensar como una colegiala cualquiera más.

- ¿Por qué no podías dormir? –preguntó el rubio por curiosidad. Pasó un brazo por el respaldo del banco y se volteó para mirarla. Tenía que admitir que Daphne era bella a su manera; no la clase de chica deslumbrante, como podía ser Pansy, pero si de una forma que la hacia única.

- Es…complicado. –contestó Daphne con tranquilidad.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

- Ehh…no. Es un tema más de…chicas. –no estaba mintiendo del todo. Era normal que cuando a una chica le gustaba un chico, las primeras en enterarse fueran sus amigas más cercanas. Pero aunque no fuera así, compartir lo que la concomía por dentro precisamente con Draco, no era una opción. No podía decirle que él era la causa de su falta de sueño.

- En ese caso, me temo que no puedo ayudarte. –sonrió con tranquilidad.

- Si. –Daphne se aclaró la garganta y subió la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Esos ojos grises que con la luz del amanecer a su espalda, emitían destellos blancos.- Buen tiro el de antes, por cierto.

- Gracias. No es muy difícil de hacer.

- ¿No? ¿Crees que podrías enseñarme? –llevada por su pasión por el juego, Daphne no calculó lo que significaba su petición. Pero Draco si. Enseñarle a Daphne realizar aquel tiro, significaba pegarse mucho a ella, coger sus manos entre las suyas, guiar sus brazos hacia delante y hacia atrás, balancear su cuerpo con el suyo…

- Claro. –y también significaba salir de dudas. Si era un mero encaprichamiento, sus pensamientos no serían nada profundos cuando la tuviera entre sus brazos. Se limitarían a una respuesta vanamente sexual. Así que se levantó y fue a buscar el balón, que había quedado olvidado al otro lado de la cancha. Regresó al lado de Daphne botándolo contra el suelo.

- ¿Ahora? –preguntó ella sorprendida. No se refería a ese preciso momento. Además, no estaba preparada, ni física ni mentalmente. Se observó la camiseta sudada y se mordió el labio inferior.- No creo que sea buena idea. Estoy toda sudada y…

- No importa. –la animó él.

- ¿Estás seguro? –cuando Daphne se levantó, sintió que las piernas eran de gelatina.

- Si. A ver, colócate justo aquí. –la guió hasta el lateral de la cancha, casi pisando la línea que delimitaba el espacio de juego.- Ahora coge el balón. –se lo tendió y ella lo recibió.- Primero lanza tu sola. Quiero ver en donde fallas.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que voy a fallar un lanzamiento como este? –ella se hizo la orgullosa, aun a sabiendas de que fallaría el lanzamiento. Ella no era tan alta como él, y pensó que Pansy si que podría realizarlo sin complicación alguna. La morena era más alta que ella.

- Tu misma hace unos minutos. –él contuvo otra sonrisa devastadora y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.- Vamos, lanza.

Daphne botó el balón un par de veces contra el suelo mientras calculaba la distancia que había entre ella y la canasta. Tomó impulso poniéndose de puntillas y dando un pequeño saltito, lanzó el balón. Medio metro más y habría llegado. ¡Que lástima! Ya podía imaginarse las palabras burlonas de Draco, pero el rubio no dijo nada. Se adelantó para recoger el balón y regresó hacia donde estaba ella.

- No ha estado nada mal, solo te falta un poco de técnica. –botó el balón tres veces seguidas y lo lanzó de manera precisa, encestándolo.- ¿Ves? –le preguntó recogiendo el balón que había rebotado hasta sus manos.- Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo. Pero esta vez los dos juntos.

- Vale. –dijo Daphne después de respirar hondo. El corazón le latía acelerado, muy acelerado.

Draco se situó detrás de la chica, que tenía el balón entre sus manos. Colocó las suyas propias en las caderas de Daphne, casi sintiendo como el calor le quemaba.

- Tienes que separar más las piernas, que estén paralelas a las caderas. Así. Ahora, agarra el balón con las manos un poco recogidas, no las extiendas del todo. –subió sus manos hasta las de ella y le indicó como debía ponerlas, mas las dejó ahí.- A veces, el impulso del salto no es suficiente, sobretodo si hay una distancia tan grande como esta. Por eso, yo siempre me ayudo de un pequeño balanceo previo. ¿Entiendes?

Daphne entendía, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Estaba segura de que si en aquel momento le hacían una prueba de respirar, su resultado seria cero. Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de un chico, ni siquiera había sentido su aliento contra su cuello. Sabia que Draco hacía todo aquello por ayudarla en el juego, no había nada más allá para él. Pero ella…

- ¿Daphne? –susurró el rubio contra su oído.- Ahora vamos a balancearnos un poco, ¿vale?

- Va…vale.

Se balancearon hacia delante y hacia atrás, tal y como Draco había explicado previamente. Solo que el rubio no había previsto que sus caderas se rozasen con cada movimiento, ni que en esos momentos fuera más consciente que nunca de que Daphne era una chica. A pesar de sus maneras tocas, Daphne tenía cuerpo de chica. Tragó saliva y decidió terminar con la clase.

- Umm, ahora es cuando nos impulsamos hacia arriba y hacia delante y dejamos volar el balón con la esperanza de que pase por el aro.

Hicieron los movimientos tal y como el rubio había explicado, los dos a la vez, coordinados. Y cuando Daphne lanzó el balón, se quedaron en la misma posición hasta que vieron que encestaba. La chica se dejó llevar por la emoción de la jugada y se dio la vuelta para abrazar a Draco, contenta de su nueva jugada. Estaba segura de que le serviría de mucho en los partidos futuros. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que estaba entre los brazos del rubio y de que sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, tan cerca que podrían besarse. Se apartó, como si hubiera sido atraída por su mental a su espalda. Draco también tragó saliva lentamente.

- Gracias por enseñarme. –dijo Daphne mientras recogía la chaqueta de su chándal del suelo.- Ha…ha sido muy instructivo.

- De nada. –Draco se metió de nuevo las manos en los bolsillos.

- Nos vemos en el instituto. –la chica comenzó a alejarse.

Draco también se alejó en dirección contraria, pero el mismo pensamiento pasó por la mente de ambos: se gustaban.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Lavender salió de clase de geografía apretando su carpeta de color escarlata contra su pecho. Respiró hondo al verse al fin libre de la mirada penetrante de Blaise. Había sido consciente de ella durante toda la clase. Y lo cierto era que el asunto comenzaba a incomodarla. El moreno no nunca entendería las razones por las que ella ya no quería salir con él. Iba mucho más allá de que él fuera un mentiroso, de que le hubiera sido infiel el curso anterior. Lavender solo quería tener a su lado un chico que la quisiera de verdad. ¿Era eso tanto pedir?

Avanzó por el pasillo de camino hacia la cafetería. Era el descanso de media mañana y sabía que sus amigas ya estarían esperándola en su mesa de siempre. Hacia siete minutos que el timbre había sonado, pero como siempre el profesor Robbins tendía a explayarse. Un suspiro salió de sus labios apretados cuando sintió la mano de Blaise deslizarse por su cintura. Sin éxito, intentó zafarse de él.

- ¿Qué te crees que haces? Suéltame, Blaise. –sus ojos marrones mostraban enfado y hastío.

- ¿Ahora vuelvo a ser Blaise? –preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa que dejaba a la vista la blancura de sus dientes perfectamente alineados. Pero no la soltó en ningún momento. ya hacía demasiado tiempo que Lavender se le escapaba.- Solo quiero hablar contigo, Lav

- Pero yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Blaise. –Lavender apoyó la espalda en la pared, obligando a Blaise a soltarla parcialmente. Algunos alumnos que pasaban por su lado, se los quedaban mirando, pero nadie decía nada. La rubia seguía con su talante orgulloso y no pensaba bajarse del burro. Se había pasado medio verano llorando por el idiota que tenía delante, pero ya no más.

- Entonces solo tendrás que escucharme. No hace falta que hables si no quieres. Solo te pido que me escuches. –Blaise apoyó una mano en la pared, encerrándola de nuevo.- Hice las cosas mal contigo, lo se. Y lo siento. Aunque no te lo creas lo siento.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sientes? ¿Liarte con otra cuando aun estabas conmigo o hacerlo delante de todo el instituto? -¿o romperme el corazón? Quiso gritarle, pero se lo guardó para si. No volvería a quedar en ridículo por culpa de un chico, jamás, en la vida.

- Todo eso. Todo eso y todo por lo que te pudieras sentir herida.

- No puedo creerte, Blaise. Me hiciste mucho daño, no es algo que se olvide así como así.

- Lo se. Fui un estúpido que no te valoró lo suficiente. –bajó la mano que tenía apoyada en la pared y la colocó en la mejilla derecha de Lavender. Ella intentó no estremecerse con su caricia.- Lo siento, ¿vale?

- No todo en esta vida se resuelve con un 'lo siento' generalizado, Blaise. –a Lavender le costó la vida entera mostrarse tan inaccesible delante de él. Pero quería algo más que un simple 'lo siento' de su parte.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga entonces? ¿Qué más puedo decirte? –Blaise no estaba acostumbrado a que una chica se le resistiera tanto, y menos que esa chica fuera Lavender. Chasqueó la lengua de manera imperceptible.- ¿Quieres que lo grite aquí y ahora? ¿Qué me ponga de rodillas delante de todo el mundo? Porque puedo hacerlo, no me importa hacerlo si con eso te recupero.

- Blaise, no…-pero las palabras de Lavender quedaron ahogadas por la voz alzada del moreno. La rubia sintió que se moría de vergüenza, allí delante de todos, con medio instituto mirándolos.

- ¡Lo siento, Lavender! ¡Perdóname, por favor! –Blaise se había hincado de rodillas en el suelo, la miraba directamente a los ojos.- ¡Dime qué más puedo hacer, qué más puedo decirte! Pero no me hagas sufrir más, Lavender, por favor. ¡Perdóname!

- Levántate, Blaise. –todo lo que el moreno había conseguido conmoverla, ahora se debatía entre la vergüenza que sentía por ser el objetivo de todo el mundo.- Levántate. –masculló de nuevo, esta vez entre dientes.

- Lav…-Blaise, que ya pensaba que la tenía en el bote de nuevo, acercó su rostro al de ella para besarla, pero la rubia lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

- No, Blaise. No pienso volver contigo por mucho que te disculpes y montes estos numeritos en el pasillo del instituto. Además, no siempre lo que queremos oír es un 'lo siento'. Ya te lo he dicho. Eso no soluciona nada.

La rabia pasó fugazmente por el rostro de Blaise. Había hecho el payaso para nada, eso era lo que ella le estaba diciendo.

- Tarde o temprano volverás a mi, Lavender. –dejó que ella se zafara de su encierro.- Eres mía, siempre lo has sido.

- Yo no soy propiedad de nadie, Blaise. –la rubia se detuvo en medio de su huída y se volteó para mirarlo.- Nunca lo he sido. Y si me conocieras un poquito, tan solo un poquito, sabrías que un 'lo siento' no era lo que quería escuchar de ti. Por que, ¿qué es lo que realmente sientes, Blaise? Todavía no me lo has dicho. ¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿Qué fuera yo, Lavender Brown, la que te plantara?

- A mi nadie me planta.

- ¿Me estás amenazando?

- Eres mía, Lavender. Yo hice de ti una mujer, no lo olvides.

- Todos cometemos errores alguna vez en la vida. Por alguna razón, el mío fue amarte. –Lavender se dio la vuelta para marcharse hacia la cafetería, donde seguro la estaban esperando ya sus amigas. Pero Blaise la asió por el brazo y le impidió moverse de nuevo.

- No permitiré que salgas con nadie más. Si no sales conmigo, no saldrás con nadie.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Y qué harás, Blaise? ¿Pelearte con todos los chicos con los que hable o que simplemente me miren? –Lavender estaba realmente enfadada, algo muy inusual en ella.- No puedes hacerles frente a todos.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

- Puedes empezar ahora mismo entonces. –caminó unos metros hasta encontrar a un chico, que estaba de espaldas. Le dio unos toquecitos en el hombro, y cuando este se volteó para mirarla, Lavender lo besó en la boca. Fue un beso hambriento y lujurioso, con algo de rabia, pero que iba dirigida hacia Blaise, que los miraba con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué…? –los ojos azules del chico al que acababa de besar, también estaban a punto de salirse de sus cuencas. Porque Lavender no había elegido a un chico cualquiera. Sin saberlo, sus labios se habían ido a encontrar con los de Seamus Finnegan. El castaño no podía creerse su suerte, ajeno a que había sido utilizado por la chica que le gustaba desde que se encontraron en la guardería.

- ¿Vas a pegarle, Blaise? ¿A él, que no tiene culpa ninguna? –Lavender caminó hacia donde estaba el moreno.- No me provoques, Blaise. No sabes de lo que soy capaz. Lavender Brown no pertenece a nadie, y menos a alguien como tu, experto en romper corazones.

Con un enfado de narices, Blaise se dio la vuelta y se marchó provocando el pánico en el pasillo. Todo el mundo se apartaba de su camino. Cuando salió por la puerta principal, Lavender al fin pudo respirar tranquila. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la cafetería. Ya se había olvidado del chico al que había besado, y no volvería a pensar en él durante mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, Seamus si que iba a pensar en ella, aun más que antes.

Con cara de alelado, corrió a buscar a sus compañeros para contarles que la chica de sus sueños había vuelto a besarlo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cedric entró en la cafetería después de una breve charla con el entrenador Wood. No venía con el mejor humor del mundo, de hecho, estaba que echaba chispas. Pero se guardaba muy mucho de mostrarlas ante los demás. Eso echaría por tierra su imagen de chico perfecto. Estaba enfadado con el entrenador por permitir que un don nadie como Ron Weasley entrase en el equipo de fútbol. _Necesitamos jugadores buenos, Cedric. Más jugadores como él_. Eso le había dicho el entrenador Wood. Pero Cedric estaba dispuesto a hacer que la estancia del pelirrojo en el vestuario de los Gryffindor fuera un infierno.

Como capitán del equipo de fútbol, todo el mundo idolatraba a Cedric. Además, era guapo, listo, amable, triunfador, popular…y salía con la reina del instituto. Dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa donde sabía que Hermione siempre se sentaba con sus amigas. Ocasionalmente, los chicos también las acompañaban, pero no aquella manera. El castaño no sabía donde estaban sus amigos, y tampoco es que le importase demasiado. En privado, los consideraba un atajo de perdedores. Aunque ya se sabe que para triunfar en la vida hay que rodearse de gente indeseable, non grata, como solía decir su padre.

En su mente todavía colisionaban los recuerdos de los últimos desaires que le había hecho Hermione. Desde que habían comenzado el curso, que la castaña ya no le prestaba la misma atención. Vale que él tampoco había hecho nada para ganarse su simpatía de nuevo, pero es que cada vez que veía a Millicent no lo podía evitar. No estaba enamorado de ella, ni de Hermione. Cedric Diggory solo estaba enamorado de si mismo. Solo era un buen entretenimiento.

Miró a Hermione, sentada tan recta y orgullosa como siempre. Era hermosa como ninguna, pero fría y distante como la que más. Se percató de que no había cogido nada para almorzar y que miraba ausente por la ventana. Ya le habían llegado rumores de que en la clase de historia había hablado más de la cuenta con un chico. Un chico que no era otro que el gilipollas de Ron Weasley, el mismo que quería usurparle su sitio en el equipo de fútbol. No se saldría con la suya.

Dio un paso hacia delante para ir a ver a Hermione. Quería tenerla contenta, pero de repente cambió de opinión. ¿Por qué tenía que tenerla él contenta a ella y ella no a él? Estaba ya harto de sus celos tontos. Lo habría entendido mejor si entre los dos hubiera amor de por medio, pero no era el caso. Ambos sabían que su noviazgo y su posterior compromiso eran algo pactado entre sus padres. Juntos formarían una de las mayores empresas del mundo. Más que nada por el aporte Granger, pero eso no importaba.

Desde su mesa en la otra punta de la cafetería, Millicent intentaba llamar la atención del castaño. Habían pasado juntos la noche anterior y se estaba jactando de ello con sus amigas. A todas les unía la animadversión que sentían por Hermione. Millicent no entendía las razones de las demás. Ella, en cambio, detestaba a la castaña porque tenía todo lo que ella quería. Incluido Cedric.

Millicent no era tonta. Sabía que no era más que una diversión para Cedric. Lo suyo nunca iba a ser oficial. No cuando había tantas cosas en juego, tantos proyectos, tantas inversiones y tantas expectativas.

Cedric decidió ir a ver a Millicent.

¡A la mierda con Hermione!, pensó.

Se apoyó en la mesa de la rubia y comenzó a coquetear con ella. Como era de esperar, Millicent correspondió a sus palabras, a sus sonrisas y a sus caricias como una buena gatita entrenada. Cedric sabía que podía contar con Millicent para lo que fuera. Y si una de las razones era hacer daño a Hermione, pues mejor que mejor. Cuando eran pequeños, el castaño había creído sentir algo por la rubia, pero eso era cosa del pasado ya. Hacia mucho tiempo que Cedric no sentía nada por nadie. Aun así, se inclinó por las manos en la mesa y acercó sus labios a la oreja izquierda de Millicent. Le susurró palabras obscenas, que hicieron que la rubia se sonrojara y se riera. Atrajeron la atención de toda la cafetería…incluida Hermione.

En la mesa de las Veelas, nadie sabía qué hacer o decir. El ambiente se respiraba tenso y todas miraban de reojo a Hermione. Era la que más tranquila parecía de las cinco, pero a menudo las apariencias engañan. Hermione se sentía sumamente humillada por su novio y la zorra que le estaba dando coba. Rasqueteó con las uñas en su asiento, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, dando rienda suelta a su rabia. Había llegado el momento de plantearse seriamente la continuidad de su relación con Cedric. No solo por lo que estaba sucediendo esa mañana, sino por lo que venía sucediendo desde hacia ya meses.

Con la cabeza bien alta, se levantó de la silla y abandonó la cafetería con una tranquilidad pasmosa. Sonrió a la chica pelirroja que había hecho las pruebas para el equipo de baloncesto y siguió caminando hasta que estuvo fuera del radar de todo el mundo. Una vez en los jardines de Hogwarts, se permitió respirar hondo y cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Quería ponerse a gritar como una loca, pero se contuvo. Las cosas con Cedric iban a cambiar, pensó de nuevo.

Una segunda figura salió de la cafetería detrás de Hermione. Agazapada detrás de un árbol, la figura observó a la castaña durante largo rato. Fue testigo de su frustración, del mal trago que estaba pasando y de cómo intentaba autocontrolarse a si misma. Esa figura de intensos ojos azules, apretó las manos en dos puños y prometió vengarse del tipo que acababa de hacer daño a "su chica".

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- ¡Hermione, por favor! –Cedric se adelantó a la salida del instituto. Intentó retener a la castaña por el brazo, pero ella se desasido con fuerza.- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Qué he hecho?

- Déjame en paz, Cedric. –dijo ella dándose la vuelta y apretando la carpeta fuertemente contra su pecho.

Muchos alumnos dejaron de hablar o de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para mirarlos. No todos los días la pareja más popular del instituto protagonizaba una escena como aquella. Hermione siguió caminando sin hacer caso al castaño, que corría detrás de ella como un perro corre detrás de su dueño. No entendía porqué la castaña estaba así de enfadada.

- Pero… ¿adonde vas? –con los brazos sueltos en el aire no sabía que hacer. Todo el mundo sabía que cuando Hermione se enfadaba más valía no estar cerca suyo. Podía tener un genio de los mil demonios. Pero Cedric quería averiguar la razón de su enfado.

Desde las escaleras, Pansy se miró las uñas mientras chasqueaba la lengua con fastidio. Sintió la mano de Cormac posarse en su cintura y no hizo nada por quitársela. Sus ojos azules taladraban a todo el que miraba mal o de manera sarcástica a su amiga. Luna optó por sentarse en las escaleras al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza. Esa pareja tenía los días contados, según su opinión. Lavender y Cho cuchicheaban sobre algo que les había sucedido en la clase de lengua y literatura. No tenían interés ninguno en el resto. Daphne sacó un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a la boca con gesto cansino. Seguro que volvería a llegar tarde a casa, y eso a su madre no le gustaría.

Y contrariamente a las chicas, los chicos del grupo se regodeaban de su suerte por no ser el blanco del mal genio de Hermione. Todos sabían lo especial que podía llegar a ser la castaña, a la que implícitamente veían como su líder. Pobre Cedric, decían todos en su cabeza. Draco dejó de mirarlos cuando una nube de humo llegó hasta sus fosas nasales. Se volteó para mirar a Daphne y pensó que esa chica necesitaba una clase urgente de feminidad. No podía ser que fumase como un motero o un camionero. Blaise le guiñó el ojo a una chica que pasó por delante suyo; no sabía quien era, pero eso daba igual. Y Cormac aprovechaba bien su posición junto a Pansy. Desde que se habían besado en la playa no habían vuelto a tocar el tema, pero él estaba decidido a cambiarlo.

- ¡No me sigas, Diggory! –Hermione se paró y se dio la vuelta para que el chico viera su mirada fiera. Usualmente eso bastaba para hacerlo desistir.- No quiero verte, no quiero estar contigo ahora. –añadió y continuó caminando con el mismo ímpetu que antes.

- ¿Y se puede saber cómo demonios vas a volver a casa? –Cedric se había quedado parado donde ella lo había detenido y hablaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Si había que reconocerle algo, era que era un chico con mucha paciencia, y también práctico. Había unos siete kilómetros hasta la casa de la castaña.

- ¡Andando! –gritó ella sin voltearse.

- ¡Mierda! –Cedric le dio una patada a la verja de la escuela y escupió su furia en el suelo. Se dio la vuelta para volver donde estaban sus amigos y vio que toda la escuela lo miraba.- ¡¿Qué coño estáis mirando? –les gritó y la actividad volvió al instituto. Nadie quería tener por enemigo a ninguno de los que integraban ese grupo, y menos a Cedric.

- Te ha dado bien, eh Diggory. –comentó Draco antes de echarse a reír.- Hay que reconocer que la chica tiene sus razones…y un genio de los mil demonios.

- ¡Pero si no he hecho nada! –seguía repitiendo Cedric.- ¿Alguien puede decirme qué he hecho?

- Millicent, en la cafetería. –dijo Pansy con los ojos fijos en él.- Y tienes suerte de que Hermione sea tu novia, ha actuado muy bien. Yo te habría dado una bofetada delante de todo el instituto.

- ¿Millicent? ¡Pero si es amiga de la familia! –el castaño se pasó una mano por el cabello.- No puedo creer que Hermione tuviera celos de Millicent.

- Yo no diría que estaba celosa. –intervino Luna.- Sino más bien… ¿expuesta? ¿Traicionada?

Las palabras de la rubia no hicieron más que confundir aun más a Cedric.

- No lo entiendo; simplemente no lo entiendo. Solo espero que para mañana se le haya pasado el enfado. Ya me lo ha hecho dos veces esta semana.

No muy lejos de allí, otro par de ojos de color azul cielo lo habían visto todo con muda complacencia. No podía negar que la chica del baloncesto tenía arrojo. Casi sentía lástima por su novio, pobrecillo, como lo había dejado en evidencia delante de todo el colegio. Pero sus ojos no se habían apartado de la frágil figura de ella. Desde que la vio por primera vez, se preguntaba como una criatura tan pequeña y delicada había llegado a la capitanía del equipo de baloncesto.

Hermione, bamboleando su vestido amarillo de falda acampanada por encima de la rodilla, dobló la esquina y salió del campo de visión del pelirrojo. Una sensación de vacío lo embargó enseguida y no dejó de preguntarse como lo haría para hablar de nuevo con la chica. Claro que él no sabía que el destino, esta vez, estaba de su parte.

- Ron…-lo llamó Ginny. Al ver que su hermano seguía ensimismado mirando a la nada, lo zarandeó suavemente; gesto que le valió una mirada de reproche.- ¿Te importa si me voy con Parvati? Vamos a hacer los deberes juntas y…bueno…pues eso. Que si le puedes decir tu a mamá.

- ¿Por qué no la llamas por el móvil? –inquirió Ron, aunque su voz sonó vagamente lejana. Su cabeza ya cavilaba el próximo movimiento. A punto estuvo de sonreír, pero se contuvo.

- Es que…no tengo saldo. –confesó la pelirroja con un poco de apuro. No pensaba decirle que se le había terminado el saldo por estar hablando con un chico todas las noches. Antes muerta que su hermano le arruinase esos momentos tan preciados para ella.

- Mamá se va a poner echa una furia cuando lo sepa. Si te puso cincuenta euros de saldo antes de venir aquí…y solo ha pasado una semana.

- Ya, bueno…es que…tu sabes…han subido mucho las tarifas.

- Yo no quiero saber nada de ello, ¿me oyes? Resolverás ese problema con mamá cuando se entere.

- Bien, vale. Pero, ¿puedo ir? –los ojos de Ginny brillaban con anticipación. De momento, su hermano no había dicho nada que denotase que su respuesta iba a ser negativa. Poco sabía que su marcha era lo mejor que le podría haber pasado ese día al pelirrojo.

- Vete. Llama a casa aunque sea con el teléfono fijo de Parvati. –concedió como si fuera el mejor hermano del mundo. Aunque si que se preocupaba por el bienestar de su hermana pequeña. En eso no cabía reproche alguno. Sonrió mientras veía como la pelirrojita se alejaba feliz en compañía de su amiga Parvati y la gemela de esta, Padma.

Él caminó hasta el aparcamiento del instituto. Muchos alumnos ya se habían marchado, dejando sus plazas solitarias y vacías. Ron anduvo entre los coches con parsimonia; dándose tiempo a él y dándole tiempo a ella. Respiró hondo mientras jugaba con el llavero del coche y comenzó a reírse como un loco. Desde que la había visto aquella tarde de domingo, se había quedado prendado de ella. No sabía explicar cómo ni porqué, pero Hermione Granger ejercía un embrujo sin igual en él. Anteriormente había salido con unas cuantas chicas, pero ninguna había despertado esa curiosidad, esa necesidad, ese deseo, en él.

Se subió al coche y lo encendió. Al contacto con las llaves, la radio también se puso en marcha y colocó una canción del último disco de Snow Patrol. Estaba tan contento de su suerte, que ni siquiera pensó en chasquear la lengua y poner cara de aburrimiento. Ese grupo era el tercero en la lista de favoritos de Ginny. ¿Por qué no le gustaban Kings of Leon como a todo el mundo? Chicas de dieciséis años, pensó con condescendencia. Salió del aparcamiento con su viejo Ford Anglia azul y abrió la ventanilla para que sacara ese calor sofocante de los asientos. Los primeros acordes de _Just say yes_ sonaron al mismo tiempo que la divisó.

No había andado mucho, la verdad. Apenas unos quinientos metros, pero se notaba que su enfado no había disminuido. Ron acercó el coche a la acera y redujo la velocidad hasta casi rozar los veinte kilómetros. Si ella se dio cuenta de que la seguía, no pareció preocuparle. No aceleró el paso y tampoco se paró para mirarlo. Ron pensó que después de todo tendría que poner algo más de su parte. Con un poco de esfuerzo, consiguió echar parte de su peso en el asiento del copiloto, lo justo para que su mano alcanzara la manivela de la ventanilla. La bajó y volvió a su sitio.

- ¿Te llevo? –le preguntó al tiempo que adoptaba una pose práctica y despreocupada. No convenía que la chica supiera que estaba desesperado por volver a pasar unos minutos a solas junto a ella. El pelirrojo aun tenía algo de orgullo.

- No, gracias. –respondió ella sin siquiera voltear la cabeza para mirarlo. Quería estar sola, aunque podía ver que su decisión de ir caminando a casa había sido muy poco acertada. Sobretodo por sus zapatos; bajó la mirada a ellos. Eran de tacón…y nuevos. Cada vez que daba un paso veía las estrellas, pero ella también tenía su orgullo.

- No creo que esos zapatos que llevas te permitan andar mucho más. Son muy bonitos, pero…no son para caminar. –los ojos del pelirrojo también bajaron a sus pies y constató lo que ella había pensado. Eso pareció llamar su atención, porque se detuvo y lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

- Mira, si has venido a hacerte el gracioso, hoy no estoy de humor. –sus labios rosados estaban apretados en una mueca recta que denotaba el monumental enfado que llevaba encima, pero el pelirrojo se fijó en otro elemento de su rostro.

- No hace falta que lo digas. Las chispas que salen de tus ojos son perceptibles desde la escalinata misma del instituto. Me preguntó si habrá sobrevivido alguien. Ya sabes, las chispas pueden ser muy engañosas.

- Yo no tengo chispas en los ojos. –declaró ella exageradamente ofendida. Se detuvo por primera vez a mirar al pelirrojo. Lo recordó como el chico que había salido a tirar la basura la noche que discutió con su madre. Vivía en la casa de al lado; eran nuevos en la ciudad. Ahora ya todo comenzaba a cuadrar en su mente.

- Claro que si. Siempre están ahí, pero cuando te enfadas brillan aun más. Son como pequeñas motitas de color amarillo. ¿Nadie te lo ha dicho nunca? –Hermione se mantuvo en silencio; no quería aventurarse a decirle que nadie la había desnudado con la mirada como notaba que él hacia en todo momento. Ni siquiera la habían mirado tan fijamente. Ron aprovechó para abalanzarse sobre el asiento del copiloto y abrir la puerta. Había pisado el freno un segundo antes.- ¿Vas a subir o no?

- ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? –ella se hizo la remolona, no por nada en particular, sino porque le apetecía ver como el pelirrojo se pasaba una mano exasperada por el cabello. Una medio sonrisa afloró a su labios y con su mano derecha se apoyó en la puerta abierta.- Vamos, es lógico, casi no te conozco.

- Tendrás que arriesgarte. –fue lo único que pudo decirle él. Nunca ninguna chica se le había resistido tanto, y eso que estaba ofreciendo sus servicios como chofer. No le había pedido ninguna cita ni nada…no aún.

- Está bien. –dijo Hermione y se subió al coche. La puerta se cerró con un ruido sordo que fue amortiguado por el estribillo de la canción que sonaba en la radio. La castaña enarcó una ceja y lo miró de manera suspicaz.- ¿Elegiste la canción para que subiera?

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡No! No. Es un disco de mi hermana. Lo siento. –se apresuró a detenerlo y quedaron en silencio.

- No me molesta. Era solo una broma. Me gustaba la canción. –declaró ella acomodando la carpeta en su regazo. Con la mano izquierda se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

- Yo la odio. Pero Ginny insiste en escuchar estas mariconadas. –pisó el acelerador y se pusieron en marcha de nuevo.

- ¿Y qué es lo que te gusta a ti escuchar? –preguntó ella divertida. Nunca habría definido a un grupo o a una canción como una mariconada, pero la expresión tenia su gracia. Sobretodo si era dicha por alguien tan masculino como el pelirrojo.

- Kings of Leon.

- ¿Kings of Leon? –ella pareció sorprendida.- ¿Has escuchado atentamente sus letras? No se diferencian en nada a Snow Patrol o Trading yesterday o The Fray.

- Vaya, me he topado con otra fan.

- Mariconadas…-resopló la castaña.- De verdad, a veces los tíos decís unas cosas…

- Bueno, he llegado a aborrecerlos de mala manera. –se justificó él encogiéndose de hombros.

- Eso puedo entenderlo. –se arrellanó mejor en el asiento y cerró los ojos. Después de su altercado con Cedric no creía que pudiera relajarse, pero ahí estaba hablando con el pelirrojo como si nada. Pensó que el chico tenía algo especial que hacía que ella se calmara. Era como un relajante muscular…hasta que llegara a su casa. Solo de pensar que tendría que enfrentarse a su madre de nuevo, se le cambió el semblante de la cara. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron cuando los abrió y dejó salir un suspiro de cansancio de su boca.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Ron mirándola de reojo. No le habían pasado desapercibidos ninguno de sus movimientos o gestos.

- Nada, que no tengo ganas de ir a casa. Solo eso. –suspiró ella.

- Perfecto, yo tampoco tengo ganas de ir. –sonrió él agarrando el volante y girándolo noventa grados. El coche dio la vuelta y se alejó de la zona residencial donde estaban sus casas. Hermione se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta durante unos instantes, pero después la cerró enseguida y se mantuvo callada. Obviamente, Ron no iba a decirle que no quería llegar a su casa porque eso significaría alejarse de ella. Quería alargar lo más que pudiera ese momento de los dos juntos y solos.

- ¿A donde me llevas? –preguntó ella finalmente.

- No lo se. Soy nuevo aquí, ¿recuerdas? –la miró y le guiñó un ojo.- Improvisaremos.

El Ford Anglia se alejó de la carretera de la costa y fueron entrando hacia el interior de Plymouth. Ron conducía con seguridad, a pesar de que tan solo tenía el carné provisional. Pero Hermione se dio cuenta de que respetaba todas las leyes de tráfico y que se las sabía de memoria. Ella no tenía tanto interés en conducir, siempre le había gustado más que la llevasen a los sitios. Después de su intercambio de palabras, habían permanecido callados, escuchando la radio, ya que Ron se había negado a poner el disco de Ginny.

Hermione lo miró de reojo, no queriendo regodearse demasiado en sus brazos musculados y sus manos grandes y pecosas. Era tan diferente de Cedric, y no solo a primera vista, también en su forma de comportarse y dirigirse a ella. No podía evitar sentir que entre Cedric y ella siempre había habido un abismo que lo englobaba todo. Con Cedric nada era natural, impulsivo; el castaño actuaba siempre en pos de su beneficio. Y lo peor de todo era saber que su madre estaba encantada con su noviazgo. Jane Granger opinaba que una fusión entre las empresas Granger y la empresa Diggory sería el negocio del siglo. Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza se intentó quitarse a su madre de la cabeza. Últimamente solo le producía dolores y ansiedad.

A pesar de que intentaba centrar toda su atención en la carretera, Ron era muy consciente de la presencia de Hermione en su coche. El corazón bombeaba a un ritmo poco aconsejable y tenía que controlarse para no demostrar su entusiasmo sin límite. La castaña era más bella cada día que pasaba y él no podía quitársela de la cabeza. Sus labios eran finos y perfilados, sus mejillas estaban salpicadas de pequeñas pecas, y sus ojos tenían una profundidad arrebatadora. Mentiría si dijera que no se había fijado en su cuerpo. Ante todo era un chico de diecisiete años con las hormonas algo revoltosas. Y Hermione poseía la clase de cuerpo que cualquier chico querría tener entre sus brazos.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta, pero era la segunda vez que el pelirrojo la salvaba de caer en las garras de la soledad. Porque Hermione Granger era la chica más popular del instituto Hogwarts y también la heredera del imperio Granger, pero se sentía sola la mayor parte del tiempo. Y Ron había venido a llenar un espacio que lo convertía en su caballero de la brillante armadura. No quería pensar en lo que significaba eso, pero se sentía muy a gusto con él, a pesar de que era la tercera vez que hablaban.

Abrió los ojos cuando notó que el coche se había detenido. Al instante una mueca de incomprensión apareció en su cara. Volteó la cabeza a ambos lados de la cuneta donde se encontraban y respiró hondo. ¿Dónde le había llevado ese loco? Si no había nada en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Estaba a punto de protestar y retirar todo lo que había pensado de él durante los últimos diez minutos, cuando vio que el pelirrojo salía del coche.

El sol de media tarde robó varios destellos rojizos de su cabello mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente y tapaba sus hermosos ojos de los dañinos rayos. Hermione no pudo evitar mirarlo y quedarse con la boca abierta. Mas la cerró en cuanto Ron se volteó y bajó la cabeza para mirarla a través de la ventanilla abierta. Ella chasqueó la lengua, pues le bloqueaba el único sitio por el que entraba una ráfaga de aire.

- ¿Piensas salir o no? –preguntó apoyando un codo de manera desinteresada. Se le notaba cómodo en el ambiente, todo lo contrario que a Hermione. Su carácter caprichoso y enojoso comenzó a salir.

- ¿Se puede saber a donde me has traído? –el tono de su voz no admitía broma ninguna, pero Ron sonrió al mirarla a los ojos. De nuevo estaba aquella chispa amarillenta que lo taladraba y que no le dejaba dormir por las noches. La había visto desde el coche aquella mañana de domingo y la volvía a ver ahora.

- Bueno, tu no querías volver a tu casa y yo tampoco a la mía, así que…-se encogió de hombros.- Te he traído a donde vengo siempre que quiero estar en buena compañía.

- ¡Pero si tan solo llevas aquí una semana! ¿Cómo puedes sentirte solo en tan poco tiempo? –preguntó ella sin pensar que bien era posible porque así era como ella se sentía todos los días de su vida desde hacia más de dos años.

- Todo el mundo tiene sus rarezas. –el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros de nuevo.- ¿Piensas salir y venir conmigo o te vas a quedar ahí dentro bajo este sol abrasador durante una hora entera?

- ¿Adonde vamos a ir durante una hora entera? –ella abrió la puerta del coche con cautela. No estaba muy segura de si seguir al pelirrojo o no.

- A conocer a unos amigos míos. –como buen caballero, cerró la puerta de la castaña, pero después comenzó a caminar sin darle importancia a si ella le seguía o no. No convenía mostrarse demasiado solícito.

- ¿Cómo que…cómo que a unos amigos tuyos? ¿Qué clase de amigos viven aquí? –Hermione estaba demasiado ocupada en mirar al suelo intentando no caerse como para prestar atención a lo que tenía delante. Mira que habían empezado bien y el pelirrojo la estaba decepcionando.

- Aquellos que no tienen donde vivir. –Ron abrió una verja de hierro que daba a un trozo de tierra cercado. El ruido de la alambrada alteró a los habitantes del cercado, que se pusieron a ladrar desde el interior.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y se fijó en el cartel que había colgado en la verja: Reserva de Animales, preguntar por Remus Lupin.

Así que la había llevado hasta una casa de animales. Algo en su corazón se conmovió por el gesto humano del pelirrojo y ya dejó de importarle si se le ensuciaban los zapatos o no. Se reprendió por haber pensado lo peor de él y se prometió que en algún momento le recompensaría. Ron se dio la vuelta y le ofreció una mano que ella no rechazo. Se agarró a ella con ganas y confianza. Sintió el suave tacto de sus dedos finos y delgados, algo fríos, para el calor que hacía. Pero sobretodo sintió que era correcto cogerse así. Era una sensación totalmente nueva para ella.

Ron tiró de su cuerpo menudo, obligándola a ponerse en movimiento de nuevo. Caminaron durante cuatro minutos hasta que divisaron la pequeña casa que había excavada en la roca de la montaña. Con razón no se veía desde la carretera, pensó la castaña. Decidió que más tarde le preguntaría a Ron cómo había dado con ese lugar, pero de momento, se limitaría a disfrutar de la visión del numeroso grupo de perros que corrían hacia él. Se notaba que los canes lo conocían, percibían su olor. El pelirrojo se soltó de su mano con un suspiro y abrió los brazos preparándose para sufrir el impacto de media docena de lengüetazos felices.

- Hola, chicos. –Ron se agachó y acarició a cada uno de los perros detrás de las orejas. Todos eran de distintas razas, grandes y pequeños, con mucho pelo y con poco. Pero el pelirrojo se detuvo en una pequeña beagle que parecía algo más rezagada que el resto. Alargó la mano para acariciarle el lomo.- Hola, Bella. –la perrita se tiró a su regazo mientras movía con gracia su rabo.

Hermione estaba impresionada, nunca lo habría imaginado de esa guisa y mucho menos tan cómodo. Se quedó en un segundo plano, mirándolo a él y pensando que no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Lo más lógico hubiera sido que el tal Remus Lupin saliera a recibirlos, pero allí no había nadie más. Y Ron se movía con la confianza que se confiere a los amigos que están en casa ajena. Hermione dio un paso al frente y se agachó a su lado; enseguida fueron a ella muchos perros, y los acarició a todos por igual. Sin embargo, la pequeña beagle que Ron tenía en su regazo la llamaba de manera especial. A saber si fue por su aparente calma o porque era una persona nueva a la que ofrecer cariño, pero al cabo de diez minutos, todos los perros se habían tirado al suelo y descansaban a su alrededor con la lengua afuera y las orejas tiesas en pos de la felicidad que sentían.

- No sabía que te gustasen los perros. –dijo Hermione para romper el silencio. Obvio que no lo sabía; casi no sabía nada de él, pues acababan de conocerse.

- A todo el mundo le gustan. –Bella se escabulló del regazo de Ron y fue a parar al de Hermione. Él no se mostró molesto o contrariado, al contrario, contrajo sus ojos en una mueca de complacencia absoluta.

- No a todo el mundo. Mi madre, por ejemplo, los aborrece. Dice que solo dan trabajo y lo dejan todo hecho un asco. Además, eso de tener que pasearlos y jugar con ellos…es una mujer de negocios, no puede permitirse ensuciarse las manos con nada. –suspiró mientras acariciaba el dulce mentón de Bella.- Y a Cedric tampoco es que le hagan mucha gracia. –añadió con resignación.

Ron no contestó nada a eso y prefirió seguir mirándola mientras Bella le mostraba un cariño que él aun no tenía permiso para mostrarle. Le habría gustado ser él quien estuviera tumbado en el regazo de la castaña; ser él quien fuera el blanco de sus caricias.

- ¿Cómo descubriste este sitio? –preguntó Hermione sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

- Fue el segundo día de instituto. –respiró hondo y apoyó la espalda en la verja. Estaban los dos sentados en el suelo de tierra, pero no parecía importarles.- Mis padres me dieron las llaves del coche, como un regalo, y decidí ir a dar una vuelta con él, cuando terminaron las clases. Quería alejarme lo más posible de ellos. Aunque seguro que piensas que es contradictorio.

- ¿Por qué habría de pensar eso?

- Por que ellos me dieron el coche ¿no? –se encogió de hombros.- Lo lógico es que hubiera estado más agradecido.

- ¿Y piensas que ellos no sabían que ibas a largarte en cuanto tuvieras la oportunidad? Deberías de darle un poco más de crédito a tus padres.

- Mis padres no son como el resto. Ellos…yo…bueno, nuestra relación no es muy buena últimamente. Hubo problemas en Londres, ¿sabes? Por eso estamos aquí ahora.

Ahora fue Hermione la que guardó silencio a su confesión. Ella sabía de problemas familiares casi tanto o más que el pelirrojo. La relación con su madre no era nada buena.

- Parece que le has gustado. –afirmó Ron viendo como Bella lamía las palmas de la mano de la castaña y no dejaba de llamar su atención de manera graciosa.

- Es que es una perrita preciosa y muy dulce. –reconoció ella con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el hocico blanco y marrón.- Hasta podría llevármela a mi casa.

- Podrías…-sonrió el pelirrojo.- Pero antes tendrías que hablar con su dueño.

- ¿Tiene dueño? –preguntó Hermione sorprendida.- ¿ Y dónde está? ¿Por qué la ha dejado aquí?

- Si, tiene dueño. –dijo Ron sin perder la sonrisa. Le gustaba mirarla cuando sus ojos ambarinos eran bañados por el sol. Bueno, le gustaba mirarla en todo momento, pero ahí estaban compartiendo un momento especial.- Y la dejó aquí porque todavía no se ha asentado en su nueva ciudad y tampoco quiere que sus nuevos amigos piensen que es un sentimental.

- ¿Tu eres el dueño de Bella? –sus ojos se encontraron con los azules de él, preciosos, cálidos y sencillos. No había segundas intenciones en su mirada.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? ¿Por lo de nuevo en la ciudad o lo de sentimental?

- Un poco por las dos cosas. –sonrió ella.

- Encontré a Bella abandonada en una cuneta. Como a unos 20 kilómetros de aquí. La habían dejado en un coto de caza, en lo alto de la montaña, con tan solo comida para dos días, que por cierto ya se había terminado. Estaba llorando acurrucada en un árbol. Sus sollozos me conmovieron. Nunca he visto unos ojos tan tristes. –excepto los tuyos, pensó Ron, pero se abstuvo de comentarlo en voz alta.

- Es vergonzoso que haya personas capaces de hacer eso. –declaró Hermione muy seria y bajó su mentón para tocar el hocico de Bella.

- Si. –suspiró Ron.- Recogí a Bella y le di un poco de agua que llevaba en una botella. Creo que ahí fue cuando nos hicimos amigos. –alargó el brazo para acariciar el lomo de la perrita.- Me puse de camino a casa, pensando en cómo demonios iba a explicarle mi nueva adquisición a mi madre, aunque no creo que le hubiera importado, cuando me topé con el refugio de Remus. No se me ocurrió un mejor sitio para dejarla provisionalmente. Estoy construyéndole una casa para el jardín.

- Admiro lo que hiciste.

- ¿Tu nunca has tenido animales de compañía? –preguntó él con curiosidad.

- Uno pensaría que si. Viviendo en una casa tan grande sería lógico, ¿no? Pero no. Una vez tuve un gato persa, yo era muy pequeña, y se nos escapó después de dos semanas. Aunque ahora, con el paso del tiempo, estoy casi segura de que mi madre lo echó. Ya te he dicho que no le gustan los animales.

- ¿Y tu padre no dice nada?

- Mi padre murió hace dos años y medio; pero nunca se oponía a lo que decía mi madre. Luego le pesaba, pero ella siempre se salía con la suya. Y lo sigue haciendo.

- Siento mucho lo de tu padre.

- Gracias. –centró de nuevo su atención en la perrita.- ¿Así que no voy a poder quitarte a esta preciosidad? Si, estoy hablando de ti, cariño. Eres la perrita más bonita que he visto. –rió.- Pareces una princesita; una princesita chiquitita y bonita. –rió de nuevo cuando recibió un lametazo de Bella en la mejilla.- Que bonita eres.

Ron no dejaba de mirarla a ella; se había olvidado del animal por una vez. Solo tenía ojos para ella. Y pensó que Hermione si que era bonita, bonita de verdad. Aunque ella no se diera cuenta.


	6. As de corazones

**Capítulo 5: As de corazones.**

A la mañana siguiente, Cedric arribó de muy mal humor al instituto Hogwarts. Nada más llegar a casa el día anterior, le habían mandado un mensaje informándole de que Hermione se había marchado con el idiota pelirrojo que quería un puesto en el equipo de fútbol. Era lo último que le faltaba por oír. Tampoco había ayudado que sus padres le hubieran estado presionando durante toda la cena para que llamase a Hermione. Cuando finalmente la llamó, ella no estaba, aun no había regresado del instituto, a pesar de que ya habían pasado más de dos horas. Arrojó el móvil contra la pared de su habitación y vio como el aparato se hacia añicos.

No entendía como Hermione, que debería de estar encantada y agradecida de estar con él, se comportaba de esa forma tan infantil. Si que había coqueteado con Millicent en la cafetería, pero solo lo había hecho para vengarse del comportamiento de la castaña. Tal vez debería de tener otra charla con su padre, que le ponía los cuernos a su madre siempre que podía y esta no se enteraba. Porque a quién quería engañar, no amaba a Hermione y eso jamás cambiaría. Lo suyo era un contrato más, otra forma de llegar a lo más alto. Hermione no se daba cuenta de que era la princesa de las herederas financieras del mundo.

Cedric salió del coche y cerró la puerta con algo más de brusquedad de la normal. Se colocó mejor su cazadora de cuero negro y miró su imagen en el cristal de la ventana. Seguía ofreciendo su imagen de chico perfecto, aunque en el fondo estaba que ardía de rabia. No permitiría que nadie le quitase a su chica. Había llegado la hora de dejar las cosas claras. Hermione se iba a enterar de que ella era suya y solo suya; de que él tenía derecho a coquetear con otras pero ella no; de que él era Cedric Diggory, no un chico cualquiera; de que…

¡Será zorra!, pensó al levantar la cabeza y mirar al frente.

Apretó los puños y caminó con resolución, seguridad, petulancia y ganas de pelea. Pasó por delante de Blaise y Draco, que acababan de aparcar sus motos, de Pansy y Daphne, que hablaban con vehemencia, pero no vio a ninguno de ellos. Ellos levantaron sus manos para saludarlo, dejaron que las palabras las recibiera el viento, y siguieron con la mirada la trayectoria de Cedric. Las chicas se llevaron las manos a la boca y los chicos negaron con la cabeza. Lavender llegó corriendo desde la parada del autobús y se reunió con las chicas; Cormac salió del interior de su coche y fue con los chicos. Se iba a armar una gorda, estaba claro. Los demás estudiantes se iban apartando del camino de Cedric.

Y ajena a todo lo que iba a provocar su llegada, Hermione se bajó del asiento delantero del coche de Ron. Después de lo ocurrido con Cedric el día anterior, no había esperado a que este se presentara para llevarla al instituto. En su lugar había preferido ir con Ron y su hermana pequeña, Ginny. Había pasado el trayecto hablando con la pelirroja, que estaba muy emocionada por saber el resultado de las pruebas para el equipo de baloncesto. A Hermione le encantaba el entusiasmo de la chica. Con Ron, por el contrario, apenas había pronunciado palabra. Sin embargo, los momentos compartidos la tarde anterior en el refugio de animales, estaban muy presentes en las mentes de los dos.

- Gracias por traerme, Ron. –dijo Hermione apretando su carpeta contra su pecho. El aire de la mañana agitó sus cabellos castaños, que danzaron sueltos. Vio como él se rascaba la cabeza y ponía su mejor pose de despreocupación.

- No ha sido nada. Nos pillaba de camino ¿no? –su pregunta le hizo gracia y Hermione sonrió. Era muy fácil y cómodo estar con el pelirrojo. Aparte de sus amigas más íntimas, nadie se había preocupado tanto por ella como lo había hecho Ron el día anterior.

- Ey, yo voy entrando, que he quedado con Padma y Parvati en la escalinata. –intervino Ginny y se despidió de los dos agitando una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía su mochila marrón.- ¿Vendrás también con nosotros a la vuelta, Hermione?

- Si no os importa…-la castaña miraba a Ginny cuando habló, pero sus palabras iban dirigidas hacia el pelirrojo, que se mantenía en un segundo plano, apoyado contra el coche.

- Claro que no nos importa. –se apresuró a subrayar Ginny.- Entonces nos vemos a la salida. –corrió hacia la entrada del instituto y se perdió entre la multitud sin saber lo que se iba a producir en breves momentos.

- Esto…puedo coger el autobús, si quieres. Yo…debería de haberlo consultado contigo primero, al fin y al cabo el coche es tuyo y tú conduces. –Hermione habló con la cabeza gacha, sin atreverse a mirar al pelirrojo. Comenzó a andar hacia el instituto y enseguida lo escuchó arrastrar sus pies detrás de ella.

- Hay casos en los que dejo que Ginny hable por mi. –sonrió Ron cuando estuvo a su lado. Era consciente de las miradas del resto de alumnos, sorprendidos de que una persona como Hermione se relacionase con él.- Además, tu casa me queda de camino ¿no? Creí que eso había quedado claro.

- Gracias, Ron…por todo. –la castaña al fin levantó la cabeza y lo miró con sus ojos ambarinos. Ron había descubierto que eran más claros cuando sonreía, como estaba haciendo en ese momento.- Lo pasé muy bien en el refugio. La verdad es que nunca te habría imaginado en un sitio así. Me has sorprendido, Ron.

- Pues la verdad es que no era mi intención impresionarte, Hermione. Pero ya que lo he hecho, espero que fuera para bien. –dijo el pelirrojo en un tono de voz algo teatrero, lo que ocasionó que la castaña lanzara una carcajada.

- Tranquilo, ha sido para bien. –volvió a mirarlo, aunque esta vez apartó la mirada demasiado deprisa cuando se dio cuenta de que él la estaba mirando también. Sintió un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago y se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Ya había comprobado que Ron era un chico especial.

- Tú también me has impresionado, Hermione. –se atrevió a decir Ron. Se cambió de mano la carpeta negra y atravesaron las puertas de los jardines que bordeaban el instituto Hogwarts. Todavía faltaban diez minutos para el comienzo de las primeras clases, así que no era extraño que los casi trescientos alumnos del instituto estuvieran dispersados por allí y las escaleras.

- ¿Yo? –Hermione se volteó para mirarlo sorprendida. Estaba acostumbrada a impresionar a la gente en las cenas de gala que daba su madre para otros empresarios, a las personas que la miraban con miedo y respeto a la vez, pero no a los chicos como Ron.- ¿Enserio?

- Si. La primera vez que te vi me diste la impresión de ser la típica princesa rica y fría, que mira a los demás por encima del hombro. Pero no es verdad, solo pones esa pose porque se supone que es lo que se espera de ti, de una persona de tu situación. –al ver la cara de asombro de ella, añadió.- Espero que no te moleste. Siempre soy sincero en cuanto a mis opiniones.

- N-no, no me molesta. Lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrada a que nadie me hable así, y mucho menos a que me capten tan certeramente en tan poco tiempo.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy muy observador…cuando algo me gusta. –lisonjeó y le ofreció su encantadora sonrisa.- ¿Te gustaría que te dijera como te veo yo? –la miró con sus arrebatadores ojos azules, que por alguna razón aquella mañana parecían más azules.

Hermione, sin habla como estaba, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mecánicamente. Pero antes de que Ron pudiera decir algo más, un puño cerrado se estrelló contra sus riñones y la carpeta negra se le cayó de las manos. La castaña abrió mucho sus ojos y ahogó un gritillo de consternación. Cedric se preparó para asestarle un nuevo puñetazo al pelirrojo, pero este consiguió pararlo con su brazo. Sin embargo, las cosas no se iban a quedar así. Cedric había llegado con ganas de pelea y Ron estaba dispuesto a plantarle cara. El pelirrojo notó como el chico que se había quedado en Londres volvía a emerger a la superficie. Realmente Cedric no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo. Nadie en Plymouth sabía que Ron Weasley había estado en un centro de menores por violencia y mal comportamiento.

Ron se quitó rápidamente su chaqueta y azuzó al castaño para que le pegara de nuevo. La gente se iba agolpando a su alrededor, algunos jaleando, otros con la boca abierta. No era normal ver la pelea en los alrededores de la escuela Hogwarts. Aunque eso no quería decir que la mayoría de los chicos no le tuviera ganas a Cedric y celebrasen el acierto del golpe de Ron contra su barbilla. El pelirrojo parecía más alto y peligroso, para nada el muchacho apocado que discutía en clase de historia o enunciaba las características de la novela gótica en clase de Literatura. La chaqueta también escondía lo bien trabajados que estaban los brazos de Ron, lo que le valió varios suspiros en el bando femenino. Utilizaban los puños, pegando en la cara y en el cuerpo, cebándose con el otro cuando lo veían caer.

Hermione tenía ganas de devolver y de meterse en un agujero después. No podía ser que su novio y su nuevo amigo se estuvieran peleando por ella. Era simplemente ridículo. Sintió la presencia de las chicas detrás suyo, tan consternadas como ella. Pero lo que más le emocionó fue sentir la mano de Luna entre las suyas, ofreciéndole apoyo silencioso. Sin querer, unas tenues lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. Tal vez tenían algo que ver con que Ron estaba tirado en el suelo, con la nariz y el labio superior sangrando y que Cedric se abalanzó de nuevo sobre él.

Ron había sondeado demasiadas peleas para que un pijo con cara bonita le diera una paliza. Subió las rodillas hasta el pecho y cuando Cedric se acercó a él, le dio certeramente en le pecho. El castaño cayó al suelo con una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Ron se levantó y lo miró con sus ojos azules llenos de rabia. No entendía que podría haberle pasado a Cedric, pero hacia ya mucho tiempo que la gente sabía que no debía meterse con él. Bueno, lo sabían en Londres. Y ya iba siendo hora de que lo supieran también en Plymouth. Se agachó para coger a Cedric con una sola mano y aplastarlo contra la pared más cercana. En su mano, el castaño parecía un simple títere, aunque Ron tenía que reconocer que tenía agallas, no se había amilanado en ningún momento. Como golpe final, tenía pensado darle un cabezazo que lo dejase sin sentido. Lo había hecho otras veces, así que sabía como hacerlo. Le dedicó su sonrisa más cínica y triunfal y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, preparándose. Pero ocurrió algo ajeno a su deseo.

La voz de ella lo detuvo.

- ¡Ron! Detente, por favor. –gritó Hermione mientras se acercaba a su lado. Había sido un impulso que no había podido controlar. Se sentía culpable, aunque en el fondo sabía que la culpa no había sido suya. Y el que Cedric fuera un cabrón y se lo mereciera, no era razón para que lo ridiculizasen de esa manera. Puso una mano en el brazo del pelirrojo.- Por favor, déjalo.

- ¿Lo defiendes, después de lo que te ha dicho y lo que ha hecho? –la rabia subía por el cuerpo de Ron hasta concentrarse en su voz y en sus ojos. No entendía porqué la chica de la que estaba enamorado, defendía a otro. Vale que era su novio, pero…

- No, no lo defiendo. –se pasó la lengua por los labios secos.- Mira, no se porqué lo hago. Tienes razón, no se lo merece. Pero tampoco puedo quedarme quieta viendo como…viendo como te conviertes en una persona violenta. Ambos os convertís en una persona violenta. Con la violencia no se llega a ningún lado.

- ¿Estás segura? –Ron no estaba seguro. Tenía ganas de zurrar al castaño, pero si había una persona que podía disuadirlo, esa era Hermione. La castaña no era consciente del poder que tenía sobre él.

- Si, lo estoy. Tú no eres así, Ron. El chico que me llevó a conocer a Bella el otro día no es así. –los ojos dorados de Hermione lo miraron con esperanza.

- Bien. –se dirigió al castaño.- Deberías darle las gracias a tu novia, ella te ha salvado. Sin embargo, la próxima vez ni ella podrá detenerme. Vuelve a meterte conmigo, Diggory, y me aseguraré de que no salgas del hospital en una semana. No me conoces, así que no sabes de lo que soy capaz. –y lo soltó.

- Gracias. –dijo Hermione tragando saliva. Las últimas palabras que había dicho Ron le había puesto la piel de gallina. Hablaba como si fuera una persona peligrosa, pero eso a ella no le cabía en la cabeza. Ron no podía ser un pendenciero después de cómo le había visto en el refugio de animales. Le devolvió su chaqueta y juntos emprendieron el camino hacia el edificio del instituto.

- No me des las gracias. No quería detenerme, quería hacerle pagar por todo lo que te ha hecho. –Ron se pasó una mano por el labio partido y se la limpió en la manga de la chaqueta. Miró a Hermione de soslayo y leyó en sus ojos la pregunta.- He visto como coquetea con Millicent delante de todos, y también como te trata.

La castaña guardó silencio unos segundos. A su alrededor, la gente se los quedaba mirando, pero la mayoría ya estaba dando la vuelta y corriendo hacia la primera clase de la mañana. No cabía duda de que la pelea llegaría a oídos de los que no habían estado allí. Sería el tema de la semana, pero eso ya no estaba en manos de ella. Bajó la cabeza, porque no quería enfrentarse a los ojos azules de Ron. Así que abrió su bolso y extrajo un pañuelo blanco.

- Toma, límpiate. Deberías de ir a la enfermería antes de entrar en clase. Ese corte no tiene muy buena pinta. –le dijo dándole el pañuelo, pero todavía sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Gracias. –Ron si que intentó mirarla, pero se encontró con la maraña que era su cabello castaño. No podía ver la expresión de sus ojos, y eso le hacia sentirse intranquilo. Nunca imaginó que los ojos de una persona fueran tan importantes para él.- Hermione…

Quiso decirle en ese momento como la veía él, como sus ojos eran capaces de transmitir las palabras que no salían por su boca, como la bondad se extendía por cada poro de su piel, como le encantaba el sonido de su risa, como le gustaba hablar con ella, estar con ella, como se sentía el chico más afortunado cada vez que le dedicaba una mirada, como su corazón había dejado de latir en el momento en que había puesto su mano sobre su brazo, como…

¡PLAFFF!

Un puñetazo por la espalda, acabó con el pelirrojo tirado en el suelo. Aunque seguro que Cedric no contaba con la cercanía de un bordillo, o tal vez si. El grito ahogado que profirió Hermione, hizo que todo el mundo se detuviera y volviera a fijar su atención en ellos. La caída de Ron sucedió como a cámara lenta, así como el ruido sordo que hizo su cabeza al dar contra el bordillo. Cedric se quedó mirándolo, luchando entre sentirse sorprendido o contento. El suyo había sido un gesto cobarde sin precedentes. Había atacado por la espalda, a modo de venganza. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de Hermione y dio un paso hacia atrás. Nunca había visto a la castaña tan demudada, tan hecha trizas. No quería pensar a que se debía, tampoco es que le importase. Porque al final de día, ella seguiría siendo su novia, se dijo con seguridad. Aguantó con estoicidad el bofetón y el empujón que le dio Hermione. Aunque cuando quiso repetirlo, detuvo su mano en el aire.

Ron estaba viendo las estrellas y sentía que la oscuridad se iba propagando en su campo de visión. Una pequeña hebra de sangre rodeó su frente y bajó por su mejilla derecha hasta estrellarse contra el suelo. Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza y no entendía qué había pasado. ¿Le habían atacado por la espalda? No iba a saberlo en ese momento, porque perdió el conocimiento para preocupación de Hermione. La castaña se soltó del agarre de Cedric y se arrodilló en la carretera a su lado. Con manos temblorosas cogió su cabeza y la recostó en su regazo. Se llenó el vestido de sangre, pero no le importó. Cedric había llegado demasiado lejos y ya iba siendo hora de que tomara una decisión con respecto a él. Por culpa de su debilidad, Ron había pagado las consecuencias. De nuevo los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

- Hermione…-sus amigos acudieron a su ayuda, con Cormac, Draco y Blaise a la cabeza. Se sentían culpables por no haber podido detener a Cedric. Pero el castaño había salido despedido hacia ellos dos con la fuerza de un huracán.- Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería. –dijo Draco.

- ¿Por qué ha hecho esto? No hay nada entre Ron y yo, nada. –se lamentó Hermione, sintiendo como el frío se adueñaba del lugar donde había estado reposando la cabeza del pelirrojo.

- Lo sé, linda. –Cormac le puso una mano en el hombro.- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. –levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos azules de Pansy.- ¿Os quedáis con ella?

- Claro. –la morena se acuclilló.- Vamos, Herm, levanta. Ahora si que ha terminado todo.

- Es una suerte que no haya salido ningún profesor. –comentó Blaise.- ¿Dónde está Cedric, por cierto? –añadió mirando a su alrededor.- Se le da fenomenal crear problemas. Joder, como pesa el tío. –ahora se refería a Ron.

- Normal. ¿Has visto la paliza que le estaba pegando a Cedric? Suerte que Hermione consiguió que parase. Esos músculos no se consiguen en una sesión de gimnasio ordinario. –murmuró Draco cogiendo a Ron por los hombros.- Llevémoslo a la enfermería.

- Vamos, Hermione. Llegamos tarde a clase. –la azuzó Pansy.

- No, quiero ir con él. Adelantaos vosotras. –Hermione le limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.- Decidle a la profesora Sprout que no me encontraba bien y que he ido a la enfermería, pero que no me demoraré demasiado.

- ¿Estás segura? –habló por primera vez Daphne.

- Si. –dio un paso al frente para seguir a los chicos, que de manera precaria llevaban a Ron hacia la puerta lateral del instituto, la que quedaba más cerca del área de enfermería. Si algún profesor los veía, tendrían problemas.

- Herm… ¿estás segura de que es buena idea ir con él? –le preguntó Pansy preocupada por ella. Estaban las dos solas en medio de la carretera y se miraron a los ojos.

- Tengo que ir con él, Pans. Se ha peleado por defenderme.

- Vale. ¿Tú estás bien?

- No, pero en algún momento lo estaré. –se dieron la mano y tras unos segundos se separaron siguiendo direcciones opuestas.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Lavender aun estaba alterada por lo sucedido en la entrada. Nunca se habría podido imaginar que una pelea de matones se dejara ver en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Había visto como Cedric se acercaba al chico pelirrojo nuevo y le propinaba el primer puñetazo. Había sido de lo más desconcertante. Sin embargo, el chico nuevo no se había quedado parado durante mucho tiempo y le había devuelto el puñetazo a Cedric con efecto doble. Sus ojos castaños habían observado horrorizados como Cedric caía al suelo y se llevaba una mano hacia la nariz. Pronto la gente se fue congregando alrededor de ellos…hasta que llegó Hermione. Lavender lo recordaba muy bien.

¡Pobre Hermione!, pensó Lavender mientras iba hacia su primera clase. Tocaba Literatura con Madame Maxime, y la rubia no quería llegar tarde y tener que sentarse al final. Tenía problemas de visión, así que contra más cerca estuviera de la pizarra, mejor. Su madre ya había amenazado con comprarle unas gafas si no hacia uso de las lentillas, pero…eran tan incómodas. Aun había gente agolpada en la puerta del aula 213, lo que quería decir que la profesora no había llegado. Lavender respiró tranquila y apoyó la espalda contra la pared. Algunos alumnos de cursos inferiores la miraban, pero ella hacia caso omiso.

Estaba algo preocupada por el chico pelirrojo. Lo que Cedric había hecho después, no tenía nombre. Había podido provocar una tragedia, pensó llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Lavender era propensa a hacer de todo un drama, pero realmente aquello le recordaba a una tragedia shakespeariana. Dos hombres enfrentados por una mujer. Era muy bonito y gratificante leerlo en los libros, pero ser testigo de excepción no era para nada emocionante, al contrario, le producía angustia. No entendía cómo Hermione no se había dado cuenta aún de que el chico pelirrojo bebía los vientos por ella. Aunque claro, siempre es mejor darte cuenta de cosas que no te afectan.

Tendría que esperar hasta la hora del almuerzo para saber como seguía todo.

Tampoco podía comentarlo con ninguna de sus amigas, pues todas tenían química con la profesora Sprout. Ella había sido la única del grupo que se había decantado con Literatura. Los números y ella no se llevaban bien, en cambio, era una devoradora de novelas, del género romántico si podía ser. Y esa asignatura de Literatura consistía precisamente en leerse un libro cada semana y presentar sus conclusiones, sus sensaciones al resto de la clase. Lavender estaba en su elemento. Se estaba planteando seriamente estudiar Literatura Inglesa en la universidad, y luego, tal vez, dedicarse a la enseñanza.

- Disculpa. –dijo una voz masculina muy cerca de ella y se vio obligada a abrir los ojos. Estaba segura de que se trataría del típico graciosillo que quería más información sobre lo ocurrido en el aparcamiento. Pero se encontró con unos ojos azules que la miraban con admiración y cariño.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- ¿Eres nuevo, estás perdido? –lo miró de arriba abajo. Su ropa era demasiado anodina, al igual que su cabello castaño oscuro, y tenía un suave acento irlandés. No entendía que podía querer de ella un chico como aquel.- Mira, estoy a punto de entrar en una clase. Sigue todo recto y encontrarás el mostrador de recepción. No tiene perdida.

- ¿Eres así con todos los chicos a los que besas o solo conmigo?

- ¿Perdona? –entrecerró sus ojos marrones para mirarlo mejor.- Yo nunca te he besado.

- Claro que si. El otro día en la cafetería. Yo entraba tan tranquilo y tu viniste hacia mi y me besaste.

- ¿Tú…tú eres el chico de la cafetería? –Lavender hizo un esfuerzo por recordar.

- Si. –el castaño amplió su sonrisa.- Soy Seamus, Seamus Finnegan. Fuimos juntos a…

- Mira, lo siento, no me interesa lo que tengas que decirme. Solo fue un beso, así que olvídalo. –lo cortó enseguida la rubia. Se estaba sintiendo mal por haberlo utilizado de esa manera, pero cuando se sentía acorralada por Blaise, nunca sabía como iba a reaccionar.

- Pero…tú me besaste. ¿Cómo me voy a olvidar de algo así?

- Porque no significó nada. Escucha…Seamus…-recordó su nombre-…no le des importancia a algo que no la tiene. Estaba enfadada con mi exnovio y tú apareciste en el lugar y el momento adecuado. No hay más.

- ¿Solo…solo me utilizaste? –Seamus vio como su admiración por la chica de sus sueños decaía un poco. Su Lavender no era una persona tan mezquina. ¿Cómo había podido utilizarlo de esa manera?

- Mira, lo siento. No era mi intención. –se mordió el labio inferior y notó como las mejillas se le teñían de rojo.- Si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo, no lo haría.

- No, no digas eso. Porque si hicieras eso, yo no tendría nada que recordar. –confesó el castaño, arrebolado también. Lavender pensó que era lo más bonito que un chico le había dicho. Ni siquiera Blaise, que había sido su novio, le había dicho nunca una cosa tan tierna.- La próxima vez solo…intenta no besar a un chico porque sí.

- Lo siento. –Lavender levantó la cabeza para mirar sus bonitos ojos azules.- No debí hacerlo.

- No pasa nada. Yo…supongo que debería de irme a clase. Solo quería saber porqué lo habías hecho. Pero bueno, si no hubiera sido yo, habrías besado a cualquier otro ¿no?

- Pero te besé a ti, y no creo que seas una persona cualquiera. –Lavender intentaba arreglar algo que desde el principio no tenía arreglo. Ella nunca podría saber que aquel chico era el primer niño que le había dado un baboso beso con tan solo cinco años, ni mucho menos podría saber que con su actitud le estaba rompiendo el corazón.

- Gracias por añadir eso. –le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.- Ahora si que debería de irme. Está a punto de sonar el timbre. Adiós Lavender.

- Adiós Seamus…y lo siento. –bajó la cabeza hacia su carpeta.

- No digas eso, fue un gran beso. –con ese comentario, Seamus desapareció en el interior del aula 215, dejando a una Lavender fuera de combate en medio del pasillo desierto.

Nunca le había pasado que se sintiera mal por algo que había hecho. Claro que podía sentirse mal cuando discutía con Blaise, o cuando un partido de las Veelas no salía como querían, o cuando no cumplía con sus obligaciones para con su perro, pero… Nunca se había sentido mal como consecuencia de algo premeditado. Ella había decidido besar al primer chico que entrase a la cafetería, para darle celos a Blaise, para dejarle las cosas claras. Pero no había pensado en el chico. No le había importado si se sentiría violento, si esperaría algo, si…

No había pensado en él para nada.

Con un suspiro, apretó la carpeta contra el pecho y se dio la vuelta para entrar en el aula. Lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarse del chico al que había besado. Olvidarse de que le había pedido explicaciones. Olvidarse de que había obrado mal.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione se paseaba de un lado a otro en la enfermería del instituto. Estaba muy preocupada por Ron. Mientras iban hacia allí había recuperado el conocimiento, pero aun así, el golpe en la cabeza era una cosa seria. Como todo chico, el pelirrojo había protestado para que Cormac, Blaise y Draco lo soltaran. Podía caminar, había dicho. Pero no se fiaban de que se marease y Ron se tuvo que conformar con ir medio erguido y la mirada vidriosa. De eso ya hacia una media hora. La señora Pomfrey se había echado las manos a la cabeza al ver su estado, pero antes de preguntar había desaparecido con él en otra habitación. Sus amigos se marcharon a clase después de darle ánimos. Así que Hermione se había quedado sola.

Se sentía sumamente culpable, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Después de todo, Cedric era su novio. Él había reaccionado porque ella era su novia. No justificaba para nada lo que había hecho. A decir verdad, había visto un lado de Cedric que desconocía, lo cual afianzaba lo que ya pensaba hacer. Si había algo que la detenía era el miedo. Siempre la había detenido el miedo. Y Cedric lo sabía, por eso se aprovechaba de ella de esa manera. Pero ver como había ido a por Ron, como le había provocado a traición…eso no tenía justificación ninguna.

Como el tiempo se alargaba, también le dio tiempo de pensar en lo que significaba Ron para ella. Habían comenzado con mal pie, por culpa de ella, claro. Recordó la noche en que se habían conocido en el límite del jardín de ambos. También como se habían comunicado durante el debate en la clase de Historia. Como Ron la había hecho reír con su mensaje de ordenador. Como la había hecho sentir el día anterior al llevarla al refugio de animales. Ron se estaba convirtiendo en una persona muy importante para ella. No quería entrar a analizar lo que todo ello significaba.

Una de las puertas que había a su espalda se abrió. Hermione se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se encontró con el rostro de Cedric contorsionado por el dolor. No hizo nada de lo que se suponía que hacía una novia en esas circunstancias. No le salía correr a su lado e inspeccionar los daños, calmar su dolor con besos y caricias. Su relación con Cedric nunca había sido así. A excepción de los primeros meses, no se habían acariciado nunca. Y era muy triste reconocerlo. Hermione notó como el nudo del estómago se hacía más grande. Miró a Cedric a los ojos y no sintió nada. Él también la miró en silencio con sus acusadores ojos azules. Tenía un ojo morado, la nariz hinchada y un chichón en la cabeza.

Sin embargo, Cedric aun tenía cuerda para reprocharle a Hermione un comportamiento que bajo su punto de vista no era digno de su novia. Se olvidaba de su propio comportamiento y de lo que había tenido que soportar Hermione por su culpa. Pero aprovechó ese momento en que sabía que él era más fuerte que ella. Porque Cedric no era tonto y sabía oler la angustia que embargaba a Hermione a un kilómetro de distancia. Una angustia que no era por él.

- ¿No has tenido suficiente? ¿También tienes que estar aquí esperándolo a él? No te importa lo que piense la gente. Te recuerdo que tu novio soy yo. –le dijo con voz amarga y subida.

- ¿Tú de qué vas? Esta mañana te has retratado, Cedric. No eres más que un niño de papá patético. –acusó Hermione cruzándose de brazos y plantándole cara. La rabia que sentía le daba fuerzas para continuar.

- ¿A quién llamas patético? He sido yo quien le ha pateado el culo al imbécil ese. No creía que tuviera que recordártelo también. La realidad es que yo estoy aquí y él ha tenido que ser traído en brazos.

- Eres un impresentable.

- Nadie flirtea con lo que es mío. Y tu eres mi novia, Hermione, te guste o no. Eso le enseñará a ese, y a todo el que lo intente, que con lo mío no se juega.

- Hablas de mí como si fuera un objeto. Yo te recuerdo que soy una persona.

- Ciertamente, si fueras un objeto no me darías tantos dolores de cabeza. Por tu culpa anoche tuve problemas con mis padres. No les pareció bien que anularas nuestra cena.

- Yo no soy tuya ni de nadie. –aseguró la castaña. Se guardó gran parte de lo que tenía que decirle porque quería pillarlo por sorpresa en el momento adecuado.- Creo que lo más apropiado sería que te marcharas.

- Si, para que puedas seguir haciendo el ridículo con ese tonto de medio pelo. No te engañes, Hermione. Solo se ha pegado a ti porque sabe quién eres y espera algún beneficio. Pero a final de curso, el que se casará contigo soy yo, no lo olvides.

Cedric salió de la enfermería dejando a Hermione con más tensión de la que sentía. Las últimas discusiones con el castaño habían sido muy amargas. Y ella sabía que más pronto que temprano tendría que ponerle fin. La otra puerta se abrió y salió Madame Pomfrey hablando por lo bajo. La enfermera del instituto no estaba contenta con tener que haber curado las heridas de una pelea. Era una mujer de unos sesenta años, pero no mostraba ningún sentimiento maternal para con sus pacientes.

- Madame Pomfrey… ¿Ron está bien? –preguntó Hermione olvidándose de Cedric y lo que acababa de suceder en esa misma salita.

- Estos chicos de hoy día que se pelean…no tienen respeto por nada. En mis tiempos las cosas se hablaban. –murmuró la enfermera meneando la cabeza.- Está bien, aunque ha sido una herida muy fea la que tiene en la cabeza. Por suerte ya no sangra, pero va a tener que guardar reposo hasta la hora de irse a casa.

- ¿No va a ir a clase?

- No. Se quedará aquí para que yo lo vigile. No le ha hecho mucha gracia, es un chico de mucho genio. Pero por encima de todo está la salud.

- ¿Puedo entrar a verlo? –dijo Hermione después de asentir.

- Cinco minutos. Le he dado un analgésico y se quedará dormido en unos minutos. –accedió la enfermera mientras se sentaba detrás del mostrador en la salita de la enfermería. Hermione no añadió nada más y entró en la sala contigua.

Ron estaba tumbado en una camilla y su rostro era tan blanco como la sábana que lo cubría. Bueno, lo medio cubría hasta la cintura. Porque tenía todo el torso desnudo dejando claro que era un chico deportista. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y lentamente cerró la puerta. Madame Pomfrey había vendado la cabeza del pelirrojo y un brazo. Se acercó a él sin hacer ruido y se sentó en una silla a su lado. Ron tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con tranquilidad. Hermione levantó una mano y estuvo a punto de coger la de él. Pero el azar quiso que los ojos azules de Ron se abrieran en ese momento y la mano de la castaña quedó suspendida en el aire hasta que la bajó de nuevo a su regazo.

- Hola. –le dijo muy suave y esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Sentía un extraño revoloteo en todo el cuerpo que se había activado cuando esos ojos azules se habían posado en ella. Lo cierto es que el pelirrojo tenía el extraño don de hacerla sentirse insegura.

- Deberías de estar en clase. –le recriminó con cariño.

- Primero tenía que asegurarme de que estabas bien.

- Estoy bien. Lo más magullado es mi orgullo. Tenía que haber imaginado que un cobarde como Diggory me atacaría por la espalda.

- Podrías haber quedado herido de gravedad y… ¿lo único que te importa es tu orgullo herido? –Hermione frunció el ceño.

- Hacia años que no perdía una pelea. –la miró de nuevo y suavizó su semblante.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ya te lo he dicho. Quería asegurarme de que…

- Pero Cedric es tu novio.

- Si, y también es un imbécil. Siento mucho haberte metido en este lío, Ron.

- ¿De qué lío estás hablando? –fue el turno de Ron para fruncir el ceño con confusión.

- Cedric y yo… nuestra relación no es buena. Me hace daño estar con él.

- ¿Y por qué no le dejas?

- Porque es complicado. Hay muchas cosas en juego. –se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño.

- Entiendo. Pero no te sientas culpable, por favor. No es culpa tuya que Cedric sea un impresentable. –antes de que pudiera Hermione decir algo, añadió.- Se que la cogió conmigo porque iba contigo, pero no es culpa tuya.

- ¿Entonces por qué me siento como si lo fuera?

- Porque tienes un gran corazón. Antes de que el bruto de tu novio se me echara encima, creo que estaba a punto de decirte algo. ¿Te acuerdas?

- Si. –el corazón de Hermione comenzó a acelerarse.

- Estaba a punto de decirte como te veía yo. –hizo una pausa y se contorsionó en la camilla para poder verla mejor.- Lo cierto es que cuando te miro, me siento hipnotizado por tus ojos. Me cautivaron desde el primer momento. Pero eres mucho más que unos ojos dorados de leona. Me gusta la forma en que sonríes y también como te enfadas. Eres una persona que tiene miedo de mostrarse como es en realidad. No te relacionas con el resto porque es lo que se espera de ti. Pero si ves que alguien tiene un problema, no dudas en ayudarle. No se percibe burla en tu tono de voz ni en tus gestos. Sabes escuchar y dices más con lo que no dices que con lo que dices. Eres tierna y cariñosa con los animales y en algún punto de tu interior guardas un recodo para la melancolía y para tu padre. –intensificó su mirada azul.- Como te he dicho antes, tienes un gran corazón y eres una gran persona.

- Yo…

- Nadie te lo había dicho ¿verdad?

- No. –Hermione estaba extasiada por las palabras del pelirrojo. Era cierto que nunca antes nadie le había hablado así. su corazón latía acelerado.

- Bueno, me alegro de ser el primero entonces.

- Ron…yo…

- ¿Antes ibas a cogerme de la mano? –le preguntó para terminar de desconcertarla. Hermione se sonrojó muchísimo, creía que no le había visto.

- S-si. –susurró.

- Estoy muy cansado y creo que me voy a dormir. Pero me iría bien saber que estás aquí conmigo. –movió la mano que reposaba en su abdomen y la dejó suspendida en el aire a la espera de que la de Hermione fuera a su encuentro. Para ponerle las cosas más fáciles a la castaña, cerró los ojos.

- Estoy aquí contigo, Ron. –le dijo Hermione y recogió su mano entre las suyas. Era grande, fuerte y vigorosa, pero en esos momentos también era suave y reconfortante.

- Ojalá pudieras verme como yo te veo. –murmuró Ron antes de quedarse dormido.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y lo miró y sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco.

- Te veo, Ron. –dijo con la certeza de que, esta vez, él no le había oído.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Todo el mundo sabía que Daphne Greengrass no era una chica al uso. Si, era una chica. Pero no se vestía como una chica, no se comportaba como una chica y no hablaba como una chica. A menudo, le reprochaban su carácter huraño y defensivo. Tal vez por eso, el verla por primera vez en años con un vestido de chica chocó a todos sus compañeros. En el pasillo del instituto se la quedaban mirando, y los más osados se atrevían a apuntarle con el dedo. Daphne no dejaba de bajarse el dobladillo del vestido azul y comenzaba a pensar que había sido una mala idea. Y lo peor de todo, bajo su punto de vista, es que lo había hecho por un chico. Pero Draco no le había dirigido ni una sola mirada. Comprendía que todos estaban tensos por lo ocurrido en el aparcamiento, pero de alguna forma se sentía ridícula.

Cuando a las once y media de la mañana sonó el timbre que dictaba la llegada de la hora del almuerzo, Daphne ya había decidido cambiarse de ropa. Aprovecharía que todos estaban en la cafetería y se metería en un baño y se pondría el uniforme de baloncesto. Solo tenía que ir a buscarlo a su taquilla. Se despidió de Pansy y Luna en el pasillo con la excusa de ir a buscar algo a su taquilla, lo cual no era del todo mentira. Sus dos amigas acordaron guardarle un sitio y siguieron su camino. Daphne caminó sonrojada por los pasillos sin prestar atención a los murmullos de los chicos de su mismo curso. Acababan de darse cuenta de que Daphne era una chica.

Daphne dejó atrás la planta baja y la primera y siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta la tercera. Allí estaba su taquilla personal y allí también se aseguraba que los pasillos estuvieran desiertos. La pelea del aparcamiento seguía siendo el tema estrella del instituto y todos querían comentarlo con sus amigos. Nuevamente, Daphne tiró del dobladillo de la falda hacia abajo y juntó la tela del escote en uve. Por lo menos, en los pies llevaba unas bambas de tela, así que no había renunciado del todo a ser ella. Pero definitivamente, lo de cogerle prestado un vestido a su hermana Astoria había sido una mala idea.

Llegó hasta su taquilla, introdujo la clave y la abrió. Ver la mochila de deporte en la base hizo que exhalara un suspiro de alivio. Allí dentro estaba su uniforme de deporte y su salvación. Volvió a pensar en Draco. Había sido una tonta por creer que un chico como él se fuera a fijar en una chica como ella. La otra mañana en la cancha de baloncesto, solo la había ayudado, como haría con cualquier amigo o amiga. El rubio no sentía nada por ella ni nunca lo sentiría. Y esa certeza, la dejó desvastada. Draco no era la clase de chico del que te pudieras olvidar de la noche a la mañana.

Con ímpetu sacó la mochila de la taquilla y la cerró de un solo golpe sordo que resonó por el pasillo desierto. Apoyó la frente contra el frío metal y suspiró. ¿Por qué era tan difícil comportarse y pensar como una chica?

- Daphne… ¿estás bien? –dijo una voz a su espalda. Pero no una voz cualquiera, sino la de él.

La castaña se puso roja y nerviosa. Abrió los ojos de golpe y pensó que aquello no podía estar pasándole a ella. De todas las personas que podrían haber aparecido allí…tenía que ser ÉL. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, sintiéndose que era una niña pequeña a punto de hacer una travesura. Cuando ella solo quería cambiarse de ropa. Olvidar que alguna vez se había puesto un vestido y…

- ¿Estás bien? –repitió Draco.- No te he visto en la cafetería con las chicas.

- Yo…es que tenía que recoger mi mochila. –dijo Daphne señalando la bolsa y sintiéndose sumamente tonta. Últimamente le ocurría mucho con Draco, lo cual acrecentaba su malestar.

- Creía que hoy no teníais entreno. Pansy ha quedado con Cormac a la salida. –dijo Draco a modo de explicación.

- No, es que yo…tengo que cambiarme de ropa. –una gota de sudor surcó la frente de la castaña.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Draco sin poder contenerse. Al contrario de lo que Daphne pensaba, si que se había dado cuenta de su vestido desde que había llegado al instituto esa mañana. Le turbó mucho verla de esa guisa y pensó que estaba más bonita si cabía.- Yo creo que así ya vas bien.

- ¿Enserio? –Daphne lo miró de reojo.

- Si. A menos que se te haya roto el vestido, manchado o algo. Entonces no te digo nada.

- No, no me ha pasado nada de eso. Pero…

- ¿Qué pasa? –Draco intuyó su cruzada interior.

- Es que todo el mundo me mira. –confesó Daphne abochornada.

- ¿Y qué?

- Pues que no estoy acostumbrada a que todo el mundo me mire. Yo no soy como Hermione o Pansy. No tengo…no se…no se llevar vestidos ni sentirme bonita con ellos. Ha sido un error. –se agachó para recoger la mochila del suelo.

- Un error sería que te lo quitaras. –el rubio puso una mano contra la taquilla cortándole el paso.- Es cierto que no eres como Pansy o Hermione. Pero eso te hace única, Daphne. Estás muy guapa con ese vestido, la gente te mira por eso.

- No, estoy segura de que no es por eso. –Daphne se concentró en lo último que Draco había dicho porque si se ponía a pensar que le había dicho guapa…

- Tienes que confiar un poco más en ti, Daph. Quitarte ese vestido sería un error, de verdad. Sabes que no te lo diría si no fuera cierto.

- Pero...-Daphne sentía que empezaba a ceder.

- ¿Por qué no bajas conmigo a la cafetería? Te invito a un refresco. –sugirió el rubio. Miró el reloj de muñeca y añadió.- A esta hora y con el sol que hace, la mayoría de la gente habrá salido ya a los jardines. Lo digo porque así te sentirás menos cohibida.

- ¿Por qué eres tan atento conmigo? –le preguntó sin poder contenerse y echando a andar hacia la escalera. Le miró de reojo con sus ojos azules y sintió como se ponía colorada de nuevo.- Olvídalo. Haz que no he dicho nada.

- No, te responderé. –Draco la detuvo poniéndole un brazo en el hombro y la miró con sus ojos grises.- No se por qué me comporto así contigo últimamente. Lo cierto es que me intrigas, Daphne. Creía que lo sabía todo de ti, pero cada día me sorprendes con algo nuevo.

- Yo…gracias.

- De nada. Y estás muy guapa con vestido, lo decía enserio. Así que no tengas complejo por ponerte uno siempre que te plazca. –la soltó y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

- Primero tendría que comprarme uno. –murmuró Daphne.- Este ni siquiera es mío.

- ¿Bajas? –el rubio la miró desde la escalera e hizo como que no la había escuchado, lo cual fue un alivio para Daphne.

- Bajo. –respondió con una medio sonrisa.

¿Dónde estaba la chica tosca?, se preguntó Draco mientras bajaban las escaleras. Había escuchado perfectamente lo último que había dicho la castaña y sintió algo de pena. Estaba claro que estar en las Veelas podría acomplejar a cualquiera. Con ponerse al lado de Hermione y Pansy cualquier chica palidecería. Sin embargo, costaba mucho imaginarse a Daphne como una chica acomplejada. Sorpresas de la vida.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione había dejado a Ron en la enfermería después de que Madame Pomfrey entrase diciéndole que tenía que descansar. Pero el recuerdo del pelirrojo no la había abandonado en todo el día. Había pensado más en él que en las materias que estaban dando los profesores de turno. Y eso no era nada usual en ella. Hermione era una de las alumnas más inteligentes de Hogwarts, pero ese día estaba con la mente en otro lado. Las palabras pronunciadas por el pelirrojo le habían llegado al alma y al corazón y había comenzado a pensar que sentía algo más por él que una amistad especial. Claro que primero tendría que aclarar las cosas con Cedric. Tampoco se había quitado de la cabeza al castaño, pero por razones distintas.

¿Cómo podían ser dos chicos tan diferentes?

Las insinuaciones de Cedric con respecto a Ron le habían dejado el estómago revuelto. Pero Ron, sin saberlo, había borrado todas sus dudas de un plumazo. Nunca nadie le había hablado de aquella manera, ningún labio había pronunciado esas palabras refiriéndose a ella. Si tan solo el pelirrojo hubiera podido sentir el brinco que había dado su corazón…

Salió de la última clase con la carpeta pegada al pecho. Se encontró en el pasillo con Pansy, Luna y Lavender. Sabía que las tres deseaban comentar con ella lo ocurrido esa mañana. No para chismorrear, sino para comprobar como le había sentado y si estaba bien. Podía leer esa incertidumbre en los ojos de Pansy. Su mejor amiga la conocía mejor que nadie, tal vez por eso de la incertidumbre pasó a la sorpresa. Había una luz nueva en los ojos de Hermione. Una luz que nunca le había visto y se preguntó por qué. Lavender estaba también en su mundo. La conversación con Seamus le había dejado con un sentimiento de culpabilidad que no estaba acostumbrada a sentir. Le había hecho daño a ese chico y eso no le gustaba nada. Luna era la única que no expresaba nada con sus ojos.

- Hermione, ¿cómo estás, cariño? –se interesó Pansy sin abandonar su mirada.- ¿Has podido hablar con ese chico?

- Si. Ron está bien. Ha pasado el día en la enfermería, pero creo que Madame Pomfrey ya le daba el alta al sonar el timbre de la tarde. –explicó con tranquilidad la castaña.

- Ah, qué bien. No puedo creer lo que ha hecho Cedric. Pero bueno, eso ya será algo que tendrás que valorar tu.

- Lo se, créeme que lo se. –ahora si que la mirada de Hermione no dejó lugar a dudas.

- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir. He quedado con Cormac. Pero si quieres me puedo quedar y vamos a tu casa…

Hermione conocía a Pansy lo suficiente como para saber que no lo había dicho por decir. Realmente la morena habría anulado su cita con Cormac para prestar apoyo a su mejor amiga. Pero precisamente por eso, la castaña no lo iba a permitir.

- Vete y pásalo bien. –le dio un beso en la mejilla y la morena se fue algo intranquila y tomando nota de que tendrían que hablar pronto largo y tendido.

- Ha sido un día interesante, ¿no crees? –dijo Luna de repente.- Quien hubiera pensado que ese chico habría peleado por ti.

- No ha peleado por mi, Lu. –la contradijo Hermione mientras el corazón le latía acelerado de nuevo.

- Claro que si. Cedric aun es tu novio.

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver? –preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

- Pues que ese chico está enamorado de ti y Cedric no. Pero Cedric es tu novio y ese chico no. –dijo Luna como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

- Luna…

- Anda, mira, una mariposa. Es extraño verlas aquí dentro ¿no? –se entretuvo mirando la mariposa y Hermione no pudo contestarle de la forma que quería.

- Lav, ¿estás bien? –preguntó en su lugar a la otra rubia del grupo.

- ¿Qué? Ah si. Hermione… ¿tú crees que soy buena persona? –miró a la castaña con el corazón en un puño y sintiéndose francamente mal.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Claro que eres una buena persona, cielo.

- Es que…hice algo que no está bien.

- Todos hacemos cosas que no están bien, pero eso no significa que todo el mundo sean malas personas. –le aseguró Hermione.- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- El chico al que besé…le utilicé para darle celos a Blaise y ahora… No se qué hacer, Hermione.

- ¿Hacer con qué?

- Con ese chico. Él no se merecía eso. Hice que se hiciera ilusiones y yo…yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle, ni siquiera sé quien es.

- Bueno, cielo…

- ¿Crees que tendría que hablar con él? Si, lo buscaré y hablaré con él otra vez. A lo mejor encuentro algo que pueda hacer para compensarle. –Lavender volteó la cabeza para mirar a la castaña y añadió.- Lo siento, tengo que irme.

Hermione se quedó con Luna en medio del pasillo. Suponía que el pelirrojo no tendría ganas de ir con ella en su coche, así que decidió irse con la rubia en el autobús. Tanto ella como Ron tendrían que pensar lo que se habían dicho y lo que no se habían dicho esa mañana. Aunque si una cosa había quedado clara, no se eran indiferentes.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tras lo ocurrido aquella mañana, no era aconsejable que Ron condujera de regreso a casa. Así que Harry se ofreció a acompañarlos. Salieron del instituto cuando ya no había prácticamente nadie, así que al pelirrojo no le dio vergüenza apoyarse en el hombro de su amigo. Ginny se había enterado del altercado ya estando en clase y se había puesto muy nerviosa. La gente sostenía versiones diferentes de porqué el capitán del equipo de fútbol se había echado encima del chico nuevo. Pero la más extendida era la de que se habían peleado por una chica, por Hermione.

No estaba segura de cómo iban a reaccionar sus padres. Ron ya había tenido problemas en Londres y no quería que la historia se repitiera. Cierto que el pelirrojo no había comenzado la pelea pero… el resultado había sido el mismo. Mientras Harry conducía de camino a la casa de los Weasley, se vio embargado por el perfume de la pelirroja. Ginny estaba sentada a su lado, mientras Ron ocupaba gran parte del asiento trasero. Hacia días que no estaban juntos y le turbaba pensar que la había echado de menos. También le turbaba pensar que la atraía la hermana pequeña de su amigo. Por que todo el mundo sabía que en el código de los amigos, las hermanas estaban prohibidas. Sin embargo…

- ¿Quieres que ponga música? –se ofreció Ginny y movió su mano izquierda para darle a la ruedecilla del volumen.

- Claro.

- No fastidies, Ginny. No quiero escuchar a esos tíos que te gustan tanto. –se quejó Ron al percibir los primeros acordes de "Look alter you" de The Fray. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

- Tu calla, que bastantes problemas tendrás para explicarles a papá y mamá el labio partido. Se enfadarán muchísimo.

- No, no lo harán porqué no les dirás nada. –afirmó el pelirrojo.- Les diré que me han dado con un balón en clase de deporte.

- Bueno, tu mismo. Pero esto no es Londres, es un pueblo pequeño y la gente habla. Díselo Harry. Dile que tengo razón.

- Cla-claro. Ginny tiene razón, Ron. La gente habla y terminarán por enterarse. Es mejor que tu les aclares la verdad desde el principio. Además, todo el mundo lo vio, fue él quien te atacó.

- Tu no conoces a mis padres, ellos solo se quedarán con que fue una pelea en la que estaba implicado.

- Bueno. –Harry volvió a concentrarse en la carretera y pronto llegaron a la casa de los pelirrojos. Detuvo el coche y ayudó a Ron a salir. El pelirrojo, que había recuperado su mal humor al ver que la castaña se había marchado sin despedirse, echó a caminar hacia la casa y dejó a su hermana y a su amigo cerrando el coche.

- Gracias por traernos, Harry. –dijo Ginny ofreciéndole su mejor sonrisa.

- De nada. –el moreno se metió las manos en los bolsillos sintiéndose de repente torpe.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres entrar y merendar con nosotros?

- No, yo…tengo que volver a casa. –pensar en estar a solas con Ginny le ponía nervioso.

- Me dejas con el ogro, -dijo Ginny refiriéndose a su hermano.

- Si, bueno, hoy no ha sido su mejor día, está claro.

- Harry…-Ginny lo miró con sus ojos de color chocolate y sintió que se perdía. Sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera, con los ojos cerrados y sin pedir explicaciones. Pero enseguida recordaba que era la hermana pequeña de su amigo, así que…

- ¿Si?

- Nada. Solo…-la pelirroja se inclinó hacia delante, estaba muy cerca del cuerpo de Harry. Y cuando vio que el no la rechazaba, que no daba un paso hacia atrás, se puso de puntillas. Iba a besarle, lo había decidido en el corto trayecto del instituto a su casa.

Miró sus ojos verdes dejándose llevar por ellos, rozó su nariz con la de él y…

- ¡Ginny! ¿Vienes o no? No encuentro las llaves. –gritó Ron desde la puerta y los dos se separaron como si hubieran sido repelidos por la cara negativa de un imán.

- Esto…será mejor que me vaya. –dijo Harry con cara de fastidio.

- Cla-claro. –asintió Ginny sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello.- Yo…tengo que abrirle la puerta a Ron.

- Hasta mañana, Ginny.

- Hasta mañana, Harry.

Frustrados por igual, Harry emprendió el camino hacia su casa y Ginny hacia la suya. Él pensando que le vendría bien despejarse y ella pensando en darle un capón al inoportuno de su hermano. Pero solo estaban retrasando lo inevitable, ambos lo sabían. Ginny era la hermana de Ron, si, pero también era la chica por la que Harry suspiraba.


	7. Luz de luna

**Capítulo 6: Luz de luna.**

Ron aun no podía creerse lo bien que había ido todo en su casa. Claro que también había ayudado que Ginny corroborara su historia en todo momento. El pelirrojo había reflexionado sobre lo que había dicho Harry. Vivían en un pueblo pequeño y la gente hablaba, así que mejor que se enterasen de la pelea por sus propios labios. No había sido fácil, todo había que decirlo. Pero la señora Weasley se había preocupado más que nada por el rostro magullado de su hijo. El señor Weasley le había mirado durante unos segundos con el semblante muy serio y después había asentido con la cabeza. Era la primera vez que sus padres le creían cuando decía que no había comenzado ni buscado una pelea. Ginny no había estado ahí, pero había al menos cien personas que podrían corroborarlo.

La cena había transcurrido con normalidad y habían hablado de la posible visita de Fred y George, los gemelos de la familia. Vivían en Rumania y, Fred era catedrático de Historia y George estaba licenciado en Antropología de lo oculto. Fascinados por el folklore transilvano, habían escrito un par de libros al respecto que habían tenido una gran acogida dentro del mundo de la enseñanza. La señora Weasley se sentía especialmente orgullosa de sus hijos, aunque el señor Weasley habría preferido que se hubieran hecho cargo de la clínica familiar en Londres, como habían hecho Bill y Percy.

Ron había estado ausente en casi todo momento, mareando la comida en el plato. No dejaba de pensar en Hermione y en como ella se había marchado a clase y ya no había vuelto a verla. Era egoísta de su parte, pero en cierto modo se sentía dolido. Prácticamente le había abierto su corazón mientras estaban en la enfermería. Tampoco esperaba que ella le dijera que sentía exactamente lo mismo por él, pero… Esperaba algo. Nunca había sentido esa debilidad por una chica y nunca había sido tan difícil conquistarla. No se paró a pensar que la castaña se sentía muy avergonzada por la actitud de su novio. Porque no había que olvidar que su novio era Cedric y no Ron.

El pelirrojo arribó a su habitación y se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama con una mueca de dolor. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Ya había pasado por eso varias veces en el futuro, pero en cierto modo esta vez era diferente. Porque esta vez giraba entorno a una chica. Y esta vez no estaba deseoso de pegarse una revancha con su atacante. Esta vez solo quería escuchar la voz de ella; saber que no lo juzgaba mal; que podía seguir contando con ella. Tenía miedo a que lo rechazara por ese lado salvaje que se había visto obligado a sacar esa mañana. Y porque tanto Draco, como Cormac y como Blaise, se habían dado cuenta de que esa no era su primera pelea. De que los musculos que adornaban sus brazos no eran en vano.

Realmente quería hacer las cosas bien esta vez. Sus reservas con respecto a la vida de Plymouth y el haberse visto obligado a abandonar Londres, se habían esfumado en el mismo momento en que se había topado con su mirada dorada. Nadie más en el mundo era capaz de ver lo que él veía en ella. Podrían estar rodeados de cientos de personas y él solo la vería a ella. Como esa mañana, tan solo se había detenido al escuchar la voz de ella. Si hubiera sido otro el que le hubiera mandado detenerse… Cedric estaría ahora mismo en el hospital. Podría haberle dado una paliza tranquilamente, pero ella le había detenido. Ella, con su dulce voz.

El amor te vuelve gilipollas, pensó, pero también mejor persona.

Eso le había pasado a él con Hermione: ella hacia que quisiera ser mejor persona.

Miró el techo blanco de su habitación y se la imaginó en la misma postura, con sus cabellos castaños desparramados por la almohada. ¿Podía haber algo más hermoso? Cuando pensaba en ella era como si se trasladara a otra realidad. Y en esa realidad no había espacio para el cansancio, la rabia, el dolor o cualquier otro sentimiento humano que no fuera lo que sentía por ella. Estaba seguro de que nadie le entendería pero…tenía la convicción de que Hermione era su alma gemela. Con ella a su lado se sentía más fuerte, más feliz, más atento, más cariñoso, más…mejor persona. Movió la cabeza hacia la derecha y desvió su mirada hacia el pequeño balcón que daba al jardín. La luna ya había ocupado su lugar en el firmamento y las estrellas la acompañaban en su silenciosa espera. Le habría encantado compartir aquella estampa con Hermione. Pero ella se había marchado sin decirle nada, se recordó.

Si alguien hace un año le hubiera dicho que estar enamorado iba a ser tan complicado…

Escuchó la voz de Ginny al otro lado de la pared. Seguramente estaría hablando por teléfono con su amiga de turno. Últimamente monopolizaba mucho el teléfono. Pero a Ron no le importó. De alguna manera, escuchar la voz calmada de su hermana, su risa, le reconfortaba. Se levantó de la cama con una nueva mueca de dolor y se sentó en la silla de delante del ordenador. Lo había dejado encendido antes de bajar a cenar, así que se entretuvo consultando unas cuantas páginas, algunas de juegos y otras de libros. También se pasó por un pequeño foro de aficionados a la escritura. Ese era su mayor secreto: quería ser escritor de mayor. No lo había comentado con nadie porque se habrían reído de él.

¿Qué pensaría Hermione de eso?, se preguntó. Aunque estaba seguro de que ella no se reiría y que seguro le pediría algo para leer. Le daría su opinión más sincera y él se sentiría feliz. Tampoco es que hubiera escrito demasiado, se recordó con un encogimiento de hombros. Pero era algo importante y personal para él.

Justo antes de apagar el ordenador e irse a la cama a intentar dormir, abrió su cuenta de correo. Fue algo mecánico, casi sin pensar. Quizás por eso su sorpresa al encontrarse su mensaje en la bandeja de entrada. Sus ojos azules se abrieron de repente, ávidos por leer las palabras que ella le había escrito. Ya no había cansancio en su cuerpo ni dudas en su mente.

"_Querido Ron,_

_Siento muchísimo todo lo que ha pasado hoy. El comportamiento de Cedric es inexcusable y me duele haber sido la causa de tus heridas. Comprendería perfectamente que ya no quisieras saber nada de mí. Solo traigo problemas a los chicos con los que hablo. Sin embargo, no te negaré que me daría mucha pena perder tu amistad. Tú haces que vea la vida de otra forma._

_¿Realmente me ves como me has dicho en la enfermería?_

_Detestaría que tus palabras hubieran sido efecto de la medicación._

_Ron no puedo negar que me siento atraída por ti en todos los aspectos en los que se puede sentir atraída una mujer. Ejerces un embrujo en mí que no creía jamás poder sentir. Siento que tus ojos azules me guían hacia una luz donde nadie espera nada de mí. Supongo que lo que quiero decir es que contigo siento que puedo ser yo misma, sin máscaras ni miedos._

_Sé que es pronto para que me sienta de esa forma, y además está Cedric. Pero si te soy sincera, hace tiempo que veo que nuestra relación está abocada al fracaso._

_Tú me haces mejor persona, Ron._

_Y si esa tarde no te he esperado, es porque me sentía demasiado violenta. ¿Qué derecho tengo yo a acompañarte cuando soy la causante de tus heridas? Si Cedric no fuera mi novio no te habrías peleado con él. Me parte el corazón ver tu rostro magullado y saber que no pude hacer nada por evitarlo._

_Lo siento muchísimo, Ron. No sabes como lo siento._

_Sinceramente,_

_Hermione."_

El corazón de Ron había dejado de latir momentáneamente mientras hacia suyas cada una de las palabras de Hermione. ¿Cómo podía ser tan maravillosa? Cuando pensaba que no podría sorprenderle, hacía cosas como aquella. No tenía ni idea de cómo responder a aquella carta. Se la quedó mirando durante al menos diez minutos, releyéndola una y otra vez. Pensó que no debería de ser tan buen escritor si se había quedado en blanco. Su corazón estaba lleno y volvía a latir exultante de felicidad. Había perdido toda una tarde con sus elucubraciones pesimistas. Hermione solo se sentía culpable, aunque no llegaba a entender por qué. Quería hablar con ella, tranquilizarla, y decirle que sus palabras le habían llegado al alma. Sin darse tiempo a recular, pulsó la tecla de "contestar".

- A ver que me sale y que sea lo que Dios quiera. –dijo a nadie en particular.

"_Querida Hermione,_

_No sabes como me ha reconfortado leer tu mensaje. Ya creía que te había asustado con mis palabras y que ya no querías saber nada de mí. Me he pasado toda la tarde pensando en ti, pero sin encontrar la forma de decirte estas cosas. No quiero que te sientas culpable. Lo que ocurrió entre Diggory y yo solo fue culpa nuestra. Además, tampoco estoy tan mal. Si cierro los ojos es como si nada hubiera pasado. Ya sabes que los morados parecen más de lo que son. Pero enserio, basta ya de echarte la culpa por algo que no tiene sentido._

_Creo que ambos sabemos las razones por las que Diggory me atacó. Y me alegro de ser yo, porque eso significa que gozo de tu atención. Tu amistad también es muy importante para mí. Desde que llegué a Plymouth he intentado hacer las cosas bien, del modo en que lo haría cualquier otro chico de mi edad. Pero a veces hay cosas que se nos escapan, y no es culpa de nadie._

_Es curioso que pienses que te hago mejor persona, porque eso es exactamente lo que pienso yo de ti. Lo único que cambia es que tú me haces querer ser mejor persona. Porque hasta hace unos meses no me consideraba una buena persona ni una buena compañía. Ya sabes, por los problemas que tuve en Londres. Pero cuando te miro a los ojos siento que esos días están ya muy lejos de mí._

_Lo que te dije en la enfermería no fue por los efectos de los medicamentos._

_Hermione, realmente pienso todo lo que te dije, y muchas cosas más que no puedo decirte todavía, porque no sería justo. Nunca he sentido la necesidad de decirle a una chica lo que siento por ella o como me hace sentir. Tú eres la primera, y eres muy especial para mí._

_Espero verte mañana en el jardín delantero de tu casa para acompañarnos al instituto. Odiaría tener que decirle a Ginny que ya no vas a venir más con nosotros. Ya sabes lo mucho que aprecia tu compañía._

_Sinceramente,_

_Ron."_

El pelirrojo le dio a la tecla de enviar y se echó hacia atrás en la silla. Después de todo, improvisar no se le daba tan mal. Había sido sincero con Hermione y le había lanzado la pelota a su tejado, como se solía decir. Era curioso que ella pensara lo mismo de él que él de ella. Aunque Ron no estaba seguro de que en su caso se cumpliera. Tampoco era tan complicado mantenerse alejado de los problemas. Sobretodo cuando en su cabeza solo había lugar para ella. Ya no sentía la necesidad de sentir la adrenalina de romper el límite de velocidad subido en una Harley. O de emborracharse y destrozar el mobiliario urbano. Hermione había terminado con su ansiedad de adolescente frustrado.

Volvió a mirar la luna y decidió probar algo. Una vez ya le había funcionado, así que… Abrió una ventanita y se puso a escribir con la esperanza de recibir respuesta.

_**Calabaza83:** Hermione, ¿estás ahí?_

Se mordió la mano izquierda mientras pasaban los segundos y no recibía contestación alguna. Podría ser que su corazonada se hubiera quedado por el camino. Miró fugazmente el reloj de la pantalla. Eran más de las once de la noche. A lo mejor ya estaba dormida y no veía su mensaje hasta la mañana siguiente. Había sido un impulso estúpido. Sería mejor que cerrase la ventanita, desconectase todos los programas que tenía en marcha y apagase el ordenador. Ya a la mañana siguiente vería qué más hacer. Con un suspiro, llevó el ratón hacia la "x" de la ventanita y le dio. Esta se cerró, pero casi al mismo tiempo volvió a aparecer y esta vez tenía una contestación.

_**Running away (flor):** Hola, Ron._

_**Calabaza83:** Creía que estabas durmiendo._

_**Running away (flor):** No podía. Acabo de leer tu mensaje…_

_**Calabaza83:** ¿Si?_

_**Running away (flor):** Si… Yo…no sé qué decir. No estoy acostumbrada a… Salvo con Pansy o Luna, pero… Es diferente contigo._

_**Calabaza83:** Si, yo también siento que es diferente contigo._

_**Running away (flor):** ¿De verdad te hago querer ser mejor persona? Porque pienso que no se puede ser mejor persona de lo que ya eres. Ron, eres mejor persona de lo que crees._

_**Calabaza83:** Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Hermione. Si las supieras cambiarías de opinión._

_**Running away (flor):** Creo que en el mensaje que me has enviado esta todo lo que debería saber sobre ti. Todos tenemos problemas, Ron. Pero eso no te convierte en una mala persona. Y alguien capaz de escribir y decir las cosas que tu escribes y dices…definitivamente tiene todo lo necesario para ser una buena persona._

_**Calabaza83:** Estás consiguiendo que me sonroje. Hermione… ¿de verdad sientes por mi lo que escribiste en el mensaje o solo te dejaste llevar por…lo que sea que te poseyera en ese momento?_

_**Running away (flor):** Ahora la que está sonrojada soy yo. Pero si, Ron, es cierto. Aun no puedo ponerle nombre porque ni siquiera yo misma sé lo que es. Y como te dije, aun está Cedric de por medio._

_**Calabaza83:**¿Vas a cortar con él?_

_**Running away (flor):** Tengo que hacerlo. Estar con él no me hace ningún bien. No quiero que pienses que tú tienes algo que ver en el asunto. Mi relación con Cedric ya hacía aguas antes del verano. Si acaso, tu presencia ha ayudado a aclararme. Pero lo hago por mi, sobretodo._

_**Calabaza83:** Me alegro de que así sea. Entonces… ¿Seguimos siendo amigos?_

_**Running away (flor):** Claro. Pero… ¿pueden dos simples amigos tener este tipo de conversación?_

_**Calabaza83:** No lo se. Pero no creo que nosotros seamos unos simples amigos._

_**Running away (flor):** Ahí tienes razón. Supongo que me he comportado como una tonta, esta tarde digo. Pero es que no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar al despertarte y…quise poner tierra de por medio._

_**Calabaza83:** Reconozco que me ha cabreado un poco no verte, pero…supongo que en el fondo ha sido lo mejor. Sino, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación ahora mismo._

_**Running away (flor):** Cierto._

_**Calabaza83:** ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

_**Running away (flor):** Claro._

_**Calabaza83:**¿De que quieres huir? (N.A.: hace referencia al nik de Hermione.)_

_**Running away (flor):** De mi misma, supongo. No es fácil ser yo._

_**Calabaza83:** Yo creo que si que es fácil ser tu. Lo que es difícil es ser como quieren que seas los demás._

_**Running away (flor):** Hablas como si me conocieras perfectamente._

_**Calabaza83:** Es que creo que te conozco perfectamente. En mi corazón sé como eres en realidad._

_**Running away (flor):** ¿Cómo me dices cosas tan hermosas todo el tiempo?_

_**Calabaza83:** ¿Ves la luna desde tu ventana, Hermione?_

_**Running away (flor):** Si, es preciosa._

_**Calabaza83:** Así es como te veo yo siempre. Durante el día eres un disco de fuego que ciegas al resto para que no se acerque demasiado a ti. Pero por la noche, sacas a relucir tu mejor cara y te muestras tal y como eres. Hermosa, majestuosa y brillante._

_**Running away (flor):** Ron…me dejas sin palabras._

_**Calabaza83:** Eso es bueno. Quiero que me prometas una cosa. Que cuando mires la luna flotando en el cielo, te acordarás de mí y de esta conversación._

_**Running away (flor):** Lo haré._

_**Calabaza83:**Bien. Te espero mañana para ir a clase, y no acepto un no por respuesta._

_**Running away (flor):** Supongo que tendré que ir para no contrariar a Ginny ¿no?_

_**Calabaza83:** Exacto. Aunque yo también aprecio tu compañía._

_**Running away (flor):** Es bueno saberlo._

_**Calabaza83:** Buenas noches, Hermione._

_**Running away (flor):** Buenas noches, Ron._

Ron apagó el ordenador sintiéndose la persona más feliz del mundo. Una vez más, las nuevas tecnologías se habían convertido en su aliado. Hablar con Hermione de aquella manera había apaciguado su espíritu y agrandado el hueco que le tenía reservado en su corazón. Había eliminado la desazón, la incertidumbre y había dejado paso al momento más romántico de su corta vida. Juntos habían contemplado la luna desde sus respetivas habitaciones pensando en el otro. Ese era un recuerdo que bien valía una pelea y unas magulladuras en el rostro. Cuando se acostó en su cama y cerró los ojos, Ron Weasley vio en sus sueños otros momentos románticos que le tenía deparado el futuro.

Eso si, siempre compartidos con Hermione.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny Weasley se despertó muy temprano. No había pasado una buena noche, pensando en lo que podía haber pasado y no había pasado. ¿De verdad había estado a punto de besar a Harry? Se sonrojaba tan solo de recordarlo. Harry era uno de los nuevos amigos de su hermano, y estaba segura de que a Ron no le haría ninguna gracia lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermana en esos momentos. Pero es que Harry era…tan guapo, tenía unos ojos tan maravillosos, le hacía sentir tan bien. Y por encima de todas las cosas, parecía querer corresponder a su beso. No se había apartado cuando ella había acercado su rostro y mirado sus labios con deseo. Si no llega a ser por la inoportuna intromisión de Ron…

En momentos como ese, deseaba haber tenido una hermana. Pero el destino le había premiado con seis hermanos varones y mayores que ella. Ron era el que más se le acercaba, al que más unida estaba, pero…que Harry fuera su amigo imposibilitaba cualquier tipo de conversación sobre el tema. Podría haber hablado fácilmente con Parvati o Padma. Desde que había comenzado el instituto se habían hecho muy buenas amigas y habían compartido infinidad de confidencias. Pero ninguna de las dos chicas podría darle una visión más madura del tema. Luego pensó en la otra referencia femenina que tenía más cerca, aparte de su madre, claro.

Hermione. Ella sabría qué hacer en su lugar. Estaba segura de eso. Solo había un problema. Encontrar un momento para hablar con la castaña sin que su hermano estuviera presente. Ginny no era tonta y sabía que el cambio que se estaba produciendo en su hermano se debía a la influencia de Hermione. Era curioso que la chica más popular, la más admirada y también la más temida en el instituto Hogwarts, fuera su vecina y tuviera una especie de "relación especial" con su hermano. Ginny nunca se había sentido impresionada por Hermione y no entendía por qué el resto de la gente la creía de una forma que en realidad no era. Pero volviendo a su problema para con Harry, Ginny pensó que hablar con Hermione antes de dirigirse hacia el instituto sería lo más acertado.

Bajó a desayunar corriendo y antes de que Ron saliera de su habitación. Su padre ya se había marchado y su madre se encontraba en el mercado, así que se quedó en la cocina. Untó un par de tostadas con mermelada, se sirvió un vaso de zumo de naranja y cogió una manzana para el camino. Escribió una nota apresurada a su hermano diciéndole que le esperaba en el jardín y, con la manzana todavía en la mano, salió de la casa. Se echó la mochila al hombro y cruzó los pocos metros que separaban su casa de la casa de Hermione. El corazón le latía apresuradamente y durante unos segundos pensó que estaba cometiendo un error. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decirle? ¿Qué se había enamorado del mejor amigo de su hermano?

Ese pensamiento la asustó y dejó sin aliento. Pero ya había llamado al timbre y la puerta se estaba abriendo. Apareció una señora de mediana edad, que no tenía nada que ver con la señora Granger. Ginny la había visto de lejos un par de veces y era una mujer sofisticada y de una gran belleza. La señora que tenía delante suyo no era sofisticada ni tenía una gran belleza, pero sus ojos reflejaban un candor, una calidez, que los de la señora Granger no parecían conocer. Se preguntó cómo había salido Hermione tan maravillosa con una madre así. Aunque no era oficio de ella juzgar a las personas solo por el envoltorio exterior.

- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? –preguntó la mujer con una confiada sonrisa y un timbre de voz tierno y pausado. Iba vestida con un pantalón negro y una blusa roja debajo del delantal blanco. El cabello blanco estaba recogido en un moño bajo y aun tenía retazos de su color negro original.

- Hola, me llamo Ginny y soy la vecina de al lado. –explicó la pelirroja señalando hacia su casa.- Mi hermano y yo acompañamos a Hermione cada mañana al instituto. Pero me preguntaba si podría hablar con ella unos minutos primero. Es un asunto importante.

- Claro. Hermione se encuentra en el comedor de verano desayunando. –la mujer se apartó y dejó que Ginny entrara.- Me llamo Lottie. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, házmelo saber. Estoy aquí para cuidar de Hermione, aunque ella a veces me ponga las cosas difíciles.

- Sé cómo se siente. Mi madre suele decir lo mismo de mí y de mi hermano. –Ginny sonrió a Lottie y la siguió por el interior de la lujosa casa. Pasaron dos salones y un amplio comedor que no parecían tener mucho uso. Sabía que la familia de Hermione era una de las más ricas de Inglaterra, pero…no imaginaba que tanto, a juzgar por la colección de antigüedades que poblaban todas las estancias.- ¿La señora Granger no está?

- No. La señora se marchó ayer por la mañana a una reunión del consorcio que lleva las finanzas de la empresa en Suiza. Pero regresará el viernes, a tiempo para la fiesta de este fin de semana. Vendrán muchas personas influyentes de la industrial empresarial. –Lottie se detuvo al principio de un pequeño pasillo que terminaba en la cocina y la puerta del jardín trasero.- La primera puerta a la derecha. Ese es el comedor de verano para la familia.

- Gracias. –cuando Ginny se quedó a solas, tragó saliva. No entendía cómo Hermione podía vivir en un ambiente tan regio, aunque parecía que Lottie le tenía aprecio sincero. Caminó sin hacer ruido hacia donde la mujer le había indicado. Hermione estaba de espaldas a ella, sentada frente a una gran mesa de madera de caoba. Delante suyo había una bandeja con gran parte de su desayuno, a la que no le prestaba ningún interés. Parecía sumamente pequeña y perdida. Podía verlo en sus gestos, en la forma en que dejaba caer la cabeza hacia delante y se llevaba las manos a la cara.

Ojalá todas las personas que la admiran y la temen pudieran verla ahora tal y como es, pensó desde el vano de la puerta. Hizo ruido para que Hermione levantara la cabeza y no se sintiera más violenta de lo que seguramente se sentía. Los ojos de la castaña se encontraron con los suyos y enseguida se dio cuenta de porqué le habían intrigado tanto a su hermano. Eran de un color ámbar inusual, con pequeñas motitas doradas alrededor del iris. En cuestión de décimas de segundos, el semblante de la castaña se transformó y volvió a ser la perfecta Veela, el tipo de persona que todo el mundo esperaba de ella.

- Ginny, ¿qué haces aquí? –le indicó con la mano que entrase y se sentase a su lado. La cristalera de la habitación daba a otra parte del jardín, aquella que estaba más cerca del límite con el bosque. Ginny entendió porqué Hermione se sentía tan bien allí, en el silencio y con el paisaje verde que se extendía delante. Parecía que nada malo pudiera ocurrirte allí.- ¿Te manda Ron?

- No. Ron no sabe nada. Ni siquiera se ha levantado aún. –echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera para asegurarse de que aun tenía tiempo de hablar con ella un rato. Sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban y comenzó a titubear de nuevo.- Yo…siento haberme presentado así, pero…necesitaba hablar contigo de algo. Y si está mi hermano presente…

- No te disculpes, por favor. ¿De qué querías hablarme? ¿Es sobre algún chico? –Hermione le envió una sonrisa cómplice, de aquellas que solo se mandan entre chicas cuando tratan un tema importante para alguna de ellas. Era la primera vez que Ginny intentaba algo así, aunque también era la primera vez que le interesaba un chico de verdad. Se sentía igual de desorientada que un pececillo fuera del agua.

- Si, es sobre un chico. Yo…bueno, tú eres una chica, y eres mayor que yo. No tengo ninguna hermana con la que hablar sobre el tema, y mis amigas…aun no creo que sean de fiar cuando se trata de guardar un secreto. ¿Te molesta si hablo contigo del tema? Eres una chica muy maja y vivimos cerca la una de la otra, además, sé que no te reirás de mi.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? –preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

- Porque si fueras de otra forma, no le gustarías tanto a mi hermano. –afirmó Ginny con contundencia. Luego, al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la castaña, añadió.- Tú has preguntado primero.

- Está bien. Pero no es de Ron de quién has venido a hablarme, ¿verdad?

- No. A ver…me gusta un chico, ¿vale? Y me gusta mucho, de verdad. Pero no estoy segura de si él siente por mi lo mismo. –se llevó una mano al cabello rojo.- Además, es mayor que yo. No mucho, tan solo un año. Y es amigo de mi hermano.

- ¿Te gusta Harry? –esta vez, la pregunta de Hermione pilló por sorpresa a la pelirroja, que notó como su rostro bullía de sonrojo.- Tranquila, no se lo voy a decir a nadie.

- Gracias. Pero… ¿tan obvio es?

- Solo para una persona lo suficientemente observadora. No te preocupes, no creo que nadie más se haya dado cuenta. –hizo una pausa y respiró hondo.- Conozco a Harry desde que éramos pequeños y es una muy buena persona. No puedo decirte si él siente lo mismo que tu sientes por él, pero nunca te hará daño. Harry no es así.

- Lo se. Pero…ayer estuvimos a punto de besarnos. –le confesó.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Y qué ocurrió para que no llegara a término?

- Mi hermano. –suspiró.- Veníamos del instituto y, bueno, después de la pelea y de que estuviera en la enfermería todo el día, no era aconsejable que condujera, así que Harry se ofreció a llevar el coche. Fue lo mejor, porque Ron se estiró en el asiento de atrás y Harry y yo pudimos estar delante. Mi hermano estaba de mal humor, supongo que algo tenías que ver tú. Pero el caso es que…cuando llegamos a casa…Harry y yo nos quedamos solos junto al coche y…estuve a punto de besarlo. Y entonces…Ron me llamó para que le abriera la puerta de la casa y…

- El momento se rompió ¿no?

- Exacto. Me he pasado toda la noche dándole vueltas al asunto. Cuando me incliné para besarlo, Harry no se apartó. Eso tiene que significar algo ¿no? Además, no soy una experta en chicos, solo estuve saliendo con uno de mi antiguo colegio durante unas semanas. Pero…la forma que tiene Harry de mirarme…no mira igual a las otras chicas. –se llevó las manos al rostro.- Dios mío, ¿crees que me he vuelto loca?

- No, no te has vuelto loca. Solo estás viviendo el que creo que es tu primer amor de verdad. –replicó Hermione con tranquilidad y una sonrisa.- Tienes razón, si Harry no se sintiera atraído por ti, se habría apartado de la forma menos incómoda posible.

- Para no hacerme daño.

- Si. Harry no ha tenido muchas novias tampoco. De hecho, yo solo le recuerdo una. Con eso quiero decirte que es un chico que merece la pena, no el típico que juega con todas y no sabe lo que quiere. –dijo pensando más en Cedric que en el propio Harry, que era de quién supuestamente estaban hablando en ese momento.- Lo que quiero decir es que…si de verdad te gusta Harry, deberías decírselo. No se va a reír de ti, y es muy posible que seas correspondida.

- ¿Lo crees de verdad? –tanto la mirada de Ginny como su tono de voz contenían numerosas dosis de esperanza. Hermione cogió una mano entre las suyas y se la apretó a modo de apoyo.

- Si. El que no arriesga no gana ¿no? –sonrió ligeramente pensando que ella también tendría que arriesgar con respecto a Cedric y a Ron. Era curioso como sus vidas parecían entrelazarse.- Por cierto, anoche estuve hablando con las chicas y queremos que juegues con nosotras el próximo partido contra la Academia Beauxbatons.

- ¿Qué? ¿Soy una de las Veelas? –preguntó la pelirroja emocionada.

- Si. Eras la mejor candidata, así que…habría sido un error dejarte escapar. –sintió el impacto de los brazos de Ginny cuando se tiró a abrazarla exultante de alegría.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias.

- Date las gracias a ti misma; realmente eres buena, mejor que yo misma. La única que puede sacarte un poco de ventaja es Daphne. –echó una ojeada al reloj de plata que había colgado en la pared.- Y ahora será mejor que salgamos si no queremos que tu hermano comience a sospechar.

- Si. –contestó la pelirroja y recogió su mochila del suelo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ron aparcó el coche en el mismo sitio de siempre, aunque con gran reserva. Durante todo el camino de su casa hasta el instituto, la actitud de Hermione y su hermana había sido…extraña. También le había sorprendido levantarse y encontrarse con la nota de Ginny colgada en el frigorífico diciendo que estaba en casa de Hermione. ¿Qué se suponía que tenían que decirse las dos? Que él supiera, Ginny no tenía ninguna relación de amistad con la castaña. Era un pensamiento un poco egoísta y posesivo, pero le fastidiaba que su hermana hubiera pasado un tiempo con Hermione que él no había pasado. Lo más seguro es que hubieran estado hablando de cosas de chicas, pero aún así…

En cambio, él y Hermione apenas habían intercambiado unas palabras y unas cuantas miradas tímidas por parte de ella. Ginny había acaparado toda la conversación con el anuncio de que formaba parte oficial de las Veelas. Estaba contento por ella, pero…después de lo que Hermione y él habían compartido la noche anterior, esperaba algo más que un simple "hola, Ron". Definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza por esa chica. ¿Cómo podía tener celos hasta de su hermana? Háztelo mirar, Weasley, se dijo a si mismo. Sin embargo, Ron se vio obligado a dejar de pensar cuando vio salir a su hermana a toda prisa del coche. ¿Adonde narices iba su hermana? ¿Y por qué Hermione con su sonrisa serena parecía saberlo?

- Hermione…-comenzó a decirle a la castaña, pero ella, una vez más, tejió un nuevo hilo de la telaraña que lo paralizaba. Hermione se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con sus ojos dorados y hacerle olvidar lo que quería preguntarle.

- ¿Cómo es posible que siempre sepas cuando me hace falta escuchar tu voz o leer tus palabras? –preguntó ella de repente, refiriéndose a lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Con Ginny en el coche, no habían tenido tiempo de comentarlo. Aunque era una cuestión incómoda para los dos. Parecía que al amparo del ordenador, podían hablar más abiertamente de lo que en realidad sentían.

- Yo…no lo sé. Simplemente…-Ron no sabía qué decir, y se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro durante varios largos minutos. La gente pasaba por detrás y por delante del coche. Algunos se los quedaban mirando con curiosidad, y otros pasaban sin mirarlos siquiera. Pero cualquiera que los mirase, se daría cuenta de que estaban siendo testigos de un momento especial.

Ginny fue una de las personas que no fue testigo de ese momento especial. La pelirroja había emprendido la cuesta hacia el instituto. Había decidido seguir el consejo de Hermione y jugárselo todo a una sola carta. No tenía nada que perder y si mucho que ganar. Conforme se iba acercando, los latidos de su corazón se iban ralentizando, hasta casi no sentirse en su caja toráxica. Tragó saliva, sintiendo de repente la lengua pastosa. Tal vez no era tan buena idea hablar con Harry delante de todo el colegio, pero era el único momento del día en el que coincidían. Además, estaba segura de que Ron no los interrumpiría esta vez. Hermione estaba con él, con eso estaba dicho todo.

Vio a Harry apoyado contra un árbol y su corazón se aceleró. Ahora los latidos seguían el compás de una marcha militar, contundente. Estaba tan guapo con su chaqueta de cuero negro y sus ojos verdes mirándola. Ginny se olvidó del resto de la gente que subía apresuradamente la cuesta y se concentró en lo que tenía que decirle a Harry. Era la primera vez que se iba a declarar a un chico. Tendría que estar realmente loca para hacerlo. Pero de nuevo recordó las palabras de Hermione. Le había sentado muy bien intercambiar aquellas palabras con la castaña. Cuando arribó al lado de Harry, él se la quedó mirando con algo de azoramiento en los ojos.

- Hola Harry. –le dijo ella tomando la iniciativa. Si había algo que la tranquilizaba era ver la actitud del moreno. Porque si no sintiera nada por ella, no estaría tan nervioso ¿no?

- Hola Ginny. –Harry carraspeó.- Ehh…

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? –le preguntó y comenzó a andar dando un rodeo por los jardines. No dudaba del poder que ejercía Hermione en su hermano, pero…por si acaso lo mejor era quitarse de su vista. No quería arriesgarse y que les interrumpiera en el momento más decisivo si había alguno entre los dos.

- Claro. –sintiéndose un perfecto pardillo, Harry tosió para aclararse la garganta, que le impedía formular una frase completa con sentido. Caminó detrás de Ginny y no se detuvieron hasta llegar a la zona de los merenderos. A aquellas horas de la mañana, no había nadie. Vio como Ginny se sentaba en uno de los bancos de piedra y él la imitó.- ¿Qué…qué quieres hablar?

- Bueno, ayer estuvimos a punto de besarnos, así que…no se tú, pero yo no he dejado de pensar en el asunto. –soltó de carrerilla y sintiendo que se estaba quitando un tremendo peso de encima.

- Vaya, eres muy directa. –Harry volteó la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor. Quizás asegurándose de que Ron no estaba por allí.- Pero tienes razón, sería una tontería negarlo.

- A ti no se te da muy bien esto ¿no? –observó Ginny recordando lo que le había dicho Hermione de la poca experiencia que tenía Harry con el mundo de las chicas.- No te preocupes, a mi tampoco.

- Es bueno saberlo. –la miró con una medio sonrisa.- Ginny, me gustas…mucho.

- Tú también me gustas mucho, Harry. –ahora que ya lo habían dicho, parecía mucho más fácil.- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

- No lo sé. Podríamos ir poco a poco. ¿Qué te parece? –propuso Harry mirándola con ternura.

- Me parece muy bien. –admitió Ginny con una sonrisa muy amplia.

- Claro que también podría besarte ahora. –dijo el moreno sonrojándose ligeramente. Nunca había sido un chico que hiciera las cosas sin consentimiento. Respetaba mucho a la chica que estuviera con él y pecaba de una inocencia poco usual en los tiempos que corrían. Además, tal y como había señalado Hermione, tampoco es que hubiera tenido demasiadas novias.

- Eso estaría muy bien. –lo animó Ginny. Sus palabras le habían dado confianza, pero después de lo ocurrido el día anterior, no se atrevía a dar el paso. Podría suceder cualquier cosa, así que agradeció que Harry tomase la iniciativa esa vez.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante, poniendo la mano en el frío banco de piedra. Ginny lo aguardaba con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. ¿Era eso lo que sentía una chica cada vez que la besaba el chico que le gustaba? Sintió el dulce perfume masculino que emanaba la piel de Harry y cerró los ojos con regocijo. El moreno acercó sus labios a los de ella y lo rozó levemente. Eran más suaves de lo que se había imaginado. La besó de forma delicada y exquisita, como si fuera más una tierna caricia que un beso. Y cuando se apartó de ella, escuchó como de sus labios salía un suspiro. Ginny abrió los ojos de manera lenta, como si terminara de salir de un largo sueño. Miró a Harry a los ojos y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

El timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de la primera clase sonó a lo lejos y los dos se levantaron para no llegar tarde. Aun tenían muchas cosas que decirse, muchos besos que compartir, muchas caricias que prodigarse. Pero para ser un primer beso, no podrían haber pedido más.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La clase de física era el momento más aburrido del día para Daphne. Seguramente la razón se debía a que era malísima en dicha asignatura. Siempre la había aprobado por los pelos, y gracias a la ayuda de Hermione. Pero ese año, la castaña había cambiado la física por la historia con el profesor Bagman. Daphne apoyó la cabeza contra la mesa del pupitre y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos. El profesor Crouch era de los de la vieja escuela, es decir, hablan y hablan sin parar. Lo único que los alumnos tenían que hacer era coger apuntes. Luego, al final de la clase mandaba una serie de ejercicios para poner en práctica la teoría que había explicado. Daphne podía aprenderse de memoria la teoría, pero eso de ponerla en práctica…

Draco observaba a Daphne desde el fondo de la clase. Sin duda, era mejor entretenimiento que escuchar la aburrida disertación del profesor Crouch. Él era bastante bueno en física, de hecho, era el mejor de la clase sin esfuerzo alguno. Tenía la libreta de ejercicios llena de tachones. Se sentía sumamente atraído por ella, y era algo que nunca le había ocurrido con una chica. Recordó como se había comportado ella cuando se había puesto un vestido el día anterior. A él nunca le había molestado que vistiera de forma deportiva y con pantalones siempre. Pero el verla con una pieza tan femenina, había despertado sus instintos más íntimos.

Daphne podía llegar a ser una persona muy complicada, lo sabía. Principalmente porque él era también así. Vaya par se habían juntado, pensó. Aunque de momento tampoco había nada que contar. Daphne y él no habían hablado ni habían compartido un beso ni nada romántico. Pero había cambiado tanto desde el verano. Había cambiado de cara a sus ojos, porque para el resto de la gente seguía siendo la misma chica masculina y temeraria. Draco creía que era como la princesa cisne, que durante el día se mostraba de una forma y durante la noche salía a relucir su verdadera personalidad. Lo creía de verdad, aunque el ejemplo de la princesa cisne le resultara demasiado cursi.

- Señor Malfoy, podría…-la voz del profesor Crouch fue interrumpida por el timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase. El hombre frunció el ceño y se retiró a su mesa para coger su libro y su maletín. Los alumnos ya empezaban a dispersarse.- No se olviden de realizar los 20 ejercicios de la página 98 del libro. El que no los realice contará con un punto menos de cara al examen de diciembre.

- ¡¿Qué? Este tío está loco, ha perdido el norte. –comentó a Daphne en particular. Recogía con furia el libro, la libreta y el estuche de encima de la mesa para meterlos en su mochila. Sus ojos azules lucían algo más oscuros de lo normal, por el cabreo.- ¿Cómo pretende que tengamos hechos esos ejercicios para pasado mañana? Hay vida más allá de estás cuatro paredes, joder.

- Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar…ha resolver los ejercicios, digo. No querrás tener un punto menos en el examen de diciembre ¿no? –se ofreció Draco con parsimonia y las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Daba igual que por dentro estuviera como un flan.

- ¿No tienes nada que hacer esta tarde? –preguntó Daphne con el ceño fruncido.

- Nada en particular que no pueda hacer en otro momento. Además, yo también tengo que hacer los ejercicios. Podemos hacerlos juntos y así terminamos antes. –comenzaba a pensar que no había sido una buena idea. Quizás estaba llevando las cosas demasiado lejos. Nunca antes se había ofrecido a ayudar a nadie en ninguna asignatura.

- No estés tan seguro de que terminaremos antes. Yo soy una absoluta zoquete en esta asignatura. Quiero decir que no se me da nada bien. Ni siquiera sé por qué la sigo cursando. Tendría que haberme cambiado a historia con Hermione. Claro que la historia tampoco se me da bien. –elevó la cabeza para mirarlo con sus ojos azules, que iban recuperando su tono claro habitual.- Antes me ayudaba Hermione, pero…como ya he dicho, ella ya no cursa física.

- Bueno, como has reconocido que eres mala en la asignatura, supongo que no pasara nada si digo que todo lo que tu tienes de mala yo lo tengo de bueno. –cuando ella enarcó una ceja y esbozó una medio sonrisa, el rubio añadió.- De verdad. Para mi la física es algo natural, se me da muy bien.

- No sé…supongo que podría saltarme el entrenamiento de baloncesto, aunque a las chicas no les va a hacer ninguna gracia. Hoy viene la chica nueva.

- Venga, Daphne. Te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda, y sin que sirva de precedente, nunca me había visto obligado a insistir en esta situación.

- Está bien, está bien. Me estoy comportando como una tonta. Lo siento. Pero es que…no entiendo por qué me ofreces tu ayuda. Tú no ayudas a nadie más que a ti mismo. No lo niegues.

- No lo niego. Pero esta vez quiero ayudarte. Si me dejas, verás que la física no es algo tan complicado. Lo que pasa es que las técnicas de enseñanza del profesor Crouch están pasadas de moda y no entretienen a nadie.

- ¿La física es entretenida? –Daphne se lo quedó mirando, ajena a que ya habían comenzado a entrar los alumnos de la siguiente clase que se daría en ese aula.- ¿Cómo puede ser?

- Queda conmigo esta tarde y déjame demostrártelo. –Draco no entendía porqué insistía, pero sentía una necesidad en su interior difícil de obviar.- ¿Qué me dices?

- Está bien. –Daphne, que de nuevo vestía con pantalones, salió del aula con el rubio detrás de ella.- Aunque te aviso de que tendrá que ser algo tarde, después del entrenamiento.

- ¿No decías que no te importaba saltarte el entrenamiento? –preguntó él con una sonrisa, apoyándose contra el frío metal de una taquilla cualquiera.

- He cambiado de opinión. El partido contra Beauxbatons es demasiado importante, y si perdemos, Hermione jamás me lo perdonaría. –miró su reloj de pulsera. Tenía exactamente tres minutos para subir al piso de arriba, donde se impartía su próxima clase.- ¿En tu casa o en la mía?

- ¿Cómo? –la pregunta le pilló por sorpresa. No la pregunta, exactamente, sino la manera de formularla. Podría haber escogido cualquier otra frase hecha que no tuviera una connotación sexual en el ámbito social juvenil. Pero al mirarla a los ojos, Draco se dio cuenta de que Daphne no se había dado cuenta de nada.

- Los deberes. ¿Voy yo a tu casa o vienes tú a la mía? –repitió ella.

- Voy yo a la tuya, si no te importa. Mis padres están en casa y…bueno, no son muy partidarios de recibir visitas por sorpresa. –confesó Draco con un poco de azoramiento. Nunca le había importado demasiado lo que pensaban sus padres, pero era mejor tenerlos de buenas.

- Muy bien. Te espero… ¿a las siete y media te va bien?

- Perfecto. Yo…bueno, nos vemos en tu casa.

- Allí estaré.

- Hasta esta tarde entonces. –Draco se dio la vuelta para marcharse a un aula cercana. No es que se fuera a enterar de mucho en su próxima clase, pero…al menos haría acto de presencia. Estaba claro que durante el resto del día no dejaría de pensar en Daphne y su "cita" para hacer los deberes de física.

- Ehh…Draco…-lo llamó ella y esperó a que se diera la vuelta.- Gracias por ayudarme.

- De nada. –el rubio le sonrió por última vez y dio las gracias porque ningún amigo suyo le hubiera visto en aquella situación. Al fin y al cabo, tenía una reputación que cuidar ¿no?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El viernes por la mañana, Cormac sorprendió a Pansy con una inesperada invitación. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que haría una cosa así? La había invitado a ir a cenar con sus padres. ¡Con sus padres! Para presentarla como su novia, le había dicho. Al principio Pansy se sintió alagada porque eso significaba oficializar su relación, pero…ahora estaba nerviosísima. No dejaba de dar vueltas en su habitación y seguía sin saber qué ponerse. Aquello era peor que los minutos previos a una primera cita. ¿Cómo Cormac no le había dejado más tiempo para hacerse a la idea? Había terminado la última clase de la semana y llevaba más de dos horas encerrada en su habitación. Por suerte para ella, sus padres volvían a estar de viaje, porque lo último que le faltaba era tener a su madre entrometiéndose y haciéndole preguntas incómodas.

Desistió de llamar a Hermione, porque no podía recurrir a ella cada vez que tuviera un problema de inseguridad. No. Esta vez tendría que resolverlo ella sola. Además, conocía a los McLaggen de toda la vida. De pequeña, la señora McLaggen le había dado de merendar, el señor McLaggen la había recogido en la escuela elemental y había hecho de canguro un par de veces para Birdie. Pero nunca se había presentado como la novia de Cormac. Aquello era diferente, ya no era la vecina de al lado. Se mordió el labio inferior. Tal vez no pasara nada porque recurriera a Hermione también en esta ocasión.

Pero no, se dijo mientras alargaba la mano hacia el teléfono de la mesita de noche. Hermione ya tenía bastantes problemas con su propia vida como para preocuparse con una pequeñez como esa. Todo iba a salir bien, lo único que tenía que hacer era tranquilizarse y ser ella misma. ¿No era eso lo que decían siempre? Naturalidad ante todo. Pansy estaba convencida de que esas personas no habían tenido una primera cena familiar en la vida. Miró de reojo el reloj de la pared y chasqueó la lengua. Cormac pasaría a recogerla en cualquier momento. Se quitó el albornoz rojo y lo arrojó a la cama. Se puso la ropa interior y fue al baño para encender la plancha alisadora. Su cabello era liso de manera natural, pero…nunca venía de más una ayuda para que quedara perfecto. Mientras la plancha se calentaba, regresó a la habitación y al dilema de qué ponerse. Lo más fácil habría sido coger un vestido, de los muchos que tenía, y listo. Pero no tenía el humor para un vestido. Así que se puso unos pantalones cortos de color blanco y una blusa del mismo azul zafiro que sus ojos. Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había tras la puerta del armario. No estaba nada mal. Natural pero sin perder un ápice de su personalidad. Se volteó para coger las sandalias de esparto y poco a poco fue mejorando su opinión. En el cuarto de baño se alisó el cabello y se maquilló lo justo.

El corazón seguía latiéndole a mil por hora cuando llamaron a la puerta. Como estaba sola, bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y ella misma recibió a su novio. Le agradó comprobar que Cormac también iba vestido de manera informal y que por sus movimientos estaba nervioso. Al menos no sería la única. Recibió un beso fugaz por parte del castaño y lo dejó en la entrada para subir a recoger su chaqueta y su bolso. Cuando bajó, Cormac estaba sentado en el último escalón de la escalera. Nuevamente se mordió el labio inferior y se sentó a su lado. Se cogieron de la mano casi de manera instintiva.

- ¿Nerviosa? –preguntó él mirándola con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Como un flan. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer algo así? le recriminó de una manera dulce.

- Quería hacer oficial lo nuestro. Mi familia es muy importante para mí, y ahora también lo eres tú de una manera especial. –Cormac tosió antes de continuar.- Eres la primera chica que llevo a que conozcan.

- Pero si ya me conocen. –observó Pansy enternecida por las palabras del castaño.

- Te conocen como la chica de los Parkinson, no como mi novia. –aclaró él.

- Debe de ser por eso que estoy tan nerviosa. No me irán a comer, ¿verdad? –enfocó sus ojos azules hacia el rostro de él y esperó.

- Pans… -Cormac le llevó una mano hacia la mejilla izquierda.- Estás muy guapa, ¿lo sabes? –le dijo antes de inclinarse hacia delante y atrapar sus labios con los suyos en un beso candoroso.

- Cormac…te quiero. –las palabras salieron de su boca como un torrente que no encuentra dique alguno. Era la primera vez que se las decía a un chico o a alguien que no fuera de su familia. Pero sintió que era el momento adecuado para decirlas. No dejó de mirar sus ojos y sintió un cosquilleo extraño en el estómago cuando él sonrió. No eran mariposas, de eso podía estar segura, eran otra cosa, aunque aun no sabía el qué.

- Yo también te quiero, Pansy. –correspondió él ofreciéndole su corazón de una manera silenciosa cuando volvió a besarla, esta vez de manera más apasionada y tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para saborearla. Cuando se apartó, apoyó su frente contra la de ella.- ¿Por qué me haces sentir tan bien?

- No creo que te hagas una idea de lo bien que me haces sentir tú también a mí. –la sensación en su estómago se incrementó, pero seguía sin saber qué era. Movió los labios para darle un último besito rápido y se apartó de él para levantarse.- Será mejor que nos vayamos moviendo ¿no?

- ¿Nerviosa aún? –Cormac también se levantó y la cogió de la mano.

- Más que antes. –Pansy se dio la vuelta para poder seguir mirándolo a los ojos.- Esto va enserio ¿no?

- Muy enserio. He tardado diecisiete años en decidirme a dar el paso, y no te pienso dejar escapar.

- No pienso ir a ninguna parte. –sonrió la morena antes de salir de su casa y cerrar la puerta.

El hogar de los McLaggen se encontraba dos casas a la izquierda. Caminaron de la mano por la vereda asfaltada y alumbrados por las farolas de los jardines colindantes. A esas horas de la noche, no había nadie en la calle, tan solo algún que otro vecino paseando a su perro. Era un barrio residencial muy tranquilo y plagado de familias. La mayoría llevaba viviendo allí desde siempre y todos se conocían al menos de vista. Para Pansy, era la primera vez que caminaba de la mano de un chico por aquella calle. Siempre se preguntó cómo sería, y la realidad había superado con creces a toda su imaginación. Aun le costaba verse como la chica dichosa que era.

Arribaron a la casa más pronto de lo que esperaba. Si Cormac estaba nervioso, no lo dejaba traslucir. Su chico era como un muro, seguro y protector. Las luces del salón y el comedor estaban encendidas. Los señores McLaggen eran pasantes de arte y solían viajar por todo el mundo. Pero siempre se las ingeniaban para estar, al menos, uno de ellos con sus dos hijos. Birdie era la hermana pequeña de Cormac. Tenía seis años y Pansy era una de sus personas favoritas en el mundo. Sintió como el castaño le oprimía la mano que tenía sujeta y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Cormac se rió al ver como ella respiraba hondo y se atusaba el cabello con una mano. Chicas, pensó. Hacia dos días que había hablado con sus padres para celebrar esa cena y aun no se podía creer lo encantados que se habían mostrado. Al contrario que la mayoría de sus amigos, los McLaggen eran un núcleo familiar muy unido y él, particularmente, sentía devoción por su hermana pequeña.

- Que comience el espectáculo. –dijo antes de abrir la puerta y entrar en la casa. Era una frase hecha que para nada se correspondía con la realidad, pero le encantaba como sonaba. Pansy le dio un golpecito en el brazo y él rió con más fuerza.- ¡Mamá, Papá! Ya estamos aquí.

Patricia McLaggen salió de la cocina con un vaso de ponche en la mano. Era una mujer castaña y menuda, con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro. Su hijo Cormac se parecía mucho a ella físicamente. Pansy respiró tranquila al ver que iba vestida de manera sencilla, como ella. El señor McLaggen apareció detrás de su esposa. Llevaba puesto un delantal dejando constancia de que él era el chef esa noche. Unos centímetros más alto que su hijo, siempre contaba con un par de chistes en la manga. Los McLaggen se abrazaron por la cintura y se quedaron mirando a su hijo mayor y a su novia. Era muy emocionante para ellos. El tiempo pasaba demasiado deprisa cuando se era feliz.

- Pero que guapa vienes, Pansy. –observó la señora McLaggen.- Y ese pelo, a Birdie le va encantar. Está ahora pasando la fase de "quiero ser peluquera", pero tranquila, no dejaré que se acerque a él.

- Gracias, señora McLaggen. No se preocupe, estaré encantada de dejar que Birdie me peine. –dijo ella con una sonrisa y apretando la mano de Cormac.

- Espero que vengáis con hambre. –el señor McLaggen movió las pinzas de cocinar que llevaba en la mano izquierda. Después olisqueó el ambiente y añadió.- Ups, se me queman las hamburguesas. –salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

- No le hagáis caso, lo tiene todo controlado…espero. –comentó la señora McLaggen.- ¿Qué tal tus padres, cielo?

- De viaje. –Pansy se quitó la chaqueta y el bolso y se los dio a Cormac para que los colgara en el perchero del vestíbulo. La señora McLaggen aprovechó el momento y se colocó en el sitio que antes ocupaba su hijo. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros a la morena y la condujo hacia el salón.

- Es una lástima. Bueno, supongo que ya tendremos ocasión de reunirnos todos en el futuro. –bajó el tono de voz para que solo pudiera oírlo Pansy.- Me alegro de que seas tú, cielo.

- Gracias.

- Y llámame Patricia, señora McLaggen me hace sentir más vieja de lo que soy. –rió la mujer. Soltó el agarre de Pansy y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo al pasar por su lado.- Voy a ver donde está Birdie. Es extraño que no haya bajado ya a verte. –salió del salón dejándolos a los dos solos.

- Tampoco ha ido tan mal ¿no crees? ¿Aun estás nerviosa? –Cormac se inclinó hasta pegar su cabeza contra el cuello de Pansy.- Mi madre tiene razón, estás muy guapa.

- Gracias. Y si, aun sigo nerviosa. –le rodeó la espalda con los brazos y sintió su corazón latir contra su pecho.- Aunque me alegro de que lo hayas hecho. Significa mucho para mí.

Cormac levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de besarla. Sus palabras significaban mucho para él. Su familia era lo más importante y ahora sentía que Pansy formaba parte de ella. Eran un todo que no se podía separar. Y nunca se había sentido tan feliz en la vida. La besó regodeándose en el momento, ahora que estaban solos. Pero en una casa con niños pequeños, siempre había que estar preparados para su entrada.

- ¡Pansy! –gritó una vocecilla que se acercaba corriendo desde el vestíbulo. Birdie McLaggen era una niña adorable de cabello rubio y perspicaces ojos marrones. Sentía absoluta devoción por su hermano mayor, y Pansy era una de sus personas favoritas en la tierra, como solía decir ella misma. No se dio cuenta de que interrumpía un momento íntimo entre los dos jóvenes y se puso a saltar cuando llegó a su altura.- Cormac me dijo que vendrías a cenar y has venido.

- Claro que he venido. No me lo habría perdido por nada del mundo. –Pansy se agachó para estar a la altura de la pequeña.- A mi Cormac me ha dicho que te han dado el papel de hada madrina en La Cenicienta.

- ¡Siii! ¿Vendrás a verme al teatro de la escuela? Cormac dice que eres su novia ahora, pero puedes ser mi amiga de todas formas. –Birdie mostró su semblante más dulce y cogió a Pansy de la mano para ir a sentarse al sofá mientras esperaban la cena.

- Lo tendré en cuenta. –le revolvió el cabello rubio.- Claro que iré a verte al teatro. Estoy segura de que serás un hada maravillosa.

- Mamá me va a comprar una varita con forma de estrella. –explicó la niña sentándose en medio y recostando su cuerpo en el pecho de su hermano. Pansy y Cormac se miraron por encima de la figura de la pequeña y sonrieron. Parecía que alguien había reclamado su espacio.- Ahora que eres novia de Cormac, ¿vendrás más veces a casa?

- Bueno, no sé. Es probable.

- A mi no me importa que vengas, así podemos jugar a hacer peinados. Me gusta mucho tu pelo, ¿sabes? Podría hacerte unas trenzas y unas coleteas. Tengo unos pasadores con flores azules y amarillas que quedarían muy bien. ¿Me dejas pintarte las uñas?

- Ehh…

- ¿Por qué no cenamos primero y después Pansy deja que le hagas todo eso? –propuso Cormac guiñándole un ojo a la morena. Esta tenía un poco cara de espanto ante lo que le esperaba a su cabello.

- ¡Vale! Voy a ver si papá ya ha terminado de hacer la cena. –Birdie se bajó de un salto del sofá y se marchó corriendo.

- Tranquila, antes de que termine de cenar estará pidiendo irse a dormir. –le aseguró Cormac salvando el espacio que había entre los dos y abrazándola por la cintura.- Te has asustado, ¿verdad?

- Bueno…es que mi pelo…me ha costado mucho alisarlo. Y…no quiero terminar la primera cena con tus padres con el pelo como si acabara de salir del musical _Hairspray_. –confesó Pansy haciendo una mueca de descontento.

- Tienes suerte de que yo sea tu novio. –afirmó Cormac sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Si, y eso por qué? –preguntó la morena exhibiendo una medio sonrisa.

- ¡A cenar! –llamó la señora McLaggen y tuvieron que dejar la conversación ahí.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El primer partido de las Veelas se celebró el sábado por la mañana. El ambiente en el polideportivo del instituto era sumamente festivo. Siempre lo era cuando las que jugaban eran las Veelas. La mayoría de los que estaban allí, iban para verlas a ellas. Al fin y al cabo, era el conjunto de chicas más popular del instituto. Todas las chicas seguían a las Veelas y todos los chicos se morían por sus huesos. Ninguno de los dos grupos las conocía de verdad, pero así era como funcionaba el entramado social de los adolescentes. El hecho de que jugaran contra el equipo de Legacy era un aliciente más. Las chicas del internado francés poseían un aura especial, capaz de embrujar hasta al más escéptico.

En los vestuarios del equipo, las chicas se afanaban en vestirse con el uniforme rojo y el escudo del instituto cosido a la izquierda. El ambiente era tenso, aunque no entre ellas. Estaban más bien pensando en sus adversarias. La única que permanecía ufana y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja era Ginny Weasley. La recién llegada al equipo no estaba enterada del enfrentamiento que desde tiempos inmemoriales se vivía entre Hogwarts y Legacy. Aunque en la última generación, esa rivalidad había trascendido al ámbito personal entre las chicas. Hermione en particular no podía estar en la misma habitación que la nueva capitana del equipo contrario. Theodora Sheen había sido una de las muchas conquistas de Cedric durante su relación, y que no se había molestado en ocultar. Pero la cosa no terminaba allí. De pequeñas, Theodora y Hermione habían compartido juegos y secretos. Todo terminó cuando Theodora traicionó a Hermione revelando sus secretos a sus compañeras del internado francés. Tampoco Daphne les tenía en mucha estima. Los adjetivos con los que se referían a la castaña hacían que saliera su lado más masculino a relucir. Pansy se limitaba a hacer como que no existían, su orgullo no le permitía pararse a pensar en ellas ni un solo segundo. Claro que cuando era necesario, una sola mirada de sus ojos cristalinos bastaba para hacerlas retroceder. Lavender y Luna eran las que menos conflictos tenían, pero se solidarizaban con sus compañeras.

- Ginny, jugarás el primer tiempo en el sitio de Luna, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Hermione atándose los cordones de sus zapatillas de deporte. Se había hecho una coleta alta con su cabello castaño.

- Vale. –contestó la pelirroja.- Pero no se muy bien lo que tengo que hacer. Quiero decir que no se como juegan esas chicas ni que tácticas tienen.

- Juegan a matar. –intervino Daphne.- Porque son un atajo de matonas. Ahí tienes la respuesta. Hermione no te lo diría así porque ella es demasiado femenina, pero yo…-se encogió de hombros.- Me gusta llamar las cosas por su nombre.

- Daphne tiene razón. Esas chicas no dudaran en empujarte y atosigarte si con eso consiguen quitarte la pelota. Por eso, tienes que pasarla rápidamente, antes de que lleguen a ti. –le explicó Pansy, que ya estaba lista para salir a la cancha.

- Estoy empezando a tener miedo. –Ginny tragó saliva mientras terminaba de ponerse la camiseta.- ¿Debería de preocuparme?

- No. Es cierto que juegan sucio, pero nosotras jugamos mejor al baloncesto. –afirmó Hermione.- Hay pocos equipos que puedan quitarnos la pelota cuando la tenemos en nuestro poder.

- Intentaré no defraudaros. –la pelirroja se puso de pie y respiró hondo.

- No vas a defraudarnos. –le aseguró la castaña.- Pero tienes que estar prevenida, sino te comerán viva.

- ¿Puedo preguntar de donde viene esa rivalidad entre los dos institutos?

- La general se remonta a un par de siglos de antigüedad, cuando los dos internados (en aquella época Hogwarts también era un internado) peleaban por acoger a los niños de las familias más ilustres. Los directores de ambos eludían a su colegio como el mejor de toda Inglaterra y el más prestigioso. –explicó Hermione echando una ojeada al pasillo que las llevaría hasta la cancha.- La actual es personal. Theodora me traicionó hace unos años.

- Ahh. –Ginny no supo que responder a eso. Estaba claro que si era personal, no tenía porqué influirle a ella.

- Procura que no se den cuenta de tu talón de Aquiles. –le aconsejó Lavender.- Como se enteren de que tienes un tobillo más flojo que el otro, no dudaran en pisotearlo para que te lesiones y así ganar el partido de manera más fácil.

- Eso es jugar sucio. –frunció el ceño y comenzó a pensar en las chicas de Beauxbatons como sus enemigas.

- Ya te lo he dicho. Son unas matonas. –recalcó Daphne.

- Bueno, chicas, ya tenemos que salir. –anunció Hermione mirando el reloj que había colgado en la pared. Todas se arremolinaron en círculo y unieron sus manos.- Recordad: nosotras jugamos para ganar no para matar.

- Es fácil decirlo ahora, pero cuando estás ahí afuera solo quieres apretarles el cuello hasta que dejen de respirar.

- ¡Daphne! –le medio reprendió Hermione, aunque no puedo evitar reírse al final.

- ¿Qué pasa? Es la verdad. –contestó la aludida con un encogimiento de hombros.

- Pero no vamos a hacer nada eso. Vamos a ganar limpiamente, como siempre hacemos. –las chicas chocaron las palmas de las manos y comenzaron a salir por la puerta. Pansy agarró a Hermione por el brazo y la obligó a retrasarse un poco.- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo que qué? ¿Qué te pasa, Herm? Tienes una cara…-observó su mejor amiga. Hermione sabía que a Pansy no podía engañarla.

- Mi madre organiza esta noche una fiesta…y vendrá Cedric. –suspiró.- Tendré que hacer el paripé porque también vendrá gente importante del mundo empresarial.

- ¿Y no te puedes escaquear?

- No, porque todos saben que cuando cumpla los dieciocho las empresas pasaran a mis manos. Todos esperan que le ceda a mi madre los derechos o un porcentaje mayoritario de acciones, pero… no quiero pensar en eso ahora.

- Bueno, pues cuando nos enfrentemos a esas matonas…-no pudo continuar porque Hermione comenzó a reírse.- ¿Qué pasa? Daphne tiene razón, son unas matonas.

- Lo son.

- Pues eso, cuando estemos ahí fuera pelándonos por la pelota, imagínalas con la cara de Cedric o la de tu madre.

- Es una buena táctica.

- Lo es.

- Gracias, Pans. –le apretó la mano de manera sentida.

- Para eso estamos.

Las chicas se reunieron en la cancha con el resto de sus compañeras. Hermione y Theodora se echaron una mirada que dejaba pocas dudas a los sentamientos que albergaban la una por la otra. Y cuando la señora Hoch tocó el silbato, comenzó el primer partido de la temporada entre Hogwarts y Legacy.

_Nota autora: el partido de baloncesto lo interrumpo aquí porque no tiene nada trascendental. Lo importante es que Ginny se ha unido al equipo._


	8. Un beso inolvidable

**Capítulo 7: Un beso inolvidable.**

La semana comenzó con muy buenas vibraciones para las Veelas después de ganar el partido contra las chicas de Legacy. Tuvieron que aguantar insultos y provocaciones por parte de las chicas, pero Hermione supo mantener a Daphne y Pansy en vereda. Todo el mundo sabía que ambas eran las más susceptibles. Pero no merecía la pena cuando iban a ganar el partido. Las Veelas habían demostrado que eran las mejores y las Legacy habían echado muy en falta la presencia de su antigua capitana, Amaranta. Ginny también había sorprendido a todos haciendo unas jugadas que no eran de manual y que habían culminado en la máxima puntuación. Se podría decir que Ginny Weasley se había convertido en la estrella del equipo y las Veelas estaban contentas de poder cederle el puesto.

Sin embargo, no todo habían sido alegrías durante el fin de semana. A Lavender le había resultado complicado conciliar el sueño, y cuando lo hacía, se desvelaba a cada momento. Era algo exasperante para ella, porque nunca antes se había preocupado por nadie. Por sus amigas si, claro, y por su familia, pero ya está. Seamus había irrumpido en su vida como un torrente y había puesto en jaque las bases de esos pensamientos que tan bien le habían servido hasta ahora. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la mirada triste del castaño y la manera en que la acusó de haberlo utilizado. Era cierto, sería inútil negarlo. Lo había utilizado, y además de manera consciente. En aquellos momentos solo pensaba en Blaise y en como le repatearía verla besando a otro.

Nunca se paró a pensar en el otro. Y mucho menos que ese otro albergara alguna esperanza de que ella… Era completamente ridículo, se dijo. Ni siquiera conocía a Seamus Finnegan. Puede que fuera un compañero más de instituto, pero no era su amigo. Podría jurar que nunca habían intercambiado ni una sola palabra hasta la semana anterior. Reconocía que el chico tenía agallas. No todo el mundo podía acercase a una Veela y reclamarle por algo que había hecho.

Lavender entró a la primera clase que tenía esa mañana y se sentó en su pupitre habitual al principio del aula. No lo hacía porque fuera una alumna aplicada, sino porque desde más atrás no veía las letras de la pizarra. Ya le habían comentado que debería de ponerse gafas, pero su vanidad se lo impedía y prefería continuar ignorando la realidad. Sacó su libro, su libreta y su estuche. Le gustaba tenerlo todo a mano. Aparte de ella, el aula estaba vacía. Se miró el reloj de pulsera y se enteró del por qué. Aun faltaban quince minutos para que comenzara la clase. En el pasillo se escuchaban voces, risas y corridas propias de cualquier instituto un lunes por la mañana. Pero Lavender no estaba para fiestas. Apoyó la cabeza en el brazo y suspiró.

No era así como se había imaginado su último año de instituto. Sola. No tenía novio, y eso era algo importante para ella. Blaise había echado al traste su relación cuando le había sido infiel con otra chica. Y también le había roto el corazón, aunque eso Lavender jamás se lo reconocería a si misma. Pensó de nuevo en Seamus y en lo diferente que parecía de Blaise. Tal vez no formara parte de un grupo popular, ni tuviera una personalidad arrolladora, ni unos ojos negros capaces de entrar en tu alma, pero…Seamus tenía algo, estaba segura de ello.

Escuchó movimiento detrás suyo, aunque no se molestó en darse la vuelta. Normalmente nadie hablaba con ella. Era curioso. Estaba en el grupo más popular de instituto, todo el mundo la conocía, pero en realidad, nadie se paraba a pensar en lo sola que estaba. No solo ella, sino el resto de las Veelas también. Si no fuera por el fuerte vínculo de amistad que las unía…estarían solas y serían vulnerables. Pero de alguna forma habían conseguido convertir sus defectos en cualidades que los demás admiraban. Nadie se paraba a pensar en lo infeliz que era Hermione, en que Daphne no se sentía a gusto consigo misma, en que Pansy casi no tenía relación con sus padres, o en que ella misma se sentía el patito feo del cuento.

Alguien se sentó detrás suyo y respiró hondo. El aliento de esa persona le llegó a la piel de sus hombros desnudos y frunció el ceño. La clase era lo suficientemente grande como para que se hubiera puesto en otro lado. No le gustaba sentirse aprisionada cuando no era necesario. Pero lo dejó pasar porque no se encontraba en su mejor momento. Cualquier otro día se habría cambiado de asiento o simplemente le habría dicho a esa persona que se moviera hacia otro lado. Así era como funcionaban las Veelas, vetando el espacio de alrededor suyo.

- Disculpa. –dijo la persona que se había sentado detrás. Era un chico y Lavender reconoció la voz al instante. Lo cual la desconcertó porque el corazón comenzó a latirle muy deprisa.- Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no tengo bolígrafo con el que escribir. ¿Me podrías prestar uno?

Cuando se dio la vuelta, sus ojos marrones se encontraron el rostro de Seamus, que reflejó sorpresa. No la había reconocido. Abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero la cerró enseguida. No podía evitar que Lavender siguiera dejándole con la mente en blanco. Su encuentro en el pasillo la semana anterior había sido un punto de inflexión en una relación que todavía no había comenzado. La rubia se dio la vuelta para mirar en su estuche y escogió un bolígrafo negro.

- Toma. –le dijo de manera seca y se giró dándole la espalda de nuevo. La presencia del castaño la turbaba de una forma que solo podía comparar con cuando lo hacía Blaise. Y eso había ocurrido antes de que se hicieran novios.

- Gracias. Te lo devolveré al final de la clase. –Seamus suspiró en silencio al ver como la chica de sus sueños lo ignoraba de nuevo. Él no podía saber que con su pregunta de la semana anterior había sembrado la semilla de la duda en la práctica cabeza de Lavender. Ya no le funcionaba lo que es bueno y beneficioso para mí, lo es para el resto.

Seamus se mordió la lengua. Era un chico muy prudente y que no solía buscar conversación con nadie. mucho menos discusión. Pero sentía que de alguna forma, la frialdad que emanaba de Lavender, la había provocado él. Tal vez había sido injusto con ella al tacharla de egoísta, pero… a él también le había afectado que su beso no significara lo mismo para ella que para él. Tenía todo el derecho a preguntarle sobre el asunto y exigirle una explicación. Lo malo es que su madre no lo había educado para ofender a las chicas, así que…

- Perdona. –la llamó esta vez dándole un toquecito en el hombro. La rubia se dio la vuelta con sorpresa en sus ojos marrones.- Creo que soy persona non grata para ti ¿no? Quiero decir después de nuestra conversación del otro día. No era mi intención incomodarte, por eso te pido disculpas.

- Soy yo la que te besó y te utilizó, ¿y eres tú el que te disculpas? –la frialdad que reflejaban los ojos de Lavender se desvaneció en un instante. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta?- Por favor, no hagas eso.

- ¿Qué no haga el qué? –preguntó el castaño confundido.

- Mostrarte comprensivo conmigo, no me lo merezco, de ti no. Ya me siento lo suficientemente mal como para que encima me de cuenta de que eres mejor persona que yo.

- Tú eres una buena persona.

- ¿Enserio? Ya no estoy tan segura de ello. –chasqueó la lengua al levantar la cabeza y ver a Blaise apoyado en el vano de la puerta. ¿Qué demonios quería ahora?- Mira, no se si me disculpé el otro día contigo, pero…lo hago ahora. No tendría que haberte utilizado de esa manera.

- ¿Te has estado torturando todo el fin de semana con ese tema? –Seamus no podía evitar que aquello le llegara al alma. A lo mejor no estaba todo perdido con la chica de sus sueños.

- Si, bueno, yo también tengo conciencia, ¿sabes? Aunque no la saque mucho a relucir. –se defendió Lavender.

- ¿Y disculpándote conmigo ya sanas tu conciencia? –quiso saber el castaño.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga, que me corte las venas? –torció el morro.- Porque no estoy dispuesta hacerlo por nadie. Además, tú no te arrepientes del beso, eso dijiste ¿no?

- Si, y sigo pensando igual. Pero yo no te he pedido que hagas nada, has sido tú la que ha abierto la caja de los truenos.

- Solo lo he hecho porque no me parecía justo que tú te disculparas por algo que había hecho yo. –la gente iba entrando a la clase y ocupando los pupitres libres. Algunos miraban con curiosidad a la pareja, pero ellos seguían concentrados el uno en el otro.

- Así que tú no aceptas mis disculpas pero yo si que tengo que aceptar las tuyas ¿no? –Seamus sonrió en el mismo instante en que la profesora Vector llegaba a su mesa.- No me parece justo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque si yo tengo que aceptar algo tuyo, tú también deberías de aceptar algo mío. –vio su oportunidad y no la desaprovechó. Con un ojo miraba a la profesora, rogando porque se demorara unos minutos más en dar comienzo a la clase.

- ¿Y qué se supone que tendría que aceptar tuyo? –preguntó Lavender con recelo.

- Sal conmigo una tarde de este fin de semana. No como una cita, sino como amigos. Podría contarte cosas muy interesantes sobre ti y sobre mí.

- Pero si no te conozco de nada. –declaró la rubia algo nerviosa.- Además, ¿se supone que eso me ayudará a sanar mi conciencia?

- Pues si, porque no estarías haciendo algo por ti, sino por mí.

- ¿Y si no es una cita, donde me llevarías?

- Pues no lo sé, pero algo se me ocurrirá. ¿Qué me dices?

- Está bien, acepto. –dijo Lavender al cabo de unos segundos sorprendiéndolos a los dos. Se dio la vuelta y se llevó una mano al pecho. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Pero había seguido un impulso. Y tampoco tenía nada que hacer ese fin de semana, bueno si, la pijamada en casa de Ginny, pero podía escaparse un par de horas para estar con Seamus. No se pudo concentrar en esa clase, ni tampoco en la siguiente. Porque aunque Seamus no la llamara así, tenían una cita, y hacia mucho tiempo que Lavender no tenía una cita con un chico.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

La cafetería del instituto siempre era el punto central. Allí se reunían los alumnos para ver y ser vistos, para hablar y que hablaran de ellos. Ese lunes la cafetería era una fiesta de color rojo en homenaje a sus chicas del equipo de baloncesto. Poco importaba que ellas se hubieran recluido en su mesa de siempre e hicieran caso omiso a los vítores y aplausos. Tampoco habían hecho nada remarcable. Aunque la satisfacción personal de haberles pateado el culo, seguía ahí. Aparte de esa sensación, Hermione no tenía nada por lo que estar feliz. Parecía que el destino le brindaba una de cal y otra de arena. Si se había sentido cómoda con Ron, si el pelirrojo le había hecho sentir la única persona en el mundo, Cedric la había hecho sentir como una autentica mierda.

Miró la manzana roja que había encima de la mesa y que no tendría que haber cogido porque no se la iba a comer. Por su mente pasaron las imágenes de la fiesta que celebró su madre el sábado por la noche. Tal y como le había dicho a Pansy, era obligatoria su asistencia, así como la de Cedric y los padres de este. Todos los presentes auguraban un buen futuro a la fusión de Empresas Granger y Petroleras Diggory. Pero ella lo veía cada vez más lejano. Algún día encontraría un as en la manga que pondría en jaque a su madre y a todas las personas que le amargaban la existencia. Descubrir que Cedric le estaba siendo infiel en su propia casa había sido otra piedra más en el camino. Pero dolía, dolía mucho.

No dejaba de preguntarse si eso era lo que le deparaba su vida. No entendía como el azar le había puesto en su vida a Ron con la única función de preguntarse lo que podría haber sido y nunca seria. Porque ahora más que nunca, tenía que reconocer ante si misma que sentía algo por el pelirrojo. Nunca se había sentido con nadie de la forma en que se sentía con Ron. Había entrado en su vida como un torrente de luz, como una vela en la oscuridad que nunca se consume. Hermione suspiró y ladeó la cabeza para mirar por la ventana. No quería que sus amigas vieran la congoja que rodeaba sus ojos. Eso solo serviría para preocuparlas. Aunque ocultarle a Pansy sus sentimientos se le hacía cada vez más difícil.

Vio como al otro lado del ventanal, en el jardín del instituto, estaba Ron jugando al fútbol con sus amigos. Sin proponérselo una sonrisa afloró en sus labios. Se le daba muy bien el deporte rey, y además tenía una sonrisa que traspasaba el cristal. Regateó la defensa de Seamus y Dean y le marcó un gol a un despistado Neville. Al terminar la jugada, chocó manos con Harry. Esa camaradería nunca la había visto entre Cedric y sus amigos. Si entre Blaise, Cormac y Draco, pero Cedric siempre se había creído por encima de ellos. Era una lástima, la verdad. Unas chicas se sentaron en el césped para animar el improvisado partido y Hermione se sintió molesta con ellas. ¿Qué hacían mirando a Ron?

Se sonrojó ligeramente al darse cuenta de lo que significaba esa pregunta en su mente. Tendría que tener más cuidado con lo que pensaba. De momento, a Ron solo le unía una bonita y tierna amistad.

Conociendo a Hermione como la conocía, Pansy tan solo tuvo que voltear la cabeza hacia el jardín para saber en lo que estaba pensando. No sabía a qué atenerse con esos sentimientos que estaban aflorando en el corazón de su amiga. Ella era la única que sabía por qué todavía aguantaba los desplantes de Cedric. La presión a la que la señora Granger mantenía a su hija era algo que nunca entendería. Al menos sus padres, estaban siempre de viaje, pero no esperaban de ella más de lo que les podía dar. En el fondo, y también en el exterior, la morena sentía una rabia nada sana hacia la madre de su mejor amiga. Solo esperaba que fuera lo que fuera que sentía por el chico pelirrojo, saliera bien y fuera feliz. En el mundo no había nadie que se mereciera tanto ser feliz como Hermione.

- ¿Estás viendo algo interesante? –le preguntó a la castaña en un tono que solo pudiera oír ella. Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas al aparecer puntitos rojos en sendas mejillas. Sonrió de lado y después se mordió los labios para no soltar una carcajada. La expresión de los ojos de Hermione era como si le hubieran pillado cometiendo una travesura.- Es muy guapo, la verdad. –añadió al ver que su amiga no decía nada.

- No sé a quién te refieres, Pans. –intentó disimular Hermione, aunque sabia de antemano que eso era imposible. A Pansy Parkinson pocas cosas se le escapaban, y esa no era una de las excepciones.

- Hermione, creía que sabías que conmigo podías hablar de cualquier cosa. –insistió la morena en un tono de reproche que para nada sentía. Pero sabía que era el único modo de hacerle hablar a Hermione. Su amiga era así de complicada, aunque sería más acertado decir que estaba acostumbrada a guardarse sus sentimientos para si misma.- Yo te hablé de mi cena con los padres de Cormac y sobre la sesión de peluquería a la que fui sometida por Birdie.

- Lo siento, Pans. –la castaña se volvió para mirar a su amiga a los ojos y hacerle partícipe a su amiga de todo lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos. Era lo bueno de Pansy, sabía captar lo que ocurría con tan solo una mirada. Por debajo de la mesa, le cogió de la mano y se la apretó para mostrarle su apoyo.

- ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? –preguntó refiriéndose a Cedric. Sabía que era la única persona en el mundo, aparte de su madre, que podía hacer llorar a Hermione. Y aunque su amiga había intentado disimularlo con el maquillaje, si mirabas fijamente sus ojos te dabas cuenta de que estaban irritados por el llanto.

- Lo de siempre, solo que esta vez en mi propia casa. –bajó la voz de manera que solo fuera un murmullo.- Se lo estaba montando con una en uno de los cuartos de baño. Ni siquiera se molestó en ponerle el cerrojo a la puerta. Podría haber entrado cualquiera. –se llevó las manos a la cabeza y al rostro.- Ya no puedo más, Pansy.

- Pues déjalo. –le aconsejó la morena de manera vehemente.- No te hace ningún bien, Hermione. No eres feliz a su lado, ni creo que ya lo quieras.

- Pero lo quise…y mucho. –respiró hondo.- Y quiero pensar que él también me quiso al principio. No sé qué ha ido ocurriendo entre nosotros para que ahora se comporte así y no le importe si me hace daño o no. Cedric no es así, Pans. Lo conozco.

- Lo conocías, Hermione. –corrigió Pansy y se guardó toda la rabia que sentía por el castaño. Era inútil llevarle la contraria a la castaña en esos momentos para decirle que Cedric era mala persona y que no se merecía el amor de alguien como ella. Lo único que Pansy podía hacer era apoyar a su mejor amiga.- ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

- No lo sé. La lógica y el corazón me dicen que termine con él, sean cuales sean las consecuencias. Pero…

- No hay peros que valgan, Hermione. Si la lógica y el corazón están de acuerdo, es porque es una decisión acertada. –le apretó de nuevo la mano.- Se que tienes miedo, y que eso es lo que te frena a dar el paso, pero… No te queda otra opción si quieres ser feliz y tener algún control sobre tu vida. Porque recuerda que es tu vida, Hermione. No la de tu madre.

- ¿Por qué es tan complicado todo? –volteó la cabeza para mirar a los jardines y una vez más sus ojos se encontraron la figura del pelirrojo jugando al fútbol con sus amigos. Como si de una extraña conexión se tratase, Ron levantó la cabeza y miró en su dirección. Le sonrió antes de correr detrás del balón.

- ¿Y qué hay de ese chico pelirrojo? –quiso saber Pansy con una medio sonrisa en los labios.- No me negarás que hay algo después de ver la mirada que os acabáis de echar. Además, no dejas de mirarlo con cara de boba desde que nos hemos sentado aquí.

- No pongo cara de boba. –replicó Hermione. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras volvía a mirar a la morena y añadió con algo de preocupación.- ¿Crees que alguien más ha notado que lo estaba mirando a él?

- No. Yo me he dado cuenta porque te conozco demasiado. ¿Qué hay con él?

- No hay nada; solo somos amigos. Además, es mi vecino y el hermano de Ginny.

- Me estás saliendo por la tangente, y creía que ya habíamos dejado claro eso.

- Pansy, no puedo hablar de lo que siento aquí. –dijo Hermione mirando a su alrededor y captando unos cuantos ojos que estaban fijos en ella. Se sentía extremadamente expuesta, cosa que antes no le habría importado. Pero de alguna forma, las cosas estaban cambiando dentro de ella.

- ¡Ajá! –exclamó Pansy.- Así que sientes algo por él. Te he pillado.

- No. Yo no…-la castaña se puso nerviosa y se sonrojó ligeramente.- Mira, no se lo que siento por Ron si es que siento algo por él. Es un muy buen amigo, que me escucha, me hace reír y me apoya cuando intuye que estoy mal. Además, no tiene sentido hablar de esto ahora porque yo aún estoy con Cedric.

- Porque quieres. –murmuró la morena.- Pero te voy a respetar ese espacio hasta que te aclares. Solo quiero que sepas que el grupo te va a apoyar sea cual sea la decisión que tomes. Nosotros solo queremos que seas feliz, que vuelvas a sonreír con los ojos.

- Gracias, Pansy. –dijo Hermione emocionada con las palabras de su amiga y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que le impedía añadir algo más.

- Por cierto, me alegro de que tengas a alguien más aparte del grupo con el que hablar y sentirte bien. Es importante encontrar a ese tipo de personas y rodearte de ellas. –inclinó la cabeza para mirar al pelirrojo a través del cristal.- Además, parece un buen chico.

- Lo es. Cuando quieras te lo presento.

- Te tomo la palabra. –en un arrebato, le echó los brazos al cuello y se abrazaron durante largo rato sin importarles, ahora no, que las estuvieran observado casi todos los presentes en la cafetería.

Draco entró en la cafetería justo en el momento en que Pansy y Hermione terminaban su abrazo, pero estaba demasiado ocupado buscando a otra persona como para fijarse en ellas. Había pasado un fin de semana extraño, esa era la palabra. Después de la clase de física con Daphne y lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir…su cabeza no había dejado de dar vueltas y más vueltas. Nunca antes, en sus diecisiete años, se había sentido así. Él era un Malfoy y, por definición, tendría que estar por encima de todas esas cursiladas llamadas amor, enamoramiento, encaprichamiento… Lo que fuera. Pero él siempre fue diferente a sus padres. Bajo esa fachada de chico frío se escondía un gran corazón.

Daphne era una debilidad, lo había comprendido ese fin de semana. Y afianzaba esa afirmación ahora, cuando no dejaba de buscarla. Quería encontrarse con sus ojos azul oscuro para saber que todo seguía igual entre ellos. No se habían besado porque ella se había apartado. Tenía que confesar que eso le tenía un poco desubicado. Las chicas no acostumbraban a apartarse de su lado. Al contrario. Pero tenía que recordar que Daphne era diferente.

Con un gesto de hastío, muy propio de él, echó a andar hacia donde estaba la mesa de las Veelas. Odiaba tener que rebajarse y preguntar por una chica a otras chicas. Pero Daphne no le había dejado otra opción. ¿Dónde se había metido que no la veía por ningún lado? Era imposible que se estuviera escondiendo de él por culpa de un beso que podría haber sido y que no fue. En el fondo, eso también le mosqueaba lo suyo. ¿Qué había hecho para que ella se apartara? Daphne no le había dado ninguna explicación y había optado por terminar la "clase" en aquel mismo momento. No es que se sintiera humillado ni menospreciado, podría tener a cualquier chica de las que estaban sentadas en la cafetería en aquel momento. Pero…

Arribó a la altura de las Veelas y paseó sus ojos grises sospesando a quién le podría preguntar. Luna estaba descartada desde ya; la rubia vivía en las nubes y dudaba mucho de que supiera donde estaba Daphne. Lavender bien podría decírselo, pero conociéndola, no tardaría en proclamar a los cuatro vientos que él estaba interesado en Daphne y eso le haría quedar como un patán. Así que otra que no le servía. Si cogías a Pansy de buenas podía ser muy buena, pero si la cogías de mala podía ser una autentica capulla. Además, no se libraría del repaso de arriba abajo con sus fríos ojos azules que podían ser como puñales. A la pelirroja que se acercaba con andares saltarines y una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro, no la conocía la suficiente. Así que solo le quedaba una persona. La única en la que había pensando desde el principio. Porque no había que engañarse, Hermione era el corazón y el alma de ese grupo.

Se acercó a ellas y carraspeó para tener su atención. La castaña volteó la cabeza y fijó sus ojos ambarinos en la tez excesivamente blanca del rubio. Le sonrió con tranquilidad, aunque Draco fue consciente del velo de tristeza que envolvía sus ojos. Pensó que el imbécil de Cedric había vuelto a hacer de las suyas, pero no estaba allí para eso. Además, conocía a Hermione lo suficiente como para saber que no le gustaba que se inmiscuyeran en sus problemas; fueran de la índole que fueran.

- Hola, Draquito. ¿Qué tal el fin de semana? –preguntó Pansy con excesiva amabilidad.- No te vimos en el partido. Nos habría venido bien tu apoyo desde las gradas. –añadió con un mohín casi perfecto.

- Lo siento. Tenía cosas que hacer con mi padre. –replicó él a modo de contestación y pasó por alto el mote que le había puesto la morena. No sabía por qué, era a la única persona que le permitía llamarlo así. Claro que nadie más habría osado a hacerlo.- Pero ya me dijeron que pudisteis con las Legacy a pesar de lo sucio que jugaron.

- Es lo que tiene ser el mejor equipo de baloncesto femenino del condado de Plymouth. –dijo Pansy orgullosa y bajó la cabeza para tomar un sorbo de su refresco. Nunca había sido una chica de tomar leche ni café.- Aun así habría sido bonito tener a todos nuestros chicos allí animando. Habríamos sido la envidia de la afición también.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Draco? –preguntó Hermione sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Siempre había sido muy receptiva cuando se trataba de los demás. Su talante sereno te daba una confianza que pocas personas conseguían a lo largo de la vida.- Por mucho que tu interés por el partido sea sincero, no creo que hayas venido hasta aquí para hablar de él con Pansy.

- ¡Ey! Eso ha dolido. –exclamó la aludida de manera teatral. Aunque enseguida se levantó de su asiento al ver que entraba Cormac por una de las puertas laterales. Utilizando sus propias palabras, estaba loca por el castaño y no le importaba que todo el mundo lo supiera. Quizás por eso se lanzó a sus brazos y le plantó un beso en los labios delante de todo el mundo.

- Si que les ha dado fuerte. –observó Draco y se sentó en el asiento que había dejado libre la morena.- Lo cierto es que disfruto viéndola así. –Hermione sabía que el rubio sentía una debilidad fraternal hacia Pansy. Por eso la consentía tanto.- ¿Dónde está Daphne? No la he visto en clase de Biología ni tampoco por los jardines. –añadió como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Daphne no ha venido hoy al instituto, lo siento. –le informó Hermione.- Ayer amaneció con algo de fiebre y esta mañana me ha llamado para decirme que seguía igual. Un resfriado de otoño, nada por lo que preocuparse.

- Oh. –Draco se quedó en silencio unos segundos. De todas las posibilidades, no había pensado en que su ausencia se debiera a un simple, común y terrenal resfriado. Y él creyendo que intentaba evitarlo…

- ¿La necesitas para algo en especial? –inquirió Hermione con el mismo tono inocuo con el que le había informado. Cuando quería, la castaña podía ser todo un enigma. Nadie diría que bajo sus labios apretados y serios, se escondía una sonrisa de felicidad por su amiga.

- ¿Qué? –levantó la cabeza para mirarla con sus ojos grises.- No. ¡No! Yo solo…en la clase de Biología hemos tratado unos puntos importantes de cara a los exámenes y me ha extrañado que no estuviera por allí. Eso es todo.

- Si son tan importantes, tal vez podrías prestarle tus apuntes. Estoy segura de que te lo agradecería mucho.

- Si, podría. –dijo Draco pensativo.

- Tu casa queda de camino a la suya.

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- Nada. Solo que podrías pasar al terminar las clases y prestarle los apuntes para que se los copie o los fotocopie. Lo que prefiera. –sonó el timbre que anunciaba el reinicio de las clases y Hermione se levantó como un resorte. Cogió su chaqueta y su carpeta y miró al rubio.- ¿Vienes?

- Si…si. –Draco se levantó despacio y con la mente en otro lado. Podría perfectamente hacer lo que había dicho la castaña. Eso no significaba que estuviera expectante por verla. Solo iba a hacerle un favor a una amiga.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione chasqueó la lengua con resignación mientras se alejaba del laboratorio de Química. Había un papel en la puerta que informaba a los alumnos de que la clase se había suspendido por la ausencia de la profesora Pomona. La mayoría de los alumnos había recibido la noticia con júbilo, pero Hermione no era como la mayoría. Ella ansiaba aprender, sumergirse en las complejidades del temario, trabajar las cosas que no entendía y convencerse de las que entendía. Todo el mundo la tomaba como una empollona, aunque no como una cualquiera. Lo que pocos sabían era que utilizaba la educación como una válvula de escape. Caminó por el camino desierto apretando la carpeta contra su pecho. Ahora tendría dos horas completas para darle vueltas al asunto de Cedric, y también al de Ron. Tenía que decidir qué hacia con el primero y qué sentía por el segundo. Para que luego dijeran que la vida de una adolescente era muy fácil, carente de responsabilidades.

Ella no respondía para nada al canon de adolescente despreocupada. Había dado ya suficientes muestras de madurez como para descansar el resto de su vida. La muerte de su padre dos años antes, le había hecho madurar de golpe, y reconocía que era un hecho que todavía no había superado. En parte porque no lo había llorado como era debido ni había compartido con su madre como se sentía. La señora Granger se había repuesto enseguida de la muerte de su esposo, teniendo un imperio que dirigir.

En el exterior, el sol arrancó destellos amarillos a su cabello castaño. Los jardines acogían a una veintena de estudiantes, aunque los más avispados ya se habían marchado a casa. Hermione siguió el camino asfaltado y fue a sentarse en una de las mesas de piedra que había bajo la sombra. Sacó el estuche del bolso y hojas en blanco de la carpeta. Tenía que hacer una redacción para Lengua y después unos cuantos ejercicios de Francés. Pretendía que las dos horas fueran productivas, y para ello se aisló poniéndose los auriculares de su reproductor de música. Era la chica más popular del instituto, pero también la más solitaria cuando se lo proponía. Esos dos conceptos parecían estar condenados a encontrarse en su persona. Vio como algunos compañeros la miraban al pasar.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que hacia todo lo posible por concentrarse en sus tareas escolares, su mente insistía en volar hacia la noche del sábado. Soltó el bolígrafo y apoyó el brazo en la mesa de piedra. No tendría por qué sentirse así, pero le dolía muchísimo esa nueva traición de Cedric. Había aguantando muchas cosas, muchos desplantes, muchas puñaladas por la espalda. Pero había llegado a un punto de no retorno. No podía seguir engañándose ni engañando a la gente que la rodeaba. Y aun tenía que pasar por lo más difícil: contárselo a su madre. Eso le iba a costar muchísimo, no solo porque su madre estaba a favor de Cedric siempre, sino porque no estaba acostumbrada a hablar de cómo se sentía con los demás. Desde que su padre muriera se había encerrado en si misma, como si hubiera construido una muralla a su alrededor. Pansy era de las pocas que tenía la llave y Ron se había colado, sin saberlo, como un ladrón en la oscuridad de la noche.

Pensó también en Ron y en lo diferente que era su relación. No le había mentido a Pansy. Todavía no sabía que sentía por el pelirrojo. Aunque no podía negar que sus ojos se iluminaban cada vez que estaba cerca suyo. Con pequeños gestos sin importancia, Ron se había ganado un lugar en su corazón. Ahora lo único que le faltaba era averiguar si ese sitio se podía hacer más grande o no. No era estúpida. Ya había sentido eso por alguien antes. Por Cedric. Pero de alguna manera todo parecía diferente también ahora. Ron aun constituía un enigma para ella, había partes de su pasado que no conocía. Estaba segura de que si le preguntaba el pelirrojo le contaría, pero no quería pecar de cotilla. Nunca lo había sido.

Suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente con cansancio. Desearía poder tener una vida de adolescente normal y corriente, algo totalmente imposible. En parte la culpa la tenía su apellido y la herencia que iba a recibir a los veintiún años. Miles de millones de euros, un consorcio de trescientas empresas, dos millones de trabajadores alrededor del mundo. Solo de pensarlo le daba vértigo y se le aceleraba el corazón. Ella nunca había pedido esa responsabilidad, pero era la única Granger que quedaba con vida. Pensó en su padre y se mordió el labio inferior para no echarse a llorar. Si tan solo él pudiera estar a su lado…

A pesar de que ya habían pasado más de dos años, lo echaba tanto, o más, de menos que el primer día. La gente solía decir que el tiempo lo curaba todo o suavizaba el dolor. Hermione no era de la misma opinión. Su dolor no había menguado ni un solo centímetro. Se le escaparon un par de lágrimas y bajó la cabeza para que nadie la viera. Necesitaba tanto el abrazo de alguien, refugiarse en los brazos de una persona que sabía que nunca le haría daño. Recogió las cosas a toda prisa, cerró el libro de golpe y se levantó del banco de piedra sin prestar atención a sus piernas agarrotadas.

"Media hora perdida", pensó mientras caminaba hacia los lavabos más cercanos. Solo quería lavarse la cara y secarse las lágrimas que habían aparecido al recordar a su padre. Siempre se prometía que cambiaría ese hábito suyo de guardárselo todo hasta que llegaba un punto en que no podía más y explotaba. Pero los hábitos son muy difíciles de cambiar. Respiró hondo al entrar de nuevo en el instituto. Las aulas estaban cerradas y los profesores impartían sus lecciones, algunos con humor y otros con extremada seriedad. Hermione pasó de largo hasta llegar al primer cuarto de baño de chicas. Empujó la puerta y fue cuando comenzó la pesadilla de nuevo.

- No vayas tan deprisa, Ced. –la voz, femenina, provenía de uno de los lavabos que estaba cerrado a cal y canto. Aun así, a la súplica le siguieron una tanda de risas bastante ordinarias y el gruñido del chico.- Deja que lo haga yo. Me lo vas a romper.

- ¿Desde cuando ha sido ese un problema? –preguntó una voz masculina que Hermione constató como la de su todavía novio, Cedric Diggory.- Siempre lo hemos hecho así. No me niegues que te gusta sucio y rápido.

- No, no lo hago. Pero mi madre empieza a preguntarse qué es lo que hago para que se me rompan los sujetadores tan a menudo.

- Si quieres le enseño lo que hacemos.

- Eso es una guarrada, Cedric.

- Y te ha puesto cachonda ¿a que si? Imagíname tirándome a tu madre.

- Bueno, siempre es mejor que imaginarte con Hermione. –dijo Millicent y soltó un gemido de placer. Los ojos de Hermione estaban muy abiertos, al igual que su boca. Agarró con fuerza la carpeta de los apuntes y la pegó al pecho. Tendría que estar soñando.

- ¿Hermione? No pienses en ella, es una frígida. Solo continuo con ella por un mero acuerdo comercial entre nuestras familias. –declaró Cedric gimiendo también de placer mientras el ruido del entrechocar de sus cuerpos traspasaba el armazón de la puerta del lavabo.

Hermione sentía que estaba borracha de dolor y respiraba aire de traición. De nuevo se daba de bruces con la prueba irrefutable de que tenía que abandonar a Cedric. Tragó saliva mientras nuevas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y se encontraban con el reguero seco de las que había derramado por el recuerdo de su padre. Nunca se había considerado una llorona, pero estaba claro que había temas que sacaban su lado más sensible a relucir. No se molestó en decirles nada y se dio la vuelta de la misma forma en la que había entrado. Salió del cuarto de baño con los ojos ciegos por las lágrimas y se dio de bruces con una persona.

- Lo siento, discúlpame. –exclamó antes de salir corriendo hacia la salida. Necesitaba alejarse de allí y respirar algo de aire. La luz del sol cegó sus ojos momentáneamente mientras caminaba de manera torpe hacia un rincón oculto. Sentía unas tremendas ganas de vomitar. Se apoyó contra el muro de piedra y miró al basto cielo en busca de una respuesta. Algo que aligerara la presión que sentía en su pecho y en su corazón.

- Hermione.

Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el dueño de aquella voz masculina que había pronunciado su nombre. Y durante una fracción de segundo pensó que aun estaba mirando el azul del cielo. Por que los ojos de Ron Weasley tenían el mismo tono azul claro que el sereno firmamento. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Habría deseado no encontrarse con él en aquellos momentos tan difíciles para ella. Pero como le había dicho a Pansy, Ron tenía la habilidad de aparecer siempre que ella se sentía más débil o necesitada. Tal vez fuera el destino, empeñado en juntarlos. O tal vez fueran ellos mismos quienes sentían esa necesidad de estar juntos. Hermione abrió los ojos de nuevo. Ron seguía allí, mirándola, aunque su expresión había cambiado a una de preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el pelirrojo con el mismo tono de voz dulce que empleaba siempre para hablar con ella. Se había fijado en el rastro de lágrimas que cubría sus mejillas y en el dolor que expresaban sus ojos almendrados. Era la expresión más triste que había visto en su vida, hasta ese momento.

- Yo…-iba a decirle que si que estaba bien, que no tenía por qué preocuparse. Pero antes incluso de pronunciar las palabras, se dio cuenta de que Ron no se las tragaría. Suspiró y añadió.- No, no estoy bien. Supongo que hay cosas de las que me tengo que ocupar con más rapidez de la que pensaba. No puedo seguir viviendo de esta forma.

- Siento oír que no estas bien. –se limitó a decir Ron. Se apoyó a su lado en el frío muro de piedra. Ladeó la cabeza y la miró a través de los mechones de cabello rojo que le caían por la frente.- ¿Te importa si me quedo aquí contigo?

- ¿No tendrías que estar en clase?

- ¿No tendrías que estar en clase tú también?

- La profesora Pomona no ha venido. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

- No tengo ninguna. Simplemente no me apetecía ir a clase esta tarde. –afirmó Ron con total sinceridad. Sentía curiosidad por la reacción de ella ante esa declaración. Sabía lo recta que era la castaña en cuanto a la educación se trataba.

- Bueno, no puedo decir que apruebe tu actitud, pero agradezco que no te apetezca ir a clase esta tarde y puedas estar aquí conmigo. –se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la piedra y la carpeta descansado en sus rodillas. Miró al frente, más serena que cuando había salido del baño del instituto.

- Esa ha sido una respuesta que no me esperaba. –Ron hizo lo propio y se sentó a su lado.- ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

- Porque mi vida es una mierda, por eso. –Hermione se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.- Pero eso va a cambiar. Ya estoy cansada de ser siempre perfecta y bailar al sol que calienta a los demás.

- Muy buena respuesta. –apoyó el pelirrojo.- Todo el mundo debería de poder hacer lo que quisiera y no lo que le impusieran. La vida son dos días, no puedes pasarte amargado uno y medio.

Hermione no dijo nada enseguida. Volvió a mirar al frente, guardándose para si todo lo que nublaba su mente en aquel momento. Sin embargo, cuando Ron pensaba que no iba a decir nada más, la castaña habló. No lo miró directamente a los ojos, pero aun así, sus palabras le llegaron al corazón.

- Ron…gracias. –buscó su mano a tientas por el suelo de gravilla y la cogió entre la suya. Ante ese gesto, poco más se podía añadir. Salvo lo que Hermione dijo.- Voy a comenzar a pensar en ti como mi ángel custodio. Siempre apareces cuando te necesito cerca. Siempre sabes qué decir o cuando no tienes nada que decir. Siempre consigues que aparezca una sonrisa en mis labios. Y por muy rodeada de nubes negras que esté, cuando estás conmigo siempre consigues que se cuele un rayo de sol y de esperanza.

- Hermione…-con su mano libre, el pelirrojo tiró del mentón de la castaña y la obligó a mirarlo. Azul y ámbar unidos por un lazo invisible que lo transmitía todo. Las palabras ya no eran suficientes para demostrar lo que Ron sentía. Se inclinó hacia delante con el firme propósito de rozar sus labios con los de ella. El corazón de Hermione se detuvo durante un par de segundos…el tacto de la mano de Ron era como una suave caricia, como un oasis de agua en medio del desierto… Estaban los dos solos, nadie se daría cuenta de que se habían besado…

Pero el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases sonó alto y claro y la magia del momento se rompió. Ron apartó la mano del mentón de Hermione y se incorporó. El corazón de ella volvió a latir, esta vez de manera acompasada. Tendrían que encontrar otro momento.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

El martes por la tarde, Draco salió del instituto con un firme propósito. Y todo el mundo sabía que cuando un Malfoy se proponía algo, siempre, siempre, lo conseguía. Aunque en esta ocasión la situación era complicada. Daphne Greengrass era una persona complicada. Lo había comprobado en las últimas semanas, cuando se había sentido más atraído por ella y le había prestado más atención. Antes no había sido consciente de la complejidad de su amiga. Amiga…era una palabra tan simple ahora para referirse a ella. Porque Pansy si que era su amiga, también Hermione, pero Daphne…

Llevaba semanas dándole vueltas a lo que significaba Daphne para él.

Acostumbrado a ser un Don Juan, Draco Malfoy estaba como pez fuera del agua. No entendía porque la castaña no respondía a sus llamadas y si a las de sus amigas. Era el segundo día que no iba a clase. Y a pesar de las palabras de Hermione, sentía que la razón de su ausencia era él y solo él. Un simple resfriado no podía durar tanto tiempo, ¿o si? Tendría que haberle hecho caso a Hermione el día anterior. Tenía la excusa perfecta para presentarse en su casa y pedirle algún tipo de explicación. No es que Draco necesitase ninguna excusa para nada, pero con Daphne era diferente. No podría negarse a recibirlo si sabía que le llevaba los apuntes para que se los copiara.

Eso era lo que pensaba hacer. Y tan pronto como se sentó en su coche biplaza, puso rumbo hacia la casa de Daphne. Había ido allí en otras ocasiones, acompañado por sus padres. El señor Greengrass tenía negocios comunes con el señor Malfoy y les gustaba juntarse en familia para cerrar los tratos. Se desvió por la carretera que siempre cogía hacia su casa y bajó dos calles. Era una casa grande, para albergar a más de cuatro personas. Tanto fuera como dentro, se notaba el toque elegante de la madre de Daphne. En la rampa de acceso al garaje, estaba aparcado el descapotable rojo de Astoria. Draco torció el morro, siempre le había desagradado la hermana de Daphne.

Pero él no había ido allí a ver a Astoria, sino a Daphne.

Aparcó el coche junto a la acera de enfrente y se apeó con esa gracia que solo un Malfoy sabía destilar. Caminó con despreocupación hacia la puerta principal de la casa, sin darse cuenta de que se había dejado en el coche la carpeta con sus apuntes. Es decir, su excusa. Pero estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en cómo lo haría para que Daphne aceptase bajar la escalera y recibirlo. Alzó la mano para llamar al timbre cuando escuchó el característico ruido de una pelota botando contra el suelo. Provenía del jardín trasero y Draco no pudo evitar enarcar las cejas mientras miraba en aquella dirección. Tan solo una persona en aquella casa osaría jugar al baloncesto. Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la verja de entrada al jardín trasero. Detrás de las gafas de sol, sus ojos grises centellearon al ver a Daphne lanzar la pelota hacia la canasta.

No le parecía en absoluto una persona enferma, pensó mientras apoyaba los brazos en la verja.

Daphne avanzó satisfecha a recoger la pelota. Había pasado por el aro, una vez más. Estaba cansada de permanecer en casa bajo las sábanas y con demasiado tiempo para pensar. Un resfriado tonto, eso era lo que tenía. Aunque no podía negar que le había venido de perlas perderse esos dos días de instituto. No por las clases, sino por Draco. Se le arrebolaron las mejillas cuando recordó lo ocurrido el viernes anterior. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta?, se recriminaba ahora. Cuando un chico como Draco hacía ademán de besarte, ninguna chica se apartaba. Pero ella así lo hizo. Tenía sus razones, claro. Y ahora le daba vergüenza contarlo. Con la pelota en las manos, cerró los ojos y suspiró mirando al cielo.

Lo más seguro era que Draco pensara que era una tonta que no sabía lo que quería. Dejó salir parte del aire que había estado reteniendo y botó la pelota contra el suelo un par de veces. Tenía que vaciar su mente si no quería volverse loca. También tenía que aprender a vivir con esa clase de pensamientos. Ella que siempre reía cuando veía a sus amigas hablar de los chicos y lo que sentían por ellos. Nunca imaginó que ella también caería en las redes del sentimiento más poderoso del mundo. Pero Draco no era la clase de chico que se sentía atraído por las chicas como ella. Ya lo había pensado muchas veces.

"¿Por qué tomó la iniciativa para besarte entonces?", le preguntó la voz de su conciencia. Y era una muy buena pregunta a la que no tenía respuesta. Siguió botando la pelota mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la cancha, flexionó las rodillas y tomó impulso para lanzar la pelota contra la canasta. Para su sorpresa, esta vez no entró, rebotó contra el suelo y siguió botando hacia un lado de la chancha; justo el lado en el que estaba Draco Malfoy observándola con sus ojos grises.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí observándola? Daphne se puso muy nerviosa y abrió mucho sus ojos azules. Esperaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta de su frustración. Claro que tampoco ella solía ser un libro abierto. Notó como la garganta se le congelaba, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. La mirada se le desvió hacia los finos labios del rubio y pensó una vez más en lo que podría haber sido. Carraspeó varias veces, haciéndose daño en la garganta, pero borrando todo rastro de emoción a su voz. No quería que él supiera que estaba afectada con su sola presencia.

- Creía que estabas enferma. –dijo Draco sin moverse de la verja blanca. Seguía fascinado con la forma de moverse de Daphne y estaba muy interesado en desentrañar el enigma que formaban sus ojos azules.

- Lo estoy. –confirmó ella. Se agachó para recoger la pelota del suelo y así darse tiempo para llevar sus pulmones de aire fresco.- Solo estaba despejando la mente. Me estaba volviendo loca después de dos días sin salir de mi habitación.

- Eso me dijo Hermione ayer. –la mirada de Draco era intensa como el acero.- Estuve buscándote. –añadió para sorpresa de ella.

- ¿A mi? ¿Para qué? –abrazó la pelota contra su abdomen.

- Quería asegurarme de que estabas bien. –para Draco era más fácil hablar ahora, cuando sabía que ella estaba más aterrorizada que él. ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo?- Después de lo del viernes…no estaba seguro de si me volverías a dirigir la palabra o no.

- ¿Por qué no tendría que hablarte? –tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, Daphne se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error y que Draco había llevado la conversación a su terreno.

- Pues porque estuve a punto de besarte. –hizo una pausa para fijarse en la reacción de ella, que abrió momentáneamente la boca, y añadió.- Te habría besado si no te hubieras apartado.

- Yo…-por mucho que carraspeara, ahora si que Daphne no encontraba la manera de hacer que de su garganta saliera una palabra con sentido. El corazón le latía de forma acelerada y sentía que se ruborizaba por momentos.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada. –se apresuró a decir el rubio con una medio sonrisa de satisfacción.- No estoy acostumbrado a que me rechacen, de hecho, eres la primera. Pero no pasa nada, alguna vez me tenía que ocurrir.

- Yo no…

- Te he traído mis apuntes de Biología. –levantó la mano que estaba tras la verja y sacó una carpeta azul llena de papeles.- El profesor Sturgis dijo que el tema era importante, lo cual se traduce en que seguramente saldrá en el examen.

- Gra-gracias. Yo…-Daphne no sabía qué decir. Aun estaba pensando en el "no beso" cuando él ya había cambiado de tema. Elevó su mano izquierda para coger la carpeta que Draco le tendía.

- No es molestia. Ya sabes que tu casa me viene de camino. –dijo con despreocupación. Con cada paso que daba iba ganando confianza. Ese era el Draco Malfoy que él recordaba.- No se si los copiarás o fotocopiarás, pero tengas prisa en devolvérmelos. El examen no es hasta diciembre.

- T-te los devolveré mañana mismo, tan pronto como haga las fotocopias. –aseguró ella.

- ¿Así que mañana ya irás a clase?

- S-si.

- Entonces lo más seguro es que nos veamos en la cafetería. –se miró el reloj de pulsera como quién no quiere la cosa.- Bueno, ya va siendo hora de que me vaya. Me alegro de que estés mejor, Daphne.

- Gra-gracias. –dijo la castaña y se quedó clavada viendo como el rubio daba media vuelta y se alejaba hacia la calle. Sentía que había quedado como una niña tonta, y peor aun, había quedado como que ella no quería besar a Draco. Cuando era todo lo contrario. Le habría encantado besarlo, se le habría caído el cielo encima, pero…

Sin previo aviso, sus piernas comenzaron a moverse en la dirección del rubio. El corazón seguía latiéndole con fuerza conforme se acercaba a él. No sabía lo que le diría, ni siquiera lo que haría, pero…no podía dejarlo marchar de aquella forma. Lo alcanzó cuando él ya estaba con la mano en la puerta de su coche.

- Draco. –dijo su nombre casi sin aliento.- Yo…yo si que quería besarte. –todo su rostro adquirió un color rojo intenso y sintió como una descarga de energía recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

- ¿Por qué te apartaste entonces?

- Yo… Lo siento, eso no puedo decírtelo. –Daphne echó a correr apretando fuertemente la carpeta azul contra su pecho y dejando a un Draco estupefacto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Salir con la hermana de uno de tus amigos, siempre es complicado. Eso pensaba Harry mientras se acercaba a la casa de los Weasley después de pasar por su casa previamente. Allí se había cambiado de ropa, había dejado su mochila y recogido su moto. No salía sacarla a pasear mucho, pero estaba seguro de que su primera cita con Ginny merecía que hiciera una excepción. Después de darle muchas vueltas y consultarlo durante dos días con la almohada, había llegado a la conclusión de que un par de horas en la feria medieval del muelle bastarían para esa primera cita.

"Primera cita", se repitió en la mente. Solo de pensarlo un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo de arriba abajo. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no salía con nadie que le importase tanto como Ginny. Quería que las cosas salieran bien entre los dos y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera. Ella había dado el primer paso y el primer beso, ahora le tocaba mover ficha a él.

Aparcó la moto en la rampa de entrada al garaje de los Weasley. El Ford Anglia azul de Ron no estaba, lo cual fue un tremendo alivio. Harry se dio cuenta de cuanto significaba la opinión de su amigo cuando dejó salir todo el aire que había estado reteniendo. Se quitó el casco y lo dejó colgado de manillar. Su indomable cabello negro no ofrecía su mejor imagen, pero hacía años que había dejado de luchar contra él. Además, algunas chicas pensaban que le daba un toque sexy; esperaba que Ginny se encontrase entre ese grupo de chicas. Llamó al timbre y esperó a que abrieran. Apareció la señora Weasley y con ella los nervios volvieron a Harry.

La señora Weasley estaba más que encantada de que su hija saliera con un chico como Harry. A su modo de ver era un muchacho paliducho y delgado, pero con muy buen corazón, que era lo importante. De lo otro ya se encargaría ella con unos buenos platos de carne y verduras. Sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras se hacía a un lado y el chico pasaba. Estaba contenta por como parecía que iban las cosas en Plymouth. En Londres habían tenido sus problemas con Ron, pero desde que el pelirrojo había conocido a la vecina de al lado, casi no pasaba tiempo en casi ni tenía tiempo para meterse en problemas. Aun no conocía del todo a Hermione, pero daba la impresión de que era una buena chica.

- Harry, querido, qué alegría verte. –le dijo al moreno y lo condujo hacia la cocina.- Ginny me ha dicho que vais a salir. Siempre es bonito ser testigo de los primeros momentos de una pareja. –lo miró por encima del hombro mientras abría un armario.- ¿Quieres un refresco?

- Gracias. –dijo Harry, consciente de que no podría negarse al ofrecimiento de la señora Weasley. En cuanto a sus otras palabras, no sabía si sentirse aliviado o más nervioso aun. Espera que Ginny no tardase mucho en bajar.

- Un placer, querido. ¿Qué tal van los estudios? –la señora Weasley se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Se parecía muchísimo a Ginny, ahora que se fijaba más en ella.

- Bien, muy bien. –dio un largo sorbo al refresco de cola que sostenía con una mano.- Esto… ¿sabe si Ginny tardará mucho en bajar? No querría que se nos hiciera tarde luego para volver.

- Eso denota una gran responsabilidad, querido. –aprobó la señora Weasley.- No hace falta que te diga que también tengas cuidado conduciendo esa moto.

- No, claro que no. –respondió Harry con seriedad. Era normal que se preocupase por su hija.

- Bien, bien. Iré a ver a Ginny, así te dejaré respirar tranquilo unos minutos. –sonrió y al pasar por su lado le dio un suave apretón en el brazo.- Siempre es difícil conocer a la madre de la chica que te gusta, pero lo has hecho muy bien.

Con esas palabras, la señora Weasley desapareció por el pasillo. Harry no estuvo tranquilo hasta que no la escuchó subir los escalones hacia la planta de arriba. Apuró el refresco de cola notando como el líquido frío bajaba por su garganta y le daba un respiro a sus acaloradas mejillas. El haber superado la primera prueba no le eximía de estar nervioso. Dejó el vaso vacío en la fregadera y salió hacia el recibidor. Era mejor esperar allí a Ginny. Miró de soslayo el peculiar reloj de cuco que había en la pared de la derecha. Aun tenían tiempo para llegar al espectáculo. Cuando le dijo a Ginny que la llevaría a la feria medieval no estaba preparado para el gran entusiasmo que demostró.

- Harry. –dijo la pelirroja desde el principio de la escalera. Llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido rosa acampanado por encima de las rodillas, una chaquetilla de punto de color blanco y el cabello rojo suelto a la espalda. Bajó las escaleras como un duendecillo feliz y se plantó delante del moreno con una sonrisa pintada en los labios.

- Gi-Ginny. Estás muy guapa. –se la quedó mirando durante un par de segundos sin saber qué hacer. ¿Era correcto besarla de nuevo? ¿Besarla en los labios o en la mejilla? Frunció el ceño al no poder decidirse.

- Gracias. –Ginny se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en los labios. Tan solo fue un roce muy breve, pero puso fin a la incertidumbre de Harry.- ¿Nos vamos?

- Cla-claro. –se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta. La sostuvo con su mano izquierda mientras dejaba que Ginny saliera primero. Cuando ella no lo vio, tragó saliva y cerró fuertemente los ojos antes de volverlos a abrir.

- Espero que mi madre no te haya incomodado. Es así de efusiva con todo el mundo. –comentó la pelirroja. Miró a ambos lados de la carretera, seguramente buscando un coche, pero solo vio el de su hermano y una moto. Enarcó una ceja y se dio la vuelta para mirar al moreno.- ¿Me vas a llevar en moto?

- Si, bueno…si te parece bien. –siguió a Ginny hacia la moto y sacó un casco de repuesto.- Yo…pensé que sería diferente. Pero si no quieres, puedo pedirle prestado el coche a Ron. –hizo una pequeña mueca al decir esto último. Lo que menos quería era ser interrogado por el pelirrojo.

- ¿Bromeas? Me encantará ir en moto. –dijo Ginny despejando todas sus dudas.- No sabía que tenías una.

- Fue un capricho de cuando cumplí los dieciocho el pasado mes de julio. –mirando el casco que tenía que ponerse la pelirroja, añadió.- No es muy femenino, pero bueno. La seguridad siempre es lo primero. Cuando se lo tendió, Ginny no hizo ademán de cogerlo, así que Harry se vio forzado a tomar la iniciativa de ponérselo él. Ginny lo miraba con sus grandes ojos marrones sin decir nada.- Ya está. Tampoco te queda tan mal.

- Gracias. –esperó a que él se pusiera su casco y subiera a la moto. Después montó detrás suyo y se agarró fuertemente de su cintura. Harry dejó salir aire de sus pulmones nuevamente y encendió el motor. Se deslizaron con suavidad por la rampa de los Weasley y en pocos segundos estaban dejando atrás la calle.

Aunque los cascos complicaban un poco la postura, Ginny había apoyado la barbilla en el hombro derecho de Harry. El viento daba coletazos en sus caras adolescentes mientras se internaban en las calles que conducían hacia el muelle. El tráfico en Plymouth siempre era tranquilo, solo alterado por unos cuantos coches con turistas. Ginny no aflojó el agarre al que la cintura de Harry estaba siendo sometida. Se sentía muy bien así, junto a él. Llegaron al muelle en menos de diez minutos, cuando el sol comenzaba su inevitable camino hacia el ocaso. A pesar de ser entre semana, había gran concurrencia de gente. Harry aparcó la moto a un lado de la carretera y se bajó primero. A Ginny le dio pena tener que soltarlo, pero era consciente de que no podía retenerlo eternamente.

- Ya hemos llegado. –dijo el moreno. Se quitó su casco y lo dejó colgando del manillar de nuevo. Después ayudó a Ginny a quitarse el suyo y a bajar de la moto. Podría haberlo hecho ella sola perfectamente, pero entonces no habría sentido las manos de Harry en su cintura. Dejaron el casco colgando del otro manillar y se quedaron mirándose.

.

- ¿Llegamos al espectáculo? –preguntó Ginny mirando el reloj de su muñeca.

Harry se la quedó mirando de manera pensativa. Nunca antes se había sentido atraído por una chica del modo en que se sentía atraído por Ginny. Y había algo que tenía muchas ganas de hacer y que no había hecho. Quizá por prudencia o por vergüenza, porque estaban en la casa de ella o porque su madre podía verlos. Pero lo cierto era que desde su primer beso en el jardín del instituto, Harry se moría de ganas de besarla otra vez. Ginny vio como un rayo fugaz iluminaba los ojos verdes del moreno y abrió mucho los ojos. Nunca sabía por donde podía salir Harry. Se podía mostrar tímido en extremo o a veces, de vez en cuando, salía a relucir su antiguo rol de liderazgo.

- Harry, ¿qué…? –comenzó a decir Ginny, pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas por un súbito movimiento del moreno. Pero Harry ya había cogido carrerilla y no se detuvo hasta que tuvo sus labios presionando contra los de ella. Fue un beso mucho más sentido que el que habían compartido en Hogwarts. Ginny cerró los ojos y dejó que Harry la envolviera con su cuerpo. Las manos de él se fueron directamente a su cintura y a su espalda, en un gesto posesivo y pasional. Por los estómagos de ambos miles de mariposas danzaban sin control. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo insoportable, entonces Harry deshizo el beso, pero no se apartó.- ¡Wow! –comentó la pelirroja.

- ¿Aun quieres ir al espectáculo? –preguntó Harry acariciando su espalda y tomando un mechón de su cabello para cargolarlo con los dedos de una mano, sus ojos verdes la miraba de una forma especial y Ginny sentía que se había quedado sin habla, sin memoria y sin nada. No era capaz de pensar más allá de ese beso.

- ¿Mmm? –murmuró frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. No quería ir a ningún lado si eso significaba apartar a Harry de su cuerpo y de su lado.

- El espectáculo medieval. –le recordó él sonriendo.- Luego podríamos comprar algo para comer y sentarnos en la playa.

La palabra playa nunca había tenido tanto significado para Ginny como en ese momento. Oh, si, quería ir a la playa con Harry. Tumbarse en la arena y tener una intensa sesión de besos bajo la luz de la luna. La perspectiva hizo que sonriera.

- Claro. –contestó la pelirroja con la mente puesta en el después del espectáculo medieval que llevaba a cabo un grupo de actores. Harry le cogió de la mano y juntos comenzaron esa tarde inolvidable. La tarde de su primera cita oficial.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Era tradición por parte de las Veelas realizar pijamadas una vez al mes. Solían turnarse para ello, aunque a todas les gustaba especialmente la casa de Hermione. La razón era que siempre estaban solas. La señora Granger viajaba tanto que era fácil pillar una noche en que no estuviera. Pero ese mes le tocó el turno a Ginny. Así lo organizarían también como una bienvenida oficial al grupo y al equipo. La señora Weasley se implicó en la organización de la fiesta con bastante entusiasmo. Estaba muy feliz como por como iban saliendo las cosas en Plymouth. Su trabajo de madre era el más importante para ella.

El viernes por la tarde-noche, la casa de los Weasley fue tomada por el grupo de chicas. Ron estaba especialmente contento de tener a Hermione allí. Habían hablado y se habían visto cada día desde el encontronazo, pero siempre estaba Ginny de por medio y no habían tenido ocasión de hablar más íntimamente. A Ron le habría gustado preguntarle porqué lloraba realmente, pero ya conocía a Hermione un poco y sabía que ella no le diría la verdad. Al menos no aún. El vínculo que los unía faltaba definirlo y esa espera, a veces, lo mataba de deseo. Porque como simple amigo de Hermione no podía tomarse todas las libertades que quería. Esa noche, cuando cenaron todos juntos en el comedor, sus ojos estuvieron más atentos a su figura que a lo que cubría el plato. Y él que siempre había sido un buen comedor, llamó la atención de su madre.

Los señores Weasley se mostraron encantados con las chicas e hicieron que sus hijos se sintieran orgullosos de ellos. Después, como la señora Weasley se encargó de señalar, las chicas podrían irse a la habitación de Ginny y al cuarto de "recreo", donde podrían encontrar libros, películas, música, el _Guitar_ _Hero_ y los últimos juegos para la Wii. Ron también las abandonaría y se iría a su cuarto, para no estorbar. Pero su mente estaría con cierta castaña, de eso no le cabía la menor duda. Cada día se descubría más enamorado de la castaña y podía afirmar que lo que sentía por ella era amor verdadero. Una afirmación un poco osada para un chico de diecisiete años, pero… ¿no decía todo el mundo que el amor no tenía edad? Lo importante era que Ron estaba convencido de ello y que pronto alcanzaría su meta, y esa chica que vio una tarde de domingo cuando creía que su vida se había terminado, se convertiría en **su** chica.

- Ron…Ron… ¡Ron!

Ron levantó la cabeza de golpe. Sus ojos azules miraron sin enfocar hacia su madre. Todos se habían callado en la mesa, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara ligeramente. Tener a tantas chicas mirándolo… Pero sus ojos se desplazaron hacia donde estaba sentada Hermione y compartieron una sonrisa casi imperceptible. La señora Weasley llamó de nuevo la atención de su hijo y movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado y a otro mientras se le escapaba un suspiro.

- Te estaba preguntando si ya has decidido qué vas a hacer con respecto al equipo de fútbol. –luego, para hacer partícipes a las chicas de la conversación, añadió.- Al parecer quieren incluir a Ron en el equipo. No se donde lo vio jugar el entrenador, pero han llegado a mis oídos que va diciendo que necesitan jugadores como Ron. –la mujer sonaba orgullosa y agradecida porque su hijo hubiera encontrado algo con lo que distraerse y que no hacía ningún mal a nadie.

- Aun no lo se. –replicó el pelirrojo.- Es difícil concentrarse en jugar cuando lo único que quieres es matar a tu compañero de equipo. –dijo esto último mirando fijamente a la castaña y poniendo bastante énfasis en su tono de voz.

- Oh, hijo, pero eso no está bien. –terció el señor Weasley.- Aunque comprendo que puedan haber desavenencias entre dos personas, recuerda que la violencia no lleva a ninguna parte.

- No se lo tome a mal, señor Weasley, pero hay personas que se merecen un buen guantazo de cuando en cuando. Así, a lo mejor, dejarían de comportarse como un imbécil y no harían daño a las personas que supuestamente quieren. –comentó Pansy con total libertad.- Estoy segura de que Ron se refería a ese tipo de personas.

- Si. Exactamente. –sonrió Ron mirando a la morena.

Se habían conocido, formalmente, esa misma tarde, pero desde el principio quedó patente que los dos se caían fenomenal. Ambos compartían su manera simple de ver la vida, su forma de hablar sin tapujos, su amor por la geografía y sobretodo su interés para con Hermione. Había veces que una mirada valía más que mil palabras y los ojos azules de ambos habían conectado en silencio.

Hermione se puso rígida en su asiento al comprender que hablaban de Cedric. Dejó el tenedor con cuidado y juntó las manos en su regazo. Por suerte, nadie se dio cuenta más allá de los implicados, que le dedicaron una sonrisa burlona. Estar allí en casa de Ron, la ponía más nerviosa de lo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar. Tenía la sensación de que en todo momento tenía los ojos del pelirrojo clavados en ella. Se mordió el labio inferior y respiró hondo. El ambiente se había quedado un poco revuelto tras los alegatos en pro de la violencia de Pansy y Ron.

- Ha amueblado usted la casa maravillosamente bien, señora Weasley. Elegante pero acogedora. –comentó dirigiéndose a la madre de los pelirrojos. Cogió la copa de vino tinto y se la llevó a los labios.

- Oh, gracias, querida. –asintió complacida la señora Weasley.- Es mucho más fácil escoger los muebles cuando no tienes que preocuparte de que siete niños te los rompan correteando o los rayen por puro placer. Por suerte ya tengo a más de la mitad independizados. –añadió sonriendo.

- Yo siempre quise tener algún hermano o hermana. –dijo Pansy, que estaba sentada frente a la castaña.- Pero bueno, no me puedo quejar. Tengo a Hermione, que me hace de madre y hermana. –le dedicó una sonrisa burlona antes de beber de su propia copa.

- Muy graciosa. –dijo la castaña.

- Tienen que sentirse muy orgullosos de su hijo Charlie. –Daphne era una gran admiradora de él y estaba emocionada de poder conocerlo algún día en persona.- Está haciendo una temporada fantástica.

- Si, estamos muy contentos por él. Desde pequeño lo único que le interesaba era el baloncesto, aunque no le permitimos que dejara de lado los estudios. –contestó el señor Weasley.- Una buena educación es la mejor arma con la que contáis los jóvenes de hoy día.

- Papá…-comenzó a decir Ginny.

- Tranquila, cielo, ya me calló. Solo déjame decir que sois un grupo de amigas que me gusta mucho. No siempre es fácil encontrar a personas que valgan la pena. Ahora ya, podéis continuar con vuestra cháchara.

- Yo quería daros las gracias por aceptar cenar con nosotros esta noche. –aprovechó para decir la señora Weasley.

- Estamos encantadas. –dijo Lavender, que había estado muy callada durante toda la cena. La "cita" del día siguiente con Seamus, acaparaba todos sus pensamientos y tenía que reconocer que estaba nerviosa. Aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. Ya había salido con otros chicos antes.

Otra de las personas que estaba extrañamente callada, era Luna Lovegood. Pero como la rubia era tan extraña, sus amigas no lo notaron. Cuando Luna quería hablar hablaba, y cuando no quería, no hablaba. Así de sencillo. Aunque pronto, desgraciadamente, se darían cuenta de que las cosas no eran tan sencillas para la despistada Luna. Todo el mundo es un enigma para el resto. Y el enigma de Luna iba a cambiar las vidas de sus amigas para siempre. Pero aun no había llegado el momento. Por eso era mejor verlas felices y compartiendo esa cena con los Weasley.

- Ginny, cariño, aun no me has contado como te fue la cita del otro día con Harry. –dijo la señora Weasley provocando el sonrojo instantáneo de su hija menor y las risitas ahogadas del resto.

- ¡Mamá!

- ¿Qué? Estoy segura de que vas a comentarlo con ellas, pero yo también quiero saberlo.

- Como yo no quiero saberlo, voy a recoger algunos platos y llevarlos a la cocina. –dijo él señor Weasley alegremente y se levantó. Recogió su plato y un par más de los que había encima de la mesa y se marchó a la cocina.

- ¿Tú no te vas? –le preguntó Ginny a su hermano.

- ¿Cuándo has salido tu con Harry? ¿Y como es que yo no me he enterado? –preguntó el pelirrojo olvidándose de que no estaban solos.

- ¿Es que ahora tengo que darte explicaciones de con quién salgo?

- Pues si. Tú eres mi hermana pequeña y Harry es mi mejor amigo.

- El hecho de que salgamos juntos no significa que Harry deje de ser tu mejor amigo ni yo tu hermana.

- Rrrr…-Ron frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Sin embargo, al cabo de dos segundos pareció pensarlo mejor y se levantó. Recogió otra tanda de platos y siguió a su padre hacia la cocina.

- Hombres. –dijo Ginny rodando los ojos.- Como si yo le pidiera explicaciones de con quién sale él o con quién se pasa las noches hablando a través del ordenador.

En su asiento, Hermione se atragantó con el vino y su cara se puso roja, como si estuviera intentando rivalizar con la propia Ginny. Dejó la copa encima de la mesa y se llevó una mano a la garganta mientras tosía sin parar. ¿Cómo se había enterado Ginny de sus conversaciones con Ron a través del ordenador? Esa pregunta hizo que el corazón le latiera acelerado, y la falta de aire en sus pulmones provocó que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas tontas. Se levantó con la intención de ir al baño, pero al hacerlo tan rápido, se le cayó la servilleta al suelo. Se agachó para recogerla con tan mala suerte que al levantarse se dio un golpe en la cabeza contra la mesa.

- Hermione. –exclamó la señora Weasley preocupada.- ¿Estás bien, querida?

- Yo…-probó a aclararse de nuevo la garganta.- S-si. Es solo que…me he atragantado con el vino. Lo siento mucho. Será…será mejor que vaya al baño.

- Si. Un poco de agua fría contra el rostro te irá bien. –convino la señora Weasley sin dejar de mirarla.

- Estoy bien, de verdad. –les aseguró la castaña a sus amigas.- Ahora vuelvo.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –se ofreció Pansy.

- No. No. No es nada. Ya vuelvo. –replicó Hermione antes de salir del comedor y resguardarse en la seguridad del pasillo vacío. Se recostó durante un par de segundos contra la pared y se llevó una mano a su agitado pecho. Había actuado como una idiota tras la insinuación de Ginny. Lo más seguro era que la pelirroja no supiera que estaba hablando de ella.

Fue al cuarto de baño para invitados y se lavó la cara con agua fría. Al mirarse al espejo vio el tono rojizo de sus mejillas y frunció el ceño. No se ponía colorada con facilidad, aunque esa regla cambiaba siempre que sucedía algo en lo que Ron estaba involucrado. El pelirrojo provocaba cosas en ella que nunca antes había sentido por nadie, ni siquiera por Cedric. Tomó la toalla y se la pasó por el rostro borrando todo rastro de agua. Tragó saliva y respiró hondo. Estaba mucho más tranquila cuando salió al pasillo de nuevo y cerró la puerta del baño tras de si.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó una voz a su espalda que consiguió sobresaltarla.

- Eh…si, si. –se dio la vuelta para mirar a Ron a los ojos. Volvía a tener el corazón acelerado.- Solo quería refrescarme un poco. Eso es todo. Tus padres son muy majos.

- Si, bueno, no están tan mal después de todo. –contestó él con despreocupación, pero sus ojos seguían mirándola de una forma tan intensa que le envía escalofríos a través del cuerpo.- Escucha… quisiera pedirte disculpas si te ha molestado mi comentario de antes.

- ¿Qué…? –Hermione parpadeó un par de veces. Su cerebro estaba embotado y no encontraba el comentario al que se refería el chico.

- Si, cuando he dicho eso de Cedric, porque los dos sabemos que estaba hablando de Cedric. Bueno, los dos y Pansy. –añadió con una sonrisa.

- Ah, eso.

- Si. Aunque yo siga pensando que es un imbécil y un gilipollas, no tengo que olvidar que es tu novio y…eso. –se llevó una mano la cabeza.

- Tranquilo. Yo también pienso que Cedric es un imbécil y un gilipollas.

- ¿Por qué sigues con él entonces? –se aventuró a preguntar Ron. Sus ojos, de un intenso color azul, la acecharon más que nunca.

- Es complicado. –sabía que era una respuesta vaga, pero aun no estaba dispuesta a discutir los términos de su vida amorosa con él.

- Pues descomplícalo. –le aconsejó él con una sonrisa.

- Ni siquiera estoy segura de que esa palabra exista. –replicó ella con una sonrisa tímida asomando a sus labios.

- Hermione…-pronunció su nombre a medio camino entre un susurro y una súplica. Dio un paso al frente, con las manos fuertemente apretadas, una a cada lado de su cadera.

- Dime, Ron. –Hermione se quedó atrapada entre el cuerpo del pelirrojo y la pared. Se mordió el labio inferior y respiró de manera suave, casi inaudible.

- ¿Qué estás haciéndome, Hermione? –Ron ya estaba encima de ella, con un brazo apoyado contra la pared, muy cerca de su cabeza, y el otro casi rozando su cintura.

- ¿Qué…qué…? Yo…yo…-se había quedado sin habla, sobrepasada por la intensidad del momento. El pasillo estaba en penumbra y de fondo se escuchaban las risas y los murmullos de conversación que tenían lugar en el comedor. Pero de alguna forma, parecía que estaban los dos solos, en su mundo particular.

- Si, tú. Despierto y pienso en ti, duermo y sueño contigo. Me acompañas cada hora del día. –su voz sonaba tan melódica que encandilaba a Hermione.- Hermione…-repitió su nombre por segunda vez.

- Ron…-susurró ella mirando los apetecibles labios del pelirrojo.

Y la besó. Era la señal que había estado buscando y esperando con paciencia. Quería que su primer beso fuera inolvidable y que fuera deseado por ambas partes. Cuando sus labios se juntaron, encajaron como si fueran una sola pieza. Ron la apresaba contra la pared, pero sin llegar a tocarla. Y eso desencadenaba un fuego que recorría sus cuerpos de arriba abajo. Estaban deseando un movimiento, una caricia, un gesto de amor pueril pero sentido. Ron no profundizó el beso, no quería abusar de ese primer contacto. Y Hermione tampoco dio muestras de querer ir más allá. De momento se conformaban con ese sutil movimiento de labios que a más de uno habría dejado sin respiración. Con las manos formando un puño y apretadas contra la pared, la castaña luchaba por no echarse en los brazos del pelirrojo. Estaba perdiendo la razón, y la estaba perdiendo por un beso.

Cuando finalmente Ron se apartó, los dos se quedaron mirándose en silencio. Tampoco es que hubiera nada más que añadir. Así que cuando escucharon pasos que se acercaban desde la cocina, Ron le echó una última mirada y se marchó sin voltearse en cualquier momento.

Hermione dejó salir el aire que estaba conteniendo y cerró los ojos para escuchar el latido acelerado de su propio corazón. Era cierto, había perdido la razón. Pero la había perdido por un beso inolvidable.


	9. Adiós, pequeña, adiós

**Capítulo 8: Adiós, pequeña, adiós.**

Mucho después de que todas se fueran a dormir, Hermione permanecía despierta contemplando el techo de la habitación del ático. Era imposible que después de lo sucedido en el pasillo pudiera conciliar el sueño. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, una maraña en la que las imágenes del día se sucedían una tras otra para terminar siempre en el mismo punto. Se llevó una mano a los labios; esos labios que habían sido besados, con cierto atrevimiento, por Ron Weasley. Había sido tan de repente todo, pero real, verdaderamente real. Si cerraba los ojos, aun podía sentir el aliento del pelirrojo contra su rostro, su perfume masculino embriagándola, sus ademanes tranquilos y cariñosos… Nunca nadie había tenido tanta consideración para con ella.

De sus labios salió un suspiro tembloroso que se confundió con la respiración profunda de Daphne. Movió la cabeza en la almohada y miró la luna a través de la ventana. La esférica dama llena de blanca llama, como algunos la llamaban. Parecía tan majestuosa allí arriba, extendiendo su haz de luz hasta a los rincones más oscuros. Pero también se la veía muy sola, pensó Hermione. Exactamente como ella. Sin embargo, nuevamente el beso de Ron le servía como recordatorio de que no estaba tan sola como pensaba. Hacia ya varias semanas que su corazón había comenzado a desarrollar un sentimiento especial hacia el pelirrojo. Aunque ella se negaba a aceptarlo hasta que no hubiera terminado oficialmente con Cedric.

El beso de aquella noche tan solo había servido para acelerar el proceso. Hermione había terminado de convencerse de que tenía que dejar a Cedric. No podía seguir engañándose y engañando a los demás. Sabía que el escollo más duro sería su madre, pero después de ese beso compartido con Ron, se veía con la fuerza necesaria para confrontarla. Se suponía que los padres querían lo mejor para sus hijos. Hermione se llevó una mano al pecho y la puso encima de su acelerado corazón. Algo allí dentro le decía que Ron era lo mejor para ella. Se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido y mirando a su alrededor. Pero las chicas estaban dormidas después de una noche divertida, llena de juegos y graciosas confesiones. Una noche en la que Hermione no había sido la única que se había mostrado más ausente de lo habitual.

Abandonó la habitación y anduvo por el pasillo con un cómodo sigilo. No era la primera vez que se quedaban a dormir unas en casa de otra. Pero si era la primera vez que Hermione se sentía inquieta una de aquellas noches. Normalmente era de las primeras en quedarse dormida después de la guerra de almohadas que iniciaba Pansy. Era como una tradición que ponía punto y final a su noche de chicas. Bajó las escaleras del ático procurando no hacer ruido con el suelo de madera. Era una suerte que los Weasley no tuvieran animales que descubrieran su aventura de medianoche. Aunque enseguida se acordó de la dulce Bella y su rescate por parte del pelirrojo. Ahí estaba nuevamente en su cabeza, no podía quitárselo ni aunque quisiera. Era como una obsesión que iba creciendo y creciendo en su subconsciente sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Pasó por delante de su habitación, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Suspiró entre decepcionada y aliviada. Y sin saber porqué, se sonrojó. Notó como el fuego subía por su pecho hasta aposentarse en sus mejillas. ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué quería ver a Ron dormir? Estaba perdiendo la cordura antes de lo previsto. Meneó la cabeza y dejó atrás la habitación del pelirrojo con algo de pábulo. Fue hasta la cocina y luchó por encontrar un vaso de agua que apaciguara sus sentidos. La luz de la luna iluminó su figura en la oscuridad y arrancó destellos al cristal del vaso. Una suave brisa se coló por la puerta de la cocina e hizo que Hermione se abrazara. Se dio la vuelta y entrecerró los ojos. La puerta de la cocina estaba abierta.

Luna estaba sentada en uno de los escalones del porche trasero. Se la veía tranquila y ausente, algo perfectamente normal, pero había algo en su mirada que gritaba que no estaba bien. Cerró sus ojos azules cuando la brisa de la noche movió sus cabellos rubios. Los llevaba sueltos a la espalda y tocaban el suelo de pizarra. Habían pasado treinta y cinco minutos desde que se sentara allí. Elevó su pálido rostro hacia el cielo. Miró a los ojos a aquella con la que compartía su nombre y sus labios temblaron ligeramente. Si tan solo sus amigas supieran…si la gente supiera…si todo hubiera sido diferente…si ella fuera más fuerte…si el dolor fuera más leve… Pero nada era como ella quería. El dolor se agarraba a su cuerpo y a su piel atravesando músculos, huesos, venas y sangre. Agarrotando su corazón, ya cansado de luchar contra un final inevitable.

Le gustaba mirar la luna porque le recordaba a él. Sus ojos eran del mismo color acero impenetrable, pero a ella la habían mirado con un cariño inaudito. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, no lloraría…no más. Solo el cielo sabía las lágrimas que había derramado por él, como se había emborrachado de angustia y rabia. Como había dejado de ser ella para convertirse en un ente callado y ausente.

- ¿Luna? –la voz de Hermione se coló en su mente como un rayo, rápida y certera. Luna abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta. En su rostro volvía a estar su expresión dulce y extraña. La castaña salió de la cocina y se quedó de pie, detrás de ella, con un pie cerca del primer escalón. Iba descalza, como ella.

- Hola, Hermione. –respondió Luna como si fuera lo más normal del mundo encontrarse a esas horas de la noche.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Luna? –Hermione frunció el ceño y se abrazó la cintura con un poco más de fuerza. Hacía algo de frío, por culpa de la brisa marina, aunque también podía deberse a que ya estaban en octubre y el verano parecía lejano y borroso. En una semana sería Halloween.

- Mirar la luna. –la rubia se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda a su amiga.- Es mi hora preferida del día, cuando solo estamos ella y yo, y el silencio nos envuelve. Es como estar en medio del espacio, ¿no crees?

- Nunca lo había mirado así.

- Puedes ponerte a gritar que nadie te oirá. –Luna respiró hondo y movió la cabeza en dirección a la castaña.- En el espacio digo. Todo resulta curioso cuando se piensa de esa manera.

- Luna… ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Hermione de nuevo, saliendo a la luz nocturna y sentándose en el escalón al lado de su rubia amiga. Un fuerte nudo se había formado en su corazón al escucharla hablar de aquella manera. Era como si le hubieran cambiado a su amiga.

- A veces los mejores pensamientos vienen cuando estás sola, ¿no crees? –Luna se volteó para mirar a Hermione a los ojos. Una mirada que estremeció a la castaña, pero que la rubia se apresuró a cambiar y camuflar con una sonrisa.

- Ci-cierto. –Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y puso las manos sobre sus rodillas.

- Ron es muy simpático. No se parece en nada a Cedric. Quiero decir que no es popular, pero te mira de una forma especial. –declaró Luna.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse. ¿Tan obvio era lo que había sucedido entre los dos?

- Ehh…supongo que si, que es muy simpático. –intentó no mirar a Luna cuando habló.

- Los chicos como él son difíciles de encontrar, pero fáciles de perder.

- Luna… ¿qué…qué pasó durante el verano en Escocia?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Hermione? Creía que estábamos hablando de Ron.

- No, tú estabas hablando de Ron. –esta vez la castaña enfrentó la mirada neblinosa de Luna.- Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea, ¿verdad, Luna?

- ¿Incluso de por qué te gusta Ron?

- Sabes que no me refería a eso.

- No me pasa absolutamente nada, Hermione. Considera esta conversación como otra de mis rarezas que me hacen tan única y especial.

- Eres especial, Luna. Eres mi amiga. –la castaña tomó la mano de su amiga entre las suyas y se la estrechó.- Lo siento. Es que…hablabas de una forma que me ha dado miedo.

- El principal miedo es el miedo. Pero lo entiendo. Tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza ¿no?

- Demasiadas. Siento que mi vida va por la senda equivocada. –Hermione se soltó del agarre y se pasó una mano por el cabello hacia atrás.

- ¿Te has caído ya por el precipicio?

En otras circunstancias, esa pregunta habría descolocado a Hermione, pero esta vez supo qué responder.

- No, aún no. Pero he estado a punto varias veces.

- Tienes que dar media vuelta y elegir otro camino, Hermione. Todos tenemos un destino que cumplir, y el tuyo no está al lado de Cedric.

- Lo sé, pero es difícil. Además, está Ron.

- ¿Por qué no piensas en Ron como ese camino alternativo que te aleja del precipicio? –sugirió Luna.

- Ya lo hago. –a Hermione se le escapó una sonrisa.- Me besó. Esta noche. Cuando fui al lavabo. No se lo he contado a ninguna de las chicas.

- ¿Y como te sentiste?

- Como si estuviera tres metros sobre el cielo.

- Si, esos son los mejores besos. –suspiró la rubia y la neblina retornó a su mirada.

- ¿Tú…tú…?

- Por supuesto que me han besado, Hermione.

- No pretendía decir lo contrario. Es solo que… ¿fue en Escocia?

- Algún día te lo contaré. –se levantó del escalón sin dejar de mirar el reflejo de la luna contra el jardín.- Pansy tiene un sueño muy ligero, volvamos, o querrá saber donde estábamos.

Hermione también se levantó y respiró hondo.

- Hermione, tu corazón te dirá cual es el camino a seguir, el camino adecuado. –añadió Luna.- Aunque pueda no parecerte correcto, o aunque el resto no lo entienda. Si te dejas guiar por el corazón, encontrarás la paz. –se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla y se dio la vuelta para regresar a la habitación del ático.

La sensación que aquellas palabras y aquel gesto dejaron en Hermione fue casi devastadora. Ya no estaba pensando en ella, ni en Ron, ni en el beso que le había robado, ni en su madre, ni en Cedric. Era una sensación de saber que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder. Tenía las señales delante de sus narices, y aun así era incapaz de verlas…o detenerlas. Se llevó una mano al pecho y contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos. Al mirar hacia el cielo, se fijó en la luna, tan enigmática como la chica con la que compartía su nombre.

- ¿Despierta a medianoche? –dijo una voz masculina desde el vano de la puerta de la cocina.

El sonido que transportó el viento hizo que el cuerpo de Hermione se estremeciera. Se dio la vuelta con sus ojos ambarinos bien abiertos. Era Ron. Con su pantalón de pijama…y nada más. El cabello rojo alborotado y las pupilas de sus ojos azules dilatadas. Tenía un torso trabajado, unos brazos musculados y una hilera de vello pelirrojo que nacía bajo el ombligo y se perdía por dentro del pantalón.

- Lo siento. Es que…-Hermione no sabía qué decir, verlo de esa guisa la turbaba. Desvió la mirada hacia la encimera de mármol y vio el vaso de agua.- Es que tenía sed y…por eso bajé.

- Vaya, eso ha dolido. –se llevó una mano al pecho en un gesto grandilocuente.- Yo pensé que habías bajado porque no podías dormir después de mi beso.

- Ron…-el sonrojo de Hermione fue mucho más intenso está vez, tanto que comenzó a sentir calor.

- Lo siento. Tengo la costumbre de ser directo cuando algo o alguien me gusta. Y tú me gustas mucho, Hermione. –se alejó del vano de la puerta y en dos zancadas se plantó delante de la castaña. Aparte del ulular nocturno, tan solo se escuchaba el latir acelerado del corazón de Hermione.

- Ron…-Hermione levantó una mano para marcar la distancia entre los dos, pero solo consiguió tocar la piel del pelirrojo. Sus ojos se negaban a abandonar ese rostro tan bello, con marcadas pecas en el puente de la nariz, las mejillas y la barbilla. Y esos ojos azules…- Ron, yo no…

- Lo se. –dijo él pasándose una mano por el cabello y lanzándole una medio sonrisa.- Las cosas son complicadas. Lo dijiste después de que te besara. –comprobó con regocijo como ella volvió a sonrojarse con la sola mención del beso de esa noche.

- Si, son complicadas. –la castaña bajó la cabeza lentamente y suspiró. Aunque llevaba toda la noche pensando en el pelirrojo, no había contado con encontrarse con él. Estaba nerviosa, y eso no era algo que le sucediera con mucha frecuencia. Las personas como ella no deberían de ponerse nerviosas por nada ni por nadie.

- Será mejor que nos acostemos.

- ¿Cómo? –la voz de Hermione sonó algo chillona y subió la cabeza de golpe. Sus ojos eran más grandes y su corazón latía apresuradamente.

- Digo que será mejor que subamos a dormir. –aclaró el pelirrojo con expresión divertida.

- Ah, si, si, claro. –Hermione volvió a bajar la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, pero en vez de seguir el pasillo hacia la escalera principal, la castaña salió al porche. Si antes no había sido capaz de conciliar el sueño, ahora se le antojaba imposible. Entre la charla con Luna y el encuentro con Ron… Se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos.

- ¿No vas a dormir? –preguntó Ron a sus espaldas.

- Ahora mismo no podría. –contestó ella sin voltearse.- Tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar.

- Hermione…-Ron se interrumpió. No sabía exactamente qué decirle.- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Ron.

Hermione sintió como el pelirrojo se marchaba en su lugar quedaba una sensación fría en el ambiente y en su mente. Se sentó en el escalón del porche trasero y estiró sus piernas desnudas. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, así como los brazos, y miró hacia el cielo de medianoche. Tal y como le acababa de decir a Ron, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para poder conciliar el sueño. En su mente tenía marcado como primer objetivo terminar su relación con Cedric. No le hacía falta seguir las señales, ni escuchar a sus amigas para saber que era lo que tenía que hacer. También tendría que definir y concretar su relación para con Ron.

Sin embargo, había un hecho que le había dejado cierto malestar en el cuerpo: su conversación con Luna. Había sido de lo más extraña. No solo por su contenido, sino por el tono en que la rubia había hablado. Conocía a Luna desde que eran pequeñas y había aceptado sus ra

rezas como parte de su encanto. Sabía que había gente que no entendía como formaba parte del grupo, pero para Hermione era una persona fundamental en su vida.

No le gustaría perderla.

Se mordió la lengua hasta sentir dolor. No le gustaba sentirse como se estaba sintiendo con respecto a Luna. Las palabras de la rubia contribuían a respaldar su sensación de pérdida. ¿Qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de su amiga? Sabía que tenía que ver con algo ocurrido con Escocia, pero ella siempre se había caracterizado por no interrogar a sus amigas. Cuando querían contarle algo, ahí estaba. Hablaría con Pansy y ella seguro que encontraría una razón completamente diferente para justificar el comportamiento de Luna. Pansy siempre conseguía tranquilizarla en ese sentido.

Hermione suspiró una vez más y decidió, que aunque no se durmiera, lo mejor sería subir al dormitorio del ático.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lavender abandonó la casa de los Weasley un poco antes que sus compañeras. Tenía que prepararse para su cita con Seamus, aunque no le había dicho nada a nadie. La rubia suspiró al mirarse por quinta vez al espejo. Estaba nerviosa, más de lo que deseaba admitir. Nunca se había fijado en un chico como Seamus y estaba más acostumbrada a los chicos como Blaise. Pensó fugazmente en el moreno y en el daño que le había hecho. Pero no se engañaba. No había aceptado salir con Seamus como una forma de despecho. Había aceptado salir con Seamus porque le despertaba curiosidad, y también porque quería divertirse.

Su reflejo en el espejo era el de una chica de diecisiete años vestida para salir un sábado por la tarde. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido en una coleta alta, para realzar sus pómulos orgullosos. No tenía ni idea de a donde la llevaría Seamus, así que había optado por un look casual y cómodo. Bueno, todo lo cómodo que podía sin faltar a su sentido de la moda. Los pantalones negros eran de pitillo, las sandalias azules tenían pedrería en el empeine y la camiseta era de un azul eléctrico con cuello barca. Movió los brazos a los lados, con las palmas giradas hacia fuera. Seguía estando nerviosa. Era la primera vez que salía con un chico desde su ruptura con Blaise antes del verano.

Bajó las escaleras al trote, permitiéndose ese pequeño momento infantil. Estaba sola en casa, lo cual no era extraño. Sus padres dirigían la fábrica familiar y habían viajado a China para comprar material y encontrar nuevos inversores. Tampoco tenía hermanos, ni siquiera una mascota. La casa estaba en silencio total, algo que normalmente ponía de los nervios a Lavender. Por eso siempre que podía escuchaba música a todo volumen. En cierto modo, le hacía sentirse menos sola. De todas sus amigas, Hermione era la que mejor le entendía. Ella también estaba sola, aunque sus problemas nunca habían sido tan grandes como los que tenía la castaña.

De carácter algo vanidoso y sumamente coqueto, se miró otra vez en el espejo del recibidor. Estaba contenta con su aspecto, con la forma en que la había tratado la naturaleza. No era ni de cerca tan hermosa como Pansy, ni tenía la elegancia natural de Hermione, pero no se podía quejar. La nueva chica del equipo, Ginny, ocupaba el tercer puesto en el ranquing del grupo, empatada con ella misma. No es que Luna y Daphne fueran feas, ni mucho menos, pero…a ojos de Lavender tenían ciertas cualidades que les restaba atractivo. Miró su reloj de pulsera y se mordió ligeramente la lengua. Aun faltaban unos minutos para las cuatro, la hora a la que había quedado con Seamus. Respiró hondo y se llevó una mano al estómago vacío. Estaba tan nerviosa que le había sido imposible comer nada. Y ahora se arrepentía. Porque todo el mundo sabía que una chica no come casi nada en su primera cita. No sabría explicar el por qué o el sentido de esa tradición no escrita, pero así era.

Se sentó en el último escalón de la escalera de mármol tapizada con una moqueta azul. Sentía un leve hormigueo en el estómago, pero lo más probable es que fuera por los nervios. Claro que nunca se había mostrado nerviosa en ninguna de sus citas con Blaise. Todo se le había antojado demasiado natural, tanto que habían perdido el sentido y el romanticismo. Eso no quitaba que Blaise hubiera sido importante para ella, que lo hubiera querido y que en cierto modo lo siguiera queriendo aun. Se encogió de hombros. Era una chica sencilla a la que le gustaban las cosas sencillas.

Cuando faltaba un minuto para las cuatro, el timbre de la puerta sonó. El corazón de Lavender se aceleró de manera drástica. La rubia se levantó de un salto y se pasó las manos sudadas por las perneras de sus pantalones. Respiró hondo varias veces y abrió la puerta principal. Seamus estaba al otro lado, con su cabello castaño alborotado, sus oscuros ojos azules y su sonrisa sincera. Llevaba las manos escondidas en los bolsillos y no hizo ademán alguno de besarla, abrazarla o algo por el estilo. Se limitó a quedarse donde estaba, como si aquello fuera un encuentro entre amigos y no una cita.

- Hola. –dijo con un tono de voz desenfadado.- ¿Estás lista?

- Claro. Deja que coja mi bolso. –la rubia se dio la vuelta para recoger una pequeña bolsa de color negro que se colgó de un hombro.- Ya está.

- Bien. –Seamus esperó a que cerrase la puerta y caminaron hasta…

Lavender no podía creérselo.

- ¿Una bicicleta? ¿Esperas que me suba en una bicicleta? –le preguntó sin poder evitarlo. Nunca antes se había subido en una.

- Podemos ir en autobús si lo prefieres, pero llegaremos antes en bicicleta. –dijo el castaño señalando el casco que había sobre el sillín.

- Seamus…no puedo montar en bicicleta. –la rubia se cruzó de hombros pensando que su decisión de salir con él había sido una equivocación.

- ¿Por qué? Las bicicletas son bonitas, silenciosas, ayudan a hacer ejercicio y no contaminan el medio ambiente. Prometiste salir conmigo en una cita.

- Si, bueno, ya se que lo prometí, pero…no se montar en bicicleta.

- ¿Qué no sabes montar en bicicleta? Es una broma ¿no? –Seamus no se reía, lo cual sumaba puntos a su favor. Cuando Blaise se enteró, se pasó una semana entera burlándose de la pobre Lavender.

- No, no lo es. Soy una chica moderna, qué quieres que te diga.

- Moderna no, pija diría yo.

- Mira, aun estamos a tiempo de aplazar la cita para cuando me traigas un transporte normal y corriente que pueda utilizar.

- No, no. Tranquila, ya se me ha ocurrido algo. –se apresuró a decir Seamus de manera algo atropellada. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se rascó la zona del cogote. Había tardado más de diez años en conseguir salir con la chica de sus sueños, así que de ningún modo iba a permitir que se estropease su cita.- Puedo llevarte.

- ¿Llevarme? –repitió Lavender con algo de duda y miedo en su voz.

- Si, en la bicicleta. Como si fueras un paquete. –señaló el espacio el manillar, donde alguien con la pequeña figura de Lavender cabría sin problemas.

- No eres muy bueno en esto de hablar con las chicas. –observó la rubia. Nuevamente pensó en Blaise, que tampoco era un erudito de la palabra. Y decidió darle otra oportunidad al castaño. Estaba poniendo todo de su parte y eso había que reconocérselo.- ¿Y como se supone que voy a ir sentada allí arriba?

- Bueno, tendrás que apoyarte en mi, claro.

- Claro. –dijo Lavender de forma pausada y dejando escapar una medio sonrisa.- ¿Puedo saber a donde vamos?

- Si te lo dijera no sería una sorpresa.

- ¿Me gustará?

- No lo se. –Seamus se encogió de hombros.- Solo buscaba un sitio tranquilo donde pudiéramos hablar. Ya sabes, sin las aglomeraciones de la gente.

- ¿Y lo encontraste?

- Creo que si. –Seamus alargó una mano para coger el casco e hizo ademán de ponérselo a la chica. Pero Lavender ahí si que no transigió.- Es por seguridad. –añadió cuando vio que ella se apartaba.

- Ah, ah. Dejaré que me lleves en tu bicicleta, pero el casco te lo pones tu. –le advirtió en un tono que no admitía discusión.

- Bueno, casi que será mejor que lo deje aquí. –dijo el castaño lanzando el casco al césped delantero de la casa de los Brown.- A la vuelta lo recojo.

Lavender estaba algo sorprendida por la seguridad que mostraba el muchacho. Habría afirmado que era un chico tímido, pero en los minutos que hacía que estaba ahí, se había mostrado con soltura y más ganas de agradar que otra cosa. Siguió las instrucciones de su particular "conductor", y con algo de esfuerzo se encaramó al manillar. Se agarró con fuerza a los lados y arrugó un poco la nariz al notar el frío e incómodo metal bajo su trasero. Seamus se montó en la bicicleta y le indicó que echase todo su peso hacia atrás. De ese modo, la cabeza y el cuello de Lavender tocaban el hombro izquierdo del muchacho. Era una posición incómoda, pero a la vez tierna y bonita.

- ¿Está muy lejos ese sitio? –preguntó la rubia.

- A la vuelta de la esquina. –respondió él comenzando a pedalear con esfuerzo y determinación.

- Más vale que la cita me guste, Finnegan. –advirtió Lavender tras enarcar una ceja.

- Creía que habíamos quedado en que esto no era una cita. Sino una salida de amigos.

- Bueno, tampoco es que tú y yo seamos amigos.

- Hubo un tiempo en que lo fuimos.

- ¿Ah si? No lo recuerdo. –Lavender volteó ligeramente la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y saber si le estaba vacilando o no. Pero esa característica no formaba parte de la forma de ser de Seamus.- Cuéntame cuando fue eso.

- Hace muchos años. –el castaño se sonrojó y dio gracias por que Lavender ya se hubiera dado la vuelta y no pudiera verle el rostro.- Éramos pequeños. –siguió pedaleando sin perder el ritmo, sin importarle que subieran o bajaran cuestas o que tuviera que rodear curvas cerradas. Lavender se cogía con fuerza a los manillares. Apoyando sus manos justo encima de las de Seamus. El viento se recortaba contra su cara y la luz del sol comenzaba a calentarle las mejillas.

- Espero que me lo cuentes con más detalle. –insistió ella.

- Lo haré.

- ¿Falta mucho para llegar? –se estaban alejando de la zona residencial. Pero la urbanización también contaba con un pequeño conjunto de tiendas y salones recreativos, así como una guardería y una escuela de ballet.

- No. De hecho ya hemos llegado. –anunció Seamus parándose en medio de estas dos últimas, esperó a que la rubia bajase de su improvisado asiento y desmontó él también de la bicicleta, que quedó apoyada contra una farola de la acera.

- ¿Aquí? –se extrañó Lavender y frunció el ceño mientras daba una vuelta sobre si misma.

- Si, aquí. –Seamus le ofreció la mano, pero ella no estaba segura de querer cogerla.- Confía en mi. –le dijo al ver las dudas pasar por sus ojos marrones.

- Está bien. –aceptó y le cogió de la mano.- Aunque no entiendo qué tiene de especial nada de esto.

- Lo tiene. –afirmó Seamus sacando un manojo de llaves del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.- Aquí fue donde empezó todo. Donde nos conocimos tú y yo quiero decir.

Lavender se detuvo en seco y se lo quedó mirando durante unos segundos. Sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los azules de él. Había algo en él, algo en su modo sencillo de ver las cosas, en su forma de hablarle como si fuera la única persona en el mundo. Blaise nunca había conseguido hacerla sentir así con un detalle tan nimio. Seguía sin recordar cómo se habían conocido, pero ahora sentía cierta curiosidad. Esperó a que él abriera la puerta y la invitase a entrar. La vieja guardería había pasado por muchos arreglos y estaba dotada de todas las comodidades necesarias para que sus pequeños huéspedes se sintieran como en casa. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un amarillo clarito y el suelo estaba enmoquetado con cuadrados de diferentes colores. Seamus volvió a cerrar la puerta y se quedó parado frente a ella. Lavender no sabía qué decir. Nunca imaginó que su primera cita con un chico fuera en una guardería.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste las llaves?

- Mi hermana trabaja aquí por las tardes. Me debía un favor, así que…-se encogió de hombros y dejó que la frase se perdiera.

- Ah. –Lavender se llevó una mano a la espalda y se mordió el labio inferior insegura.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? Tengo refrescos. –Seamus estaba nervioso y se le notaba.

- Claro. Un refresco me vendrá bien. –mientras el muchacho desaparecía de la habitación, Lavender caminó hasta el ventanal trasero. Desde allí podía ver el patio lleno de juguetes, un pequeño tobogán, una piscina de bolas, un recinto de tierra y otras cosas que no reconoció. Se dio la vuelta y rebuscó en la habitación un sitio en el que sentarse, pero las sillas eran demasiado pequeñas y bajitas. Realmente no sabía qué esperar de Seamus y se preguntaba porqué no se había marchado aún. Con cualquier otro chico es lo que habría hecho, sin dudarlo. Pero Seamus era demasiado dulce.

- No te he preguntado de qué querías el refresco. Lo he traído de piña. –dijo el castaño apareciendo con sendos vasos. Le tendió uno a la chica.

- La piña está bien, me gusta. –bebió un sorbo para que él viera que no le estaba mintiendo.

- Está frío. –afirmó Seamus después de beber de su vaso.- ¿Quieres sentarte?

El primer pensamiento de Lavender fue: ¿dónde?

- Claro. –y se quedó esperando que él sacara un par de sillas de adultos de alguna de las otras habitaciones. Pero de nuevo para su sorpresa, Seamus se sentó en el suelo y le hizo un gesto para que ella lo imitara. Lavender frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.- No soy una chica de sentarse en el suelo.

- No es el suelo suelo. Es una moqueta infantil. Los niños van descalzos o en calcetines por ella. –explicó él y terminó con un suspiro.- No te estás divirtiendo, ¿verdad?

- No es eso. Es solo que…nunca había tenido una primera cita en una guardería.

- Tampoco yo. Por eso pensé que este sería un sitio especial.

Lavender se lo pensó unos segundos. Tampoco es que sus citas con Blaise hubieran sido la caña, además de que estaban a años luz del ideal que ella siempre había pensando. Por lo menos Seamus estaba siendo atento y dulce. En cierto modo, era como un niño. Pero ella se negaba a hacer el papel de la profesora.

- Está bien, lo haremos a tu manera. Sujétame esto. –le dio el vaso con su refresco y dejó su bolso apoyado contra una estantería blanca llena de piezas de Lego. Se quitó los zapatos con dos movimientos de talón y se sentó a su lado en el suelo.

- Gracias.

Seamus se puso de rodillas y se arrastró hacia otro conjunto de estanterías bajas de color verde esta vez. Cogió un par de almohadas de una de las cajas y se las lanzó a la rubia, que las cogió al vuelo sorprendida. Por su mente pasaban muchas cosas, pero estaba decidida a ignorarlas. Lo peor que podía pasarle fuera que la cita con Seamus fuera un auténtico fracaso. Entonces volverían a su relación de ignorancia. Pero Seamus aun no había terminado de sorprenderla. Dándole a un botón de la pared, las persianas se bajaron y las cortinas de la calle se cerraron, dejando la habitación en penumbra. A cuatro patas de nuevo, Seamus regresó adonde estaba la rubia. Podía sentir su respiración muy cerca suyo y juraría que en el silencio, también podía escuchar el latir de su corazón. asió con fuerza el mando de la cadena musical y prendió el botón correcto. Lavender miró hacia el techo con la boca abierta. No solo había comenzado a sonar una tierna melodía, sino que en el techo habían aparecido cientos de formas que se movían. Era como estar en medio del universo.

- Que bonito. –comentó maravillada.

- Tenía la esperanza de que te gustaría. –dijo Seamus satisfecho consigo mismo. Puso los cojines a la espalda de ambos y se dejó caer sobre uno de ellos.- Desde aquí es incluso mejor.

Una vez más, Lavender lo imitó.

- Tienes razón. Es mejor. –declaró ella al cabo de unos segundos.- Me has sorprendido, Seamus.

- No te he traído aquí solo para que vieras esto o para aprovechar que mi hermana me debía un favor. –Seamus se incorporó sobre un brazo para poder mirarla mientras hablaba.- Aquí fue donde nos conocimos.

- ¿Aquí?

- Si. –rió él. Ahora le parecía un detalle ridículo.-Y también me besaste por primera vez.

- ¿Enserio? –Lavender se medio incorporó, dejando caer el peso de sus hombros sobre sus codos.- ¿Cuándo fue eso?

- Bueno, teníamos cinco años y no sabías lo que hacías. Ni siquiera lo recuerdas. –no había rencor en sus palabras, tan solo hechos constatados.

- Pero tú si que lo recordaste. –no podía apartar la vista de sus ojos azules.

- Bueno, fuiste la primera chica que me besó. –se llevó la mano libre a la cabeza. Ser objeto de escrutinio por la chica de sus sueños, era algo que lo ponía nervioso.

- Siento no recordarlo, Seamus. –dijo Lavender con sinceridad.

- No pasa nada, yo…

Pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando la rubia aterrizó en sus brazos como un torrente. Sus labios se encontraron con facilidad, pero se movieron lentos, casi con miedo. Estaba claro que no era un beso lleno de pasión, pero ninguno de los dos pretendía que lo fuera. Seamus bajó una mano hasta la cintura de ella. Lavender seguía ejerciendo una sana presión contra sus labios, que se abrieron para darle la bienvenida.

- Este si que voy a recordarlo. –dijo antes de besarlo de nuevo, aunque esta vez fue apenas un roce de labios, y muy breve.

Lavender apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho del castaño y miró hacia el techo, donde las cientos de sombras seguían danzando ajenas a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Seamus le pasó un brazo por los hombros y dejó escapar todo el aire que había estado conteniendo. Tenía ganas de pellizcarse para convencerse de que aquello no era ningún sueño. Lavender estaba realmente a su lado y acababa de besarlo. Ya era su tercer beso, contando el de la guardería, el del pasillo y de nuevo el de la guardería.

Tal vez en el futuro habría un cuarto, y un quinto, y un sexto…

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cuando Hermione llegó a su casa notó como la tensión volvía a crecer en su interior. Era algo que no podía evitar. Siempre que entraba en la casa donde se había criado, sentía una presión en el pecho que le impedía respirar. Era como una soga imaginaria alrededor del cuello, que la constreñía si iba en la dirección errónea. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó las llaves sobre el mueble de mármol blanco que había en la entrada. En cualquier otro momento, habría subido las escaleras sigilosamente hasta su habitación. Pero recordó que había algo urgente de lo que se tenía que ocupar. Ya le dolía la cabeza y apenas si había dormido, así que… ¿para qué aplazarlo?

Respiró hondo y caminó hacia el salón principal. Había estado tan absorta pensando en si debía hablar con su madre o no, que no se había dado cuenta del pequeño revuelo que había a pocos metros de ella. Su madre estaba sentada en uno de los sillones estilo Luis XIV y sostenía un vaso de whisky con su mano izquierda. A su lado, había media docena de personas con papeles y agendas, además de Rose. La vieja ama de llaves, cocinera y niñera, tenía un semblante serio, como de desaprobación. Pero por encima de todas las voces, se escuchaba la de la señora Granger. Hermione se quedó parada en el vano de la puerta y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Había olvidado que aquella noche tenían una nueva cena de negocios. Aunque esta iba a ser más pequeña e íntima. La señora Granger era bastante como su hija, en el sentido físico. Tenía el mismo tono de cabello castaño, la misma nariz y la misma boca. Pero sus ojos eran de un marrón demasiado oscuro. Iba maquillada y peinada de manera exquisita. Como exquisitos eran su atuendo y sus modales. Pero no por ello se le restaba autoridad al tono de su voz. Todos sabían que era la dueña de la casa y que sus puestos y prestigio dependían de ella.

- Media docena de ramos de azucenas. –dijo tachando una hoja y escribiendo otra cosa. Sus piernas cruzadas ejercían de soporte ideal para modificar el trabajo de los demás.- Las rosas están pasadas de moda. Ya no son sinónimo de elegancia.

- Pero señora…-comenzó a protestar un hombre joven, de cabello castaño y gafas de pasta negra. Se retorcía las manos a la altura de la cintura y tenía las mejillas arreboladas.- Ya hemos encargado las rosas, deben de estar en camino. –añadió después de mirar el reloj.- No podemos…

- Las azucenas son las flores favoritas de la señora Lestrange. Y como anfitriona quiero que mis invitados se sientan cómodos. La señora Lestrange y yo tenemos importantes negocios entre manos. No voy a ponerlos en peligro por unas estúpidas flores.

- Si, señora. Pero…

- Llama a la floristería de Linnete y dile que quiero azucenas en vez de rosas. Si no, será la última vez que contrate sus servicios. –advirtió mirando al joven de forma severa y altiva. Miró su agenda personal, que tenía sobre la mesita de centro de cristal.- Finalmente el hijo de los Lestrange no vendrá, así que quedan 13 comensales.

- Quitaré un juego de comida enseguida, señora. –se apresuró a decir Rose.

- No, que sean dos, Rose. –la señora Granger seguía mirando su agenda, así que no se dio cuenta de la mirada de asombro que le dedicó su empleada más antigua.

- ¿Dos, señora? ¿Alguien más no va a venir?

- Por supuesto que no. Es una cena de negocios demasiado importante como para que ninguno de mis invitados se la pierda. –dio un largo trago a su whisky.- Pero no puedo tener una mesa con trece personas. Sería del todo inapropiado.

- ¿Entonces? –en ese momento, Rose se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hermione, que no se había movido del vano de la puerta y tenía la vista fija en su madre.

- Sacaremos a Hermione de la lista. Estoy segura de que no le importará. Además, su único cometido era el de entretener al hijo de los Lestrange. –con un ademán de manos, le hizo saber a Rose que había terminado con ella y que podía regresar a la cocina. La señora Granger mantenía las distancias entre ella y sus criados de manera rigurosa. Y reprendía a Hermione cuando la veía en compañía de Rose o del jardinero.- ¿Qué más tenemos que resolver?

- Patsy mandó estos papeles de su oficina. Dice que son importantes para esta noche. –dijo una chica, también joven, tendiéndole una carpeta con una veintena de folios y una encuadernación azul de tamaño considerable.- Dijo que usted se los olvidó en la oficina.

- Ah, si, perfecto. –cogió todos los papeles y no hizo comentario alguno ni dio las gracias a nadie. Patsy era su secretaria personal desde hacia cuatro años, pero no su mano derecha como todos pensaban. Jane Granger no tenía ni mano derecha ni izquierda. Le gustaba manejarlo todo ella y tomar las decisiones sola. Obviamente que consultaba con sus asesores, pero solo eso, consultar. Se miró su carísimo reloj de pulsera de oro y diamantes.- Asegúrate de avisarme cuando vengan los del catering. Aunque ya deberían de estar aquí.

- Si, señora. –dijo otro de los jóvenes que estaban allí para complacerla.

- ¿Se sabe algo del pianista? –preguntó levantándose. Miró a ambos lados, buscando un sitio en el que dejar el vaso de whisky. Pero al no encontrarlo, cogió la mano del joven que tenía más cerca y se lo dio.

- Tiene que estar a punto de llegar.

- Asegúrate de que conozca el guión musical de la noche. –se llevó una mano al pecho cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su hija. Ese color de ojos tan poco común, más parecido al oro que otra cosa, siempre le habían puesto nerviosa.- Estaré en mi habitación vistiéndome. Si hay algún problema, que espero que no lo haya, solucionadlo de inmediato. Quiero que esta noche todo sea perfecto.

- Si, señora. –dijeron al unísono cuatro voces.

- Hermione, querida, me temo que esta noche tu presencia no será requerida. –pasó por delante de su hija sin ofrecerle ningún gesto de cariño. Sus pies se movían de forma grácil por encima de la alfombra blanca.- Tal vez podrías pasar la noche en casa de Pansy. Estoy segura de que a los Parkinson no les importará.

- No te preocupes, madre. Antes de que te des cuenta estaré fuera de tu vista. –dijo Hermione siguiéndola con los puños apretados, uno a cada lado de su cuerpo. El hecho de saber que su madre era así, no significaba que no le doliera que la tratase como a uno más de sus empleados.- Pero antes quería hablar contigo de un asunto. Es importante.

- Tendrá que ser otro día, querida. Hoy estoy sumamente ocupada con la cena de esta noche. Y Ya sabes lo agotada que me dejan esas cenas. –comenzó a subir los escalones.- Debería de llamar a Valerie para que venga después. Sus manos ejercen milagros en mi espalda. Ser una mujer de negocios ejerce mucha presión. Eso es algo que tu padre nunca llegó a entender.

- Madre, no puedo esperar a otro día. –insistió Hermione y de nuevo la siguió. Pocas eran las veces que Hermione había entrado en el dormitorio de su madre. Como solía decirle a Pansy, no se le había perdido nada allí. Pero en vista de que la señora Granger no se detenía a escucharla, se coló con ella antes de que cerrase la puerta.

- No entiendo que puede ser tan importante que no pueda esperar a otro día. Sabes que me gusta echarme un rato antes de asistir a una cena de esta importancia. –la señora Granger se quitó las joyas que llevaba puestas y las dejó sobre el pequeño tocador de caoba que había en un rincón de la habitación.- ¿Tiene que ver con Cedric? –se aventuró a preguntar mientras se sentaba en el taburete del tocador y se miraba en el espejo.

- Si. –Hermione se apoyó contra la puerta y se cruzó de brazos. Notaba los latidos de su corazón fuertes, como si quisieran salir de esa caja de músculos y carne.- Es sobre Cedric y sobre mi.

- ¿No me digas que Cedric al fin se te ha declaro de manera oficial? –la señora Granger se dio la vuelta con presteza y, por primera vez desde que había entrado, miró realmente a su hija.- Eso cambia drásticamente las cosas. Tenías que haber empezado por ahí. Supongo que lo correcto sería organizar una cena con los Diggory, para que todos seamos partícipes de la buena noticia. Mañana no puedo, tengo que estar en Lugano. Pero puede ser cualquier otro día ¿no?

- Mamá, Cedric no se ha declarado. –Hermione tragó saliva y se dijo que ese era el momento.- De hecho, quería decirte que voy a romper con él.

- ¿Qué has dicho? –entrecerró los ojos mientras se levantaba y enfrentaba a su hija.- No digas estupideces, Hermione. Puede que Cedric y tú hayáis tenido una desavenencia, pero eso no es motivo para terminar con una relación que va a proporcionarnos cientos de ventajas. Tu boda con Cedric es un secreto a voces dentro de los círculos empresariales. ¿Cómo piensas sino que has mantenido alejados al resto de herederos potenciales?

- La decisión ya está tomada, madre. No voy a cambiar de opinión. Cedric no me quiere, y yo ya hace algún tiempo que dejé de quererlo.

- ¿Y si eso que importancia tiene? ¿Acaso piensas que yo quise a tu padre todos los veinte años que estuvimos casados hasta su muerte? El amor es algo secundario, Hermione. Esto es la vida real, no una estúpida novela romántica. –se dio la vuelta para no enfrentar el rostro determinado de su hija.- Te casarás con Cedric el próximo verano, tal y como estaba previsto.

- No, no lo haré. Y tú me apoyarás. –había rogado no tener que llegar a este punto, aunque en el fondo siempre había sabido que era su único as en la manga. Hermione no era tan ajena a los negocios como su madre pensaba. Ya tenía diecisiete años, en unos meses cumpliría dieciocho, y el Imperio Granger, sería suyo…legalmente.

- Por supuesto que no lo haré. Principalmente porque no habrá ninguna necesidad. –se cruzó de brazos, en un gesto muy poco elegante.- ¿Esto es porque te has encaprichado con algún otro chico? Se murmura por la ciudad que pasas mucho tiempo con el vecino pelirrojo. ¿Es por él?

- No, no es por él. Aunque no te negaré que si que siento algo por él.

- Pues ten una aventura con él. Eso no tiene porqué afectar a tu compromiso con Cedric. estoy segura de que a los Diggory no le importará. Tienen mucho más que ganar. A ellos, más que a nadie, les conviene mantener el compromiso.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? –Hermione subió el tono de voz, exasperada con el poco tacto mostrado por su madre.- No soy feliz con Cedric. No voy a ser feliz a su lado.

- Hermione, la felicidad…

- Deja de hablar y escúchame a mi. Me apoyarás en mi decisión de romper mi relación con Cedric. Tengo diecisiete años, no soy una niña nunca más. Y conozco el testamento del abuelo y de papá.

La cara de la señora Granger se puso blanca por momentos.

- ¿Qué…cuando…?

- Eso no importa. Todos estos años has sabido que la única heredera de las empresas era yo, por eso tenías tanto empeño en que me casara con Cedric nada más terminar el instituto. A la muerte del abuelo, todo pasó a manos de papá. Pero papá te cedió los poderes hasta que yo fuera mayor de edad. Las dos sabemos que a él nunca le interesó el mundo empresarial.

- ¿Me vas a amenazar?

- No. Eres mi madre, nunca lo haría. Y tampoco te voy a utilizar o chantajear. Podré parecerme a ti físicamente, pero eso es todo. Lo único que te pido es que aceptes mi decisión de terminar mi relación con Cedric y que no te entrometas. Me da igual los negocios que tengas con los Diggory, pero no me casaré con Cedric.

- Entiendo.

- No quería recurrir al testamento. Esperaba que tú, como madre, me apoyaras. Que por una vez en tu vida, pusieras mi felicidad por delante de los intereses de la empresa. Pero me equivoqué. –con la tristeza asomando a sus ojos ambarinos, Hermione se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a abandonar la habitación de su madre.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo sabías? Han pasado varios meses y tú nunca…-la señora Granger miró la espalda de su hija.

- ¿Habría cambiado eso algo? ¿Me habrías querido algo si supieras que tu futuro como empresaria estaba en mis manos? –no había rencor ni rabia en las palabras de Hermione, sino cierta melancolía.

La señora Granger se mantuvo en silencio, incapaz de contestarle a su propia hija. Y ese fue otro puñal directo al corazón de Hermione. La castaña se marchó y cerró la puerta tras ella suavemente. Se apoyó en la pared más cercana y se tragó las ganas de llorar que se agolpaban en su garganta y en su corazón.

Su libertad le había costado el último resquicio de amor hacia su propia madre.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Llovía con fuerza, con furia. Como si en el cielo se hubiera desatado una guerra entre dioses y ángeles. Daphne había salido de su casa cuando había escuchado los primeros gritos de su hermana. Astoria siempre había sido una fuente de conflicto en la familia. Al contrario que Daphne y su hermano mayor Stuart, Astoria era una niña mimada y caprichosa. Daphne ni siquiera recordaba el motivo de la discusión de ese domingo. Pero tampoco es que fuera relevante. Lo único que ella quería era poner tierra de por medio entre el caos que se había desatado en su casa. Había salido de casa con lo puesto, ni siquiera se había parado a coger una chaqueta, y ahora se arrepentía.

La lluvia le había pillado desprevenida. Como muchas otras cosas en las últimas semanas. Parecía que su vida se había tornado una sucesión de sorpresas que lo único que pretendían era confundirla aun más. Ya no sabía ni quién era ni qué quería en la vida. Teniendo una hermana como Astoria, siempre había sabido que su lugar no pasaba por ser una rompecorazones. El deporte era su meta más clara, lo que la mantenía cuerda. Pero cuando el deporte se convierte en algo más para una chica, en su forma de vida, los chicos tienden a no reparar en ella. Daphne siempre había confiado en que las cosas cambiarían cuando fuera a la universidad. Por eso le había pillado tan de sorpresa el cambio provocado por Draco.

A pesar de que habían pasado ya varias semanas, aun se recriminaba su intento de cambiar. Había sido una auténtica estupidez ponerse un vestido. No se sentía cómoda con ellos. Con un cuerpo tan atlético como el suyo, sabía de sobra que no le favorecían. Y sus piernas tampoco es que fueran bonitas. Eran demasiado largas. Pero por una vez, había deseado que Draco la viera como a una chica más. Y luego estaba el momento en que él había intentado besarla. Su corazón aun se aceleraba al recordarlo. No lo había comentado con nadie porque sabía lo que le dirían. Había sido una idiota al apartarse. Nadie rechazaba un beso de Draco Malfoy. Pero Daphne tenía sus razones. Una en concreto.

Entró al polideportivo cercano a su casa y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, dejando a la lluvia y a sus problemas detrás. Al menos era lo que pretendía. Su ropa estaba bastante mojada, al igual que su cabello. Con pequeños mechones pegados a su frente y al resto de su rostro. No ofrecía la mejor imagen, vaya. Se quitó el jersey azul y se quedó con una fina camiseta blanca, de tirantes. Tendió el jersey sobre una banqueta y luego se sentó para quitarse las sandalias, que también estaban mojadas. Se quedó allí sentada durante unos minutos, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. Era su forma de relajarse antes de jugar un partido.

Sin embargo, tal y como estaba comprobando Daphne, era difícil relajarse si tu último pensamiento había sido hacia un chico. La imagen de Draco se le había aparecido en la mente. Mira que había chicas en el instituto, y el rubio se había propuesto confundirla a ella. Porque no podía ser por otra cosa. Daphne era reacia a creer que Draco, precisamente Draco, se sintiera atraído por alguien como ella. Chasqueó la lengua con desagrado. Porque proponiéndoselo o sin proponérselo, Draco había conseguido más cosas aparte de confundirla.

"_Maldito_ _Malfoy_", pensó. Si lo tuviera delante…

- ¿Daphne?

Daphne abrió los ojos de golpe y allí estaba él. Se sonrojó enseguida, temerosa de que él hubiera podido escuchar sus palabras. Pero a juzgar por el semblante amable del rubio, no lo había hecho. Iba vestido de manera informal, con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta negra. Tenía el cabello húmedo, dando a entender que también le había pillado la lluvia. Miraba a Daphne en silencio, con las manos en los bolsillos, pero eso no le restaba atractivo. La chica comenzó a tener calor y se levantó para poner distancia entre ellos. Draco la siguió con la mirada, más que contento por haberla encontrado precisamente allí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó para llenar el silencio solo roto por las gotas de lluvia al caer contra el techo de metal.- Creía que los domingos era el día en familia para los Greengrass.

- Lo es. Pero a menudo acaba como en el infierno. Ya sabes lo impredecibles y caprichosas que son las diosas. –dijo Daphne con desagrado. A pesar de todo, agradecía que el rubio le hubiera preguntado algo que no envolvía a ninguno de los dos.

- Astoria, supongo. Tus padres la miman demasiado. –se sentó en las gradas y vio como ella caminaba hasta el carro de las pelotas y cogía una al azar. Comenzó a botarla contra el suelo, con movimientos precisos y confiados, a pesar de que iba descalza.

- Es un año mayor que yo, y parece que tiene diez años menos. Ni siquiera sé porqué ha pataleado esta vez. Pero tenía que salir de casa. –avanzó deprisa hacia el centro de la cancha y desde allí lanzó la pelota. Fue un buen tiro, pero desgraciadamente rebotó contra el panel.

- Estás demasiado tensa. Así no vas a encestarla ni aunque estés a un metro de la canasta. –Draco se levantó y caminó hacia ella. Le pidió la pelota y cuando la tuvo en sus manos, la botó un par de veces antes de lanzarla con soltura. Encestó.- ¿Ves? Tienes que canalizar tranquilidad hasta la palma de tus manos. Si no, la pelota no hace lo que tú quieres que haga.

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de baloncesto? Tal vez deberías dejar el fútbol y apuntarte al equipo.

- Ya se que soy más guapo que la mayoría de chicos del instituto. Pero aun así, creo que se darían cuenta de que soy un chico y no una chica cuando saliera a la cancha con vosotras. –bromeó recogiendo la pelota y encestándola de nuevo.

Daphne rió.

- Me refería al equipo de baloncesto masculino. –se lo quedó mirando unos segundos.- Aunque eso ya lo sabías. Solo lo has dicho para hacerme reír.

- Y ha funcionado. Ya te he dicho que estabas muy tensa. –le tendió la pelota.- Prueba ahora.

- Está bien, aunque no creo que se me haya ido toda la tensión. Es pensar en Astoria y…

- Pues no pienses en ella. –le aconsejó Draco. Daphne se puso en posición para lanzar, y justo cuando la pelota abandonaba el agarre de sus manos, escucho que el rubio añadía.- Piensa en mí.

Esta vez, la pelota ni siquiera se acercó al área de la canasta. Daphne se había dado la vuelta demasiado deprisa y estaba mirando muy fijamente al rubio. A pesar de que ella era alta, Draco le sacaba más de diez centímetros, y sus ojos grises parecían encaprichados con su rostro. El corazón de Daphne comenzó a latir con fuerza de nuevo. ¿Por qué hacía eso? Ya la había confundido antes, había ganado. Punto y final. Pero Draco parecía estar pasándoselo bomba con su expresión.

- ¿Por qué has dicho eso?

- ¿El qué?

- Que debería de pensar en ti.

- No lo sé. Dímelo tú.

- Yo tampoco lo sé.

- Me confundes, Daphne.

- ¿Qué yo te confundo? –se echó hacia atrás con grandilocuencia.- Eres tú el que se lanzó a besarme. Eres tú el que me ha dicho que piense en ti.

- ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

- Tiene…tiene que…-se cruzó de brazos, nerviosa.- Soy Daphne.

- Sé quien eres. –contestó el rubio recuperando su semblante serio.

- Los chicos no se sienten atraídos por las chicas como yo. En especial tú.

- ¿Qué tengo yo de especial?

Daphne se mantuvo callada.

- El otro día me dijiste que si que querías besarme, pero te apartaste. Y cuando te pregunté porqué lo habías hecho, me dijiste que no podías decírmelo. Si eso no es confundirme…-alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

- No lo sabes todo sobre mi, ¿vale, Draco?

- Vale. Tú tampoco sabes muchas cosas sobre mí. –se acercó a ella despacio.- ¿Por qué te apartas de mi cada vez que me acerco?

- Porque…-pero se detuvo y dio un paso hacia atrás, poniendo distancia entre ellos, una vez más.

- ¿Ves? ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Daphne? ¿Si quieres besarme porqué huyes de mí?

- No huyo de ti. –dijo ella con un deje de desesperación en la voz.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Por qué quieres besarme? –le preguntó en un alarde de valor.

- ¿Qué porqué…? –Draco respiró hondo.- Me siento atraído por ti, Daphne Greengrass. Tienes razón, hasta hace unas semanas nunca pensé en ti de esa forma. Y no sé decirte qué ha sucedido para que cambie de opinión. Pero lo único que sé es que no dejo de pensar en ti, y que me habría gustado besarte. Me gustas, Daphne. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

- Eres…-Daphne cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería ver su rostro cuando se lo dijera, porque si se echaba a reír..., bueno, había decidido arriesgarse.- Eres el primer chico al que le gusto.

- Eso es porque hay mucho ciego por el mundo.

- No, no lo entiendes. El otro día, cuando quisiste besarme, me asusté. Me asusté porque ningún chico…nunca antes… -respiró hondo y decidió soltarlo de golpe.- Nunca me han besado, ¿vale?

Draco se la quedó mirando durante unos segundos. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, temerosa, vulnerable. No sabía lo que ella esperaba de él. Pero no se rió, ni dijo nada inapropiado, tampoco apropiado. Simplemente no dijo nada. Daphne abrió primero un ojo y lentamente, después, el otro. El rubio se aproximó con determinación y le puso una mano en la cintura y la otra en la espalda. Los ojos de Daphne nunca le habían parecido tan azules e inocentes, y sus labios tan apetecibles. Ella debió ver sus intenciones, pero Draco no le permitió alejarse.

Esta vez no.

Aproximó su rostro al de la chica, sintiendo contra el suyo el estremecimiento de su cuerpo. Daphne intentaba respirar, pero se le hacía muy pesado. Tenía un nudo en el estómago que no hacía más que dar vueltas y vueltas. Le temblaban los labios y las piernas. Y cuando pensó que ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo podía dar más vueltas, Draco la besó. Sus labios eran suaves, era como acariciar un caramelo con la lengua. Subió las manos hasta la espalda del rubio y lo abrazó. Movió la cara hacia la derecha, chocando su nariz con la de él. Sintió la sonrisa de Draco contra sus labios, una pequeña presión en su labio inferior, y luego se separaron.

Ahora también le daba vueltas la cabeza.

Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron a la vez. Draco le colocó un par de mechones detrás de la oreja y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Ya no tienes excusa para no querer besarme. –le dijo al oído.

- ¿Aun quieres seguir besándome? –preguntó Daphne, aun en su pequeña nube particular.

- Por supuesto. Tengo mucho que enseñarte. Esto solo ha sido la presentación. –le sonrió y ella rió también.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

El domingo por la tarde, Ron se encontró a Hermione junto a la verja que separaba el jardín de sus casas. El pelirrojo había huido del interior por culpa de Harry y Ginny y su manía de estar todo el rato abrazados y/o besándose. No le hacía demasiada gracia ver a su hermana con su mejor amigo, pero reconocía que podría haber sido peor. El sol de la tarde arrancó destellos violetas a su cabello rojo y entrecerró sus ojos azules para ver mejor. Hermione estaba sentada al fondo de su jardín, justo en la linde contra el bosque. Su figura era demasiado pequeña y frágil, sobre el banco de piedra. No se habían vuelto a ver desde su encuentro nocturno del viernes.

Hermione estaba apoyada contra la verja de madera que había a su espalda. Con las piernas recogidas contra el pecho y la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas, parecía estar muy lejos de allí. Que era lo que pretendía precisamente. Su madre se había marchado esa mañana, sin despedirse de ella. Y las dos veces que habían coincidido en una habitación, el ambiente se había tornado altamente tenso. Y así era como se encontraba, queriendo huir de su propia casa. Al menos, tener claro lo que iba a hacer con Cedric, le había proporcionado algo de descanso. Sabía que era lo correcto, así que estaba tranquila por esa parte. Pero no sabía si había hecho bien en contarle a su madre que conocía el contenido del testamento de su padre.

Matthew Granger había legado el 100% del Imperio Granger a su única hija. No le había dejado ni una sola acción a su esposa. Obviamente, Jane si que había recibido dinero y un par de casas, pero de las empresas tan solo era una especie de regente hasta que Hermione cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Eso había sido un auténtico mazazo para ella, que esperaba heredar, al menos, el 40%, o incluso el 50%. Y en cierto modo, eso se traducía en rencor hacía su propia hija. Si Hermione quería, en unos meses podría apartarla del Imperio del mismo modo en que se aparta a una mosca.

Ron se acercó hasta la linde de su jardín. Apoyó una mano en la verja y tomó impulso para saltar al otro lado. Sus pies tocaron la superficie de piedra del banco haciendo que se balanceara. Hermione abrió los ojos enseguida, sobresaltada por esa interrupción. Se llevó una mano al pecho y respiró cuando vio que se trataba del pelirrojo. Aunque de igual forma, su corazón no dejó de latir de forma acelerada. Se acordó de que no habían hablado desde la noche del beso, y eso hizo que se sonrojara ligeramente. Se lo quedó mirando en silencio, buscando un consuelo que ninguna otra persona en el mundo podía darle.

Se sentía traicionada por su propia madre.

Para el pelirrojo, fue extraño que Hermione se derrumbara en sus brazos. La conocía ya desde hacía algunas semanas y le había quedado claro que era una persona orgullosa. De ahí su desconcierto. Pero cuando la castaña se arrojó a sus brazos y enterró su rostro en su pecho, la abrazó con fuerza hasta que el momento pasó. Para Hermione, sin embargo, fue natural dejarse caer en el regazo de Ron. Había sido su apoyo durante los últimos dos meses casi. Los brazos del pelirrojo la envolvían de una forma que la hacían sentir segura, protegida. A su lado, Hermione podía olvidar todo lo malo. Y cuando miraba sus ojos azules era como estar en el mismo cielo. No le había mentido a Luna al decir que su beso de la otra noche había sido como estar a tres metros sobre el cielo. Todavía recordaba el sabor a menta de sus labios, la forma en que la había lisonjeado, como había esperado a que ella se incorporara al juego. Ron nunca había dado nada por ganado. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de él. Porque ya podía reconocer que le gustaba.

Era una sensación que le producía vértigo, pero ya no tenía sentido negarlo.

- Gracias. –le dijo varios minutos después. Aun seguía aferrándose con fuerza al torso de Ron. Era como una tabla de madera en medio del mar. A su espalda, el sol producía sombras de su figura entrelazada.

- No he hecho nada. –declaró Ron con simpleza y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

- Puede que tú pienses eso, pero no es cierto. –sonrió la castaña.- Sabes cuando se necesita un abrazo, cuando se necesita un beso o cuando las palabras ejercen de bálsamo para las heridas. No todo el mundo puede decir lo mismo. De hecho, muy poca gente.

- Vas a hacer que me salten los colores. –respiró hondo y movió sus manos para que ella se apoyara mejor y él pudiera rodearle la cintura.- No me gusta cuando estás triste.

- No estoy triste. –Hermione puso una mano encima de la que Ron tenía sobre su abdomen.- Es solo que…me he dado cuenta de cosas muy importantes para mi vida.

- Bueno, no voy a preguntarte si no quieres hablar.

Hermione sonrió.

- Después de que me besaras, las cosas comenzaron a estar muy claras en mi mente. Ya antes del beso tenía ese pensamiento, pero tú, con tu impetuosidad, aceleraste las cosas. Aun tengo que romper con Cedric, pero es cuestión de un par de días.

- ¿Rompes con él por mí?

- No, no. Lo hago por mí, pero tú me has ayudado.

- ¿Y nosotros?

- Nosotros…-dejó la frase en el aire porque se dio la vuelta para mirar al pelirrojo. Se impulsó hacia arriba y le besó. No fue un beso tan intempestivo como el que le había dado él, pero eso no le restaba placer.

- Me gusta como termina esa frase. –los dos rieron con complicidad, pero Ron se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa no conseguía iluminar los ojos ambarinos de Hermione.- He dicho que no te iba a presionar, pero…

- Mi madre no está de acuerdo con que termine mi relación con Cedric. –al ver que el pelirrojo no lo terminaba de comprender, añadió.- Al parecer hay intereses entre la empresa de la familia de Cedric y las empresas de mi familia.

- Pero… ¿eso que tiene que ver con que termines tu relación con Diggory?

- Mi relación con Cedric nunca fue…convencional. –hizo una mueca de desagrado ante la última palabra. Pero no había encontrado ninguna otra.- No hay amor entre nosotros, Ron. Hace ya mucho tiempo.

- Sigo sin entender la actitud de tu madre.

- Ya, bueno. Es que nuestra relación tampoco es convencional. Me refiero a que no tenemos una relación madre-hija como la que tú puedes tener con tu padre o Ginny con tu madre.

- Soy el primero en opinar que mis padres son unos plastas, pero…

- Pero te quieren.

- Estoy seguro de que tu madre te quiere, Hermione. A su manera.

- Pues cuando averigües qué manera es esa, me lo dices.

- ¿Por eso estabas triste?

- Es mi madre, no puedo evitarlo. –se encogió de hombros y se sentó de forma correcta en el banco. Aun así, siguió manteniendo sus manos entrelazadas con las del pelirrojo.

- ¿Puedo decirte que he esperado este momento desde el primer día que llegué a Plymouth?

- ¿Si? –preguntó ella sorprendida.

- Si. Te vi de camino a la casa, el día que llegábamos. Fue un día jodido para mí, lleno de nubes negras digamos. Pero te cuando me asomé por la ventana y me encontré con tus ojos dorados… Durante unos segundos, las nubes negras se mezclaron con rayos y truenos.

- ¿Rayos y truenos?

- Si, por la furia que echaban tus ojos. Estabas muy enfadada, con Diggory.

- Ah, creo que ya recuerdo ese día. Pero mis ojos no echan chispas cuando me enfado.

- Oh, si. Créeme que lo hace. Sin embargo, después de los rayos y los truenos, conseguiste que saliera el sol.

- Te estás poniendo muy cursi. –le pinchó divertida.

- Puede ser. Pero ahí fue cuando decidí que algún día serías **mi** chica. –ladeó la cabeza para mirarla con una sonrisa.

- Eso ha sonado muy posesivo.

- Me he pasado dos meses coleccionando cada mirada tuya, como si fuera un vulgar mirón. Supongo que ha llegado el momento de mi recompensa.

- Supongo que si.

- Cuando termines tu relación con Diggory, ¿aceptarás salir conmigo?

- ¿Cómo en una cita?

- Si, claro, como en una cita.

- Claro.

- Bien.

- Bien. –Hermione respiró hondo.- Hablaré con Cedric mañana si puedo, y si no, el martes. No quiero alargar una relación que lleva meses rota.

- Me alegro que tomases la decisión por ti misma.

- Era algo que tenía que hacer. Independientemente de que al final del camino me esperases tú.

- Bueno, pero me alegro de ser yo el que te espere. –Ron se levantó y le tendió una mano para que ella lo siguiera.- Me gustaría llevarte a un sitio especial.

Hermione no se lo pensó dos veces. Enseguida cogió la mano del pelirrojo y se dejó llevar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Luna Lovegood era una chica fuera de lo normal; eso lo sabía todo el mundo. Pero nadie la conocía en realidad, ni siquiera sus queridas amigas. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer causaría conmoción, no solo en su casa, sino también en el instituto. Pero tal y como le había dicho a Hermione, era lo que su corazón le instaba a hacer. No podía seguir fingiendo por más tiempo. Vivir una vida que no se merecía y que no quería. Hacia semanas que la idea se había colado en su cabeza; incluso había soñado con ella.

Había escogido el día a sangre fría, para hacerlo coincidir con un aniversario.

Se detuvo en medio de su habitación y observó la silla colocada en el medio. Y a pesar de que las manos no le temblaron en ningún momento, si que lo hicieron sus labios. No podía negar que sentía miedo y que le habría gustado contar con alguien a su lado. Claro que era totalmente imposible. Nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría asistirla en un suicidio. Porque Luna Lovegood se iba a suicidar. Quería poner a fin a su vida. Una vida que ya no tenía sentido para ella. Dejó de tenerlo en el mismo momento en que él dejó de respirar arropado por sus brazos.

Luna se movió hasta la ventana y contempló por última vez como el sol se iba poniendo en el horizonte. Respiró hondo y se preguntó si Rolf había sentido lo mismo cuando le había llegado el momento.

Conoció a Rolf Scarmander a los cinco años de edad y desde entonces fueron inseparables de junio a Septiembre. Él era un chico callado, acomplejado por las gafas que estaba obligado a llevar y acostumbrado a mantenerse en un segundo plano. Era Luna la que lo arrastraba a la aventura, la que provocaba que después sus padres lo castigasen por llegar tarde o embarrarse la ropa. Pero Rolf nunca dejó de buscar a Luna, ni de seguirla en todos sus proyectos. Los tres meses de verano tan solo existían ellos y el vasto territorio del interior de Escocia. Fue natural para todos, que llegados a la adolescencia, los dos amigos se convirtieran en algo más. Pero la adolescencia trajo consigo un dardo envenenado de manera inesperada.

Rolf estaba enfermo. Muy enfermo.

Luna aun podía recordar la furia y el miedo que sintió cuando se enteró. Y más aun cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría hacer nada para curar a su novio, a su amigo, al niño que había sido su compañero de aventuras desde que tenían cinco años. La enfermedad de Rolf era imparable y su final se acercaba cada vez más. Nadie en el instituto se enteró jamás de su relación, ni tampoco de su pérdida. Luna reconocía que más de una vez estuvo a punto de contárselo a Hermione, pero siempre se echaba para atrás en el último momento. Rolf le pertenecía a ella y solo a ella. No quería compartirlo con nadie. Ni siquiera en su momento de desdicha y desolación.

Pasó todo el verano a su lado. Hablándole cuando estaba despierto. Velándole cuando estaba dormido. Arrancándole una sonrisa cuando el dolor le aquejaba. Preparándose para el desenlace final. Pero nadie está preparado realmente para dejar marchar a un ser querido. Da igual las veces que te digas que va a ocurrir, que es lo mejor para él, que dejará de sufrir. Una vez escuchó que alguien dijo: no sientas pena de los muertos, sino de los vivos. Y tenía mucha razón. Los muertos se van, pero es el vivo el que tiene que vivir con los recuerdos. Y a veces esos recuerdos vienen acompañados de unos sentimientos tan fuertes que vivir se hace simplemente insoportable.

Se cumplían tres meses de la muerte de Rolf. Tres meses desde que Luna supo que pronto se reuniría con él. Su paso por la vida sería efímero, sin dejar apenas huella. Tan solo unos pocos la recordarían como la compañera extraña, la amiga soñadora. Pero no le importaba.

"_La vida es muy corta_", pensó. "_Pero puede hacerse muy larga si tomas la decisión errónea_."

Miró el reloj que había sobre su mesita de noche y se acercó para quitarle la pila. Quería que supieran que lo había hecho todo de manera consciente, y que quedara claro que había muerto de amor.

El taburete tembló cuando se subió.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue muy rápido. Luna casi no se enteró. Solo fue consciente de que un momento estaba flotando y al otro se había quedado dormida para siempre. Era como un pequeño ángel bajando del cielo. Tan solo la soga que rodeaba su cuello estaba fuera de lugar.

Pero Luna Lovegood había puesto fin a su vida del modo en que había querido.


	10. Río de lágrimas

**Capítulo 9: Río de lágrimas.**

El faro de Plymouth resultó ser el sitio especial que Ron había escogido para llevar a Hermione. El pelirrojo había pedido prestada la moto a su amigo Harry, que accedió de mala gana. Aunque como Ron decía, algún privilegio tenía que sacar él, ya que le dejaba darse el lote con su hermana pequeña. Por supuesto, el comentario lo hizo en voz baja, apenas audible para que Harry se diera por enterado. Pero jamás se le habría ocurrido decírselo a Ginny a la cara. No tenía inconveniente en admitir que le tenía miedo a su hermana y a su mal genio. Hermione observó la escena desde un segundo plano, dibujando sonrisas en su rostro y volteando los ojos por momentos.

El viento fue su único compañero durante su viaje por carretera. La castaña pegó su cuerpo al del pelirrojo, pasando sus manos por la cintura y apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo. Cerraba los ojos cada vez que llegaban a una curva y la moto se inclinaba, y contenía la respiración cuando Ron aceleraba durante una cuesta empinada. No se lo había dicho al pelirrojo, pero hacia años que sufría una especie de vértigo incontrolado.

Cuando llegaron al faro, el sol se escondía en el horizonte, recortando su figura sobre el inmenso mar que se abría delante de ellos. No era extraño que fuese uno de los sitios favoritos de Ron. Muchas veces, Hermione también había ido allí en busca de paz y soledad. Tenía ese algo especial que te hacía sentir en el fin del mundo. Un sitio en el que podías llorar y reír a tu manera, sin importar que nadie te interrumpiera. Eran pocas las personas que se atrevían a subir, prejuiciados por la angosta escalera de caracol que daba vueltas a la maciza columna pintada de blanco. Pero los habitantes de Plymouth ya lo preferían así. Era también una forma de preservar uno de sus tesoros. Ron y Hermione desmontaron de la moto y se quitaron los cascos protectores. El viento vapuleó el cabello castaño de ella hasta convertirlo en finas hebras danzantes. Ron se la quedó mirando durante unos segundos, maravillado de que ella no se diera cuenta del efecto que provocaba en él.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué estás mirando? –preguntó Hermione cuando captó sus ojos azules fijos en ella. Aun le hacía sentir un poco incómoda, y por eso se sonrojó ligeramente, haciendo que a pesar de la ráfaga de viento proveniente del mar, ella sintiera calor.

- Nada. Yo…realmente nada. –dijo el pelirrojo sintiendo que había sido cazado como un vulgar ladrón. Pero a diferencia de otros, él era un ladrón de miradas. Tenía pensado memorizar tantas como pudiera, pero todas de ella.- Solo pensaba.

- ¿Qué pensabas? –Hermione se colocó varios mechones de cabello detrás de las orejas, pero el viento insistió hasta que consiguió descolocárselos de nuevo. Tal vez tendría que haberse hecho una coleta, pero había sido todo demasiado improvisado. Apenas media hora antes, estaba sentada en el jardín trasero de su casa.

- No te gustaría saberlo, porque después me acusarías de cursi. –Ron la dejó con la palabra en la boca y comenzó a caminar hacia el faro. No se molestó en mirar hacia atrás para ver si ella le seguía. Siempre tenía que recordar que aun no era su chica, aunque estaba más cerca que nunca. Y tampoco quería presionarla. Sabía que durante el fin de semana habían pasado muchas cosas y ella había tomado decisiones importantes. Y de momento, con eso le bastaba.

- Así que este es uno de tus lugares favoritos en Plymouth. –la castaña decidió no indagar en las palabras que él no había pronunciado que, para su sorpresa, dejaron un regusto complaciente en su interior. Muy pocas veces había sido la destinataria de palabras bonitas, a diferencia de lo que muchos pensaban. Aceleró el paso para llegar a su altura. El pelirrojo caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y dando amplias zancadas.

- Solía venir cada día al principio de llegar aquí. Ya sabes, cuando estaba resentido con mis padres por haberme traído al culo del mundo. –declaró encogiéndose de hombros.- Después se convirtió en una costumbre, es un sitio donde me siento bien y puedo pensar con claridad.

- ¿Ya no estás resentido con tus padres? –Hermione lo miró cuando le preguntó, pero el sol le impedía ver exactamente la expresión de sus ojos.

- No, claro que no. –carraspeó y añadió.- Desde que cumplí quince años los he traído por el camino de la amargura. Fue mi etapa más rebelde, lo reconozco. Siempre saltándome las normas, yendo con malas influencias. No me siento orgulloso de saber que mi madre ha llorado muchas noches por mi culpa.

- Pero ya todo eso es agua pasada. Además, nadie se comporta de esa manera porque si. –Hermione hablaba desde la perspectiva de fuera. Porque nunca había sido rebelde ni se había saltado las normas, y por desgracia, su madre nunca había llorado por ella, ni para bien ni para mal. Dudaba incluso de que su madre hubiera llorado alguna vez por alguien que no era ella misma.

- Si, bueno, creo que mi etapa de querer destacar por encima de mis hermanos ya pasó de largo. Tener cinco hermanos mayores que son perfectos y que han colmado las expectativas de tus padres es difícil de asimilar para un adolescente. –llegaron al pie de la escalera del faro y Ron se detuvo para dejar pasar a la castaña delante. Tal y como se esperaban, no había nadie, ni lugareños ni turistas.

- Nadie debería de sentir esa presión. –opinó ella mientras se agarraba con fuerza a la barandilla para no caer. Subía con la cabeza bien alta, procurando no mirar al suelo y manteniendo la mente en otras cosas.- Yo también he venido muchas veces aquí, aunque prefiero quedarme abajo, sentada sobre las rocas donde rompen las olas.

- ¿Por qué no subías nunca al faro? –preguntó él por simple curiosidad.

- Porque tengo algo de vértigo, y además soy una miedosa. –dijo Hermione cuando se detuvo en un descansillo para tomar aire. El pelirrojo llegó enseguida detrás de ella y le puso una mano en la cintura. La castaña se dio la vuelta y se encontró mirando los intensos ojos azules de Ron.

- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? Te habría llevado a cualquier otro sitio.

- Por eso mismo no te lo he dicho. Estoy bien, Ron. No me gusta subir sola, pero si me acompaña alguien, puedo transigir. –respiró hondo.- Venía por aquí cuando la muerte de mi padre. No…me era imposible estar en casa, fingiendo que no había pasado nada. Así que…se convirtió en mi refugio secreto.

- Siento lo de tu padre.

- Gracias. –Hermione se dio la vuelta para continuar subiendo, pero la mano de Ron en su cintura se lo impidió. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró enarcando una ceja.- ¿Qué?

- Nada. –dijo Ron al cabo de unos segundos.- Será mejor que sigamos subiendo.

- Tengo la sensación de que te estás conteniendo todo el rato conmigo. –ahora fue ella quien le impidió que subiera los escalones.- ¿Es así?

- No quiero presionarte, eso es todo. –Ron apoyó ambas manos en la barandilla y miró fugazmente hacia el amplio mar que se abría ante sus ojos.- Tengo que recordarme todo el tiempo que entre tú y yo no hay un nosotros.

- Lo siento, Ron.

- No es culpa tuya. Pero…hay cosas que me gustaría hacer, libertades que me gustaría tomarme. Es cuestión de tiempo, lo se. –añadió cuando se dio cuenta de que ella iba a hablar.- No te estoy culpando, Hermione. No me interpretes mal. Pero como tú has dicho, aun tienes que arreglar las cosas con Cedric.

- ¿Cómo he tardado tanto en darme cuenta de las cosas? Tendría que haber terminado con Cedric nada más regresar de las vacaciones de verano. –suspiró con desgana.- Lo siento, Ron. Siento que de momento no puedas hacer nada más que ser mi amigo.

- Eso será hasta que aceptes salir conmigo, en una cita de verdad. –el pelirrojo consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa, que era lo que pretendía.- Anda, sigamos subiendo, que nos queda la mitad.

El resto del camino hasta el pequeño mirador que daba la vuelta al faro lo hicieron en silencio. Ron subía los escalones con fuerza, pensando en el abanico de opciones que se abrían en su futuro. Un futuro que cada día estaba más cerca de escribirlo con Hermione. Reflexionó unos instantes antes de darse cuenta de que nunca le había hablado a la castaña de su gran pasión. Era un rasgo muy secreto e íntimo, aunque por las razones equivocadas. Hermione, por su parte, se había tomado la subida como una carrera de obstáculos. Por cada escalón que consiguiera subir sin verse afectada por el vértigo, era un paso más hacia la libertad, hacia quién de verdad quería ser. Quería dejar de ser la chica más popular de Hogwarts, la mayor heredera financiera del Reino Unido. Respiró hondo al llegar al último escalón y abrió bien sus ojos ambarinos para contemplar la preciosa vista del atardecer cerniéndose sobre el mar Atlántico. La brisa azotó sus cabellos castaños y dibujó una sonrisa en su cara. Cuando Ron llegó a su lado, no la tocó, no le puso una mano en la cintura. Seguía marcando las distancias tal y como le había dicho. El pelirrojo se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas colgando al vacío y los brazos apoyados en la barandilla más baja. Hermione bajó la cabeza para mirarlo y lo imitó.

- No hay nada de malo en querer ser uno mismo. –dijo Ron como si hubiera adivinado lo que ella había pensado mientras subían las escaleras.- ¿Qué harás al terminar el instituto?

- Bueno, se suponía que iba a casarme con Cedric. –contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros.- Así que no se, supongo que preparar mi ingreso en la universidad.

- ¿Para estudiar…? –dejó la pregunta a medias, dándole pie a ella a que la terminara.

- Economía y organización de empresas, en Cambridge. Es lo que han hecho todos los herederos de la familia Granger desde hace cuatro generaciones. –respiró hondo, notando una presión en el pecho que le impedía respirar con normalidad.

- ¿Ese es tu sueño? –Ron ladeó la cabeza para mirarla, pero ella siguió mirando al frente, evitándolo.- Quiero saber cual es tu sueño, Hermione. No lo que han hecho todos los herederos Granger.

- No tiene sentido soñar con algo que nunca se hará realidad. –dijo Hermione con fingida inocencia. No era la primera vez que se planteaba esa pregunta, pero siempre terminaba con la misma respuesta. Respiró hondo de nuevo y ladeó la cabeza para mirar al pelirrojo.- Me gustaría ser pintora. Estudiar arte en Italia y tener un pequeño estudio en el que pintar.

- No tienes pinta de pintora. –observó él con una sonrisa. Era significativo que al fin se hubiera abierto a él para contarle uno de sus sueños. Sus ojos azules brillaban con los últimos colores del atardecer.

- Pues pinto muy bien. Quizás algún día me dejes pintarte. –sonrió al ver su cara de asombro y volvió a sentirse cómoda allí arriba, sentada en el faro del mundo.- ¿Y tú, seguirás los pasos de tu familia?

- Creo que en mi familia ya hay demasiados médicos. El tema del deporte ya está cubierto con Charlie. Y para negociadores están los gemelos y su cadena de tiendas de broma.

- ¿Entonces? –al ver que él vacilaba, añadió.- Yo te he contado lo que me gustaría hacer.

- Si, tienes razón. Pero prométeme que no te reirás. –Hermione asintió en silencio, más curiosa aun que antes.- Escribir. Me gustaría ser escritor.

- Es una profesión arriesgada. –Ron se la quedó mirando, sin entender lo que quería decir.- De alguna forma, estás desvelando tus sentimientos. Siempre queda algo nuestro en lo que escribimos.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

- ¿Y no te preocupa que cientos de desconocidos lean como te sientes?

- Bueno, todavía no me ha leído nadie.

- Si, pero si vas a ser un escritor famoso es lo que pasará. ¿No te afecta?

- No, la verdad es que no. –lo pensó durante unos segundos y añadió.- Para escribir bien tienes que hacerlo sobre lo que conoces, sobre lo que forma parte de ti. Es algo que viene con el oficio. Supongo que tú también, como pintora, te inspirarás en lo que te rodea.

- Hace años que no pinto. –reconoció Hermione y desvió la mirada. Desde que su padre murió, no había vuelto a coger un pincel, para entusiasmo de su madre. La señora Granger creía que esa afición de su hija era una pérdida de tiempo.

- Estás llena de miedos y restricciones, Hermione. –observó con Ron dulzura. No pretendía ofenderla o insinuar que era culpa suya, pero a la castaña sus palabras no le sentaron del todo bien. Sabía perfectamente cuales eran sus miedos y sus restricciones, pero había cosas que no se podían cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Incluso había unas cuantas que no se podían cambiar. En ese momento recordó las palabras de Luna y suspiró.

- Ron, me gustaría volver a casa. –pidió levantándose e intentando no mirar hacia el suelo. Volvía a sentir esa opresión en el pecho, acompañada de unas tremendas ganas de echarse a llorar. Pero esperaría a estar en la seguridad de su habitación, con la única compañía de su almohada.

Ron la imitó y también se levantó.

- Lo siento. –dijo el pelirrojo. Había notado el cambio en el tono de voz de Hermione, aunque no entendía a qué se debía. Suponía que después de todo, la chica de sus sueños era más complicada de lo que imaginaba.- No pretendía…ofenderte.

- No me has ofendido, Ron. –se dio la vuelta para bajar lentamente las escaleras, pero él se lo impidió reteniéndola por el brazo. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en ella, buscando inútilmente su mirada de color ámbar.

- Está bastante claro que si que lo he hecho. Y lo siento. –hablaba con calma, sin ninguna floritura.- Se que te estás esforzando por cambiar lo que no te gusta, que lleva su tiempo. Y ha sido injusto por mi parte insinuar que tendrías que ir más deprisa o cambiar. –vio como poco a poco ella levantaba la cabeza y se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.- No quiero que cambies, Hermione. Pero a veces tú mirada… A veces me da miedo ver la tristeza que inunda tus ojos.

El teléfono móvil de Hermione comenzó a sonar en ese mismo instante. Ella no sabía a quién atender. Si al chico que con cada palabra suya conseguía desnudar su alma o a… Se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y vio que en la pantalla salía el nombre de Pansy. Miró de nuevo a Ron, que le hizo un gesto de comprensión. Podía responder a la llamada, no le importaba esperar. Hermione dio un paso hacia delante y se apoyó en la barandilla con los dos codos mientras se llevaba el teléfono a la oreja. No quería que Ron pensase que se había olvidado completamente de sus palabras, así que se aseguró de estar muy cerca suyo. Al otro lado del teléfono, la voz de Pansy sonaba débil, entrecortada y lastimosa. La castaña no conseguía entender nada de lo que su amiga le decía. Finalmente, fue Cormac el encargado de darle la noticia.

Hermione se estaba ahogando. Sentía que todos sus esfuerzos por respirar no surtían efecto. El teléfono se le resbaló de las manos y cayó desde lo alto del faro. Desapareció en apenas una fracción de segundo, como media parte de su corazón. Intentó tragar saliva bajo la atenta mirada de Ron. El pelirrojo no entendía lo que ocurría. De repente Hermione se había puesto pálida y sus ojos habían cambiado, aunque no sabría precisar de qué manera. Se mantenía en pie agarrándose fuertemente a la baranda de color rojo que recubría el mirador del faro. Sentía como el aire del mar azotaba su rostro y su cabello, pero a ella seguía faltándole el aire.

No podía ser, simplemente no podía ser. Una equivocación. Se convenció de que había sido una equivocación. Comenzó a temblar, primero las manos, después las piernas y finalmente todo el cuerpo. Ron se asustó. Nunca había visto a nadie en ese estado. Se movió con presteza y se plantó delante de ella. Pero para Hermione era como si se hubiera quedado ciega. No era capaz de ver más allá de su mente. En su cabeza había anclado la frase: "Luna está muerta". De su garganta salió un sonido parecido al de un sollozo, pero el pelirrojo no podía estar seguro del todo. Se acercó con un brazo extendido, llamó la atención de Hermione al tocar su piel. En cualquier momento ella estaría fuera de si.

No podía ser cierto, se repetía una y otra vez.

Luna no podía estar muerta. No podía estarlo. No…no…no… Había hablado con ella el día anterior, iban a verse al día siguiente en el instituto…

**0o0o0o0o0o**

La casa de Luna estaba rodeada de coches de policía y una ambulancia. Los vecinos y curiosos se agolpaban en las aceras colindantes y en los jardines. A pesar de que había anochecido, parecía que nadie tenía prisa por marcharse a casa. La necesidad de saber que había pasado en casa de los Lovegood era patente en los rostros de todos. Sin embargo, el silencio era el rasgo predominante. Y el recuerdo que se llevarían todos de aquella noche. Nadie decía nada, ni siquiera el viento soplaba con fuerza. Era como si nadie quisiera perturbar la paz a la que había accedido Luna con su muerte. Muchos no entendían las razones que le habían llevado a ello, pero estaban convencidos de que alguna tenía que haber. Si no, no tendría sentido.

Claro que ninguna muerte tiene sentido, pensaba Pansy. Estaba sentada en el bordillo de la acera de enfrente. En sus mejillas aun era patente el reguero de lágrimas que había derramado. Era todo tan…tan injusto. Como un torrente de lava que penetra de las calles de una ciudad sin ofrecer salida alguna. Como una rosa que se marchita sin posibilidad de volver a renacer. Como si la noche se hubiera apoderado del día y la luna impidiera ver la luz del sol. Como si te hubieran arrancado el corazón y lo hubieran tirado lejos, donde no pudieras encontrarlo. Como si la luz de sus ojos azules se hubiera apagado. Como si hubieran crecido y madurado de golpe. Cormac estaba sentado a su lado, con el brazo izquierdo rodeando sus hombros delgados y hundidos por la tragedia. El chico no se había separado de su lado en ningún momento y la había asistido en su ataque de pánico y ansiedad nada más conocer la noticia. Su relación se fortalecía día a día, pero hasta pensar en eso en aquellos momentos parecía mezquino.

Daphne también estaba allí, con Draco y Blaise. Los tres permanecían de pie mucho después de que sus piernas se hubieran dormido y empezasen a notar los signos del cansancio. Ninguno de ellos se movería de allí, aun no. Pero al contrario que Pansy y Cormac, el suyo no era un grupo compacto. La chica estaba un poco apartada de los dos chicos, con la cadera apoyada en el tronco de un roble cercano. No había dicho nada, no había derramado ni una sola lágrima. Cuando Pansy la había abrazado hecha un mar de lágrimas, había aguantado el tiempo necesario. Era como si Daphne no estuviera allí en realidad, solo de cuerpo presente. Su mente se había quedado en la butaca del cine mientras sus ojos lo contemplaban todo. Porque así era como se sentía Daphne. Como si todo aquello no fuera real. Porque Luna no podía estar muerta. Habían estado juntas el día anterior. Así que todo debía de ser un malentendido o debía de estar viendo una tragedia griega desde la butaca del cine.

Draco no podía evitar desviar la mirada hacia Daphne. Él también permanecía estoico y sin lágrimas. Pero era diferente. Él era un chico, pero por encima de todo, era un Malfoy. Sin embargo, contemplar a Daphne le convencía de que las cosas no estaban yendo bien. Se estaba comportando de una forma muy extraña, impropia de ella. Draco era conciente de que Daphne había sufrido un desdoblamiento de cuerpo y mente. Habría querido acercarse a ella y pasarle el brazo por los hombros, del mismo modo en que Cormac tenía abrazada a Pansy. Pero el rubio sabía que ella le rechazaría. Y no era el momento ni el sitio para hacer una escena.

Lavender arribó llorando y gritando, acaparando la atención de todo el mundo. Se acababa de enterar por boca de sus padres y no se lo creía. Como todos los que conocían a Luna, no comprendía porqué su amiga lo había hecho. ¿Acaso estaba enferma y no les había dicho nada? ¿Qué puede ser tan grave que lleve a una persona a suicidarse? Al principio se convenció de que era un error, de que habían equivocado de casa. Pero cuando escuchó las sirenas de la policía y la ambulancia correr en dirección hacia la calle de los Lovegood…tuvo que aceptarlo. La integrante más misteriosa y extravagante de las Veelas había dejado de existir. Corrió como una bala hacia donde estaban sus amigos, que habían construido una pequeña isla que los separaba del resto de vecinos y curiosos. Todos levantaron la vista al verla, pero Lavender solo podía pensar en alguien en aquel triste momento. Se lanzó a los brazos de Blaise, que la acogió entre sorprendido y complacido. Acarició el cabello rubio trigo de Lavender y depositó pequeños besos en la frente de la chica. Era un momento en el que todos querían estar cerca de la persona que más querían. Y aunque la mayoría de la gente no estaría de acuerdo con él, Blaise quería mucho a Lavender. A su manera egoísta y sin ataduras, pero la quería. Y le reconfortó sentir el cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo.

La noticia parecía propagarse poco a poco, y cerca de las nueve de la noche, en la calle Ward no cabía nadie más. Desconocían si los señores Lovegood estaban en casa o si ya habían recibido la noticia. Nadie informaba de nada, pero tampoco eso hubiera cambiado las cosas.

El sonido de una moto atrajo la atención de unos pocos. Después de los primeros momentos de incomprensión, Hermione una sonámbula. Desde que le había pedido a Ron que le llevase a casa de los Lovegood, había permanecido muda. Cuando Ron le había preguntado por qué quería ir allí de repente, ella se había limitado a contestarle que Luna estaba muerte. Ron la había mirado estupefacto y había querido abrazarla con fuerza, como antes. Pero ella se había apartado antes de que pudiera siquiera moverse. Habían conducido en silencio por las solitarias y sinuosas calles de Plymouth y ahora llegaban a un lugar desolador. El pelirrojo lo percibió en el ambiente y en los rostros de todas las personas allí reunidas. Vio a los amigos de Hermione a un lado, como un grupo compacto pero disperso, que se diferenciaba del resto. Imaginó lo que deberían de estar sintiendo y se preguntó qué hacía él allí. Pero de nuevo, Hermione lo sorprendió con su comportamiento. Al bajar de la moto, la castaña lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él. Caminaron hasta donde estaban Draco, Blaise, Daphne y los demás. Pansy se levantó de un salto y se arrojó a los brazos de Hermione. Si la morena notó la rigidez en el cuerpo de su amiga, no lo dijo.

Las lágrimas corrían de nuevo por el rostro de Pansy sin que pudiera detenerlas. Lavender se les unió al abrazo y las miradas de los curiosos se enfocaron en ellas. Ron, miembro indirecto de esa composición, carraspeó incómodo y deseó estar a muchos kilómetros de allí. Nunca se había tenido que enfrentar a la muerte de alguien que conociera. No de alguien tan joven, al menos. Recordó a su tío Billius o a la tía abuela Muriel, pero ambos eran muy viejos. Ninguno de ellos tenía la juventud y la vida por delante que tenía Luna. No conocía a la rubia prácticamente nada, pero hacia dos noches que había estado cenando en su casa y parecía inverosímil que ya no existiera.

Luna Lanore Lovegood había dejado de existir y a todo el mundo parecía entristecerle, menos a Daphne y a Hermione.

Las dos amigas parecían absortas en sus pensamientos, pero al pelirrojo le preocupaba sobretodo la castaña. No podía creer que no hubiera derramado ni una sola lágrima más, que su aflicción se hubiera evaporado cuando pronunció la frase de "Luna está muerta". Era como si una parte de Hermione hubiera muerto también. No podía explicarlo, pero algo se había roto dentro de ella. Había perdido a una de sus mejores amigas y, sin embargo, allí estaba ofreciendo consuelo a otras dos. Ron no supo como, pero al cabo de pocos minutos, Hermione se deshizo de los aprensivos brazos de Pansy y Lavender y respiró hondo. El viento nocturno acarició sus cabellos castaños y ella levantó el rostro hacia el cielo azul marino. Estaba mirando al cielo, pero en realidad no lo veía.

- Llévame a casa, Ron. –dijo con una voz ronca impropia de ella.

Sus amigos la miraron sin comprender. Pansy estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Cormac la retuvo y no la dejó. Ron la miró durante unos segundos y después movió la cabeza hacia donde estaban el resto. Se encogió de hombros y recorrió el mismo camino por el que diez minutos antes habían arribado. Pansy se recostó de nuevo en el pecho de Cormac, sorbiendo por la nariz e incapaz de detener las lágrimas.

- Quizá lo mejor será que nos vayamos todos a casa. Aquí ya no hacemos nada. –propuso el castaño mirando a sus amigos.

- Pero…-comenzó a protestar Lavender.

- Cormac tiene razón. Debemos descansar, mañana será un día muy largo. –convino Draco, que miró a Daphne de reojo. La chica, que no había dicho nada, se abrazó el cuerpo con los brazos y caminó en dirección contraria a la que habían tomado Ron y Hermione.

- Nos vemos mañana. –dijo Blaise llevando a Lavender entre sus brazos, seguidos por Draco.

En cuestión de segundos, Pansy y Cormac se quedaron solos. La morena aun no estaba bien del todo, pero regresar a casa le daría una perspectiva que delante de la casa de Luna no tenía. Su novio la agarraba con fuerza impidiendo que se cayera al suelo. Caminaron en silencio, bajando por las pequeñas colinas que protegían a la urbanización del caprichoso viento marino. De cuando en cuando, Cormac miraba a su novia y le daba un beso en la frente. Las lágrimas se Pansy se había secado en sus mejillas y ella no se había molestado en removerlas. Aun estaba algo confundida por la actitud de Hermione. Era su mejor amiga y acababan de perder a otra amiga. Pero Hermione había actuado de manera demasiado fría, algo impropio de ella. Espera que el chico pelirrojo, Ron, la ayudase en la difícil tarea de sacar a relucir sus sentimientos.

- Quédate, por favor. –dijo Pansy cuando arribaron al portal de su casa. Una vez más, sus padres no estaban en casa. Tardarían un mes en volver de uno de sus viajes de negocios.- No quiero estar sola.

- No se si mis padres…-Cormac compuso una mueca confusa y se sonrojó brevemente. Era completamente consciente de que no iba a pasar nada entre Pansy y él, no aquella noche. Pero aun así…- Llamaré a mis padres a ver qué opinan.

- Por favor, Cormac, no quiero estar sola. –le suplicó Pansy y él acalló sus ruegos con un beso en los labios. Un beso que decía: estoy aquí contigo.

Mientras el castaño hablaba con sus padres desde el teléfono del comedor, Pansy subió a su habitación y se cambió de ropa. Se puso unos pantalones de deporte en color gris y una camiseta de manga corta de color negro. Recogió su largo cabello en una cola de caballo alto y se sentó en su cama. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se llevó una mano a la frente. Las manos le temblaban ligeramente. Aquello no podía estar sucediéndole a ella. No entendía como Luna había llegado a la resolución de que el suicidio era su única solución. Aquello añadía una congoja que absorbía a su corazón y lo aplastaba como si fuera una simple hormiga. ¿Qué estaba mal en el mundo?

Nuevas lágrimas de rabia inundaron su rostro y se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama. Se tapó la cara con las manos y dejó salir varios sollozos mientras rodaba sobre si misma y se colocaba en posición fetal sobre el edredón fucsia. Le dolían los ojos de tan llorar y, en su breve incursión al cuarto de baño, los había visto rojos e hinchados. Pero no podía dejar de llorar. Sus hombros se agitaron con cada sollozo y gemido y ella se sintió tremendamente mareada. Sentía un dolor tan profundo que pensaba que nunca se repondría.

Luna había muerto.

Luna…

Cormac apareció en la jamba de la puerta, ya sin su chaqueta y con el cabello revuelto. Para su sorpresa, sus padres se habían mostrado tolerantes y comprensivos con la situación. Le habían dicho que él ya era mayor para tomar sus decisiones y que confiaban en que fueran las correctas. Era la primera vez que Cormac McLaggen se sentía como un adulto. Aunque odiaba que fuera por una razón como aquella. A él también le había dejado estupefacto la noticia y había derramado su cuota de lágrimas silenciosas y discretas. Sabía que aquella noche no se trataba de él, sino de hacer que Pansy no se sintiera más sola y desdichada de lo que ya se sentía.

No llamó a la puerta con los nudillos para hacerle saber que estaba allí. Entró directamente. Buscó una manta de cuadros que Pansy siempre tenía en el sillón del rincón, allí donde se acurrucaba para leer sus libros favoritos. La cogió y la extendió por encima del cuerpo de Pansy, que se le antojó tan frágil como si fuera de cristal. El gesto pareció traer de vuelta a la morena, que levantó el rostro y miró a su novio por entre las lágrimas. Cormac respiró hondo y se tumbó en la cama con ella. Pansy se fundió en su abrazo, enterrado el rostro en su pecho y mojando su camiseta. Cormac la agarró con fuerza, apartando el cabello negro del rostro y susurrando palabras de consuelo que no sabía si serían escuchadas o no. Pero si que eran escuchadas. Y era lo único que mantenía latiendo al corazón de Pansy.

- ¿Por qué lo hizo? –preguntó la morena al cabo de casi una hora.- ¿Qué razón tenía para hacerlo?

- No lo se, nena. –dijo Cormac dándole un beso en el cabello.

- Me niego a pensar que ya nunca más volveré a verla.

- Pansy…

- ¿Qué lleva a una persona a suicidarse? –preguntó Pansy de nuevo y se dio la vuelta en los brazos del moreno para quedar de cara hacia él.

- Supongo que…sentiría un dolor tan grande y tan profundo que…pensó que el único modo de superarlo sería quitándose la vida. Eso demuestra lo poco que conocemos a las personas que nos rodean. En realidad, nunca se llega a conocer a nadie de verdad.

- Es culpa mía. Yo era su amiga, debería de haberlo sabido.

- No, nena. Tú no podías saberlo, porque ella no quería que nadie lo supiera.

- ¿Crees que Hermione sabía algo?

- No lo se.

- Hoy no estaba bien. Lo se, la conozco.

- Pans…

- Si que se puede conocer a las personas, Cormac. Pero tienes que dejarlas entrar. –levantó una mano para acariciar la mejilla del chico.- Yo te conozco, y tú a mi.

- Pero eso es diferente.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por yo te quiero. –dijo con el corazón latiéndole acelerado. Los ojos azules de ella se abrieron con sorpresa.

- Yo también te quiero. –se acercó para darle un beso en los labios y se quedó muy cerca de él, con sus frentes y sus narices rozándose.- Gracias por quedarte. Habría sido horroroso quedarme sola. y esta vez, Hermione no era una opción.

- Cada uno tenemos que lidiar con nuestros fantasmas, Pans.

- No dejo de pensar en Luna. –los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.- Lo siento, pero… No dejo de pensar en que ya no estará con nosotras mañana en el instituto, se perderá el próximo partido de las Veelas, no celebrará Halloween con nosotros, no verá la nieve caer en Navidad, no recibirá las notas al final del semestre, no celebrará ningún San Valentín más, no habrá más vacaciones de Semana Santa para ella, no se graduará del instituto, no podrá ir a la universidad…-Pansy hablaba muy deprisa.- Y todo porque está muerta. Porque ella decidió que debía de estar muerta.

- Pansy…

- N-no puedo seguir, Cormac. No puedo seguir despierta. Y tampoco puedo cerrar los ojos. Si estoy despierta no dejo de pensar en ella y si estoy dormida la imagino muerta en su cama, sola en su habitación, con sus ojos azules mirando hacia el vacío. –sollozó escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de él.- Me voy a volver loca.

- No, no lo harás, porque yo estoy aquí contigo, Pans. Luna no se ha ido del todo. Y es cierto, no podrá vivir por ella misma ninguna de esas cosas. Pero las vivirá contigo. Porque siempre que no la olvides, cada vez que la recuerdes, Luna no estará muerta del todo. Lo único que ahora vive en tu memoria. En la memoria de todos los que la conocimos alguna vez.

- Corm…

- Eso es lo que hacen los muertos, Pansy. Se van a vivir al rincón de la memoria. –acarició el cabello negro de su novia.- De nada sirve que te preguntes porqué, o qué podrías haber hecho. No sirve de nada. Eso no va a devolvértela. Y tardarás tiempo en pensar en ella sin que te duela el corazón, pero con el tiempo, aprenderás a enfocarte en los momentos felices que pasaste con ella. Y un día, al pensar en Luna sonreirás y estas lágrimas que derramas ahora quedaran en el pasado.

Cormac habló con vehemencia y dulzura, convencido de sus palabras.

- ¿Lo haré?

- Lo harás, y yo estaré a tu lado. Ya verás como si. Nos aseguraremos de recordar a Luna en cada uno de esos momentos. Será parte de nuestro pensamiento, parte de nosotros. –cogió una mano entre la suya.- Pero hoy no. Hoy llorarás Pansy, y yo también lloraré. Mañana nos sentiremos igual o peor, y quizás también pasado mañana. Pero llegará un día en que ya no nos sentiremos así.

- Quiero que llegue ya ese día.

- Lo se. Pero hoy no. –repitió Cormac.- Hoy es el día en que Luna ha muerto. Hoy es el día en el que se verterán ríos de lágrimas por ella. Así que llora, Pansy. Que yo estaré a tu lado para cogerte de la mano. Los dos lloraremos juntos.

Y así lo hicieron.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Las primeras luces del alba sorprendieron a Hermione sentada frente a la mesa del comedor. Después de que Ron la dejase delante de su casa, no había subido a su habitación como estaba acostumbrada. Le habría resultado imposible huir de la pesadilla. Ni el más digno pensamiento la habría alejado de la realidad que suponía la muerte de Luna. Los ojos inexpresivos de Hermione parecían fuera de lugar en su sereno rostro. Porque lo cierto era que aun no se había derrumbado. Aun no se había permitido llorar por su amiga.

Antes, tenía cosas que hacer.

Porque si después de lo ocurrido no hacía nada, dejaba las cosas tal y como estaban un mes más o dos, no tendría la fuerza necesaria para hacerlas. Así que le pareció que aquella mañana, la mañana después de la muerte de Luna, era la correcta.

Se adivinaba en el cielo que iba a ser un día luminoso, soleado y tranquilo. Pero a Hermione le habría dado igual si se hubiera estado gestando una tormenta eléctrica. Salió de su casa con la confianza de no tener que dar explicaciones a nadie. Su madre no estaba, así que… La luz del sol impactó de lleno en su rostro y calentó su alborotado cabello castaño. No se había molestado en peinarse, ni siquiera en cambiarse de ropa. Llevaba la misma ropa que el día anterior, cuando había ido con Ron al faro. Y cuando se había enterado de lo de Luna por una llamada de teléfono de Pansy. Respiró hondo al recordar la tristeza de su mejor amiga. Le habría gustado ser más comprensiva, más buena amiga, pero no había podido. Su mente se había bloqueado. No dejaba de pensar en que tendría que haber visto los síntomas. De todo el grupo de las Veelas, ella era quien mejor conocía a Luna. O todo lo que se podía conocer a una persona tan reservada como Luna. Pero no había sabido ver los síntomas. Y eso era algo que la estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Tal vez por eso no quería dejarse llevar por lo que realmente sentía en esos momentos. No dejaría que la rabia, la impotencia, la culpa, el dolor y la tristeza se adueñaran de ella antes de tiempo. Bateó los ojos con fuerza, relegando las ganas de llorar a un segundo plano. Para su madre, su defecto principal era que sentía demasiado. Jane Granger no comprendía como había tenido una hija que podía albergar tantos sentimientos a la vez. Eso solo le acarrearía problemas en su carrera. La debilidad no casaba en el mundo de los negocios. Pero Hermione pensaba bien poco en su madre en esos momentos.

Haría que la muerte de Luna tuviera sentido. Que cuando mirase hacia atrás y recordase ese día, supiera que había tomado la decisión correcta. Que Luna la había guiado hasta allí y que le había dado el aliento que necesitaba. Porque ahora más que nunca, mientras caminaba en silencio hacia la casa de Cedric, Hermione recordaba con claridad las últimas palabras que había compartido con Luna. En aquel momento no lo entendió, pero ahora si.

Todos trazamos nuestro propio camino, es el destino el que se empeña en ponernos piedras. Pero es nuestro deber sortearlas con el único propósito de ser felices. Y Hermione quería ser feliz, más que nada en el mundo. Porque podía llegar un día en que te sentirás tan sola como Luna, sin ver la luz al final del túnel, siendo la muerte el paso final hacia la redención.

Tardó media hora en llegar a casa de los Diggory, que como todos los nuevos ricos, destilaban opulencia y grandiosidad en sus posesiones. La mansión coronaba la linde de una colina llena de robles y abedules. Había sido construida veinte años antes, cuando los padres de Cedric se habían casado. Y aunque todo aquello parecía estar fuera de lugar en la residencial Plymouth, Hermione se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando por el sinuoso camino de grava. Estaba claro que la señora Diggory había visto demasiadas películas de la época dorada de Hollywood. El revestimiento blanco de la fachada contrastaba con el color negro de las contraventanas y el tejado de piedra caliza. Las enredaderas se contorsionaban alrededor de las cuadro columnas dóricas que conformaban la entrada. Y al menos, una cincuentena de jardineras con rosas rojas y amarillas, se arremolinaban alrededor de la imponente silueta de la mole residencial.

Hermione se detuvo a unos treinta metros de la puerta, junto a la fuente de Afrodita. Tres querubines regordetes escupían agua a través de sus labios fruncidos. Respiró hondo, sacando a Luna de sus pensamientos. Rodeó la pequeña fortaleza que conformaba el hogar de los Diggory. Aun era demasiado temprano como para que nadie del servicio estuviera despierto. Además, lo último que deseaba Hermione era tener testigos del duro enfrentamiento que tendría con el castaño. Porque sabía que Cedric no se lo iba a poner fácil.

Daba igual que hiciera meses que lo suyo estuviera roto, que los sentimientos se hubieran evaporado, como si fueran nieve en un día soleado. Cedric se aferraría a su unión como si de un contrato comercial se tratase. Hermione sintió ganas de ponerse a gritar. Aquello era, exactamente, lo que ella había sido para Cedric. Un maldito contrato comercial que le reportaría grandes beneficios a su empresa y a su familia. Nunca había tenido en cuenta que ella era una persona con sentimientos y sueños. Se obligó a respirar una vez más cuando llegó a la zona de atrás de la mansión. La habitación de Cedric estaba en el piso de abajo, con vistas hacia la magnífica piscina olímpica que se recortaba contra el paisaje verde del bosque los rodeaba. Podría haber entrado, sabía que Cedric no cerraba la cristalera. Pero quería hacerlo salir, no quería recordar los momentos que había pasado en aquella habitación. Así que llamó con los nudillos de manera insistente. La piel enrojeció sobre los huesos, pero ella siguió llamando con determinación. Hubieron de pasar seis minutos, pero finalmente Cedric salió de su sueño y abrió las cortinas. No pudo evitar la sorpresa que se formó en su rostro al ver a la castaña. Vestía tan solo unos boxers grises y tenía el cabello alborotado, así como ojeras alrededor de sus ojos azules desvalidos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Hermione? –preguntó con fastidio saliendo al jardín y cerrando la cristalera a su espalda con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Se le notaba incómodo, pero no por el motivo adecuado. Estaba incómodo porque no quería verla o hablar con ella.

- Deduzco que no estás solo. –observó la castaña con acritud.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora te dedicas a controlarme? –Cedric se apoyó contra una de las columnas que conformaban el porche trasero.- No tengo porqué darte explicaciones.

- Tienes razón; además, no te las he pedido. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida.

Las palabras de Hermione pillaron por sorpresa al castaño, una vez más.

- Vaya, parece que ya has entendido de que va esto. –movió una mano entre ellos dos a modo de explicación, y levantó la barbilla con desdén y satisfacción.

- Luna murió ayer tarde. –no supo porqué se lo dijo, pero las palabras salieron solas de su garganta. Un paso más para convencerse de que la pérdida de su amiga había sido real.

- Lo siento. –su voz sonó demasiado desprovista de sentimientos como para ser sincera. Aun así, la castaña asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Has venido hasta aquí para decirme solo eso?

- No. He venido para decirte que hemos terminado.

- ¿Qué? –Cedric soltó una risotada.- Mira, lo de Lunática te ha debido de afectar más de lo que crees, porque no sabes lo que estás diciendo. –se acercó a ella con andares de pavo real.- No puedes dejarme, Hermione.

- Si, que puedo. –ella no se amilanó y levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos y para demostrarle que iba enserio y que no tenía miedo.

- Tu madre no te lo permitirá, y mis padres tampoco. Firmaron un contrato, ¿lo sabías?

- Cedric estoy rompiendo contigo. Me da igual todo lo demás que tengas que decirme.

- ¿Esto es por ese pelirrojo que te tiene hechizada? ¿Es por él? –Cedric se pasó una mano por el cabello.- No puedes romper conmigo, Hermione.

- Lo estoy haciendo, Cedric. Y no te atrevas a meter a Ron en todo esto. Él no tiene nada que ver. Es entre tú y yo. Y es algo que tenía que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

- Estás trastornada. Realmente lo estás.

- Estoy más cuerda que nunca, Cedric.

- No puedes dejarme, Hermione. –repitió Cedric alzando la voz.

- No me grites. –dijo ella apretando la mandíbula.

- Hablaré con mis padres, Hermione. Y ellos hablaran con tu madre. Estás atada a mí, te guste o no. Y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

- En el fondo me das pena, Cedric. No te has dado cuenta de que tú también eres un títere en sus manos. –la mirada ambarina de la castaña se desvió hacia la izquierda.- Adiós, Cedric.

- Te arrepentirás, Hermione. Te arrepentirás. Y cuando tengas que morderte la lengua y tragarte tus palabras, no tendré piedad. –dijo Cedric agarrando a Hermione de un brazo.

- ¿Cuándo has tenido piedad, Cedric? –con un movimiento brusco, se deshizo del agarre del castaño. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a marcharse con el corazón latiéndole acelerado. Sin embargo, se notaba más ligera, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

- Hermione… ¡Hermione! –Cedric la llamó repetidas veces, pero ella no se dio la vuelta. El castaño se guardó las ganas de salir corriendo detrás de ella y asegurarle, bien asegurado, que a él nadie le dejaba. Y mucho menos Hermione Granger.- ¡Mierda!

Al otro lado de la cristalera, agazapada tras las gruesas cortinas azul marino, su chica rubia se mordía el labio con insistencia. Nunca pensó que pasar una noche con Cedric Diggory le iba a reportar tamaño notición. Se alejó andando de puntillas y corrió a coger su teléfono móvil antes de encerrarse en el cuarto de baño. Una vez allí, se sentó en el retrete y cruzó las piernas desnudas mientras escribía un mensaje a toda prisa.

"**_Hermione_** **_Granger_** **_acaba_** **_de_** **_romper_** **_con_** **_Cedric_** **_Diggory_**. **_Pásalo_**."

En menos de veinte minutos, todos los adolescentes de Plymouth, y en especial los del instituto Hogwarts, sabían la noticia.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La pelota botaba con fuerza e insistencia contra el suelo del jardín. Eran las diez de la mañana y hacía un sol de justicia. Daphne sentía la cabeza caliente bajo el cabello recogido en una coleta alta. Sin embargo, insistía en estar allí aquella mañana. Su madre se había pasado toda la noche intentando hacerla hablar. Mary Greengass creía que su hija pequeña necesitaba sacar sus sentimientos de alguna forma. La noticia de la muerte de Luna había sido devastadora en la pequeña comunidad de Plymouth. Pero Mary pensaba sobretodo en su hija y en su círculo de amigos. Ellos habían sido los más cercanos a la muerta. Así que de algún modo tenía que haberle afectado. Daphne estaba cansada de contestar con monosílabos y fingir que estaba viendo la televisión o leyendo un libro. Así que, aquella mañana, nada más levantarse, se había puesto unos tejanos y una camiseta, se había recogido el cabello y había salido a la cancha a practicar. Las Veelas tenían un partido a la vuelta de la esquina y más les valía ganar.

El sonido monótono de la pelota contra el suelo asfaltado se coló en su mente con la misma facilidad que se asimila el ruido de un reloj. Era lo único que podía hacer para mantener la cabeza fría. Todavía no había asimilado el dolor provocado por la muerte de Luna. Daphne no era fría, pero tampoco era débil. Así que como no quería que nadie viera su lado débil, se había encerrado en una jaula de cristal de la cual solo ella tenía la llave. No hablaría con nadie, seguiría con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado. Era lo mejor. Y por eso tenía que concentrarse en seguir practicando con la pelota. Su único objetivo en el horizonte era ganar el partido. Las manos le temblaron ligeramente mientras lanzaba la pelota contra el tablón blanco de la canasta. Había errado en el tiro.

Se detuvo un par de minutos y cerró los ojos. Enfrentarse al dolor nunca había sido fácil para ella. De hecho, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Tal vez le habría gustado ser como Pansy en ese sentido, y haber tenido a Draco a su lado. Pasándole un brazo por los hombros, simplemente. Pero ella no era así. Estaba cansada de repetirse que ella no era como el resto de chicas. De hecho, tenía muy poco de chica. Respiró hondo e intentó controlar el temblor que azotaba sus manos y le impedía encestar. "Piensa en algo bonito. Piensa en algo bonito.", se decía una y otra vez.

Pensó en Draco.

La imagen del rubio se materializó en su mente antes de que pudiera detenerla. Los ojos grises de Draco, que adquirían una expresión distinta cuando la miraban a ella. Esa medio sonrisa socarrona que tenía embelesado a medio instituto. Su nariz y su rostro aristocrático que levantaban suspiros a su paso. Y sus labios finos y rosados, los primeros labios que la habían besado. Poco a poco, Daphne fue notando como un torrente de calor inundaba su cuerpo de arriba abajo. La tensión había desaparecido y sus manos habían dejado de temblar. Aunque no le gustase aceptarlo, en aquellos momentos, la única persona capaz de mantenerla con los pies en la tierra y los sentimientos a raya era Draco.

- Daphne, me voy al mercado. –anunció su madre desde la puerta de la cocina. La señora Greengrass se llevó una mano a la frente para tapar el sol que le impedía ver con claridad.- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Podríamos…

- Tengo cosas que hacer mamá. –dijo la chica botando la pelota contra el suelo. A pesar de que se había relajado, su semblante era serio y tenso.- Además, sabes que no me gusta nada ir al mercado. Pídeselo a Astoria.

- Tu hermana ha salido. –la señora Greengrass soltó un suspiro resignado.- Escucha, cielo, ¿estás bien?

- Claro. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

- Bueno…tan solo han pasado unas horas desde lo de Luna y…

- Lo siento, mamá. El móvil está sonando, tengo que dejarte. –la interrumpió Daphne y se alejó hacia la zona ajardinada. Se sentó en un banco de madera de pino y cogió el móvil del bolsillo de sus pantalones tejanos. Respiró hondo y movió las piernas con nerviosismo. Podía sentir como el torrente de lava subía por su garganta, pero no iba a permitir la erupción. No, ahora no. Miró el mensaje que acababa de llegarle y enarcó una ceja sorprendida. Aquello si que no se lo esperaba.

"**_Hermione_** **_ha_** **_dejado_** **_a_** **_Cedric_**.", decía.

- Bien por ti, Hermione. –susurró al viento y se recostó contra el respaldo del banco.

De pronto, si previo aviso, sintió una presión aguda en el pecho que le impedía respirar. Se llevo una mano allí donde estaba su corazón y apretó los dientes. Sabía que su corazón se estaba rompiendo poco a poco por dentro. Que la muerte de Luna había calado más hondo de lo que podía permitirse pensar. Miró a ambos lados del jardín mientras se masajeaba la zona y una lágrima rebelde bajaba por su mejilla derecha. La removió con ansia con el dorso de la mano. No podía derrumbarse en ese momento. No cuando casi tenía controlada la situación. Además, que era una tontería. Al leer el mensaje del móvil había pensado que Luna nunca sabría que Hermione había hecho lo correcto. Porque Luna ya no estaba allí y ya no compartiría nada más con ellas.

Se había ido…para siempre.

Daphne quiso salir corriendo de allí. Encerrarse en su pequeña jaula de cristal.

- ¿Daphne? –la voz de él llegó traslada por el viento, como un susurro masculino y apremiante.

Ella levantó la cabeza y se encontró con sus ojos grises mirándola fijamente. Se levantó de un salto, obviando el dolor que sentía en el pecho, y corrió a recoger la pelota. El rubio la siguió con la mirada y frunció el ceño. Por un segundo, durante un maldito segundo, había pensado que por fin la chica se abriría a él. Se había equivocado, claro. Daphne Greengrass nunca había presentado debilidad ante nadie. Dudaba incluso de que sus amigas más íntimas la hubieran visto llorar. Pero maldita sea, él quería saber lo que estaba ocurriendo en su interior, en su cabeza. Ayudarla a afrontar la muerte de Luna. Y le repateaba que ella siempre pusiera distancias entre ellos. Como si los besos y los momentos que habían compartido no significaran nada para ella. Draco tragó saliva y se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras la veía encestar la pelota una y otra vez.

- ¿Qué tal estás? –preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Bien. Llevo un par de horas practicando. El próximo partido será difícil de ganar, pero si nos entrenamos a conciencia y…-era mejor enfocarse en lo deportivo.

- Daphne…

- Me ayudarías bastante si me enseñas el truco de muñecas del otro día. Me sería muy útil, de verdad. Así yo podría enseñárselo a las chicas mañana, durante el entrenamiento.

- No creo que mañana haya entrenamiento.

- ¡Claro que habrá entrenamiento! ¿Por qué no habría de haberlo? El próximo partido está a la vuelta de la esquina y la chica Weasley es buena, pero aun no se ha integrado del todo en la forma de jugar del equipo. Solo necesita tiempo, lo se.

- Daphne…-Draco sacó las manos de los bolsillos y agarró a la chica por los brazos, obligándola a mirarlo.

- Suéltame, Draco. –intentó desasirse sin éxito.- ¿Se puede saber qué coño estás haciendo?

- Una de tus mejores amigas ha muerto. Y estás aquí hablándome del próximo partido de las Veelas como si fuera lo único importante en estos momentos. –sus ojos grises la taladraban con intensidad.- Se que no eres fría, Daphne, y que todo esto es solo una pose. No pasa nada porque te muestres débil en estos momentos. Que digo débil…mostrar dolor ante la muerte no es señal de debilidad, sino de sentimientos.

- ¿Crees que porque no lloro no tengo sentimientos? –los ojos azules de ella se oscurecieron hasta adquirir un tono marino.

- Yo no he dicho eso.

- ¿Vas a ayudarme con el truco de muñecas o no?

- Daphne…

- No quiero hablar de ello, Draco. Ahora no puedo…no puedo…-la voz se le quebró en ese mismo instante. Era como si durante toda la noche y toda la mañana hubiera estado esperando, aguantando a que él viniera.

- Luna ha muerto, Daphne. Está muerta. –pronunció él con lentitud, dejando que cada palabra penetrase en la mente de ella.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡Me estoy muriendo por dentro! No se…no se cómo…-los ojos de Daphne se llenaron de lágrimas mientras comenzaba a temblar violentamente.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué…?

- Daph…-Draco se acercó a ella y abrió los brazos para alojarla contra su pecho. De repente, le pareció una persona mucho más pequeña y frágil. Daphne se cobijó contra su cuerpo, buscando un refugio que no conseguía llenarla del todo. La congoja que sentía era superior a cualquier fuerza.

- Ella estaba bien. Estaba bien. –repetía una y otra vez.- Si hubiera estado mal nos habríamos dado cuenta. Éramos sus amigas, nos lo habría dicho. Nos lo habría dicho. –murmuró antes de echarse a llorar como un torrente insaciable.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Una de las últimas voluntades de Luna, había sido que Hermione tocase el piano en la ceremonia. La iglesia estaba engalanada de arriba abajo, con flores blancas y amarillas, las preferidas de Luna. Se respiraba un ambiente tenso y mucha tristeza. Los padres de la muchacha no podían ocultar su estupefacción ante la muerte de su única hija. Pero había sido el destino que Luna había escogido. Para los que quedaban, sus familiares, sus amigos, sus profesores, era mucho más difícil de entender. ¿Cómo una chica de diecisiete años se suicidaba sin ninguna razón aparente? Luna era feliz, tenía amigos que la querían, sus notas en el instituto eran correctas. Razones suficientes para tener una larga y provechosa vida, no para lo que había hecho ella.

Las Veelas entraron todas en grupo, aunque había claras diferencias entre unas y otras. De los sollozos continuos de Lavender, se podía pasar a la mirada perdida de Daphne o a las lágrimas silenciosas que bajaban por las mejillas de Pansy. La tragedia les había tocado muy de pleno y sus jóvenes corazones tenían formas distintas de sobrellevarlo. Cormac agarraba fuertemente la mano de Pansy y dejaba que se apoyase en él. Se sentaron juntos en la segunda fila de bancos de la derecha, la reservada para la familia. Daphne caminaba al lado de Draco, aunque guardaban bastante las distancias. La morena se quedó de pie, al final de la iglesia, con los brazos cruzados. Algo en su interior se movió cuando vio a Draco pararse a su lado en silencio. Y cuando el rubio entrelazó sus manos, ella lo aceptó. Lavender fue mucho menos discreta que ellas. Abrazada al cuerpo de Blaise, que parecía que se iba a caer, la muchacha lloraba en voz alta y esgrimía un pañuelito blanco para secar sus lágrimas. Después de pararse frente al féretro y dejar una rosa blanca, se dieron la vuelta y se sentaron junto a Cormac y Pansy.

Ginny entró cogida de la mano de Harry. Los dos iban con los hombros caídos y el semblante de haber dormido poco. La pelirroja hacia menos tiempo que conocía a Luna, y Harry tampoco es que hubiera tenido mucho trato con ella cuando formaba parte de la pandilla. Pero aun así estaban muy tristes y querían mostrar sus respetos. Ron caminaba detrás de ellos, con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha. Le habría gustado entrar con Hermione, ayudarla en uno de los peores momentos de su vida. Pero la castaña le había pedido por favor que no. Había insistido en que ella estaba bien, aunque Ron supiera que era mentira. No la había visto desde la tarde anterior en que la había dejado frente a la puerta de su casa. Se quedó de pie al final, junto a Draco y Daphne. No creía que fuera merecedor de estar sentado en el funeral de una persona a la que apenas conocía.

La iglesia de Santa Magdalena de Plymouth se estaba quedando pequeña para albergar a tanta gente. Cientos de personas que querían dar su último adiós a una chica que había muerto demasiado joven, y de manera incomprensible. Muchos se sorprendieron de que tanta gente conociera a Luna. Siempre había sido una chiquilla tan reservada y extraña…

Hermione fue de las últimas en entrar a la iglesia, justo antes de la llegada de la familia. Iba vestida de negro, con el cabello castaño recogido en un moño bajo y el collar de perlas de su abuela alrededor del cuello. Se la veía distinguida y serena, aunque Ron, desde su lugar al final, fue capaz de atisbar la tristeza en sus apagados ojos ambarinos. Hermione se sentó junto a Pansy, que le cogió una mano entre las suyas enseguida. Ella se dejó hacer, con la vista permanentemente al frente. No podía creerse que Luna lo hubiera preparado todo. ¿Qué clase de frialdad es necesaria para preparar tu propio funeral? En su bolso negro de mano, había guardado la carta que minutos antes le había dado el padre de Luna. La habían encontrado entre sus pertenencias y llevaba su nombre en el sobre. Apretó los dientes al pensar que en pocos minutos estaría sentada frente a todas esas personas tocando el piano mientras se pasaban fotografías de la vida de Luna. Unas fotografías que había elegido ella misma. Todo era de lo más espeluznante.

El padre Flint comenzó la homilía a las doce en punto de la mañana. El sol estaba en su máximo apogeo y mandaba destellos a través de la vidriera con imágenes de la virgen y el niño Jesús. Costaba creer que si aquello hubiera pasado hacia tan solo cincuenta años, ninguno de ellos podría estar allí. Al fin y al cabo, Luna había puesto fin a su vida voluntariamente y aquello no era algo que contemplase la Biblia. El discurso del padre se centró en la capacidad de elección, en saber separar lo bueno de lo malo. Pero sobretodo habló del dolor humano que a veces nos lleva a cometer errores.

A Hermione todo aquello le pareció una chorrada. Estaban allí porque una persona había muerto, y lo último que Luna querría fuera encontrar todas aquellas caras largas mientras se leía un discurso que hablaba del mal y del bien. Porque como ella había dicho, siempre había decisiones que el resto de la gente no podía entender, pero que eran las correctas. Sintió ganas de levantarse y salir de allí corriendo, huyendo de aquellas palabras vacías que no le devolverían a su amiga ni la fe en Dios o en lo que fuera que hubiera allí arriba. Pero Luna le había pedido un último favor, y ella no era quien para negárselo. Abrió el bolso de mano y extrajo la carta de Luna. Los señores Lovegood también le habían pedido que hablase antes de sentarse frente al piano. Y justo en aquel momento, leyendo la carta de Luna, supo exactamente lo que iba a decir. Cuando el padre Flint se calló y se retiró a un lado, Hermione respiró hondo y se levantó.

No le daba miedo hablar en público, pero si que se sentía profundamente emocionada y temía que la voz no le saliera. Se puso frente al atrio, con la carta de Luna fuertemente agarrada con su mano izquierda. Levantó la cabeza y sintió que perdía parte de su valentía. Pero entonces…entonces vio los ojos azules de Ron al fondo y comenzó a hablar como si solo le estuviera hablando a él.

- "Querida Hermione: te escribo esta carta porque eres lo más parecido a una hermana que he llegado a tener. Debes de estar profundamente confundida y no niego que tu dolor te llegue a nublar la razón. Pero nunca pretendí hacer daño a nadie con mi decisión. Han sido muchos meses viviendo en una agonía constante, sin saber que rumbo tomar, qué sentido dar a mi vida. Al fin lo he encontrado, y es el correcto. Lo es, créeme que lo es. Porque la vida no es vida si ya no tienes vida. Y el mundo ya no es mundo si no gira. Y lo único que puedes esperar es que el tiempo pase. Yo no quiero que el tiempo pase. A veces no me entiendo ni a mi misma. Mis padres no lo entenderían, mis amigos no lo entenderían. Pero mi corazón si que lo entiende. Siempre hay que hacer caso al corazón, Hermione. Porque vivimos a través del corazón. Y es cuando el corazón no encuentra ninguna razón para seguir latiendo cuando dejamos de vivir. Deja de preguntarte lo que podrías o no podrías haber hecho. Yo había tomado mi decisión. Yo era consciente de lo que hacía. Mi mundo ha empezado a girar de nuevo, solo que en un lugar totalmente diferente. Quisiera contarte una historia: conocí a Rolf Scarmander el verano en que cumplí cinco años. Era un chico apocado y bueno, con unos bonitos ojos marrones, que se convirtió en mi mejor amigo. Tampoco es que yo le diera opción. Los bosques de las Tierras Altas de Escocia fueron nuestro terreno de juegos, nuestro parque particular. Disfrutaba tanto a su lado que cada vez que regresaba a Plymouth era como si me quitasen un trocito de oxígeno. Pasaba el año deseando la llegada del verano, el momento en que vería a Rolf otra vez. Mi mundo giraba alrededor de Rolf y pronto comprendí que mi corazón también. No podía creerlo, me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo. Por suerte, él sentía lo mismo, sino habríamos tenido más de un problema. Mi mundo siguió girando y girando. Hasta que Rolf se puso enfermo. Entonces mi mundo dejó de girar y comencé a sentir que me caía con él. Nunca he sido capaz de mirar a las personas y decirles lo que siento. Pero con Rolf…ojalá le hubiera podido tener más tiempo del tiempo que lo tuve. Él murió entre mis brazos, y son ahora sus brazos los que me acogen el día de hoy, el día de mi muerte. No pienses que fui débil, Hermione. Porque reconocer que no puedes seguir viviendo sin otra persona, no es un acto de debilidad, sino de amor. Del amor más puro e intenso que pueda existir jamás. Yo voy a estar bien otra vez, voy a verte desde las estrellas y haré de la luna mi cuarto de juegos." –después de leer la carta de Luna, Hermione se humedeció los labios y respiró hondo.- La verdad es que no soy una persona muy creyente, pero si de verdad existen los ángeles y las estrellas, el día de hoy se han ganado a una compañera más. La mayoría de los que están aquí no conocían a Luna. Para mi era mi amiga y la echaré eternamente de menos. Quizás lo que acabo de leer no tenga ningún sentido para vosotros, pero a mi me ha servido para conocer un poquito más a Luna. Y para sentirme orgullosa de haber sido su amiga. No voy a mentir, siempre habrá una parte de mi que se reprenderá por no haber visto las señales, por no haber evitado lo inevitable. Buen viaje, Luna.

Se guardó la carta de Luna en el bolsillo de su chaqueta negra y caminó con paso majestuoso hacia el piano. Se sentó en la banqueta negra y notó como las piernas le temblaban. Estaba acostumbrada a hacer esfuerzos de ese tipo, pero eso no significaba que estuviera inmunizada contra ellos. Hermione era un manojo de sentimientos que no sabía como sobrellevar y mucho menos exteriorizar. La muerte de Luna le había afectado más de lo que ella pensaba, y el sentimiento de culpa que había pronunciado, se estaba propagando como una plaga por todo su cuerpo y su mente. Porque ella tendría que haber visto las señales. Sabía que la última vez que había hablado con Luna, la chica no estaba bien. Pero la había dejado marchar con su mirada melancólica y perdida y con aquella frase que había quedado en el viento. Ojalá hubiera sabido que al día siguiente todo cobraría sentido. Colocó las manos sobre las teclas blancas y negras del piano y movió los dedos con suavidad. Al instante la iglesia se llenó de una bella melodía que hizo aflorar más de un sollozo. Hermione cerró los ojos en el momento en que un grupo de seis chicos se adelantaban hacia el féretro de Luna y lo sacaban a hombros. La música era el compás de unos pasos que tenían como punto y final una fosa profunda en el cementerio de Plymouth.

Desde su posición al final de la iglesia, Ron lo observaba todo con brazos cruzados. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en la pequeña figura de Hermione, recortada contra el piano. En como su cuerpo se movía al compás de aquella triste melodía. Y en como sentía que había llegado el momento de hacer acto de presencia. De dar sentido a su presencia allí aquel día. No podía imaginarse lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la castaña, pero si sentía unas irrefrenables ganas de cogerla entre sus brazos y abrazarla, consolarla hasta que las lágrimas al fin brotaran. Quería recuperar a la Hermione con la que había subido al faro de Plymouth tres días antes. Pero sabía que de momento eso era imposible. Así que se contentaba con estar ahí, a su lado. Apoyándola.

Respiró hondo al recordar el mensaje que había recibido en su teléfono móvil el día anterior. Hermione por fin había dejado a Cedric. Sonrió ligeramente al pensarlo. Se alegraba por ella, y no porque él tuviera un interés especial en ello. Sino porque Hermione lo necesitaba, porque era lo correcto. Habría pensado lo mismo si se hubiera tratado de una simple amiga. Claro que Hermione no era una simple amiga. Eso lo sabía desde el momento en que la vio por vez primera. Aquella mañana de domingo se prometió que aquella chica sería su chica, y ahora estaba a punto de conseguirlo. Aunque las cosas fueran despacio, muy despacio.

Casi sin darse cuenta, se quedaron solos en la iglesia. Los dedos de Hermione seguían moviéndose por las teclas blancas y negras del piano. No quería dejar de tocar, no quería alzar la vista, no quería ir al cementerio y ver como enterraban a Luna. No podría soportar nada de eso. Así que siguió tocando. Sintió la presencia de Ron antes de verlo. El pelirrojo se había colocado detrás suyo y su respiración se colaba por la nuca de la castaña. Insegura, su mano izquierda se equivocó en un par de compases, pero ella siguió tocando. Se sorbió la nariz en un acto inútil por contener el torrente de lágrimas que amenazaba con arrollarla. Y siguió tocando cuando Ron se sentó a su lado en la banqueta.

Siguió tocando, porque era la única forma de que su mundo siguiera girando en aquellos momentos.

Ron le pasó un brazo por los hombros y ella contuvo la respiración.

Cuando acercó su cuerpo al de ella, Hermione dejó de tocar el piano.

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas antes de que se lanzara a los brazos del chico que llevaba tres días esperándola. Esperando ese momento.

El momento del río de lágrimas.


	11. Caricias y puñaladas

**Capítulo 10: Caricias y puñaladas.**

El regreso a clase fue catastrófico para todas las personas que conocían a Luna. En el instituto se respiraba un ambiente tenso, entristecido por la perdida de una compañera. Y aunque muchos otros no la conocían, no era extraño ver a grupos de chicas llorando por el pasillo. Eran días en los que los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel. Aunque si había un sitio donde se notaba especialmente la ausencia de la rubia, era la cafetería. La mesa de las Veelas lucía incompleta, no solo por la perdida de Luna, sino porque Hermione aun no había aparecido. La castaña no había vuelto a salir de su casa desde el entierro de Luna, apenas si comía y no podía dejar de llorar en soledad. Pansy no reconocía a su amiga y había optado por dejarle su espacio. De ella se ocupaba perfectamente Cormac, y poco a poco la rabia había dejado paso a la resignación.

Daphne también se mostraba más callada de lo normal, pero dentro de la algarabía provocada por el dolor de la perdida de Luna, se había abierto un foco de esperanza. La mañana en que Draco había aparecido de la mano de la chica, los murmullos adolescentes habían vuelto a los pasillos de instituto. Algunos eran de incredulidad, otros de envidia y muy pocos de alegría. Pero eso a Daphne no le importaba. Aunque su relación con Luna nunca había sido de lo más estrecha, era su amiga y le dolía el corazón de pensar que ya no volvería a verla. Draco intentaba llamar su atención, pero ella no estaba por la labor. No tenía tiempo ni de pensar en lo que significaba el chico para ella. Pero él insistía en mirarla con aquellos ojos grises tan penetrantes, como si quisiera robarle el pensamiento.

Pansy hacia un esfuerzo por tragarse el desayuno. Había pasado unos días horribles en los que no encontraba la salida a aquella situación. Por suerte para ella, Cormac era mucho más pragmático. Además, no conocía a Luna tanto como las Veelas. A él lo único que le partía el corazón era ver a su novia tan destrozada; quizás por eso intentaba hacerla sonreír en todo momento y no la dejaba sola. Pansy suspiró y retiró la bandeja del desayuno hacia el centro de la mesa. Era inútil.

Lavender fue la primera en hablar.

- No puedo creer que se haya ido para siempre. –dijo sorbiéndose la nariz. Era el tipo de chica que no sentía vergüenza por mostrar sus sentimientos y había ido al instituto con los ojos rojos e hinchados, y en más de una clase se había tenido que ausentar por el llanto.

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Hermione? –preguntó Pansy. Ya habían perdido a Luna por estar tan ciegas como para no ver su dolor, así que no quería arriesgarse y perder a Hermione también. La castaña ya afrontaba un año difícil en su vida y solo le había faltado aquello. A saber la de compuertas que había abierto.

- No desde el funeral. –contestó Blaise con los brazos cruzados y las piernas estiradas.

- ¿Alguien tiene tantas ganas de llorar como yo? –las mejillas de Lavender se llenaron de lágrimas. Aceptó el brazo de Blaise y se refugió en su pecho, ajena a unos ojos azules heridos que la miraban desde la distancia.

- Todos estamos tristes, princesa. –el chico le dio un beso en la cabeza.

- Yo estoy cabreada con ella. –dijo Daphne apretando los puños sobre la mesa.- Éramos sus amigas, tendría que habernos dicho algo.

- Tal vez quiso, pero no encontró la forma. –apuntó Cormac, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Pansy y consolándola en silencio.

- Quisiera saber qué está pasando por la cabeza de Hermione en estos momentos. –susurró la morena. No dejaba de darle vueltas a un pensamiento que no auguraba nada bueno.

- Puede que Ron sepa algo. –dijo Lavender con algo de esperanza. Primero desaparecía Luna y después Hermione. Las Veelas se sentían bastante perdidas sin ellas.

- No lo he visto tampoco a él.

- ¿Quién es Ron? –preguntó Draco volviendo a la conversación.

- El chico pelirrojo que no se separó de ella tras el funeral.

- ¿Y qué hay de Cedric? –quiso saber Blaise en tono sorprendido.

- Han roto. –dijo Daphne escuetamente.

- Oh. –dijeron todos los chicos a coro.

- ¿Por qué habrá roto con Cedric? –se preguntó Lavender que aun no llegaba a comprender la otra cara del chico más guapo de instituto. Para ella era el novio ideal y no entendía a Hermione.

- Porque es un cabrón sin sentimientos. –le contestó Daphne pronunciando cada palabra con hastío.

- Daph…-Pansy se estremeció con las palabras de su amiga, aunque estuviera más que de acuerdo. Pero fue más el tono que otra cosa, lo que hizo que se le pusiera el vello de punta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Daphne a la defensiva y alzando un poco la voz.- A las cosas hay que llamarlas por su nombre. Y si dejar su relación evita que Hermione termine como Luna, bien por ella.

- Daphne…-insistió Lavender.

- No pienso perder ninguna amiga más y quedarme con los brazos cruzados. –continuó diciendo Daphne con furia.- Y todo por culpa del dichoso amor. El amor da asco. –añadió con amargura y se levantó arrastrando la silla y atrayendo todas las miradas. Con andares enérgicos, se marchó de la cafetería dejando al personal murmurando.

- ¡Daphne! ¡Daphne! –gritó Pansy.

Al ver que tanto Pansy como Lavender hacían ademán de levantarse e ir tras ella, Draco dijo:

- No, dejadla sola. Ya regresará cuando se calme.

- No se le puede tener en cuenta. –concilió Cormac mirando directamente al rubio.- Todos estamos muy alterados.

- Es tan irreal. –comentó Lavender escondiendo el rostro en sus manos.

- Odio como nos miran todos. –dijo Blaise después de echar un vistazo a su alrededor.

- Éramos sus amigos, ya se les pasará. –dijo la voz de la cordura y la sensatez, es decir, Cormac.

- Todavía creo que esto es sola una pesadilla y que cuando despierte, veré a Luna entrar por esa puerta con su mirada ausente. –comentó Pansy con una triste sonrisa.

- Sabes que eso no va a pasar, nena.

- Lo sé.

Todos volvieron a guardar silencio, incómodos con la situación y con las reacciones de cada uno de ellos. Entendían la salida de tono de Daphne y su prisa por salir de allí. La cafetería se había convertido en un lugar claustrofóbico. Y luego estaban las palabras de Lavender y Pansy, que paseaban su dolor en cada letra y que hacían que se te encogiera el corazón. También para los chicos era una situación difícil a la que no sabían cómo enfrentarse. Ellos también conocían a Luna y se reían con sus peculiaridades. Y resultaba desgarrador comprobar que ya nunca más la volverían a ver feliz, soñadora, riendo, diciendo cosas que nadie más que ella entendía.

Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para regresar a clase y la cafetería había comenzado a vaciarse, desde la megafonía del edificio les llegó la voz del director del Instituto Hogwarts. El anuncio fue breve, pero bastó para avivar el malestar de algunos alumnos. Se sucedieron las miradas de comprensión, los comentarios resignados y algunas conversaciones salidas de tono. La cancelación del baile de Halloween había cogido a todos por sorpresa. Pero dadas las circunstancias, era lo más ético de hacer.

- Menos mal, porque no tenía ningún ánimo de ir. –comentó Lavender levantándose y cogiendo su chaqueta y su carpeta.

- Si, ha sido lo mejor. –convino Cormac.

- Me siento incompleta, como si me faltara algo. –dijo Pansy mientras salían de la cafetería y se perdían entre el reguero de alumnos que regresaban a sus aulas.

- Todos nos sentimos igual. –habló Cormac por el resto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_Las primeras filas de la iglesia se fueron vaciando al compás de la música que Hermione iba tocando. Los más allegados no podían evitar las lágrimas, que se confundían con los sollozos nerviosos y las miradas tristes del resto de los asistentes. Seamus había ido en calidad de compañero de instituto, como la mayoría de los que estaban allí. Porque lo cierto es que Luna Lovegood era una chica rara que se relacionaba con muy pocas personas. Si no perteneciera a las Veelas, Seamus dudaba mucho de que la mitad de la gente que estaba allí hubiera ido. Pero por alguna extraña razón, Luna era una Veela._

_Fue una Veela, se recordó Seamus._

_Porque estaba muerta y aquel era su funeral._

_Los ojos azules del chico, sin embargo, solo podían prestar atención a una figura. Se sentía muy mal por Lavender, la chica de la que estaba enamorado desde que tenía cinco años. Quería acercarse a ella y estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero no era posible. Con disgusto, vio como durante todo el servicio religioso, ella se apoyaba en Blaise Zabini, su exnovio. Aquello era como un disparo al corazón. No estaba bien, pero tampoco podía reprochárselo a Lavender. Al fin y al cabo, ellos no eran nada. Tan solo habían compartido una tarde y unos cuantos besos. Pero Seamus no podía evitar, de algún modo, sentirse traicionado._

_¿Por qué Lavender no había buscado consuelo en él?_

_Al pasar por su lado de camino a la salida, Seamus se fijó en el brazo de Blaise que rodeaba la cintura de Lavender y en la forma en la que ella se aferraba su mano y al amparo de su cuerpo. Estaba rota deshecha de dolor. Y Seamus se tuvo que sujetar las manos para no alzarlas y tomar su rostro e intentar barrer todas aquellas lágrimas. Sin embargo, lo que realmente estuvo a punto de matarlo, fueron las palabras de una sollozante Lavender dirigidas a Blaise._

_- No me sueltes, por favor. Ahora mismo eres el único que puede sostenerme."_

El sonido del timbre puso fin al recuerdo de Seamus, recogió sus libros y salió al pasillo donde se amontonaba el resto de sus compañeros. Era uno de los momentos que más le gustaba en el pasado. Sin embargo, ahora, lo único que quería era llegar hasta su taquilla sin ser visto, coger los libros para la siguiente clase y perderse entre el barullo. No era consciente de que había llamado la atención de dos personas muy diferentes. Por un lado estaba Lavender, que mordiéndose el labio inferior se debatía entre seguirlo o no. Desde el funeral de Luna que no habían vuelto a hablar y la rubia estaba algo preocupada. Seamus no era de ese tipo de chicos. Alguna mosca debía de haberle picado. Y ella tenía que averiguarlo, decidió. Así que con paso decidido, lo siguió hasta su taquilla y se apoyó en la irregular estructura de metal.

La otra persona que los observaba, era Dean Thomas, uno de los mejores amigos de Seamus. Que a pesar de que siempre estaba tomándole el pelo al castaño, realmente se preocupaba por él y no le hacía ninguna gracia que esa chica popular se riera de su amigo. Porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo Lavender a ojos del resto del instituto..

- Seamus…-lo llamó la rubia, que no obtuvo una respuesta inmediata.- ¡Seamus! ¿Podría hablar un momento contigo?

Con mucho trabajo, Seamus levantó sus ojos azules y suspiró.

- Lo siento, pero estoy ocupado. Llego tarde a clase de matemáticas. –dijo cerrando de golpe su taquilla.- Ah, siento lo de tu amiga, de verdad. –añadió y echó a andar con paso ligero.

Lavender se quedó unos segundos captando la escena en su cabeza y corrió hasta alcanzarlo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué he hecho para que te comportes así?

- Mira, será mejor que volvamos a lo de antes. Cuando yo suspiraba en silencio porque me devolvieras la mirada y tu me ignorabas. –dijo Seamus muy serio y sin detenerse.

Lavender se plantó delante de él, cortándole el paso y obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos.

- No entiendo nada, Seamus.

- Bueno, no es mi culpa. ¿Por qué no regresas con tu novio?

- Mi nov… Blaise no es mi novio, Seamus. Ya solo sabes. –Lavender se llevó las manos a la cintura y respiró hondo, al ver que el castaño contestaba, entrecerró los ojos y lo tuvo claro.- ¿Es por eso que estás así? ¿Por Blaise? ¿Por eso me tratas así?

- No te equivoques, Lavender. –dijo Seamus ajeno a que varios compañeros estaban escuchando su intercambio de palabras amargas. Muchos de ellos se estaban enterando de que había habido algo entre la chica Veela y el pringado de Finnigan.- Puedes jugar conmigo una vez, dos si es necesario, pero una tercera no. Yo también tengo sentimientos, ¿sabes?

- Seamus…-susurró la chica con la boca abierta.

- Me ignoraste. –dijo finalmente el castaño.

- Era el funeral de mi amiga, estaba destrozada. –medio gritó Lavender.

- Y te refugiaste en los brazos de él. –se acercó un poco más a ella.- No acudiste a mi, Lav.

- Lo siento. –ahora la que estaba enfadada era ella, que le dio un empujón para que se alejase de ella.- Siento no haber pensado en ti mientras enterraban a mi amiga.

- No vayas por ahí, Lavender. Sabes que no me refiero a eso. –contestó Seamus con voz cansada.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces a qué te refieres?

- A que no me gusta se plato de segunda mesa. Tú aun sientes algo por Zabini. –acusó.

- Eso no es cierto. –dijo Lavender a la defensiva.

- Cuando ocurre una desgracia, lo que queremos, lo que más ansiamos, es estar con las personas a las que queremos y amamos, para asegurarnos de que están bien.

- No puedo creer que termines lo nuestro por una frase que has encontrado por ahí.

- Nunca hubo nada nuestro, Lav. –sentenció Seamus y la rodeó para seguir avanzando.

- Me decepcionas, Seamus. –gritó Lavender para que lo escuchara.

- Entonces estamos en paz. –contestó Seamus sin darse la vuelta y provocando la rabia de la rubia.

Lavender hizo ademán de seguirlo, cegada por la ira de saberse perdedora. Nunca antes ningún chico le había hablado así, con tanta amargura. Y ella no estaba acostumbrar a la aguantar la tristeza de los demás. Pero en su camino hacia la salida del instituto, una mano retuvo. Lavender se dio la vuelta lentamente para encontrarse con unos ojos oscuros que no le sonaban de nada. Es decir, creía haber visto a ese chico en alguna clase o en la cafetería, pero no sabía quién era.

- ¿Quién eres tú? –movió el brazo pero el chico no la dejó.- ¡Suéltame!

- No se muy bien como funciona el mundo en tu grupito, Brown. Pero aquí en la vida real, la gente tiene sentimientos. –apretó el brazo con algo más de fuerza.- Y acabas de herir los de mi amigo…

- Aww. –se quejó y forcejeó para librarse. Esta vez, Dean la soltó,- No era mi intención. –dijo a la defensiva.

- …otra vez. –terminó Dean.- Hazle un favor al mundo y deja a mi amigo en paz. –y dicho eso, se marchó por donde había venido.

Lavender se quedó en el centro del pasillo, ajena a los compañeros que pasaban por su lado, murmuraban o simplemente la miraban y movían la cabeza negativamente. Estaba confusa. Nunca antes había sido consciente de hacerle daño a alguien. Y que hubiera sido precisamente Seamus el que le había abierto los ojos…dolía.

Seamus…que era un chico tan bueno.

Seamus…que llevaba enamorado de ella casi toda la vida.

Seamus…que pensaba que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

Lavender se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño más próximo. Tenía ganas de vomitar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione se dio la vuelta en su cama, donde llevaba instalada desde el funeral de Luna. Por fortuna, todo había ocurrido durante uno de los viajes de negocios de su madre, para controlar el imperio. Sin embargo, eso significaba que nadie se había preocupado por ella. No había comido prácticamente nada. Su vida se había convertido en un duermevela continuo donde las lágrimas se entremezclaban con los vómitos y las ojeras de su rostro. Se sentía completamente sola y vacía. Injustamente viva…mientras que Luna estaba muerta. Y cada vez que se lo repetía en su cabeza, llegaba aquella misma sensación de falta de aire y de cordura.

Lo irónico era que Luna había tenido que morir para que ella pusiera orden a su vida. Para que al fin se diera cuenta de se dirigía a una carretera sin salida, con tan solo un acantilado al final por el cual caer y perderse en el vacío.

Hermione ahogó un nuevo sollozo en su almohada empapada y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Tampoco es que pudiera aguantar mucho tiempo así. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a Luna y apreciaba en ella matices que cuando estaba viva no se había molestado en captar. La congoja era tan grande que la dejaba sin respiración y se tenía que obligar a sentarse durante unos minutos. Tal vez aquello produjera algo de alivio a su corazón resquebrajado. Sentía la garganta ronca y la boca pastosa, en algunos momentos aun con el regusto al último vómito. Y la arrugada ropa del funeral ya parecía irreconocible. Estaba encajonada en su cuerpo mientras en su mente se había producido un cortocircuito.

Así mismo se sintió cuando murió su padre, como si toda la felicidad del mundo se la hubiera llevado con él. Como si se hubiera llevado un pedazo de ella que ya no volvería a recuperar.

Se llevó una mano al cabello enmarañado y se dejó caer de nuevo hacia atrás.

Tenía que hacer algo o acabaría por volverse loca del todo.

Quizás por eso, cuando escuchó pisadas en el pasillo y acto seguido vio unos ojos azules que la observaban desde la jamba de la puerta de su habitación, el rostro se le llenó de lágrimas. No tuvo ninguna posibilidad de mostrar estoicismo, aunque se prometió que lo recuperaría lo antes posible. Pero de momento, lo que necesitaba, que ansiaba era sentirse rodeada por los brazos protectores de Ron Weasley. Y así fue, el pelirrojo no la defraudó. Cruzó la habitación y la acunó entre sus brazos durante lo que parecieron horas. Dejó que el dolor que salía de su interior se plasmara en cada rincón, en cada pared, en cada objeto del cuarto. Limitándose solo a acariciar su cabello y su espalda, controlando los espasmos que amenazaban con partirla por la mitad.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo finalmente ella. Su voz sonaba ronca, irreconocible, y dolía al hablar.- Deberías de estar en el instituto.

- También tú. –contestó el pelirrojo con dulzura.

- No tenía ánimos para ir. -se apartó ligeramente de él, para que se pudieran mirar a los ojos.- Y quería…necesitaba estar sola con mis pensamientos.

- ¿Para torturarte a gusto? –preguntó Ron y le colocó un mechón castaño detrás de la oreja.

- ¿Qué…qué quieres decir? –Hermione notó como el calor inundaba su rostro y desvió la mirada. Se sentía como el ratón cazado por el gato después de varios días de remoloneo.

- Apuesto lo que quieras a que no dejas de darle vueltas a tu última conversación con Luna. –fue el primero en pronunciar el nombre de la rubia y la razón por la que ella no había salido de su habitación. Pero no lo dijo como acusación, sino para constatar una verdad que Hermione no pensaba aceptar…de momento.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? –dijo ella, sin embargo, a la defensiva.

- Vamos, Hermione. Creo que te conozco un poquito, y se que te echas la culpa por la muerte de Luna, por no haber podido evitarlo. Lo cual es ridículo. –sentenció Ron. Intentaba provocarla, hacer algo para que saliera de ese estado de shock en el que se encontraba. Le dolía en el alma verla de aquella manera tan vulnerable y aun así intentando mantener las formas.

- E-eso no es cierto. –Hermione se alejó aun más de él.- No me conoces tanto como piensas.

- Ya está ahí otra vez. Estás haciéndote la dura.

- Ron, esto no es un juego para mi. Luna era mi amiga. Y ha muerto.

- Pues deberías de comportarte acorde a la situación.

- ¿Te refieres a llorar delante de todo el mundo? Dejar que todo el instituto sienta lástima por mi y luego no sea más que un tema de conversación durante el desayuno en la cafetería. –Hermione se levantó, enfadada con el pelirrojo.- ¿Así es como quieres que afronte mi dolor? ¿Demostrando a los demás que tengo un punto débil?

- No. –Ron también se levantó, pero no hizo ademán alguno de acercarse a ella o tocarla.- Me refiero a aceptar la ayuda de las personas que te quieren, de los amigos que están destrozados del mismo modo que tú. Puedes mostrar tu dolor delante de ellos, y no ese estoicismo que ya parece patético y que te empeñas en dejar en cada rincón. ¿Cuánto más tiempo piensas esconderte?

- Creo que…creo que será mejor que te marches, Ron. –dijo Hermione cruzando los brazos por su cintura en un gesto más de protección que de desafío.

- Estás acostumbrada a que todo el mundo acepte tus órdenes ¿no?

- ¿Por qué me haces esto, Ron? ¿Por qué me tratas así? –preguntó la castaña en un desesperado susurro. No quería romperse, no quería hacerlo delante de él, como había hecho en el funeral. Y aun así, en lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que era lo que más ansiaba, lo que necesitaba.

- Porque te quiero. –contestó el pelirrojo con simpleza.

- Ron…

- No, no digas nada. Pero no puedes seguir así, Hermione.

- No sé de qué otro modo afrontarlo. –se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo, pareciendo aun más pequeña y vulnerable. Ron dio un paso al frente y se agachó para poderla mirarle la cara y pasar una mano por su mejilla pegajosa por las lágrimas.

- Pide ayuda, Hermione. Aunque no lo creas, de vez en cuando es muy gratificante saber que no estás sola.

- ¿No lo estoy? –sus ojos ambarinos brillaban.

- No, no lo estás. –Ron se levantó y se sentó a su lado en el borde de la cama. Volvían a estar en la misma posición que al principio. Saltaba a la vista que el pelirrojo tenía los brazos abiertos para cobijarla en el momento en que ella decidiera usarlos de nuevo.

- ¿Te quedarías conmigo?

- Solo si me lo pides. –medio sonrió el pelirrojo.

- Quédate, por favor. –le pidió ella después de titubear unos segundos. Volvía a sentir las nauseas que más de una vez la habían dejado sin conocimiento. Pero esta vez no sucumbió a ellas, sino que se dejó caer entre la red que formaban los brazos del pelirrojo y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- ¿Ves? No ha sido tan difícil. –la voz de Ron sonó amortiguada por el cabello de ella.

- No sé cómo afrontarlo, Ron. Tienes razón, no dejo de pensar en que ha sido culpa mía. –confesó la castaña con la voz rota.- Si no hubiera estado tan ciega con mis problemas…

- Hermione, escúchame un momento. –Ron la apartó ligeramente para poder mirarla a los ojos.- Es ridículo que pienses así. Todo el mundo tiene algo de lo que preocuparse. No es culpa tuya.

- Si, pero…

- No, no hay pero que valga. Luna no quería ni necesitaba la ayuda de nadie.

- No digas eso, Ron.

- Es la verdad; lo decía en su carta de despedida. ¿No te das cuenta? Ella intentaba explicarte que para ella la muerte significaba la vida.

- Ya la echo de menos. –sollozó Hermione, demasiado conmocionada como para darle la razón al pelirrojo. Que de hecho la tenía.

- Puedes llorar si quieres; no se lo diré a nadie. –comentó Ron volviéndola a atraer hacia su pecho y abrazándola muy fuerte.

- ¿Qué hice para que aparecieras en mi vida?

- Hechizarme con tu mirada.

- Es como si de algún modo hubieras escuchado mi súplica.

Por primera vez, Ron se quedó sin palabras, así que se limitó a darle un beso en la cabeza y respirar hondo. El rostro de Hermione estaba justo encima de los latidos de su corazón, que se estaban convirtiendo en una nana particular. La castaña cerró los ojos y dejó que el pelirrojo la tumbara en la cama y se tumbara a su lado, sin soltarla en ningún momento.

- He roto con Cedric. –dijo al cabo de unos minutos.

- ¿Y cómo te sientes?

- Bien, con respecto a él bien. Es como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima. –terminó diciendo con un sollozo que intentó amortiguar en el jersey del pelirrojo.

- ¿Entonces por qué lloras?

- Porque creo que eso era lo que intentaba decirme Luna la última vez que hablé con ella. Solo que en aquel momento no lo entendí. Pensé que era uno de sus comentarios raros de siempre. –sollozó.

- Pues llora, Hermione. Llora por la amiga que has perdido.

- Quédate a mi lado, por favor.

- Siempre. –susurró el pelirrojo

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Los mensajes de texto anunciando la separación de Cedric y Hermione no hicieron más que aumentar la popularidad del chico, si es que era posible. Había pasado los dos últimos días siendo presionado por sus padres para que volviera con Hermione. Al final se había tenido que ir y refugiarse en el apartamento de un amigo de Londres. Sentía mucha presión sobre sus hombros y empezaba a estar asqueado de la vida. Siempre le había gustado ser popular y no pensaba renunciar a ello, así que finalmente fue al instituto…a las dos últimas clases. Se había pasado la mañana fumando en un parque, tumbado en un banco.

En el pasillo del instituto, las chicas se lo quedaban mirando y susurraban como tontas conejitas, mientras que los chicos se arreglaban sus chaquetas y se pasaban la mano por el pelo, intentando ser como él. Pero la rabia que consumía a Cedric le impedía disfrutar de todo eso como en el pasado. Sus padres se lo habían dejado más que claro: sin Hermione su futuro pendía de un hilo. No lo creían capaz de llevar la empresa familiar llegado el momento y su padre ya estaba buscando nuevos inversores. Su madre se limitaba a mirarlo de mala gana, dejando patente su disgusto y soltando de cuando en cuando que ya se había comprado un traje carísimo para la boda y que ahora era imposible devolverlo.

"_La vida es una mierda"_, pensó Cedric al doblar un pasillo. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo derecho y palpó la cajetilla de cigarros. En el instituto, oficialmente, no se podía fumar, pero eran muchos los que se saltaban aquella norma. Normalmente se escondían en un aula vacía o en algún lavabo. A aquellas horas de la tarde, con el personal saliendo ya por la puerta, Cedric pensó que lo tendría fácil. Se encaminó hacia el lavabo más alejado de los despachos de los profesores, en la dirección opuesta que estaban tomando sus compañeros.

Sin embargo, no esperaba encontrarse con que ya estuviera ocupado.

Draco, Blaise y Cormac estaban apoyados contra la pared mientras los dos primeros se pasaban un cigarrillo a medio consumir. Como no estaba en la forma de ser de Cedric sentirse intimidado o echarse para atrás, cerró la puerta tras de si y fue hacia donde estaba la ventana ya abierta. Los otros tres chicos se lo quedaron mirando en silencio. Vieron como encendía un cigarro y le daba dos profundas caladas. También advirtieron que tenía un moratón en la mejilla derecha, pero siguieron sin decir nada.

- ¿Qué pasa, tíos? –dijo finalmente Cedric.

- ¿Dónde has estado, Ced? –preguntó Blaise a su vez. No tenía sentido explicarle que Luna había muerto y que ellos se habían tenido que hacer cargo de las chicas del grupo, destrozadas por la perdida de su amiga. Porque todo eso Cedric ya lo sabía, así que era mejor concentrarse en él.

- Por ahí. –contestó el castaño siendo parco en palabras y desviando la mirada.

- Esperábamos verte en el funeral de Luna. –comentó Cormac con cierto deje de reproche.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Por qué?

- Porque era nuestra amiga. –apuntó Draco, que había estado callado hasta entonces. Miraba con rabia a Cedric y no se molestaba en ocultarla.

- Yo nunca dije que fuera su amigo. Solo la soportaba porque…-dijo Cedric terminando su cigarrillo con caladas rápidas e ininterrumpidas.

- …porque era amiga de Hermione ¿no? –terminó Blaise por él, también con dolor en su tono de voz.

- A esa zorra ni me la nombres. –Cedric levantó una mano desafiante y miró a su amigo con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Era como haber pulsado un resorte en su cerebro. El cual tenía a Hermione como la culpable de que su vida se hubiera vuelto una mierda en tan solo unos días.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha hecho? Corre el rumor de que te dejó. –dijo Draco pintando una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro. Él y Cedric no es que se hubieran llevado exactamente bien. Eran dos egos demasiado parecidos y chocaban continuamente.

- Y una mierda. –Cedric lanzó su cigarrillo por la ventana del cuarto y enseguida rebuscó otro en su bolsillo.- Si eso es lo que va diciendo por ahí…es peor persona de lo que pensaba. La dejé yo.

- ¿Y tus padres? –preguntó Cormac. No le había gustado para nada el término que el castaño había utilizado para referirse a Hermione. Podía comprender que estuviera resentido por ella…pero hasta cierto punto.

- ¿Qué tienen que ver mis padres en todo esto? –exclamó Cedric subiendo la voz. La sola mención de sus padres servía para hervirle la sangre. Hipócritas, cabrones y egoístas. Que solo querían su bien propio y no el de su hijo. Pero nada de eso podía decirle a esos tres.- Me cansé de que esa puta se dedicara a flirtear con el imbécil ese.

- No vuelvas a insultar a Hermione. –dijo Blaise dando un paso hacia delante.

- ¿Por qué? –desquiciado, Cedric dejó escapar una risa que rebotó en las paredes del cuarto. Era la risa de un loco, de alguien que no estaba bien.- Ah, olvidaba que siempre has querido tirártela. Inténtalo ahora, a ver si puedes. Aunque lo dudo es tan frígida que…

Quizás era lo que buscaba o quizás no lo vio venir, pero lo cierto es que ya era demasiado tarde cuando Cedric vio el puño de Blaise dirigirse contra su cara. El dolor subió como un torrente hasta acumularse en el sitio del impacto, muy cerca de su anterior moratón. Y eso le trajo recuerdos de la noche en la que su padre se enteró, como todo el mundo, de su ruptura con Hermione. El señor Diggory, un hombre grande y fuerte, no tuvo piedad al golpear en el rostro a su único hijo. Y lo peor de todo fue que su madre no hizo nada por detenerlo, sino que se quedó mirando, acusándolo con los ojos. Y ahora se sentía exactamente igual al mirar a los que hasta ahora habían sido sus amigos.

- ¿Qué coño te crees que estás haciendo? –dijo escupiendo la sangre que del labio partido.

- Eres un cabrón. –Blaise volvió a acercarse a él, con los puños apretados a los costados. Draco y Cormac, aun impactados por el giro de los acontecimientos, apresuraron a agarrar a Blaise por hombros.- ¿Tanto te duele que haya sido ella quien te ha dejado?

- Déjalo, Blaise. Salgamos. –lo instó Cormac tirando de él hacia la puerta.

- Si, Blaise. Hazle caso a mamá pato. –ahora la furia de Cedric se dirigió contra el castaño.- ¿No te cansas de ser sierre la niñera de estos imbéciles?

- Prefiero no decir cosas de las que luego me pueda arrepentir. –dijo Cormac moviendo la cabeza decepcionado. Uno más, qué más daba, pensó Cedric.

- Échale pelotas, McLaggen. –lo provocó Cedric acercándose a él.- Ah no, perdona. Olvidaba que quien tiene las pelotas en tu caso es tu novia.

Y esta vez fue Cormac el que estrelló su puño contra el rostro de Cedric. Pero esta vez si que el castaño esperaba el golpe y se apresuró a devolverlo. Estaba harto ya de todo mundo. Fue curioso ver como Draco Malfoy, el considerado más peligroso del grupo, se acercaba para separarlos. La mano del rubio se hundió en el pecho de Cedric hasta hacerlo retroceder. Blaise agarró por un hombro a Cormac. En los cuatro rostros había tensión.

- Ya basta. –dijo Draco.

- ¿O qué? –se le encaró Cedric. Otro puñetazo más no cambiaría la forma en la que se sentía.

- Siempre se ha dicho que cuando se rompe una pareja, los amigos tienden a elegir. –le dijo el rubio con lástima en su voz y en sus ojos. Se apartó de él y caminó hacia la puerta donde ya lo esperaban sus amigos.- Te has quedado solo, Diggory.

- ¡Que os den! No os necesito para nada. –le gritó Cedric a la puerta ya cerrada. Se dejó caer hacia el suelo y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos.- A la mierda todos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Aquella misma tarde, en casa de los Weasley, la hora de la cena se acercaba. La señora Weasley se encontraba en la cocina controlando que todo estuviera en su punto, mientras que su esposo y su hija disponían la mesa. Pero había algo que no la dejaba tranquila. Miró de reojo el reloj de la cocina por décima vez en los últimos cinco minutos. Ron seguía sin venir a casa. Frunció el ceño al pensar que podría haber recaído en sus antiguos hábitos. Pero enseguida luchó por desechar la idea. Su hijo menor no había tenido ningún problema en los dos meses que llevaban allí. Tal vez se había entretenido en casa de algún amigo.

La señora Weasley suspiró y se agachó para ver cómo iba el salmón al horno que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, la curiosidad era más fuerte y corrió al comedor a preguntarle a su hija. Seguro que Ginny sabía donde estaba su hermano.

- ¿Dónde se ha metido tu hermano? –le preguntó a bocajarro. Sabía que era la única forma de que su hija no le mintiera para encubrir a su hermano.- No lo he visto en todo el día. Espero que no se haya metido en ningún problema. Está claro que va a terminar conmigo. Sus disgustos me van a llevar a la tumba. –dijo mientras revoloteaba por el salón volviendo a colocar las servilletas que ya había colocado la pelirroja.- ¡A la tumba!

- Vamos, vamos, Molly, ya sabes cómo son los chicos. –dijo en un tono tranquilizador el señor Weasley. Se había sentado en su sillón para leer el periódico de la mañana.- Se habrá entretenido con algo o con alguien.

- Te equivocas, papá. Está en casa de Hermione. –terció Ginny ganándose una mirada de incredulidad de sus padres.

- ¿La chica de la casa vecina? –preguntó la señora Weasley aplacando sus humos y echándose el trapo sobre el hombro. Cogió una de las sillas del comedor y se sentó. Aquello cambiaba las cosas.

- Si. –contestó Ginny mordiéndose el labio. Espera que Ron no se enfadase con ella, pero no estaba haciendo nada malo y eso le haría ganar puntos con sus padres.

- ¿Y qué hace allí? Porque no creo que le esté ayudando con los deberes. Más bien tendría que ser al revés. Y aun así…-comenzó a decir la señora Weasley, aun no contenta del todo con la información obtenida.

- Dale un respiro, mamá. Desde que estamos aquí, Ron ha cambiado. Confía en él. –dijo la pelirroja volviendo a colocar las servilletas como ella quería y ajena a la mueca de desagrado de su madre. Siempre que le pedía hacer algo, acudía ella después para volverlo a hacer como quería. Era agotador.

- Lo siento. Tal vez tengas razón, hija, pero…

- Es que… ¿esa chica y tu hermano…? –dejó entremedias la pregunta el señor Weasley, pero todos sabían a lo que se refería.

- Algo así. –Ginny también se sentó en una silla.- Lo cierto es que Hermione está muy afectada por la muerte de Luna y Ron la reconforta. Eso es lo más importante ¿no?

- Si, claro, siendo así. Una pena lo de esa chica, la verdad. Tan joven. –murmuró el señor Weasley moviendo la cabeza.

- ¿De verdad tu hermano ha cambiado tanto? –preguntó la señora Weasley aun incrédula.

- Si, lo ha hecho por Hermione.

- ¿Acaso está enamorado o algo por el estilo?

- Pobre chica. Debe de estar sufriendo mucho. –apuntó el señor Weasley pasando por alto la pregunta de su esposa. Sabía que era un asunto espinoso para que Ginny respondiera por su hermano. Además, no le gustaba meterse en los sentimientos de sus hijos hasta que estos no lo presentasen como un hecho.

- Ginny, tú estás bien, ¿no, cariño? –preguntó la señora Weasley, preocupada por la posible reacción de su hija pequeña. No se había parado a pensarlo de esa manera hasta ese momento.

- Si, mamá. –Ginny alargó la mano por encima de la mesa para coger la de su madre.- Estoy algo triste, porque conocía a Luna y había hablado y reído con ella. Pero…no es lo mismo para mí. No la conocía de tanto tiempo como Hermione. De ser así estaría destrozada. Aunque si que me da mucha pena.

- Pero…si tú tuvieras algún problema…lo hablarías con nosotros ¿no?

- Si, mamá. No te preocupes.

- ¿Y qué hay de ese chico que viene a cenar? –terció el señor Weasley nuevamente.

- ¿Harry? –Ginny se sonrojó al pronunciar su nombre.

- Si, ese. Es amigo de tu hermano ¿no?

- Mamá insistió en que viniera a cenar.

- ¿Solo eso?

- Papá, no irás a ponerte protector ahora conmigo ¿no? –dijo la pelirroja entrecerrando los ojos.

- No. No. No. –dijo el señor Weasley tranquilamente y pasó la página del periódico.- Solo preguntaba.

- Harry me gusta mucho, papá. Y estoy saliendo con él.

- Ah, vale.

- ¿Ya está? ¿Solo vas a decir eso?

- Si. Supongo que sabe que tienes seis hermanos ¿no?

- Si…-dijo Ginny recelosa.

- Bien, porque si te hace daño, ellos se encargarán de él. –sentenció el señor Weasley.

- ¡PAPÁ!

La señora Weasley observaba la conversación con una sonrisa en el rostro. Le gustaba ver esa nueva faceta de su única hija. Ese chico, Harry, parecía ejercer serenidad y madurez en la pelirroja. Cuando llamaron al timbre, Ginny se levantó de un salto, dejando a sus padres compartir una mirada.

- ¡Harry! –exclamó cuando abrió la puerta y se lanzó a sus brazos para darle un abrazo. La conversación con sus padres había terminado por ponerla nerviosa.

- Hola. –el moreno se inclinó para darle un beso rápido en los ojos.- No llego tarde ¿no?

- No. ¿Estás nervioso? –le susurró al oído mientras cerraba la puerta.

- ¿Por conocer a tus padres? –Harry le pasó un brazo por la cintura.- No… Bueno, si, un poco. –a medio camino del comedor cambió de opinión y se decidió por cogerla de la mano.

- Pero si ya los conoces. –dijo Ginny divertida.

- Los conozco como el amigo de Ron. No como el novio de su única y pequeña hija. –afirmó Harry poniendo cara de susto.

- Mira que eres tonto. Anda vamos.

- ¡Harry, querido! –exclamó la señora Weasley cuando los vio entrar. Se levantó de la silla y avanzó hasta quedar a menos de un metro de ellos. El señor Weasley hizo lo propio y se situó al lado de su esposa.- Pero mira que delgaducho estás. Espero que vengas con hambre. Hay salmón al horno con gratinado de espinacas y una tarta de fresa de postre.

- Cla-claro. –contestó el moreno atosigado.

- Papá, recuerdas a Harry ¿no? –dijo Ginny para correr un tupido velo entre su madre y su manía por engordar a todo el mundo.

- Claro. El amigo de Ron ¿no? –dijo el señor Weasley estrechando la mano de Harry. Ginny le envió una mirada de advertencia. Estaban avasallando demasiado al chico, y eso que acaba de entrar por la puerta. Ginny no quería pensar cómo estaría al final de la velada.

- Esto…-lo corrigió Harry sonrojándose ligeramente.- Estoy saliendo con su hija, señor.

- ¿Eso significa que ya no eres amigo de Ron?

- No. No. Ron…Ron es mi amigo. –se apresuró a añadir Harry. Miró a Ginny busca de ayuda.

- Papá…

- Tranquilo, muchacho. –le dio una palmadita en el hombro.- Que no te voy a morder. Para eso ya están mis hijos mayores. –añadió con una sonrisa.

- ¡Papá! –gritó Ginny.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En la penumbra de su habitación, Hermione abrió los ojos. Le dolía la cabeza por el llanto y sentía el rostro tirante y pegajoso. Movió la cabeza, que descansaba en el pecho del pelirrojo. La respiración de este se fue haciendo más irregular a medida que se despertaba. Aquella era una nueva sensación para la castaña. Nunca nadie, a excepción de su padre, se había preocupado de aquella forma por ella. Suponía que tendría que acostumbrarse.

- ¿Ron…? –su voz le sonó lejana y desconocida.

- ¿Hmm? –murmuró él acariciando su espalda.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro.

- Hablabas enserio antes cuando…cuando has dicho que… -cerró los ojos momentánemante, porque no sabía si quería conocer la respuesta en aquellos momentos. Sin embargo, no pudo retractarse, pues el pelirrojo respondió sin complejo aun y con mucha seguridad.

- ¿Qué te quiero? Si, Hermione, hablaba enserio.

- ¿Y ya está? ¿Te conformas con eso y nada más? –Hermione buscaba poder entenderlo. Y de esa forma, llegar también a entender los motivos por los que Luna se había suicidado. Era una forma algo retorcida de resolver sus dudas, pero era su única salida.

Ron guardó silencio.

Le habría gustado decirle muchas más cosas, pero no era el momento justo.

- Lo normal es esperar que la otra persona te corresponda del mismo modo. –sentenció la castaña.

- Te dije que tendría paciencia, que esperaría. –y era cierto. Ron no cambiaría aquella tarde por nada del mundo, aunque hubiera tenido que pasar una desgracia para que se llevara a cabo.

- Cedric y yo ya no estamos juntos.

- Lo sé. –dijo Ron al cabo de unos segundos de silencio.

- ¿Entonces? –Hermione levantó la cabeza y apoyó las manos en el pecho del chico. Miró directamente a sus ojos azules, buscando la respuesta a una pregunta no formulada y que maravillaba y asustaba en la misma medida.

- No es el momento, Hermione. –retiró un mechón de pelo castaño que le caía sobre la frente.- Si, has dejado a Cedric, pero Luna ha muerto. Y no quiero hacer nada que altere tu mente más aun. Estás muy confundida en estos momentos, Hermione. Pero es normal, no esperaría otra cosa.

- Nunca he estado confundida cuando te he besado, Ron.

- Me alegra oír eso.

- Sigo pensando que te conformas con poco.

- ¿Me habrías dado más si te lo hubiera pedido?

- No lo sé, tal vez.

- Yo no quiero un 'tal vez', Hermione, porque eso si seria conformarme. Quiero que cuando estés preparada me des un si.

- Lo siento. –dijo Hermione apartándose de él y rodando hacia el otro lado de la cama, donde quedó hecha un ovillo.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó el pelirrojo siguiendo su camino y abrazándola desde atrás. Su rostro quedó enmarcado por los rizos castaños de ella. Y sus manos buscaron la seguridad del tacto de ella.

- Por hacer mal las cosas. –sollozó la castaña.

- ¿Qué has hecho mal, Hermione?

- No lo sé. Supongo que me gustaría darte más de lo que pide pero…ahora no es el momento.

- Lo sé. –le dio un beso en el cabello.

Se mantuvieron callados durante unos segundos, en los que Hermione pasaba de sentirse la peor persona del mundo a ansiar que aquel momento no se terminara nunca, y vuelta a empezar. Ron provocaba en ella sentimientos que hasta el momento creía olvidados o inexistentes. Se dio la vuelta para quedar de cara a él y le puso una mano en la mejilla izquierda.

- Ron…

- ¿Hmm?

- Gracias por decirme que me quieres.

- Un placer.

- Eres el primero en hacerlo.

- ¿Nunca…nunca antes te habían dicho 'te quiero'?

- No, no en ese sentido.

- Bueno, me alegro de haber sido el primero y al mismo tiempo me entristece.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Mereció la pena por oírtelo decir a ti. Sé que eres sincero.

- Lo soy.

- Bésame, Ron.

Y Ron la besó dulce y lentamente, llenando su cuerpo de tranquilidad y esperanza.


	12. Preso corazón

**Capítulo 11: Preso corazón. **

Después de la muerte de Luna, la siguiente noticia que se propagó como la pólvora en el instituto, fue que Lavender Brown y Blaise Zabini habían vuelto. A nadie debería haberle sorprendido, pues pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos. Aun así, levantó muchos comentarios. Ni siquiera el extraño grupo que formaban Dean, Harry y Neville, se libró de comentarlo. Sus razones eran bien distintas a las de un simple cotilleo, claro. Tras aquella noticia, había un solo perjudicado: su compañero y amigo Seamus Finnigan.

Dean daba vueltas de un lado a otro, estrujando todo lo que caía en sus manos. Neville, nervioso, intentaba quitarle las cosas que iba cogiendo de los estantes. Estaban en la tienda de comestibles propiedad de su abuela; y el castaño no quería ni pensar en lo que diría la anciana de ver todo aquel desperdicio. Harry, algo más apartado, se mantenía en silencio. No es que no sintiera lo que le estaba pasando a Seamus, pero no podía dejar de pensar en los cientos de besos que había compartido con Ginny la noche anterior.

- Mira que se lo dije. –comentaba Dean.- "Tío, te estás juntando con fuego y te vas a quemar." ¿Y él me escuchó? Noooo, para qué. Pues obviamente, se ha quemado.

- Bueno, tampoco es el fin del mundo. –Neville recogió una bolsa de patatas fritas que había caído al suelo.- Quiero decir que Seamus…

- ¿Qué no es el fin del mundo? ¡Le ha explotado en toda la cara, Neville! –Dean no podía creer que ninguno de sus amigos estuviera tan cabreado como él. Seamus era su mejor amigo, y odiaba cuando le hacían daño.- Esa…esa Brown…

- Bueno, yo solo quería decir que…-Neville intentaba explicarse mientras se sentaba en el escalón de la trastienda junto a Harry.

- No es por ofenderte, Neville, pero tú no sabes nada de chicas.

- El hecho de que no haya encontrado a mi chica ideal aun, no significa que no pueda opinar. –dijo Neville claramente ofendido.

- Claro que puedes opinar. Lo que yo quería decir es que tú no sabes lo retorcidas que pueden llegar a ser las tías. Díselo, Harry.

- Creo que nos hemos ido del punto principal. –dijo el moreno entrando por primera vez en la conversación.- ¿Cómo está Seamus?

- Hecho polvo. –Dean pateó el suelo.- Esa…don nadie…le ha roto el corazón.

- Nunca tuvo que haberse dejado enredar por ella. –opinó Harry pensando fríamente.

- Se lo dije, se lo dije. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Lleva enamorado de ella desde…desde antes de tener dientes, joder.

- ¿Sabemos si es verdad lo de Lavender y Zabini? A lo mejor solo son rumores. –preguntó Neville dudoso.

- Son ciertos; están juntos. Mucha gente los ha visto fuera del instituto. –afirmó Harry con pesar.

- Lo que nos deja de nuevo, con qué vamos a hacer con Seamus.

- Dejar que se le pase. No hay cura para un corazón roto.

Harry y Dean se quedaron mirando a Neville.

- Tú tienes algo que contar ¿no? –preguntó Dean entrecerrando los ojos.- ¿Has conocido a alguna chica, Longbottom?

- Estábamos hablando de Seamus. –repuso el castaño sonrojándose.- Creía que él era ahora la prioridad.

- Te salvas porque…porque tienes razón, joder. –dijo Dean apuntándolo con el dedo.- Pero cuando todo esto acabe...espero que nos lo cuentes todo.

- No hay nada que contar.

- Ah, ah. Sigamos hablando de Seamus. –se giró hacia su otro amigo.- Harry.

- ¿qué? Neville tiene razón. No hay nada que se pueda hacer contra un corazón roto. –confirmó el moreno encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Pero qué coño os pasa a los dos? Debemos vengar el dolor de nuestro amigo.

- ¿Y qué propones que hagamos? ¿Le rayamos el coche a Zabini ¿Pintamos la taquilla de Brown con un "zorra" bien grande?

- ¡Para empezar! –gesticuló Dean.

- Dime una cosa, ¿a quién quieres vengar realmente? ¿A Seamus o a ti mismo? –preguntó Neville sorprendiendo a ambos.

- No intentes conmigo la psicología inversa, Longbottom.

- Haya paz, tíos. Mirad, yo creo que deberíamos esperar a ver como reacciona Seamus a la noticia. Si está tan enamorado de Brown, no querrá hacerle ningún daño.

- Todo esto es una puta mierda. –dijo Dean.

- Al fin algo en lo que estamos los tres de acuerdo. –contestó Harry arrellanándose en la escalera.

- Voy a traer algo de beber. –Neville se levantó y fue hasta la nevera, de donde sacó dos cervezas y un refresco. Su abuela se lo descontaría del sueldo, pero no importaba. Volvía con sus amigos cuando la puerta de la tienda se abrió. Era Seamus, con semblante derrotado y la ropa arrugada. Sin decir nada, Neville cogió otra cerveza.

Mientras, en la trastienda, Harry y Dean hablaban en susurros.

- ¿Tú sabes quien es la chica de Neville?

- Ni idea.

- Es un poco raro ¿no?

- No más raro que ninguna de nuestras historias. Algún día tendrás que contarnos que te hizo esa chica de la que nunca hablas. Pero está caro que te dejó mucho odio.

Dean iba a protestar, pero la llegada de Neville con Seamus se lo impidió. El castaño repartió las bebidas y los cuatro dieron un trago.

- Vamos, decirlo. Estoy bien jodido. –dijo Seamus.

- No vamos a hacer leña del árbol caído. –Harry le dio una palmada en la espalda.

- ¿Por qué no? Seguro que medio instituto se está riendo de mi. Yo lo haría. –se giró hacia Dean.- ¿Y tú no vas a decirme nada?

- No.

- Debo de dar más lástima de la que pensaba. –dio un trago a su cerveza y paseó la mirada por el lugar.- Supongo que solo me queda decir que tenías razón. –añadió mirando a Dean.- Ella nunca estuvo interesada en mi.

Le dolía en el alma reconocer aquello. Había pasado los últimos dos días llorando en la soledad de su casa. Nunca es fácil aceptar que te han roto el corazón, y más cuando eres un chico de diecisiete años. Pero no pensaba decir nada de aquello a sus amigos. Sus amigos… Tenía que reconocer que Dean se había portado como un gran amigo y le había prestado su apoyo en silencio. También Harry y Neville le habían mandado mensajes de apoyo. Hasta Ron Weasley, que a saber qué se traía entre manos con Hermione Granger, había sacado tiempo para pensar en él.

Lo cierto era que Lavender Brown había perdido la admiración y la amistad de un gran chico. El amor…eso era otra cosa. Aun tardaría un tiempo en superar lo que sentía por ella. Solo esperaba que la chica le pusiera las cosas fáciles y no se acercara a él.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione despertó dos horas antes de ir al instituto. Miró por la ventana para ver como comenzaba el día. Había llegado el momento de retomar su vida, aunque el dolor por la desaparición de Luna la acompañase a cada paso. No quería entender por qué lo ocurrido con Luna le había afectado tanto. Es decir, la rubia no era Pansy; Pansy era su mejor amiga. Pero, al parecer, de aquel modo tan extraño y soñador, Luna había conseguido calar más de lo que podría llegar a imaginar.

Después de asearse y cambiarse de ropa, Hermione bajó a la cocina. Sonrió al pasar por el salón. Allí, tendido en el sofá, estaba Ron dormido. Hermione se llevó una mano al corazón y siguió caminando. El pelirrojo no la había abandonado, tal y como le prometió. Había pasado la última semana durmiendo en aquel sofá y consolándola cuando a media noche se despertaba llorando, rota de dolor. Se había acostumbrado a sus charlas a las tantas de la madrugada, a encontrar sus fuertes brazos anclado en su cintura. Y sobretodo, se había acostumbrado a sus besos suaves, tranquilos y silenciosos.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que a sus casi dieciocho años, se había enamorado por primera vez. Y era una sensación maravillosa y aterradora. Se sentía vulnerable y protegida por Ron. Con él podía ser ella misma, Hermione, solo Hermione. El pelirrojo la conocía de una manera diferente a la del resto del mundo. Y ella lo conocía a él. Si, Hermione pensaba que conocía a Ron Weasley perfectamente.

- Buenos días. –dijo el chico que llenaba sus pensamientos.- ¿Preparada para volver?

- Si, preparada. –sirvió café para los dos mientras Ron calentaba las tostadas.- Ron… no te meterás en un lío por no estar en tu casa ¿no?

- Mis padres saben que estoy aquí. Ginny… -hizo un gesto con los ojos.- Ella les puso al corriente. Supongo que mientras no me meta en lío fuera de casa…

- Antes te metías en muchos líos. –afirmó Hermione; era algo que ya habían hablado en una de sus muchas noches en vela.

- Si. Se lo hice pasar bastante mal, y no me siento orgulloso.

- Bueno, lo importante es saber rectificar. –dio un mordisco a la tostada y la dejó.- Ron…

- Dime. –el chico la miró con sus ojos azul claro y Hermione casi pierde el habla.

- ¿Qué vamos a decir en el instituto? Sobre nosotros, digo.

- Nada, que somos amigos.

- ¿Solo eso?

- ¿Qué quieres decir tú? –Ron se levantó y se acercó a ella para rodearle la cintura.

- No lo se. –dijo Hermione dejándose caer hacia atrás, hacia la seguridad del ancho pecho de Ron.

- Pues hasta que lo averigüemos…somos amigos…muy amigos. –se movió para darle un beso en los labios, pero sin soltarle la cintura.

- Los amigos no hacen eso. –sonrió la castaña. Ron se inclinó para besarla de nuevo.- No, definitivamente los amigos no hacen esto.

- Podemos mantener la distancia en el instituto. –le colocó un rizo castaño detrás de la oreja.- ¿Vale?

- Vale. –esta vez fue ella quien lo besó y le echó los brazos al cuello.- Ahora no estamos en el instituto.

- Ejem, ejem. –una vocecilla los sorprendió en pleno derroche de pasión. La castaña se ruborizó y escondió el rostro en el pecho de Ron; él solo frunció el ceño por la interrupción.

- ¿A ti no te han enseñado a llamar? –le espetó a su hermana.

- Lo hice, pero nadie contestó…y se hacía tarde,

- Excusas. –gruñó Ron.

- No, Ron, vamos a llegar tarde. –lo contradijo Hermione mirando el reloj.- Voy a por mis cosas. –y salió velozmente de la cocina aun con las mejillas coloradas.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos y miró a su hermano con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada. ¿Sabes? Estás levantando mucha curiosidad en mamá; en el buen sentido, claro.

- La curiosidad materna nunca es buena, Ginny.

- ¿Y la fraternal?

- Peor. ¿Qué quieres saber? –preguntó Ron armándose de paciencia. Sabía que su hermana pequeña era muy perseverante, así que mejor quitarse la tirita de golpe.

- No te voy a preguntar que hay entre Hermione y tú, los hechos hablan por si solos. Pero…

- Pero…

- ¿Va enserio lo vuestro? No estoy haciendo coña ni nada de eso, Ron. De verdad que quiero saberlo, porque eres mi hermano.

- Vamos despacio, Gin. –respondió Ron enternecido por la preocupación de su hermana pequeña.- Hermione aun no se encuentra bien del todo. Su mente ha sufrido una catarsis y ahora tiene que recolocarse. Pero…creo que con el tiempo iremos enserio.

- Bien. Me gusta Hermione, así que…no la fastidies.

- Y a mi me gusta Harry, así que…no la jodas.

Los dos hermanos se estaban riendo cuando Hermione regresó.

- Buenos días, Hermione. –dijo la pelirroja mirándola significativamente.

- Buenos días, Ginny. –contestó la castaña ya curada de su rubor.

- Vamos, princesas. –Ron le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Hermione de camino al coche.- Por cierto, hoy son las pruebas para el equipo de fútbol. Espero que vengas a apoyarme.

- No sabía que te ibas a presentar.

- ¿No te lo dije? Se me pasaría. ¿Vendrás?

- Claro.

Estaban apoyados contra la puerta del copiloto. Los dos se miraban fijamente, como si estuvieran a punto de besarse. Y efectivamente, Ron miró los labios de Hermione y dio un paso hacia delante.

¡PIIIIIII PIIIIII!

El sonido del claxon los sobresaltó e hizo que se separaran. Desee el asiento trasero del coche, Ginny Weasley los miraba expectante.

- Enana del demonio, condenada. –masculló el pelirrojo.- ¿Qué coño crees que haces? –añadió en voz alta.

- ¿Os besáis de una vez para que podamos irnos? ¡Vamos tarde! –dijo con aspavientos.

- Porque es mi hermana, que si no…-hizo un gesto con las manos y miró a Hermione. El hechizo se había roto.- Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

- Al fin. –coreó Ginny cuando el coche arrancó. Sacó su teléfono móvil y sonrió.- Harry dice que cuando llegamos. La gente está empezando a entrar. Ohh, y también dice que me echa de menos.

- Dile a Harry que se vaya a la mierda. Y que llegaremos cuando tengamos que llegar. –contestó Ron enfadado.

- Idiota. Hermione no le des de desayunar besos a mi hermano, que se vuelve más gilipollas de lo que es. –dijo la pelirroja.- Le diré que ya estamos llegando y que yo también le he echado de menos.

Sonrojada de nuevo por el comentario de Ginny, Hermione puso la radio para disipar la tensión reinante. Tuvieron suerte y la calmada voz de Phil Collins sonó por los altavoces. Aquello le daba tiempo a la castaña para dedicarse a su hobbie favorito: pensar. Porque por más que lo intentara, su cabeza era como una fábrica de automoción que no se detiene nunca. Aparte de su tendencia a sonrojarse, le complacía ser el objeto de las atenciones de Ron. Observó su perfil concentrado en la carretera. Definitivamente se encontraba en una situación a cuando estaba con Cedric.

La pasión que había visto en los ojos de Ron aquella mañana, era algo totalmente nuevo en su vida. Estaba descubriendo una nueva forma de vivir y se lamentaba por los años en los que se había sentido prisionera de su propia mente. Comenzaba a entender algo que su padre solía decir a menudo: lo más difícil de la vida es vivirla.

- ¿Hermione? –Ron le puso una mano en la rodilla.- Ya hemos llegado.

- ¿qué? –dijo ella mirándolo desconcertada.

- Que ya hemos llegado. Ginny ya se ha ido a darle la tabarra a Harry, que ya le toca.

- No seas malo. –recuperó la movilidad y salió del coche.

- ¿Quién yo? Pero si soy un santo. Harry lo ha elegido voluntariamente. En cambio yo…-la miró detenidamente y le cogió la mano.- ¿Estás bien?

- Es…todo está igual, pero al mismo tiempo se siente distinto. Ha cambiado. –dijo Hermione mirando el edificio que conformaba el instituto.

- Supongo que si. –Ron fue a soltarle la mano, como parte del distanciamiento en el instituto, pero Hermione apretó más fuerte. Ron la miró a los ojos.- ¿Estás segura?

Aquello iba en contra de lo que había hablado hacía media hora.

- Como me sueltes la mano me voy de regreso a casa; aunque tenga que caminar una hora. –acompañó el comentario con una sonrisa, pero había determinación en sus ojos dorados.

- Está bien. –dijo Ron y caminaron de la mano hacia el instituto.

El grupo de amigos de Hermione los esperaba junto a la puerta. Si se sorprendieron de verlos llegar juntos, no hicieron ningún comentario. En ese momento solo se alegraban de tener de vuelta a su amiga. Pansy corrió al encuentro de la castaña y le echó los brazos al cuello. Los chicos saludaron con la cabeza a Ron y Zabini le ofreció un cigarrillo. Lavender hacia aspavientos para que se la incluyera en el abrazo. La única que miraba con ojos críticos a Ron era Daphne. En guerra consigo misma, la castaña quería asegurarse de que el pelirrojo merecía su confianza y la del grupo entero. Al igual que muchos pensaban, ya había perdido una amiga y no pensar perder a otra.

Para sorpresa de todos, Hermione parecia estar…bien. Lucía aquella belleza serena que daba la tranquilidad. Y sus mejillas recuperaban el color cada vez que miraba al pelirrojo. Este seguía tan ufano como siempre, aunque la verdad era que no lo conocían demasiado.

- ¿Me he perdido algo interesante por aquí? –preguntó Hermione aun con Pansy abrazada a su cintura.

- Bueeeeeeeeno… -comenzó a decir Blaise Zabini, pero una mirada a sus compañeros le hizo cambiar de opinión.- No, la verdad es que no.

- A no ser que cuentes que estos dos vuelven a estar juntos. –dijo Cormac señalando a Blaise y a Lavender.

- Oh. –contestó Hermione alzando las cejas. Había cosas que nunca cambiaban, y la necesidad de Lavender de tener a alguien a su lado en todo momento…era una de ellas.

- ¿Estás bien, Herm? –le preguntó Pansy.

Hermione intercambió una mirada con Ron antes de contestar.

- Si, creo que si. –dijo sonriendo.

- Yo me voy ¿vale? –Ron se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Tengo clase de psicología con Trelawney y no quiero llegar tarde. ¿Vendrás luego a las pruebas?

- Claro.

Vieron como Ron se marchaba.

- ¿Qué pruebas? –preguntó Blaise confundido.

- Las del equipo de fútbol.

- Ey, ese es nuestro equipo. No sabía que hubiera pruebas.

- ¿Pero él sabe jugar a fútbol? –Draco entrecerró los ojos.- El entrenador es muy exigente.

- No tengo ni idea. –Hermione se encogió de hombros.- Me he enterado esta mañana.

- Bueno, tarde o temprano había que llenar el sitio de Cedric. –dijo Blaise y Cormac le dio un codazo.

- ¿Qué pasa con Cedric? ¿Por qué ya no está en el equipo? –preguntó Hermione alarmada.- Supongo que después de todo…si que había noticias.

- No queríamos incomodar al pelirrojo. Ni a ti.

- No soy tan frágil como creéis. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Cedric se lió a puñetazos con los chicos. –espetó Lavender.

- Andaba borracho la mayor parte del tiempo y ha faltado mucho a los entrenamientos. Por eso el entrenador lo ha expulsado. –completó Cormac.

- Pero nada de eso es culpa tuya. –dijo Pansy enseguida. Conocía la tendencia de la castaña a culparse de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

- Lo sé, Pans.

El timbre sonó y se fueron dispersando a sus respectivas clases. Pansy y Hermione compartían la primera hora de biología y caminaron juntas por el pasillo haciendo caso omiso al murmullo de sus compañeros. Enseguida se escampó la noticia de que Hermione Granger había vuelto a clase.

- Oye, ¿qué hay entre tú y Ron? –susurró la morena.

- Nada. –ante la cara de incredulidad de su amiga, añadió.- Nada serio…aun.

- Así que tenéis planes. Me gusta.

- Siento no haberte llamado, Pans.

- Ey, tenías tus propios demonios. Además, yo tenía a Cormac. No te preocupes.

- Vale.

- Pero no te creas que te libras de contarme lo sucedido con Ron esta semana. Habéis pasado toda la semana juntos en tu casa. A mi también me llegan rumores, ¿sabes?

La morena dejó a Hermione con la boca abierta y entró en la clase. Por primera vez en muchos días, tuvo ganas de reír. Era maravilloso estar de vuelta. Pansy la había dejado clavada con su afirmación, pero ella también tenía algunas cosas que contar que dejarían a su amiga muda.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Draco abandonó el instituto con bastante ánimo. Era un poco más tarde de lo que había calculado. A pesar de la poca antelación, habían sido muchos los chicos que se habían presentado a las pruebas para el equipo de fútbol. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el amigo de Hermione era un genio con el balón? Según había explicado después, un par de clubes de Londres habían estado interesados en él. Pero fue en aquella misma época que se había metido en numerosos líos que habían culminado con su expulsión del internado. Tras eso, los clubes dejaron de llamar a su casa. Draco recordó la cara de fascinación de Hermione mientras lo escuchaba hablar. Se notaba a la legua que entre esos dos había algo. Y le fastidiaba reconocerlo pero… había sentido cierta envidia.

Daphne y él…

Bueno, simplemente no existía un ellos. Porque Draco Malfoy había ido a escocer a la única persona más testaruda que él. Y también miedosa. Razón por la cual Draco no intentaba presionarla. Pero ya estaba harto de sentirse como un gilipollas cuando estaban con el grupo. No podía decir nada sobre los últimos comentarios de Daphne, influidos por lo que ocurría entre ellos. Pero la paciencia de un Malfoy tiene un límite muy corto, y Draco necesitaba respuestas.

La casa de los Greengrass se encontraba muy cerca de su propia casa. Se desvió una calle con el coche y aparcó en el frontal. Por la hora que era, sus padres aun estarían trabajando. Daphne no se había quedado a ver las pruebas para el equipo; tenía muchos deberes que hacer, había alegado. Pues Draco esperaba que hiciera un hueco entre ecuación y ecuación. No podían besarse en el patio de su casa y después ignorarse en el instituto. O tal vez si, pero no era lo que él quería. Habría podido tener a cualquier otra chica del instituto, claro que ninguna era como Daphne.

Draco salió del coche y se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio perfectamente peinado. Caminaba con resolución y confianza, tal y como lo haría un Malfoy. Pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios. No podía evitarlo; no sabía como reaccionaría Daphne. Lo mismo le cerraba la puerta en las narices. Sin embargo, tenía que arriesgarse. Esos últimos días, había comprendido que sus sentimientos por Daphne eran más fuertes de lo que imaginaba. Aquella chica había conseguido llegar a donde nadie antes: al corazón de un Malfoy. Y Draco no tenía explicación ninguna. No era guapa como Pansy o poseía una belleza serena como Hermione. No era femenina como Lavender o sexy como Fleur. No se reía de sus chistes malos ni suspiraba por él en el pasillo del instituto. No era alguien especial, y al mismo tiempo si que lo era.

Daphne valía por si misma. Si que tenía una personalidad arrolladores, y unos ojos azules grandes y sexys. Podía hablar de cualquier cosa, incluidos deportes. Le gustaban las películas de miedo, igual que a él. Era una deportista consumada… Daphne tenía muchas cualidades, la mayoría de las cuales no sacaba al exterior.

Draco llamó al timbre y esperó. Escuchó pasos dentro y se colocó mejor en el porche. Ahora estaba muy nervioso, no podía negarlo. La puerta se abrió y el rubio tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no soltar una palabrota. Allí estaba la razón por la cual Daphne se cohibía.

Astoria.

Draco se había olvidado por completo de ella. Se suponía que estaba en la universidad. Astoria era todo lo contrario a Daphne, tan solo compartían el azul de sus ojos. A sus diecinueve años, la rubia era muy muy hermosa. Pero en opinión de Draco, su personalidad inmadura y egoísta lo arruinaba todo. Se miraron durante un rato sin decirse nada. A pesar de que ya estaban en noviembre y hacía frío, Astoria parecía recién sacada de un anuncio con la colección primavera-verano de unos grandes almacenes. No había nada fuera de lugar en su rostro, su cabello o su cuerpo. Y Astoria lo sabía; vaya que si lo sabía.

- Draco, querido, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó con su voz sexy y gutural. Astoria sabía que eso les gustaba mucho a los chicos.

- ¿Está Daphne? –preguntó el rubio sin caer en su truco de seducción.

Astoria batió varias veces sus ojos en confusión.

- ¿Daphne? ¿Para qué querrías ver tú a Daphne? –colocó las manos en la cintura.- Está toda sudada de jugar al baloncesto. Y huele mal.

- No me importa. Necesito hablar con ella. –insistió Draco.

- ¿Tienes algún problema, Draco? Yo podría ayudarte mejor que mi hermana.

- Necesito hablar con Daphne. –dijo Draco una vez más.

- Y yo sigo sin comprender porqué. Ya he llegado, ya estoy aquí. No hace falta que te juntes con ella para estar más cerca de mi.

- Créeme, esa no es la razón.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Sabe Daphne que hace dos veranos, antes de irme a la universidad, perdiste la virginidad conmigo?

Draco se atragantó con su propia saliva y miró con inquina a la rubia, que volvió a reír.

- Tranquilo, querido. Aunque tomaré eso como un no.

- ¿Qué pretendes, Astoria?

- No quiero que cometas por un error por tratar de substituirme. –dijo un rápido paso al frente y besó al rubio en los labios, larga y apasionadamente.- Yo soy insustituible.

Escucharon un jadeo desde lo alto de la escalera. Daphne, con el cabello mojado y vestida de manera cómoda, había visto el beso. El dolor que reflejaron sus ojos traspasó la distancia y dio de lleno en el corazón de Draco. La chica ahogó un sollozo y corrió de vuelta a su habitación. Escucharon el portazo al cerrarse la puerta.

Y Draco se encaró con Astoria.

- ¿Se puede saber porqué has hecho eso?

- Vamos, Draquito, no querrás hacerme creer que estás enamorado de ella. –rió la rubia.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo. –dijo Draco apenas conteniendo su enfado.

- Estás chocando contra un muro, querido. Nadie en su sano juicio se fijaría en Daphne.

- ¿Por qué eres tan cruel con ella? ¡Es tu hermana!

- Si, eso dice en el libro de familia.

- Eres despreciable.

- Si, si, lo que tu digas. Pero para estrenarte viniste a mi, no a Daphne.

- Créeme, ese es un error que no volveré a cometer jamás. –le espetó Draco antes de marcharse como alma que lleva el diablo.

Maldita había sido la hora en que había decidido ir a casa de Daphne. Pero lo hecho…hecho estaba. Ahora solo le quedaba volver a su casa y devanarse los sesos para comunicarse con Daphne. Conociéndola, se habría puesto en lo peor. A Draco seguía alucinándole la falta de autoestima que tenía la chica, en parte provocada por la hermana que tenía. Astoria era una arpía. Había ido allí para arreglar las cosas y había terminado por empeorarlas.

Mientras aparcaba el coche en el garaje de su casa, Draco no se pudo quitar de la mente la expresión de los ojos de Daphne. Había dolor, traición, rabia y odio. La había herido en lo más hondo; y había sido testigo de uno de sus temores hecho realidad. Le iba a costar la misma vida recuperar a Daphne. Aunque, pensó fríamente, que realmente nunca la había tenido.

- No se puede perder algo que no tienes. –susurró con aire de derrota.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Cedric Diggory estaba furioso. Había pasado una semana de mierda y no quería volver a casa para que sus padres siguieran presionándolo. Había perdido a Hermione, lo sabía, y no es que le importara demasiado. Es decir, no la quería, y en ese sentido se había quitado un peso de encima. Estaba cansado de ser el perrito faldero de la niña mimada de Plymouth. Pero también había perdido la oportunidad de que la empresa de sus padres creciera, y eso era algo que no le iban a perdonar nunca. Su madre había sido bastante clara al respecto. Todos habían hecho sacrificios para llevar la vida que llevaban. Y él tendría que haber sido más discreto para con sus escarceos sexuales, tal y como hacía su padre.

Pero sinceramente, Cedric no pensaba que aquella hubiese sido la única razón para que Hermione decidiera dejarlo. La suya era la crónica de una ruptura anunciada. Hermione quería algo que Cedric nunca podría darle: amor. Nunca la había querido. Nunca la había visto de ese modo. Tal vez al principio se sintiera fascinado por su apellido y lo que representaba. Y porque no decir que sus primeras semanas juntos fueron normales. Pero pronto las expectativas de los padres de ambos se habían impuesto a sus nacientes sentimientos. Cedric perdió el respeto por Hermione y comenzó a verla como un mero contrato comercial. La forma de que su familia saliera de la mediocridad empresarial.

Cedric estaba furioso con ellos; con sus padres. Pero sobretodo estaba furioso consigo mismo. Por haber aceptado sus reglas del juego, por haber sido una marioneta en sus manos. Ahora el único que había caído en desgracia era él. Y ese orgullo tan Diggory le impedía mostrarlo donde tocaba. Había perdido a sus amigos, se había quedado solo. Y había defraudado a todo el mundo.

Por eso se encontraba un sábado por la noche conduciendo hasta un almacén abandonado. Famoso por sus peleas ilegales. Tenía ganas de pegar a alguien, de descargar adrenalina. Todo en un vano intento por sentirse mejor. Aparcó el coche en el descampado adyacente. El negocio de peleas ilegales de Igor Karkarov era famoso en la zona si sabías a quien preguntar. Encendió un cigarrillo de camino a la entrada. Caminaba con la mirada empañada por una neblina de rabia. Saludó a los dos gorilas rusos que custodiaban la puerta y lo dejaron entrar previo pago de una propina generosa.

Lo siguiente ocurrió muy rápido. Alguien le presentó a Igor y él expresó su deseo de luchar esa noche. El búlgaro se mostró reticente. Pero acepto de buen grado una vez Cedric le dio el fajo de billetes que llevaba en la chaqueta. Tomaron unas cuantas copas, hasta casi terminar la botella de vodka. Fue entonces cuando Igor dijo que estaba preparado para pelear. Y como un favor personal, le prestaba a su mejor luchador: Víctor Krum. El ambiente se empezó a animar al escuchar el nombre de este. Víctor era un tío grande y osco, con cara de pocos amigos. Bien, pensó Cedric, él no había ido allí para hacer amigos.

El combate comenzó de manera desigual. A Cedric le dieron un puñetazo que casi lo deja tonto. Ninguno de los dos llevaba protección y luchaban a cuerpo descubierto. El castaño se recuperó del golpe y lo devolvió, fue como una caricia para el búlgaro. Pero Cedric no se rindió. Continuó golpeando y continuó recibiendo golpes. Para sorpresa de Igor, la lucha se volvió bastante igualada. Dejó de reírse y prestó especial atención al castaño. Estaba claro que se movía por la rabia y por eso sus golpes tenían efecto. Llevaba a la perfección el mantra de "acción y reacción". Mientras que los movimientos de Krum se habían vuelto mecánicos y predecibles. Pero Igor seguir confiando en su chico. Simplemente era el mejor.

Y así fue, la rabia de Cedric terminó por perder fuelle y sus ganchos más torpes y erráticos. Krum aprovechó el momento y molió a golpes la cara del castaño. La audiencia gritaba y el humo del tabaco lo impregnaba todo. Pero contra todo eso, Cedric se negaba a caer. Encajaba cada golpe y volvía a por más. Cuando le saltó un diente, Igor se levantó de su asiento. Krum le miró… El combate tenía que terminar.

Una cosa era luchar ilegalmente, otra cosa era tantear a la muerte.

- ¡Cedric! –dijo una voz femenina angustiada. El castaño ladeó la cabeza para ver quien le llamaba y Krum aprovechó para asestarle el golpe de gracia y que cayera al suelo del ring.- ¡Cedric! –gritó de nuevo la chica mientras corría.

Cho Chang no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo. Aquel sitio era inmundo, y lo que hacían demencial. Ahogó un grito cuando vio la cara de Cedric destrozada. La sangre le caía de la nariz y se mezclaba con la de la boca. Eran todos unos desalmados. Conocía a Cedric desde que eran pequeños y a ella le gustaba pensar que les unía un cariño especial. Llevaba días observándolo y sabía que algo iba mal. Pero no tenia ni idea de que las cosas hubieran ido tan lejos.

- Cedric. –dijo de nuevo llegando junto a él.- ¿Qué te han hecho?

- ¿Qué coño haces tú aquí? –balbuceó él mientras intentaba levantarse.

- Te he seguido. Hace días que no me hablas. –su voz sonaba dolida.

- Ahora estoy ocupado, Cho.

- ¿Es que quieres matarte?

- ¿Cómo has entrado aquí?

- Le dije a esos gorilas de fuera que era tu novia.

- Tienes suerte de no serlo.

- Cedric…

- Tengo que terminar el combate. –dijo levantándose del todo.- Vete de aquí.

- Pero…-Cho lo miró angustiada.

- ¡Que te largues, joder!

Cedric no duró ni un minuto más en pie. Krum le asentó dos puñetazos en la cara y en el abdomen y cayó redondo al suelo. Había perdido el combate y había perdido su lugar en el mundo. Ahora solo reinaba el descontrol en su vida.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione estaba aprovechando los últimos rayos de sol del mes de noviembre. Pronto llegaría la nieve y el frío. Tumbada en una hamaca del jardín de su casa, no dejaba de pensar en Luna. Se cumplían tres semanas desde su muerte y todo iba volviendo a la normalidad poco a poco. Sin embargo, había un vacío que no conseguía llenar y que la acompañaría durante gran parte de su vida. Luna se había ido a su manera, sin aspavientos, sin saber cuanto significaba para sus amigos. Pero había dejado una lección de vida a todos los que la conocían. Del modo más cruel, del modo más amargo. La vida es corta, efímera, y lo más difícil es ser feliz. Y en eso, Luna fue más inteligente que todos ellos. Lo supo enseguida.

- ¿En qué piensas? –dijo Ron sentado a su lado en otra hamaca.

- En nada. –mintió ella pintando una sonrisa en su rostro. No quería que Ron se preocupara más de la cuenta por ella. Él ya sabía que lo había pasado mal con la muerte de Luna, no hacía falta ahondar en la herida.

- No me engañas. Se que algo te ronda por la cabeza. Pero no voy a presionarte si no quieres hablar de ello. –Ron había aprendido el significado de la expresión de su rostro en cada momento.

- Ron…-dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Ahora estás confusa. No te preocupes, no estoy enfadado contigo.

- Es que… Ni quiero que estés siempre pendiente de cómo me siento. Y que tú…

- Es lo que hacemos por las personas a las que apreciamos.

- Si, pero… No quiero que la tristeza se convierta en una constante en nuestra relación. –la castaña suspiró.- Estaba pensado en Luna. Y en que tú tenías razón. Ella aquí ya no era feliz y… simplemente dejó de existir.

- La verdadera muerte es el olvido, Hermione. Mientras tú la recuerdes…estará contigo.

- Lo se. Ves, por esto no quería decírtelo. Ya estamos otra vez hablando de la muerte en vez de disfrutar de una mañana de domingo tranquila y soleada.

- Te preocupas demasiado porque los demás se preocupan por ti.

- Ron, no quiero que termines cansándote de mí. –confesó ella. Era su mayor temor aquellos días.

- Eso jamás, Hermione. –Ron se incorporó para mirarla a los ojos.- Jamás.

- Entonces… ¿Si yo te pidiera salir oficialmente, me dirías que si?

- Quieres que…-el pelirrojo enarcó las cejas.

- Si, Ron. Quiero ser tu novia.

- Creía que íbamos a ir despacio. –entrelazaron sus manos.

- Me he pasado toda la vida yendo despacio, y no he sido feliz. Ahora mismo, lo único que me hace feliz es estar contigo.

- Yo también estoy feliz por eso. –Ron se trasladó a la hamaca de Hermione.

- Entonces deberías decirme que si y darme un beso.

- ¿No estás siendo demasiado mandona? –le preguntó con una sonrisa.

- No, solo soy práctica.

- Hermione, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

- Ya te he dicho que… Ah, ya veo. Tenías que preguntarlo tú. –sonrió.- Si, Ronald.

- Bien, ahora ya puedes besarme.

- Serás…-los dos rieron y se besaron.


End file.
